


Baby an Bord

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (not by the main characters), F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 97,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Hugo Weasley fällt aus allen Wolken, als die Frau, mit der er vor zwei Monaten einen One Night Stand hatte, plötzlich vor seiner Tür steht und ihm mitteilt, dass er Vater wird. Aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schrecklich, wie er anfangs denkt ...Kann wie immer separat gelesen werden, auch wenn sie Teil des Universums ist.Kein Bezug zu The Cursed Child.





	1. Ich bin schwanger

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine der längsten FFs dieses Universums, die kein Adventskalender ist. Viele Weasleys werden auftauchen und auch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, aber dieses Mal ist Hugo dran, einen Teil seiner Geschichte zu erzählen ;).

 

"Was zum Teufel ...?" Hugo Weasley schreckte auf und blickte sich desorientiert um. Es war Nachmittag und die Sonne blendete ihn. Er fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Es war eine schreckliche Woche für ihn gewesen. Letzte Woche war sein Großvater an Leukämie gestorben und gestern war die Beerdigung gewesen. Seine Mutter war am Boden zerstört, obwohl es schon seit langer Zeit absehbar war, dass er sterben würde. Auch seine große Schwester Rose war sehr traurig gewesen, besonders, weil es ihr verboten war, ihm mit Magie zu helfen, obwohl sie das ohne weiteres gekonnt hätte. Hugo selbst war auch traurig, aber er hatte sich schon vor zwei Jahren damit abgefunden, als klar wurde, dass es keine Rettung mehr für seinen Großvater gab. Außerdem hatten Rose und er sehr viel weniger mit den Eltern seiner Mutter zu tun. Meistens waren sie im Fuchsbau bei den Eltern ihres Vaters gewesen, wo es viel lustiger und bunter und chaotischer gewesen war, weil häufig irgendwelche Cousinen und Cousins von ihnen dort gewesen waren. Es lebten kaum Kinder in der Gegend der Grangers und es war immer ziemlich langweilig gewesen, besonders, weil sie nur zuckerfreie Süßigkeiten gehabt hatten.

Der Leichenschmaus hatte sehr lange gedauert und Hugo war spät ins Bett gekommen. Er hatte heute frei und musste erst morgen wieder arbeiten und hatte sich eigentlich darauf gefreut, den ganzen Tag durchzuschlafen, aber das Klopfen an der Tür, das mit jeder Minute lauter wurde, hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

"Ich komm ja schon, verdammt noch mal!", murmelte er und stolperte über ein Paar Schuhe im Flur, die er nicht gesehen hatte. Seine Wohnung war ziemlich chaotisch, aber das störte ihn nicht. Seine Mutter vielleicht, wenn sie ihn besuchen kam, aber auch das störte ihn nicht.

"Was ist denn?", fragte er unwirsch, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Wenn das der blöde Postbote war, der wieder ein Packet für die Nachbarn bei ihm abgeben wollte, dann würde der aber was erleben können!

Er stand einer jungen Frau gegenüber. Sie hatte mittellange blonde Haare und ein offenes freundliches Gesicht. Hugo war sich sicher, dass sie ein bezauberndes Lächeln hatte, obwohl sie sich im Moment auf die Lippe biss und ihn sehr angespannt anschaute. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen.

"Hallo, Hugo", sagte sie und er begann sich dunkel zu erinnern. Vor zwei Monaten ... er war im Drachenauge gewesen ... er hatte getrunken ... und noch mehr getrunken ... und noch mehr ... und dann war sie da gewesen ...

"Hi", sagte er perplex. "Was machst du denn hier?" Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, aber er fiel ihm nicht ein.

"Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie nervös. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

Er nickte und trat zur Seite, während er sich fragte, was sie bei ihm wollte. Sie hatten sich seit acht Wochen nicht gesehen. Sie waren total betrunken gewesen und er konnte sich an absolut gar nichts von dem erinnern, was nach der Kneipe passiert war.

Hastig trat er seine Turnschuhe aus dem Weg, bevor sie darüber stolpern konnte. Er ging voraus in die Küche und griff sich schnell die schmutzigen Teller, die auf dem Küchentisch standen, und stellte sie in die Spüle. So viel hatte er seit Monaten nicht mehr aufgeräumt. Er bot ihr einen Stuhl an und sie setzte sich. Er ließ sich auf einen anderen fallen.

"Worüber wolltest du sprechen?" Er starrte sie an und hoffte immer noch, dass ihm ihr Name einfallen würde. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein.

Sie schluckte und atmete tief durch. "Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Nacht vor acht Wochen?", fragte sie schließlich und legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch. Sie waren ineinander verkrampft.

Er nickte. Er erinnerte sich zwar nur sehr dunkel, aber er erinnerte sich. An dem Abend hatte er erfahren, dass seine letzte Freundin, Collette, heiraten wollte. Er hatte sie selbst heiraten wollen, bevor er herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihn mit Bernard McLaggen betrogen hatte. Und nun wollte sie diesen Idioten auch noch heiraten. Er selbst war nicht gut genug für sie gewesen, obwohl er davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie die Liebe seines Lebens war und er sich bemüht hatte, ihr die Welt zu Füßen zu legen. Und dann hatte er von diesem Arschloch persönlich erfahren, dass Collette _ihn_ heiraten wollte. Ausgerechnet ihn. Hugo war wütend und enttäuscht und frustriert gewesen und in die nächste Kneipe gegangen, die er finden konnte. Er hatte einen Feuerwhisky nach dem anderen runtergekippt und einfach nur alles vergessen wollen. Und dann war sie plötzlich da gewesen und hatte ihn aufgemuntert und angelächelt und er hatte gelacht und sich besser gefühlt und sie zu ein paar Drinks eingeladen und dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt, sie waren in seine Wohnung gegangen und dann wurde alles dunkel ... aber wenigstens war ihm ihr Name wieder eingefallen: Clara.

"Ja, schon.", sagte er schließlich. Ihm war immer noch unbegreiflich, was sie hier wollte. Hatte sie etwas vergessen? Aber warum kam sie dann erst jetzt?

Sie seufzte und schaute ihn schweigend an. Es dauerte mindestens eine Minute, bis sie anfing zu sprechen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, Hugo. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich mal in so einer Situation sein werde ..." Sie brach ab und schaute auf ihre Hände, die mit seiner Tischdecke spielten.

Hugo wurde langsam Angst und Bange. Was wollte sie ihm denn sagen? Hatte sie irgendeine Krankheit und ihn damit angesteckt? Oh Merlin, was, wenn er sterben musste? Er war zu jung zum Sterben. Er war erst zweiunddreißig, er hatte sein ganzes Leben doch noch vor sich und -

"Ich bin schwanger."

Wie sollte er seinen Eltern beibringen, dass er sterben würde? Seine Mum war sowieso schon am Boden zerstört wegen seinem Großvater und Rose auch und was war mit Lily, seiner besten Freundin? Sie würde sein Tod sehr schwer treffen und ... Was hatte Clara gerade gesagt?

"Ich bin schwanger", wiederholte sie und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Schwanger?", brachte Hugo mühsam heraus. Da wäre eine unheilbare Krankheit besser gewesen.

"Von dir", fügte sie hinzu.

Als ob das nicht klar gewesen wäre! Warum sollte sie sonst bei ihm auftauchen? "Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann können wir den Vaterschaftsspruch im Mungos machen lassen.", sagte sie schnell. "Aber ich bin mir sicher. Ich hatte seit Monaten keinen Sex und war auch nach dir mit niemandem im Bett." Sie schaute ihn nervös an.

"Ich auch nicht", murmelte er frustriert. Und auf das eine Mal hätte er auch verzichten können.

Er versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Sie war schwanger von ihm. Sie bekam ein Kind. Einen kleinen Menschen, der Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe brauchte und um den man sich kümmern musste. Um den _er_ sich kümmern musste. Er wurde Vater. _Vater!_ Er wurde das, was sein Dad war, was Scorpius war, was Henry war. Er musste die Verantwortung für einen anderen Menschen übernehmen, obwohl er manchmal sogar noch Probleme damit hatte, Verantwortung für sich selbst zu übernehmen. Wo war er da nur wieder hineingeraten?

"Was ... was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte er schließlich. "Ich meine, was hast du vor? Willst du es behalten?" Vielleicht wollte sie es ja zur Adoption freigeben. Das wäre einfacher. Oder abtreiben. Das wäre am einfachsten. Aber wenn sie abtreiben wollte, dann wäre sie doch nicht extra zu ihm gekommen, um es ihm zu sagen, oder? Und bei einer Adoption doch wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Dazu brauchte man den Vater schließlich nicht unbedingt. Oder doch? Er hatte keine Ahnung und sich nie damit beschäftigt. Warum auch? Er hatte nie Kinder haben wollen. Schöne Scheiße, die er sich da eingebrockt hatte.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ich ... ich hab lange überlegt, aber ... ich ... ich kann es nicht abtreiben. Es hat ein Herz, das schlägt und es lebt. Ich kann es nicht töten. Mein Großvater ist im Krieg von Todessern ermordet worden und ich ... ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ein Mensch nicht die Chance dazu hat, zu leben."

Hugo nickte. Das ergab Sinn. Sein Onkel war auch ermordet worden, genau wie Teds Eltern. Nein, dafür wollte er nicht verantwortlich sein. "Und was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich dich heiraten?" Das erwarteten sie doch alle in der Zaubererwelt. Seine Eltern würden es erwarten. Ihre wahrscheinlich auch. Von Grandma Molly ganz zu schweigen! Na wunderbar. Vor zehn Minuten war er noch ein Junggeselle mit verdreckter Wohnung gewesen, jetzt war er ein werdender Vater und höchstwahrscheinlich verlobt. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er gar nicht erst aufgestanden wäre. Oder nach Australien ausgewandert, so, wie er es mit fünf vorgehabt hatte.

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Beim Merlin, nein!", sagte sie erschrocken. "Wir kennen uns doch gar nicht. Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr meinen Namen, so wie du aussiehst. Ich kann niemanden heiraten, den ich nicht liebe. Aber ich dachte ... ich dachte, dass du wissen solltest, dass du Vater wirst und dass in sieben Monaten ein Mensch auf der Welt sein wird, der deine Augen oder Haare oder deinen Charakter hat. Ich erwarte gar nichts. Wenn du für das Kind da sein willst, dann werde ich dich nicht daran hindern. Du kannst dich so sehr einbringen, wie du willst, aber du sollst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

Er nickte langsam. Das klang zumindest nicht allzu schlecht. "Okay", sagte er.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihre blonden Haare. "Ich mach sowas eigentlich nie. Ich hatte kaum jemals einen One Night Stand und wenn doch, dann hab ich immer verhütet. Ich weiß nicht, warum das diesmal anders war." Sie schaute ihn fragend an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern, nachdem wir aus der Kneipe gegangen sind.", gestand er schließlich. "Ich bin ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass es überhaupt noch zum Sex gekommen ist."

Sie lachte verlegen. "Oh, an das kann ich mich noch erinnern." Sie wurde rot und Hugo musste grinsen. Sie war schwanger von ihm und wurde rot bei dem Gedanken, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Verrückte Welt.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin eigentlich nicht der Typ für One Night Stands und wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen war, dann hat sie immer einen Trank genommen, deshalb ..."

Sie winkte ab. "Dafür ist es jetzt sowieso zu spät. Ich bin schwanger und daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern."

Er nickte. Ja, so war es wohl. Und er musste sich damit abfinden.

Sie stand auf. "Okay, ich hab dir alles gesagt, was ich sagen wollte, ich werd dann mal wieder ..." Sie gestikulierte in Richtung Tür.

Hugo nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Sie steckte die Hand in ihre Handtasche und zog ein Stück Pergament hervor. "Meine Adresse und meine Handynummer", sagte sie ihm. "Falls du mit mir in Kontakt bleiben willst ... Du weißt doch, was ein Handy ist?"

"Ja, meine Großeltern sind Muggel", erwiderte er. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. Jetzt war nur noch seine Großmutter eine Muggel. Sein Großvater war tot.

"Ja, natürlich", murmelte sie. "Das stand ja in der Zeitung ... und auf den Schokofroschkarten ..." Auf der Schokofroschsammelkarte seiner Mutter stand, dass sie muggelstämmig war und ihre Eltern Zahnärzte. Natürlich wusste die ganze Zauberwelt davon.

"Okay, ich melde mich dann" Er wusste nicht, wann das sein würde, aber er würde sich melden.

"Ich hab dir auf das Pergament auch den Termin für meinen erste Ultraschalluntersuchung geschrieben, falls du dabei sein möchtest ...", sagte sie zögerlich und schaute auf den Boden.

"Ich überleg's mir", erwiderte Hugo. Sie nickte und ging zur Tür. Sie verabschiedete sich und einen Moment später fiel sie hinter ihr ins Schloss. Hugo ging wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob es sich das nicht alles nur eingebildet hatte. Aber das Pergament in seiner Hand sagte etwas anderes.

Mit einer unheilbaren Krankheit wäre er wirklich besser dran gewesen.

**TBC ...**

 


	2. Ich werde Vater

_**Juni 2040** _

"Hugo? Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lily und schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sie hatte bereits ihren Schlafanzug an und rieb sich müde die Augen. Hugo hoffte, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte. "Ist irgendwas passiert? Ist es Tante Hermine? Oder Rose? Ist was mit den Kindern?" Sie wurde mit jeder Sekunde besorgter und Hugo schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

"Ihnen geht es gut. Naja, so gut, wie es einem eben gehen kann, nach einer Beerdigung ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Lily schaute ihn mitleidig an und umarmte ihn tröstend, bevor sie zur Seite trat, um ihn einzulassen. Sie hatte ursprünglich geplant, zur Beerdigung zu gehen, um Hugo und Rose beizustehen, aber dann war ihre Tochter Liz krank geworden und sie hatte leider absagen müssen. Hugo hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn das enttäuscht hatte. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sein Großvater sterben würde und es war kein allzu schwerer Schlag für ihn gewesen, aber Beerdigungen waren eben doch etwas, das ihn mitnahm und es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er auch eine Schulter gehabt hätte, an die er sich hätte anlehnen können. So wie seine Mum seinen Dad gehabt hatte und Rose ihren Mann Scorpius. Er hatte es auch so geschafft, aber trotzdem ... es wäre schön gewesen, wenn er jemanden gehabt hätte.

"Warum bist du hier? Was ist los?", wollte Lily immer noch besorgt wissen, als sie ihm den Umhang abnahm.

Vor ein paar Jahren war es keine Seltenheit gewesen, dass einer von ihnen unangemeldet beim anderen aufgetaucht war, auch nicht um diese Uhrzeit, aber das war, bevor Lily Henry kennen gelernt, ihn geheiratet und zwei Kinder bekommen hatte. Hugo freute sich sehr für seine Cousine und beste Freundin, dass sie endlich glücklich und mit dem Mann ihrer Träume zusammen war, aber manchmal vermisste er die alten Zeiten, als sie beide noch Singles waren (zumindest meistens) und sich über ihre schrecklichen Verabredungen beieinander beklagt hatten. Lily war jetzt Ehefrau und Mutter und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich seit der Zeit damals überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, dass sein Leben immer noch das gleiche war wie vor sieben Jahren, als Lilys sich so verändert hatte. Tja, damit war es jetzt wohl auch vorbei. Sein Leben würde sich schlagartig ändern.

"Ich ... ich ... naja ...", begann Hugo, wusste aber nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte. Er hatte den Rest des Tages auf seinem Bett gelegen und auf das Pergament gestarrt, das Clara ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte versucht, sich vorzustellen, wie es weitergehen würde, was er machen sollte, ob er überhaupt als Vater geeignet war und wie zum Teufel er in diese vertrackte Situation überhaupt hineingeraten war.

"Lily? Wer war an der Tür?" Henry, der ebenfalls schon seinen Schlafanzug trug, kam aus dem Kinderzimmer des vier Monate alten Roberts. "Hallo, Hugo", sagte er überrascht. Hugo nickte ihm zu. Er mochte Henry. Er war die perfekte Wahl für Lily und passte wunderbar in die große chaotische Weasley-Familie.

"Ich hab die Kinder doch nicht geweckt, oder?", fragte Hugo und bekam jetzt wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Lily beklagte sich häufig, wie schwierig es war, die Kinder zum Schlafen zu bewegen und Hugo wollte nicht, dass sie die doppelte Arbeit hatten. Soweit hatte er nicht gedacht. Er wollte nur mit jemandem sprechen und Rose stand außer Frage. Sie war nach der Beerdigung ziemlich fertig gewesen und Scorpius hatte große Mühe gehabt, sie zu trösten. Auch mit seinem besten Freund Tommy konnte er nicht reden, denn der Idiot hatte ja unbedingt vor fünf Monaten nach Portugal ziehen müssen.

"Nein, keine Sorge.", winkte Lily ab. "Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was los ist!"

Hugo lächelte leicht. Sie war schon immer so ungeduldig gewesen. Neun Monate Schwangerschaft waren ihr immer zu viel gewesen, sie hätte das Baby am liebsten schon auf dem Arm gehalten, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie überhaupt schwanger war. Sie war auch diejenige gewesen, die immer die Weihnachtsgeschenke ihrer Eltern gefunden hatte. Albus und James waren jedes Jahr gescheitert und hatten sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass Lily sie schließlich finden würde.

"Ich ... naja ... also ... ich ... ich werde ... ichwerdeVater", stotterte er erst und sagte es dann ganz schnell, um es hinter sich zu bringen. Es nützte nichts, dieses Geständnis länger vor sich herzuschieben. Lily würde sonst vor Ungeduld explodieren.

Lily und Henry schauten erst ihn verwirrt an und dann einander. Lily begann leise zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kannst du das bitte wiederholen? Ich dachte gerade, dass du gesagt hast, dass du Vater wirst, aber das kann ja gar nicht sein." Sie lachte etwas lauter, hörte aber sofort auf, als weder Henry noch Hugo in ihr Lachen miteinstimmten. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schaute Hugo entsetzt an. "Im Ernst?"

Hugo nickte, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. "Ja."

"Du wirst Vater?" Lily eilte ihm hinterher und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das große Sofa, das neben dem Sessel stand. Sie schaute ihn fassungslos an. "Aber wie?"

Hugo lachte humorlos. "Du hast zwei Kinder, Lily, du solltest wissen, wie das geht."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Das weiß ich auch. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du mit jemandem zusammen bist." Hugo seufzte. Vielleicht hätte es das leichter gemacht. Wenn er wenigstens eine Beziehung mit der Frau gehabt hätte, die ungeplant von ihm schwanger geworden war. Dann hätte er wenigstens gewusst, wer die Mutter seines Kindes war. So konnte er wirklich froh sein, dass er überhaupt ihren Namen wusste.

"Äh, Lil, ich glaube nicht, dass er mit jemandem zusammen ist", sagte Henry behutsam. Hugo war Henry dankbar, dass er das nicht auch noch erklären musste. Der Schock war für Lily trotzdem der selbe.

"Du hattest einen One Night Stand? Ich dachte, dass du denen schon seit Jahren abgeschworen hast!" Jetzt schaute sie nicht mehr geschockt, sondern nur noch vorwurfsvoll. Wenigstens war das schon mal ein gutes Training für seine Mutter. Die würde ihn ganz sicher umbringen, wenn sie das erfuhr. Und sich Vorwürfe machen, weil sie ihn nicht ausreichend über Verhütung aufgeklärt hatte. Dabei hatte er es ihren Predigten zu verdanken, dass er es zweiunddreißig Jahre lang ohne Schwangerschaft geschafft hatte. Hätte er sich auf das Gestammel von seinem Dad verlassen ... dann wäre er wahrscheinlich schon mit zwanzig Vater geworden.

Aber es stimmte, Lily hatte Recht. Er hatte vor Jahren das Interesse an One Night Stands verloren. Mit Anfang zwanzig hatte er es ein paar Mal ausprobiert, weil James darauf schwor, aber dieser zwanglose Sex ohne irgendwelche Nähe war nichts für ihn gewesen und er hatte einfach nicht den Spaß daran gehabt, den James all die Jahre zu haben schien. Beziehungen waren ihm lieber. Auch wenn er damit bisher ebenfalls immer auf die Schnauze gefallen war.

"Es ist ... einfach passiert, Lily. Was soll ich sagen? Ich war ein Idiot, ich war sturzbetrunken und jetzt ist sie schwanger." Hugo fuhr sich durch die Haare und stützte verzweifelt seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Er hatte es doch nicht so weit kommen lassen wollen. Er hatte nie Kinder haben wollen, und wenn es schon sein musste, dann wenigstens mit jemandem, den er liebte und dessen Nachnamen er von alleine wusste und nicht erst durch ein dämliches Pergament.

"Und ... was macht ihr jetzt? Werdet ihr heiraten?", fragte Lily schließlich. Sie hatte sich an Henry gelehnt, der einen Arm um sie legte. Hugo verspürte einen eifersüchtigen Stich. Warum konnte er das nicht haben? In so einer Situation hätte er Kinder kriegen sollen, verheiratet, verliebt und bereit dafür. Er war nichts von alledem und sein Kind würde dafür bezahlen müssen, dass er so unfähig und blöd war.

"Nein. Sie will nicht. Und ich auch nicht.", seufzte er. Das war das einzig Positive an der ganzen Sache. Er wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn das auch noch von ihm verlangt worden wäre. "Wir lieben uns nicht, Lily. Was soll dabei herauskommen?"

"Aber ... aber wäre das nicht besser für das Kind, stabiler?", wandte sie vorsichtig ein. Sie drehte ihren Ehering hin und her, etwas, das sie oft machte, wenn sie nachdachte.

"Was soll daran stabiler sein? Wird das Kind glücklicher sein, wenn seine Eltern verheiratet sind, die sich nicht lieben und die nie im Leben geheiratet hätten, wenn es das Kind nicht gegeben hätte?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Tommys Eltern haben deshalb geheiratet. Weil seine Mutter schwanger war und sein Vater sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt hat. Sie haben sich andauernd gestritten und ihm die Schuld dafür gegeben, überhaupt in dieser Lage zu sein." Seinen besten Freund hatte das sehr belastet. Hugo hatte nie geglaubt, dass ein Kind glücklich darüber sein konnte, wenn seine Eltern sich scheiden ließen, aber Tommy war es gewesen.

Sein Kind wollte Hugo nicht in so eine Situation bringen, besonders da Tommy auf beide Eltern absolut gar nicht gut zu sprechen war. Außerdem bezweifelte Hugo, dass er der gute Ehemann sein könnte, den Clara sich wünschte - wenn sie sich überhaupt einen wünschte. Und ob sie ihn glücklich machen könnte ... Er vermisste immer noch Collette. Er wollte keine andere Frau. Auch wenn Collette ihn schon lange nicht mehr wollte. Nein, es war wirklich besser, dass Clara und er nicht heirateten. Die Situation war so schon beschissen genug. "Vielleicht können wir sowas wie Freunde sein. Das reicht doch völlig."

Lily schaute ihn schweigend an. Hugo konnte sehen, wie sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Sie war nie gut mit Tommy befreundet gewesen, sie kannte seine Geschichte nicht. Und wahrscheinlich war sie auch nicht seiner Meinung, aber er würde sich von niemandem zu einer Heirat zwingen lassen, nicht von Lily oder Rose, seinen Eltern oder Grandma Molly.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht.", sagte sie schließlich. "Ich kann mir nur einfach nicht vorstellen, nicht verheiratet zu sein, wenn ich Kinder habe." Sie wechselte einen langen Blick mit Henry.

"Ihr liebt euch. Ihr habt nicht wegen der Kinder geheiratet, sondern weil ihr es wolltet. Das ist ein riesen Unterschied.", widersprach er. "Wenn ich sie lieben würde, dann ... aber ich liebe sie nicht. Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht. Ich war an dem Abend so betrunken, dass ich mich an den Sex nicht mal erinnern kann. Das ist keine Grundlage für eine Ehe. Es ist auch keine Grundlage für ein Kind. Aber das ist nun mal da."

"Und sie will es bekommen?"

"Sie will es bekommen. Ich werde Vater."

/-/

"Willst du auch Kaffee?" Rose hielt die Kaffeekanne in der Hand, die sie von Tante Fleur zu ihrer Hochzeit bekommen hatte. Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. Er verabscheute diese braune Brühe und trank sie nur, wenn er wirklich keine andere Wahl hatte. Aber Rose war Kaffee gewohnt. Sie hatte oft unterschiedliche Schichten im St Mungos und einen unregelmäßigen Schlafrhythmus. Sie hatte angefangen, das Zeug zu trinken, als sie auf ihre ZAGs gelernt hatte und nie wieder damit aufgehört. Hugo war das völlig unverständlich.

"Du weißt, dass ich das Zeug nicht anrühre", erwiderte er.

Rose nickte zerstreut, goss sich etwas von der Flüssigkeit ein und stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch. Mit ihrem Zauberstab deutete sie in Richtung Küche und Sekunden später kam ein Glas Kürbissaft angeschwebt, das vor Hugo auf dem Tisch landete. Er lächelte seine große Schwester an. Das war besser.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin immer so zerstreut, wenn ich müde bin.", sagte sie entschuldigend und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Esstisch. Hugo wusste, dass sie die ganze Woche nachts über im St Mungos gearbeitet hatte und dass das etwas mit dem Tod ihres Großvaters zu tun hatte. Da es ihr die Gesetze nicht erlaubt hatten, ihn von seiner Leukämie zu heilen, wollte sie jetzt so viele andere Menschenleben wie möglich retten. Allerdings durfte sie nicht mehr als sieben Nächte arbeiten. Heute morgen hatte sie ihre letzte Schicht beendet und nun hatte sie die nächste Woche frei. Deshalb war Hugo auch erst jetzt zu seiner großen Schwester gekommen, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Tante wurde. Außerdem war er ganz froh über diese kleine Gnadenfrist gewesen. Es hatte gut getan, so zu tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre und sein Leben sich nicht bald völlig verändern würde.

"Das macht nichts.", winkte Hugo ab. Er liebte es, wenn sie so war, weil sie dann weniger perfekt und mehr wie ein Mensch auf ihn wirkte. "Wo ist denn dein Göttergatte?" Es war Sonntagnachmittag, da hatte Scorpius eigentlich immer frei, außer es gab irgendeinen Notfall in seiner Abteilung, den keiner seiner Mitarbeiter lösen konnte. So hatte er auch immer Zeit, die Kinder zu diversen Verwandten mitzuschleppen, während Rose ihre unterschiedlichen Schichten hatte.

"Der ist mit Aiden auf den Spielplatz gegangen, damit ich in Ruhe ausschlafen kann." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und runzelte die Stirn. "Eigentlich hätten die beiden schon wieder da sein müssen ..." Sie sah besorgt aus.

Hugo nahm ihre Hand. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Scorpius passt schon gut auf Aiden auf." Rose war eine sehr besorgte Mutter, aber Aiden war auch ein ziemlich wildes Kind, das sie schon mehr als einmal in die Notaufnahme des Mungos bringen musste, weil er sich so kompliziert verletzt hatte, dass sie ihn Zuhause nicht hatte heilen können. Wenn er mit seiner großen Schwester Diana zusammen war, dann sorgte sie wenigstens dafür, dass er sich nicht weh tat, aber da sie jetzt die erste Klasse in Hogwarts besuchte, war Aiden beim Spielen in seinem Zimmer alleine und das äußerte sich in einer Vielzahl von Unfällen. Es war egal, wie Rose und Scorpius das Zimmer verhexten, damit es sicherer wurde, Aiden schaffte es trotzdem, sich irgendwie zu verletzen, weil es sonst zu langweilig gewesen wäre. Er war schon ein merkwürdiges Kind.

"Ich mach mir ehrlich gesagt mehr Sorgen um Scorpius als um Aiden.", lächelte Rose gequält.

Hugo seufzte. Würde er später auch so sein und sich ständig Sorgen um sein Kind machen, wenn es nicht in seiner Nähe war? Oder wie Lily und Henry, die große Mühe damit hatten, ihre Kinder zum Schlafen zu bewegen? Wie würde er das schaffen, wenn er alleine mit dem Baby war? Würde er überhaupt alleine mit dem Baby sein? Würde ihm Clara so vertrauen? Oder würde sie überfordert sein und das Kind vom Wickeltisch fallen? Wenn dem Baby etwas passierte, ohne dass sie es bemerkte? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn dem Baby etwas passierte ohne dass _er_ es bemerkte?

Glücklicherweise hatte er noch sieben Monate, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und sich mit Clara abzusprechen. Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Hoffentlich.

"Also, was ist los?", riss Rose ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, dass du ohne Einladung einfach so vorbeigeschaut hast."

Nervös fuhr Hugo sich durch die Haare. Warum in aller Welt wussten immer alle gleich, dass irgendetwas passiert war, wenn er einfach mal so vorbei kam?

"Komm schon, ich weiß doch, dass irgendetwas passiert ist." Sie schaute ihn forschend an. Hugo verfluchte die Tatsache, dass seine große Schwester ihn so gut kannte.

Er seufzte. "Du hast Recht, es ist etwas passiert. Ich hab was ziemlich Dummes gemacht ..." Er hatte gedacht, es würde einfacher werden, nachdem er schon Lily eingeweiht hatte, aber es wurde nur schwerer. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es bei seinen Eltern werden würde ... oder beim Rest der Familie. Vielleicht würde er einfach einen Rundbrief verfassen. Er hatte schließlich auch nicht von allen Schwangerschaften seiner Cousinen und Cousins persönlich erfahren.

"Hast du Schulden? Oder hast du dich geprügelt und wirst jetzt auf Schmerzensgeld verklagt? Hast du irgendwelche fehlerhaften Sachen verkauft?" Rose schaute ihn besorgt an und versuchte sich weitere mögliche Szenarien auszudenken.

Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Es war nur Rose. Seine große verständnisvolle Schwester, die ihm immer geholfen hatte, wenn er in der Klemme gesteckt hatte. Sie würde ihn nicht verurteilen. Eigentlich musste er gar keine Angst haben. Also Augen zu und durch. "Ich bekomme ein Baby."

"Oder ... was?" Ihr Mund blieb offen und ihre Augen wurden groß. "Wie das? Ist irgendein Zauber schief gegangen? Hat Onkel George irgendwas an dir getestet? Oder Lucy? Die hat doch immer so verrückte Ideen, die nie funktionieren ..." Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn mit professioneller Miene. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Blick zu seinem Bauch wanderte und sie ihn neugierig in Augenschein nahm.

Hugo musste tatsächlich lachen, da die Vorstellung, dass er schwanger sein könnte, einfach komplett lächerlich war. Wie kam sie nur auf eine solche Idee? Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Rose, kein Zauber ist schief gegangen. Ich hatte Sex ... mit einer Frau ... ich glaube, du weißt, wie das läuft ... und jetzt ist diese Frau schwanger ... nicht ich."

"Ach so ..." Es schien zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber Hugo kam es so vor, als wäre sie tatsächlich enttäuscht darüber, dass er nicht schwanger war. Es wäre schon ein ziemlich interessantes Phänomen gewesen. "Also du wirst Vater.", stellte sie nüchtern fest und lehnte sich zurück.

Er nickte. "Ich werde Vater." Er schluckte. Er hatte diesen Satz jetzt schon häufiger verwendet, aber es kam ihm immer noch merkwürdig vor. Er konnte sich einfach nicht als Vater sehen. Als Onkel oder Babysitter, selbstverständlich, aber als Vater? Er würde die Entscheidungen selbst treffen müssen, anstatt dem Kind sagen zu können, es solle seine Eltern fragen. So ein verdammter Mist aber auch! Er hätte Aiden den Wunsch nach einem Rennbesen nicht abschlagen können. Oder Diana den Wunsch nach einem Pony. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Rose und Scorpius das konnten, wenn ihre Kinder sie mit diesem flehenden Blick und ihrem Schmollmund anschauten.

Rose runzelte die Stirn. "Und wer ist sie? Bist du mit ihr zusammen, oder ...?"

"Es war ein One Night Stand, Rose. Ich hab sie eines Abends kennen gelernt und war so betrunken, dass ich mich am Anfang nicht mal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern konnte.", sagte er. Er könnte sich ohrfeigen für seine Dummheit. Seit seinem ersten Mal, als er als Vierzehnjähriger betrunken mit der zwei Jahre älteren Suzy Finnigan im Bett gelandet war, hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder so betrunken beim Sex zu sein. Damals hatte er schon den Verhütungsspruch vergessen. Aber damals war er ein unerfahrener Teenager gewesen, den sowohl der Alkohol, als auch die Aussicht, überhaupt jemanden gefunden zu haben, der Sex mit ihm haben wollte, so die Sinne vernebelt hatte, dass er das vor sich hatte entschuldigen können. Und Suzy hatte schon einen Verhütungstrank geschluckt, also war es auch nicht schlimm gewesen, dass er den Spruch vergessen hatte.

Trotzdem hatte er sich vorgenommen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen sollte. Und er hatte sich auch immer daran gehalten. Er war nie mehr sturzbetrunken gewesen, wenn er mit jemandem geschlafen hatte und er hatte immer an den Spruch gedacht, wenn er nicht gewusst hatte, ob die Frau anderweitig verhütete. Es war einfach typisch für ihn, dass bei dem einen Mal, wo er seine Prinzipien vergessen hatte, ein Baby herausgekommen war. Andere hatten diesen dämlichen Spruch noch nie benutzt und da war nie ein Kind entstanden. Wirklich typisch. Scheiß Schicksal.

Und als nächstes tat Rose etwas, womit er nie gerechnet hatte: Sie fing an zu lachen. Sie lachte so sehr, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten und sie brauchte mehrere Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Hugo schaute sie kopfschüttelnd an und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass der Schlafmangel sich sehr negativ auf ihren psychischen Zustand auswirkte. Wie konnte sie nur bei so einer Neuigkeit lachen?

"Bist du fertig?", fragte er schließlich genervt, nachdem sie endlich aufgehört hatte und nur noch nach Luft schnappte. Er hatte nicht gelacht, als sie ihm damals erzählt hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Er war fast vom Stuhl gefallen vor Überraschung, aber gelacht hatte er nicht.

Rose atmete tief durch und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Es tut mir Leid, Hugo. Aber wenn ich jemanden aus unserer Familie hätte aussuchen sollen, irgendjemanden, der nach einem One Night Stand ein Kind kriegt, dann hätte ich James genommen. Oder Lucy. Aber sicher nicht dich. Du bist doch gar nicht der Typ für sowas."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß. Aber ich war mies drauf, betrunken und sie war da. Glaub mir, mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn es James oder Lucy getroffen hätte. Aber sie ist nun mal schwanger und sie will das Baby bekommen. Damit muss ich jetzt wohl klar kommen." Er nahm das Glas mit Kürbissaft und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug leer. Er wünschte, dass er Alkohol hätte. Allerdings hatte ihn das Zeug erst in diese Lage gebracht, also war es wohl besser, wenn er nüchtern blieb. Und das für den Rest seines Lebens ...

"Ach Hugo" Rose beugte sich vor und umarmte ihn. "Wir sind für dich da, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder einen Babysitter oder gute Ratschläge.", versicherte sie ihm.

Er nickte. Seine große Schwester war die Beste. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne sie machen würde. "Danke, Rose."

"Kein Problem. Du warst schließlich auch für uns da, als Diana geboren wurde. Auch wenn sie dich fertig gemacht hat." Sie lächelte erinnerungsselig und löste sich wieder von ihm. Er grinste kleinlaut. Es stimmte, seine kleine Nichte hatte es ihm ziemlich schwer gemacht, als er zum ersten Mal auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Damals hatte er sich schmerzhaft von seiner Illusion verabschieden müssen, dass Babys eigentlich überhaupt keine Arbeit machten, weil sie nur schliefen und heulten. Noch nie im Leben hatte er sich so geirrt. Außerdem hatte er sich zwei Tage von dem Babysitterdebakel erholen müssen. Hoffentlich wiederholte sich dieses Disaster nicht bei seinem Kind.

Die Tür des Esszimmers ging auf und Aiden kam laut schreiend hereingestürzt. Er war ein schlaksiger neun Jahre alter Junge, der Scorpius' blonde Haare geerbt hatte und Roses braune Augen, die immer schelmisch funkelten. Er war ziemlich groß für sein Alter und überragte seine zwei Jahre ältere Schwester schon jetzt um fast einen Kopf. Keiner konnte sich erklären, warum Diana so klein geraten war, da sowohl Rose als auch Scorpius ziemlich groß waren. Sie hatte wohl die Größe von Scorpius' Mutter geerbt. Die blonden Haare hatte sie von ihrem Vater, genau wie die blauen Augen. Rose konnte man in ihren Gesichtszügen kaum erkennen, dafür war sie viel zu sehr die Tochter ihres Vaters. Aber ihr Charakter glich dem ihrer Mutter fast bis aufs Haar. Aiden vermisste sie sehr. Sie war ein wirklich guter Gegenpol zu ihm und die beiden balancierten sich perfekt aus. So wie Rose und er es taten.

Aiden lief schwungvoll auf seine Mutter zu und warf sie fast von ihrem Stuhl, so heftig umarmte er sie. "Mum!", rief er laut und grinste. "Du bist endlich wach!"

Rose lächelte ihn an und fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die Haare, in denen sich einige Blätter und Zweige verfangen hatten. "Du hättest eigentlich müde sein sollen nach dem Spielplatz, nicht noch aufgedrehter." Sie schaute ihren Mann streng an, der erschöpft im Türrahmen lehnte. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und er schaute seine Frau entschuldigend an.

"Es tut mir Leid, Rose. Ich fürchte, ich bin der Einzige, der müde geworden ist." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sein Gähnen zu verstecken.

Rose lachte. "Schon in Ordnung." Sie nahm ihre Hand aus Aidens Haaren und drückte ihn fest an sich. Hugo war überrascht, dass Aiden sich nicht wehrte. Normalerweise hasste er alle Zärtlichkeiten von seiner Mutter. Aber anscheinend hatte sie ihm zu sehr gefehlt in der letzten Woche, um jetzt peinlich berührt zu sein. Er hatte sich schließlich gerade erst selbst in ihre Arme gestürzt. Hugo grinste. Aiden versuchte immer, schon viel erwachsener zu wirken, als er war, wenn er von anderen Erwachsenen und seinen älteren Cousins und Cousinen umgeben war, aber eigentlich war er immer noch ein kleiner Junge, der seine Mummy wollte. "Ich kann ihn heute ins Bett bringen."

Aidens Augen leuchteten auf. "Oh ja, Mum!", rief er begeistert. "Dann kannst du mir die Geschichte weiter vorlesen! Du machst das viel besser als Dad!"

Scorpius schaute ihn entrüstet an. "Na vielen Dank auch! Und warum hab ich mir dann die ganze Woche solche Mühe gegeben?" Er verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Aiden riss sich von Rose los und stürzte zu seinem Vater, den er jetzt auch umarmte. "Du machst das auch gut, Dad. Aber Mum ist einfach besser." Er grinste ihn an und seine zwei Zahnlücken wurden sichtbar. Aiden hatte Hugo bei ihrer letzten Begegnung ganz stolz seine letzten beiden herausgefallenen Milchzähne gezeigt.

Scorpius seufzte übertrieben laut. "Dann muss ich mich wohl geschlagen geben." Er warf seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick zu, den diese erwiderte. Hugo schaute die beiden sehnsüchtig an. So etwas hätte er haben sollen. In so einem Umfeld hätte sein Kind auf die Welt kommen sollen. Aber er würde niemanden heiraten, solange er nicht sicher sein konnte, dass er die Frau so liebevoll anschauen konnte wie Scorpius seine Schwester ansah.

"Hände waschen, Aiden, und dann gibt's Essen.", sagte Rose ermahnend. Aiden nickte missmutig. "Und kämm' dir die Haare!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute hilfesuchend zu Hugo. Hugo zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern. "Bleibt Onkel Hugo auch zum Essen?", wollte Aiden wissen, ohne irgendetwas patziges über seine Haare zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er auf die Geschichte seiner Mutter nicht verzichten.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden sehen. Und jetzt Hände waschen!" Sie sah ihn auffordernd an und er rannte aus dem Zimmer. Man konnte deutlich hören, wie er die Treppe hochpolterte.

Scorpius ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl neben Rose fallen. "Ich weiß echt nicht, wie er das macht. Ich hab so viel mit ihm angestellt, damit er müde wird und jetzt hat er immer noch Energie für fünf Stunden. Ich könnte in fünf Sekunden einschlafen."

Rose lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Ich kann dich ja auch ins Bett bringen.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und zwinkerte.

Scorpius grinste. "Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie toll ich es finde, dass du frei hast?", flüsterte er zurück. Rose lächelte und wurde doch tatsächlich leicht rosa im Gesicht.

Hugo räusperte sich laut. "Ich glaube ich gehe dann." Er wollte die kleine Familie nicht stören. Er würde sich nur den ganzen Abend darüber Gedanken machen, dass er das hätte haben sollen, was die beiden hatten.

"Du kannst ruhig da bleiben", bot Scorpius sofort an und richtete sich wieder auf. Er griff nach Roses Hand und strich zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. "Aiden vermisst Diana schrecklich und freut sich immer über Gesellschaft. Und wir beide scheinen langsam zu alt für das Energiebündel zu werden."

Hugo lachte. "Ich bin doch nur zwei Jahre jünger als ihr. Und mir war der kleine Kerl schon als Baby zu viel."

Scorpius winkte ab. "Trotzdem." Er legte seinen freien Arm um die Schulter von Rose. "Was verschafft uns eigentlich die Ehre deines Besuchs?" Er sah fragend von seinem Schwager zu seiner Frau.

Rose schaute zu Hugo und er nickte. Scorpius konnte es ruhig wissen. Der Rest der Familie würde es sowieso bald erfahren müssen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja irgendwie bestechen können, damit sie es allen anderen Familienmitgliedern sagten.

"Hugo wird Vater", erklärte sie.

Mit großen Augen schaute Scorpius von seiner Frau zu Hugo. Fragend schaute er ihn an. Seufzend nickte Hugo. Scorpius fing an zu lachen und Hugo verdrehte seufzend die Augen. Er und Rose waren wirklich das perfekte Paar.

/-/

"Ganz ruhig, Hugo. Tief durchatmen." Rose drückte die Hand ihres Bruders, die er fast zerquetschte. Hugo nickte, aber die Panik, die er verspürte, verschwand trotzdem nicht. Er wusste jetzt schon seit drei Wochen von Claras Schwangerschaft, aber er hatte noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, es seinen Eltern zu gestehen. Er hätte es auch gerne noch weiter hinausgeschoben, aber Rose hatte ihm angeboten, dass Scorpius und sie ihn dabei unterstützten. Und die beiden hatten nur noch heute Zeit, da morgen Diana aus Hogwarts wieder nach Hause kam und sie dann alle Hände mit ihren beiden Kindern voll haben würden. Heute hatten sie Aiden glücklicherweise bei Onkel Percys Tochter Molly und ihrem Mann Justin unterbringen können, die noch zwei ihrer drei Kinder zu Hause hatten und wo Aiden schon häufiger zu Gast gewesen war.

"Es wird schon gut gehen", sagte Scorpius aufmunternd und schlug seinem Schwager auf die Schulter.

"Du hast gut reden", murmelte Hugo zweifelnd. "Dad musste ins Krankenhaus, nachdem ihr ihm zum ersten Mal erzählt habt, dass er Großvater wird."

Ron Weasley hatte anscheinend nie mit der Möglichkeit gerechnet, Großvater zu werden, zumindest nicht zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, und war so geschockt gewesen, nachdem Rose es ihm erzählt hatte, dass er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Er hatte sich so unglücklich den Kopf gestoßen, dass er ins Mungos gebracht werden musste, weil Rose es nicht geschafft hatte, die Blutung zu stillen. Außerdem hatte sie damit kämpfen müssen, sich nicht zu übergeben, da ihr von dem Geruch des Blutes schlecht geworden war. Hugo fand es bis zum heutigen Tag schade, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war. Das hätte er gerne gesehen.

"Ja, aber das war was anderes", widersprach Rose. "Diana ist immerhin eine Malfoy. Ich glaube, dass Dad nie soweit gedacht hat, dass seine Enkelkinder einmal Malfoys sein werden." Sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Entweder es war das, oder Dad war geschockt darüber, dass ich Sex hatte. Ich glaube, die Möglichkeit hat er auch immer am liebsten verdrängt."

"Dann hab ich ja wirklich schlechte Karten", seufzte Hugo und wäre am liebsten wieder disappariert, aber sowohl Rose als auch Scorpius hielten ihn fest, damit er nicht abhauen konnte. Er wusste, dass er es seinen Eltern sagen musste, daran führte kein Weg vorbei, aber es musste ja nicht unbedingt heute sein ... vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, wenn das Kind nach Hogwarts ging ... dort gab es so viele Weasleys, dass ein weiterer gar nicht auffallen würde ...

"Ach Papperlapapp", sagte Rose optimistisch. "Du bist über dreißig und Dad ist bestimmt nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Sie werden dich schon nicht enterben."

"Das vielleicht nicht, aber umbringen könnten sie mich.", erwiderte Hugo und kämpfte wieder gegen die aufkeimende Panik an. Er schloss die Augen und atmete mehrfach tief durch. Es half nicht.

"Hugo, wenn sie mich nicht umgebracht haben, dann werden sie dich auch nicht umbringen.", meinte Scorpius zuversichtlich. "Außerdem bist du ihr einziger Sohn, der Name Weasley würde mit dir aussterben." Hugo sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Okay, vielleicht nicht in der Praxis, aber du weißt schon, was ich meine." Er drückte auf die Klingel und Hugo unterdrückte den Reflex, doch noch zu disapparieren. Er war schon immer lieber vor seinen Problemen davongelaufen, als sich ihnen zu stellen. Es war einfacher so.

Anfangs rührte sich nichts in seinem Elternhaus und Hugo dachte schon, dass er Glück hatte und seine Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, aber dann hörte er Schritte und kurz darauf öffnete seine Mutter die Haustür.

Hermine Weasley sah für ihre sechzig Jahre noch sehr gut aus. Ihr braunes buschiges Haar, durch das sich viele graue Strähnen zogen, fiel ihr auf die Schultern und die Falten, die auch eine Hexe nicht aufhalten konnte, machten sie nur sympathischer und mütterlicher. Hugo sah in ihr immer noch die junge Frau, die einmal versucht hatte, mit ihm auf einem Besen zu fliegen, weil er es sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, obwohl sie fliegen hasste wie nichts anderes. Aber man konnte auch die Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick sehen, die dort war, seit offensichtlich geworden war, dass sein Großvater unheilbar krank war und die sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre sehr verstärkt hatte. Hugo bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nach der Beerdigung nicht mehr nach ihr gesehen hatte. Sie hätte ihn bestimmt gebraucht. Aber er hatte andere Sorgen gehabt.

Sie strahlte ihre beiden Kinder und ihren Schwiegersohn glücklich an und umarmte sie alle der Reihe nach. "Es ist so schön, dass ihr alle mal wieder zum Essen kommt! Das letzte Mal ist schon so lange her." Sie erinnerte Hugo aber auch immer mehr an seine Grandma Molly, je älter sie wurde.

"Wir wollten wirklich eher kommen, Mum", fing Rose entschuldigend an und Hugo hörte in ihrer Stimme das gleiche schlechte Gewissen, das er auch hatte.

"Aber ihr hattet viel zu tun, Rose, ich versteh das doch.", winkte sie ab und trat zur Seite, damit die drei ins Haus gelangen konnten. "Ich war auch mal so alt wie ihr und hatte viel zu tun mit der Arbeit und euch Kindern. Ich hab meine Eltern längst nicht so oft besucht, wie ich es hätte tun sollen." Sie seufzte und Hugo nahm schnell ihre Hand, um sie zu trösten. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. "Aber lasst uns nicht davon sprechen. Ich bin so froh, dass ihr alle da seid. Es ist nur schade, dass ihr Aiden nicht mitbringen konntet."

Rose zog ihren Mantel aus und reichte ihn Scorpius, damit er ihn aufhängen konnte. "Wir wollten ja, aber es ist schon ziemlich spät und er war so aufgedreht, weil Diana morgen wieder kommt, dass wir hier keine ruhige Minute hätten." Sie folgte ihrer Mutter ins Esszimmer, genau wie Hugo und Scorpius. "Ich hab ehrlich gesagt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil wir ihn Molly zumuten. Ich glaube, sie hat mit Michelle und Frank schon genug zu tun."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich glaube, dass Percy heute noch bei ihnen vorbeischauen wollte, er wird die Bande im Zweifelsfall schon in Schach halten. Oder zu Tode langweilen mit diesen neuen Bestimmungen für Fliegende Teppiche. Im Aufzug hat er es heute schon bei mir versucht.", sagte Ron Weasley augenverdrehend. Er kam aus der Küche und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Seine Haare waren schon ganz ergraut und wurden immer weniger, er hatte auch einige Falten im Gesicht, und trotz alledem wirkte er immer noch jung und ungezwungen. Hugo hoffte, dass er einmal auch so sein würde.

Sein Dad umarmte seine Kinder und schüttelte seinem Schwiegersohn lächelnd die Hand. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich so sehr wie seine Frau darüber freute, seine Kinder wieder bei sich zu haben.

"Ron!" Seine Mutter schaute ihn strafend an und schürzte die Lippen.

"Was? Hermine, du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Ich glaube, du bist sogar tatsächlich eingeschlafen, als wir das letzte Mal bei Percy und Audrey waren.", verteidigte er sich lachend.

Hermine lief rosa an und schaute beschämt zu Boden. "Ich hab die ganze Nacht an der Anklage für diese Hauselfenquäler gearbeitet. Ich wäre bei jedem Gesprächsthema eingenickt, das hatte nichts mit Percy zu tun."

"Du wärst bestimmt nicht so schnell eingeschlafen! Das hatte absolut etwas mit Percy zu tun.", widersprach Ron und schwang lässig seinen Zauberstab. Die Tür des Geschirrschranks sprang auf und ein paar Teller und Tassen schwebten heraus und verteilten sich auf dem Tisch. Hugo duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig, als das Besteck aus der Schublade heraus schoss und sich ebenfalls verteilte. "Wir können essen.", verkündete er dann. Er zog seine Frau an sich, küsste sie auf die Wange und sorgte so dafür, dass das Thema Percy beendet war.

Rose, Scorpius und Hugo setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und Hermine ließ die Töpfe hereinschweben, während Ron allen Anwesenden ein Glas Rotwein eingoss. Alle nahmen sich von dem köstlichen Essen und die nächsten Minuten war nur das Geklapper des Bestecks zu hören.

"Du hast wirklich toll gekocht, Dad", lobte Rose ihren Vater, nachdem sie ihren Teller fast vollständig geleert hatte.

"Vielen Dank, Rosie", erwiderte Ron und lächelte zufrieden. Er war ein wirklich hervorragender Koch, wovon die ganze Familie anfangs überrascht gewesen war. Aber das war das Glück von Ron und Hermine gewesen, denn Hermine erwies sich als schreckliche Köchin. Egal, was sie auch versuchte, es misslang und sie hatten die Küche mehr als einmal nach einem ihrer Versuche renovieren müssen. Niemand verstand das, denn in Zaubertränke war sie immer herausragend gewesen und da hatte sie sich auch an Anleitungen und Rezepte halten müssen.

"Wirklich klasse", fügte Hugo hinzu. Wenn er sie durch Einschleimen milde stimmen konnte, dann würde er das tun.

"Und was gibt's Neues?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Hugo schluckte, als Rose und Scorpius ihn auffordernd anschauten. "Ähm ... Ich ... also ... ich ... Rose und Scorpius wollen verreisen.", brachte er schließlich heraus. Er war doch wirklich ein riesengroßer Feigling! Aber er war noch nicht so weit. Er brauchte noch etwas mehr Alkohol, bis er den Mut hatte, es seinen Eltern zu sagen. Schnell griff er nach seinem Weinglas und trank es aus. Vielleicht würde er es ihnen heute auch gar nicht sagen müssen. Er hatte Zeit. Das Baby kam erst in sieben Monaten. Er musste sich nicht hetzen. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann vergaßen Rose und Scorpius den eigentlichen Grund des Abendessens und dann wäre er fein raus aus dem Ganzen.

"Ihr wollt verreisen?" Hermine schaute ihre Tochter interessiert an, während diese Hugo einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Hugo schaute sie entschuldigend an, aber sie schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Ja. Meine Eltern haben sich vor kurzem ein Landhaus bei Edinburgh gekauft. Es liegt in der Nähe vom Strand.", berichtete Scorpius bereitwillig und sah Hugo aufmunternd an. Er erinnerte sich wahrscheinlich daran, wie es gewesen war, als er Ron und Hermine Weasley hatte beibringen musste, dass sie Großeltern wurden. Es war wirklich kein schönes Gefühl. "Sie haben uns und die Kinder eingeladen, dort eine oder zwei Wochen Ferien zu machen. Wir wissen noch nicht wann, aber wir wollen das Angebot annehmen."

"Es kommt darauf an, wann ich mir frei nehmen kann", erklärte Rose und trank einen Schluck Wein. Sie schaute Hugo auffordernd an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und es soll bald wieder eine große Konferenz von Muggelbeauftragten aus der ganzen Welt stattfinden", fügte Scorpius hinzu. Er war vor zwei Jahren zum Muggelbeauftragten Englands ernannt geworden und musste häufig an internationalen Konferenzen teilnehmen.

Ron nickte. "Ja, davon hab ich schon gehört. Harry hat gemeint, dass ich mal wieder die Sicherheitsvorschriften mit unserem Team durchgehen soll, weil bald eine ganze Reihe von Konferenzen auf uns zukommen werden. Außerdem findet übernächste Woche das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft in Island statt und die Auroren dort brauchen dringend Unterstützung."

"Ich bin ja froh, dass die nicht in England stattfindet. Das Mungos war völlig überfüllt, als sie das letzte Mal hier war, hat Ted erzählt." Rose erschauderte. Als die Weltmeisterschaft das letzte Mal in England gewesen war, war sie zwar noch nicht mal nach Hogwarts gegangen, aber Ted hatte bereits im Krankenhaus gearbeitet und erzählt, wie viel Chaos es gegeben hatte, als er nach der Weltmeisterschaft wieder ins Mungos gekommen war. Einige Mitarbeiter hatten im Anschluss eine Woche Urlaub nehmen müssen, weil sie so überlastet gewesen waren. Aber auch dieses Mal rechneten sie mit einem vollen Krankenhaus, denn es würden in Großbritannien mehrere Orte für Public Viewing eingerichtet werden und erfahrungsgemäß würde dort einiges passieren. Ein Haufen betrunkener und aufgebrachter Fans brachte die Stimmung immer zum Kochen und es gab nicht wenige Auseinandersetzungen. Außerdem gab es noch die üblichen Verrückten, die versuchen würden, alle gezeigten Flugmanöver nachzuahmen und dabei kläglich versagten. Rose war wirklich dankbar, dass sie in dieser Zeit frei haben würde.

"Ja, schon, aber es wäre aufregend gewesen, wenn sie hier gewesen wäre.", sagte Ron schwärmerisch. "Ich erinnere mich noch an die erste Weltmeisterschaft, bei der ich das Endspiel live sehen konnte ..."

Hermine nickte. "Es war wirklich toll, auch wenn der Ausgang alles andere als schön gewesen war." Hugo wusste, dass damals zum ersten Mal seit dreizehn Jahren wieder das Dunkle Mal gesehen worden war und dass Todesser sich zum ersten Mal wieder öffentlich gezeigt und Muggel gequält hatten.

"Aber Island ist ja wirklich nicht weit weg.", erwiderte Scorpius.

Ron nickte. "James hat schon vor Monaten genug für die ganze Familie beschafft. Ich freu mich schon auf das Spiel."

"Ja, das hat er irgendwann erwähnt", stimmte Hugo seinem Vater zu. "Es ist nur schade, dass sie es nicht bis ins Endspiel geschafft haben, so wie vor vier Jahren."

"Allerdings. Aber Brasilien war im Viertelfinale wirklich stark. Sie haben zurecht gewonnen. Das hat sogar James zugegeben, wenn auch ziemlich widerwillig", lachte Scorpius.

"Es wäre trotzdem schön gewesen", beharrte Ron und goss Hugo noch etwas Wein nach. "Und was gibt's bei dir Neues, mein Sohn?", wollte er dann wissen.

"Ach ... ähm ... eigentlich nicht viel", stammelte Hugo und trank erstmal noch einen großen Schluck Wein, um etwas Zeit zu schinden. Er würde wohl doch nicht darum herumkommen, es ihnen heute zu sagen. "Im Laden läuft alles wie immer ... ich bin dabei, ein neues Produkt fertig zu stellen, ich glaube, das wird ziemlich großen Erfolg haben ... ich werde Vater ... und ich hab eine Aushilfe über die Ferien eingestellt, weil da das Geschäft natürlich immer besser läuft und wir Hilfe beim Verkaufen brauchen können ..."

Ron nickte und nippte an seinem Wein. Er schien nichts bemerkt zu haben, aber seine Mutter starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. Hugo hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn bis zu den Nieren durchschauen konnte. Die Panik stieg wieder in ihm hoch. Sie würden ihn doch umbringen. Er hatte es gewusst.

"Er hat eine Aushilfe im Laden eingestellt, Hermine", erwiderte Ron und schaute seine Frau verwundert an. Hugo schluckte und konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Rose die Augen verdrehte.

"Nein, das davor", sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Du wirst Vater, Hugo?"

Ron spukte den Wein, den er gerade hatte trinken wollen, geschockt wieder in sein Glas zurück. "Du wirst _WAS_?", rief er laut. Hugo zuckte zusammen und schaute kleinlaut auf seinen Teller, wo das Essen lag, das er kaum angerührt hatte.

"Naja ... also ... ich ... es stimmt, Mum. Ich werde wirklich ... Vater." Er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und schaute wieder hoch, in die entgeisterten Gesichter seiner Eltern.

"Du wirst Vater?", wiederholte sein Dad geschockt. Rose legte ihm schnell eine Hand auf die Schulter, für den Fall, dass er wieder ohnmächtig werden würde. "Aber ... aber wie? Und wer? Wir wussten gar nicht ..." Er schaute hilflos zu seiner Frau, aber die schüttelte nur den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie ... sie heißt Clara. Ich hab sie vor neun Wochen in einer Bar kennen gelernt", fing Hugo stotternd an. Er hatte die Geschichte schon vier Mal erzählt, einmal Lily und Henry, einmal Rose, einmal Scorpius, und einmal seinem besten Freund Tommy via Flohnetzwerk, da der ja jetzt in Portugal lebte. Aber bei keinem Mal war es ihm so peinlich gewesen wie bei seinen Eltern. Es würde nur noch einmal schlimmer sein und das war bei seiner Grandma Molly. Aber vielleicht würde es ihr ja auch jemand anders sagen. Hoffentlich würde es ihr jemand anders sagen.

"Und ... naja ... ich war sehr betrunken ... und sie auch ... und dann haben wir ... naja, ihr wisst schon ... und jetzt ... jetzt bekommt sie ein Baby. Und sie will es behalten ... und ich ... ich weiß nicht so genau ... wie das alles laufen soll, aber ich ... ich will sie nicht im Stich lassen. Ich bin ja auch Schuld daran."

Sein Dad schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an und seine Mum schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Du wirst also wirklich Vater. Damit hätte ich jetzt absolut nicht gerechnet."

"Es ist schon eine ziemliche Überraschung gewesen, auch für uns", fügte Rose hinzu und tätschelte ihrem Vater die Schulter. "Aber Hugo wird das schon hinkriegen und wir werden ihm helfen. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen.", sagte sie zuversichtlich und schenkte ihrem Vater das Lächeln, von dem sie wusste, das er ihm nicht widerstehen konnte.

"Wir machen uns nicht allzu große Sorgen, immerhin bist du erwachsen", widersprach Hermine und nahm Hugos Hand. Liebevoll schaute sie ihn an. "Wir sind nur völlig ..."

"Überrascht", beendete Ron ihren Satz.

"Das kann ich verstehen.", beeilte Hugo sich zu sagen. "Glaubt mir, ich war genauso überrascht wie ihr, als sie es mir gesagt hat. Aber ... naja, es ist mein Kind und ich kann es nicht einfach ignorieren und so tun, als wäre es nicht da. Ich hätte mir auch gewünscht, auf eine andere Weise Vater zu werden, aber es ist nun mal passiert ... Seid ihr jetzt sauer?" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Er konnte nicht anders, aber er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, nicht wie jemand, der schon über dreißig war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen sollte, ein Vater zu sein. Nicht die geringste.

Seine Mum lachte. Es klang ein bisschen hysterischer als sonst. "Wir sind auch nicht sauer, Hugo. Wir sind nur ..."

"Überrumpelt", fügte sein Dad hinzu. "Völlig überrumpelt."

"Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir dich über Verhütung ziemlich gut aufgeklärt haben", murmelte seine Mutter.

"Das habt ihr auch. Sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich schon längst ein Kind haben.", versicherte Hugo ihr. Er war unsagbar froh, nicht angeschrien zu werden. "Wir waren beide einfach nur viel zu betrunken, um daran zu denken."

Ron seufzte. "Es kann passieren. Du bist nicht der erste Mann und du wirst auch sicher nicht der letzte Mann sein, dem das passiert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Roses Hand von seiner Schulter, ließ sie aber nicht los. "Aber du gehst verantwortungsbewusst damit um und das ist das wichtigste. Auch wenn es natürlich noch besser gewesen wäre, wenn du schon beim Sex verantwortungsbewusst gewesen wärst."

"Ich weiß, Dad" Hugo lächelte ihn dankbar an. Er hatte sich den ganzen Abend über wie ein unartiger Zehnjähriger gefühlt, der die Lieblingsvase seiner Mutter kaputt gemacht und versucht hatte, die Scherben wieder zusammenzukleben, damit sie nichts merkte. Aber sie behandelten ihn wie einen Erwachsenen und das war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte. Auch wenn er sich nicht wie ein Erwachsener fühlte.

"Wir sind natürlich auch für dich da, Hugo, das steht außer Frage. Und der Rest der Familie auch." Er nickte. Auf die Familie konnte er immer zählen, das wusste er. Es wäre schrecklich, wenn das anders sein würde.

"Und wann lernen wir die Mutter unseres Enkelkindes kennen?", wollte seine Mutter wissen. Hugo schaute sie aus großen Augen an. Dass er Clara irgendwann der Familie vorstellen musste, daran hatte er noch überhaupt nicht gedacht.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, seit sie mir gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist." Was schon drei Wochen her war. Oh Merlin, er hätte sich bei ihr melden sollen. Jetzt dachte sie bestimmt, dass er gar nichts mit dem Baby zu tun haben wollte und das war doch überhaupt nicht der Fall. Am besten, er rief sie noch heute an. Oder lieber morgen, für den Fall, dass sie schon schlief ... "Nächste Woche hat sie ihren ersten Ultraschall, vielleicht kann ich da mit ihr sprechen ... Aber ich würde sie gerne etwas besser kennen lernen, bevor ich sie euch vorstelle ... Ich meine, unsere Familie kann schon ziemlich anstrengend sein, besonders, wenn man sie gar nicht kennt und ..."

"Wir verstehen schon", unterbrach seine Mutter ihn lächelnd. "Aber wenn ihr euch etwas besser kennen gelernt habt, würden wir sie auch gerne kennen lernen. Schließlich bekommt sie unser Enkelkind."

Hugo nickte. "Ich weiß. Ihr werdet sie kennen lernen, versprochen."

"Okay", nickte sein Vater und stand auf. "Also, wer möchte Nachtisch?"

**TBC ...**


	3. Panik, Enttäuschung und Entsetzen

"Das ist schon Wahnsinn, oder?", fragte Clara ihn und schaute fasziniert auf das Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand. Es war das erste Bild ihres Kindes und sie schien gar nicht mehr damit aufhören zu können, es anzuschauen.

"Ja, schon" Hugo hingegen hatte nur einen Blick darauf werfen können, bevor die Panik wieder in ihm hochkam.

Er hatte Clara am Morgen nach dem Abendessen bei seinen Eltern angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass er bei dem Ultraschall dabei sein würde. Er meinte, eine Spur von Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören zu können, obwohl sie ihm noch einmal versicherte, dass sie nichts von ihm erwartete und dass es völlig in Ordnung war, wenn er mit der Schwangerschaft und dem Kind nichts zu tun haben wollte. Er versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass er dazu bereit war, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, aber nach einem Blick auf das Ultraschallbild war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin war das ein _Kind_! Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich etwas erkennen können außer schwarz-weiße Flecken, aber die Bedeutung blieb doch die gleiche. Es war ein Kind in Claras Bauch. Sein Kind.

Sie schaute von dem Bild auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Das Lächeln wich von ihrem Gesicht und ein ernster Ausdruck trat in ihre blaugrauen Augen. "Hugo, wenn dir das zu viel wird und du das doch nicht hinkriegst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Wirklich."

"Nein, ich -", fing er an zu protestieren.

"Ich hab dir keine Wahl gelassen bei der Entscheidung, ob ich das Kind bekomme oder nicht, die habe ich ganz alleine getroffen. Doch wenn du dich dazu entscheidest, dass du kein Teil von dem Leben des Babys sein willst, dann verstehe ich das."

Er wusste nicht, ob es bewusst oder unbewusst war, aber er sah, wie ihre Hand zu ihrem Bauch wanderte und sie zärtlich darüber strich.

Hugo seufzte. Sie hatte die Schwangerschaft schon akzeptiert, sie konnte sich das Ultraschallbild anschauen und sich auf das freuen, was es repräsentierte. Sie konnte sich auf die Zukunft und ihr Baby freuen, während Hugo nur noch mehr Panik verspürte als so schon. Er wünschte sich, dass er auch schon da wäre, wo sie war und sich auf das Baby freuen, ja, es vielleicht sogar lieben könnte. Seine Panik wurde nur noch größer, als er sich fragte, ob es vielleicht möglich war, dass er nie dorthin gelangen würde.

Sie nahm seine Hand und schaute ihn entschlossen an. "Es ist wirklich in Ordnung, wenn du dich nicht so für das Kind entscheidest, wie ich es getan habe, Hugo. Du musst die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen, wenn du nicht willst. Und du musst es auch nicht tun, nur weil du glaubst, dass das von dir erwartet wird. Aber du _musst_ dich für eine Seite entscheiden. Entweder du bist für das Kind da oder nicht. Nur so ein bisschen da zu sein, wenn es dir gerade passt und wenn es nicht schwierig ist, das geht nicht. Entweder oder, Hugo. Mit etwas anderem werde ich nicht zurecht kommen. Ich brauche klare Verhältnisse."

Hugo schaute in ihre Augen und dachte über ihre Worte nach. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt, sie im Stich zu lassen und nur ab und zu mal da zu sein, wenn es ihm gerade passte. Aber die Möglichkeit war eigentlich sehr nahe liegend und auch nicht sehr unrealistisch für ihn, wenn er so darüber nachdachte. Doch das war weder ihr noch dem Baby gegenüber fair und er verstand, warum sie eine Entscheidung von ihm wollte. Und hatte er sich schon entschieden, sonst wäre er gar nicht hier. Er würde das durchziehen. Das war er ihr schuldig. Und dem Baby auch. Besonders dem Baby.

"Ich lasse euch nicht im Stich.", sagte er entschlossen und bemerkte entsetzt, wie Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. Schnell kramte er in seinen Hosentaschen nach einem Taschentuch und fand sogar ein unbenutztes.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte sie und nahm dankend sein Taschentuch entgegen, um sich die Tränen abzuwischen. "Du musst nicht ..."

"Ich weiß", unterbrach er sie. "Ich weiß das. Aber es ist auch mein Kind und ich will für euch da sein. Verstehst du? Ich will für euch da sein. Du wirst mir vielleicht manchmal in den Hintern treten müssen ..." Er grinste kleinlaut. "Aber ich werde für euch da sein. Das verspreche ich dir. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

Sie nickte schniefend. "Danke, Hugo" Sie lächelte. "Ich wollte nur, dass das klar ist. Ich möchte unserem Kind die Enttäuschung ersparen, falls es irgendwann merken sollte, dass es seinem Dad doch nicht so wichtig sein sollte, wie es gedacht hatte ..." Neue Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen

"Clara, nein. Auch wenn ich vielleicht mehr Fehler machen werde, als mir lieb ist, und du dir irgendwann vielleicht wünschst, dass du es mir nie gesagt hättest, dieses Kind wird mir immer wichtig sein. Ich hab im letzten Monat kaum an irgendwas anderes denken können, glaub mir."

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es klang einfacher, alles zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als würde in ein paar Monaten kein Kind von ihm auf dieser Welt sein, das so aussehen würde wie er oder sich verhalten würde wie er ... Es war einfacher, aber Hugo wusste, dass er dieses Kind nie vergessen würde und dass es in seinem Kopf bis zu seinem Tod herumspuken würde. Und wenn er sowieso schon so belastet war, dann konnte er es auch gleich kennen lernen und sich bemühen, dafür da zu sein. Wenn er an Claras Stelle gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich auch gewünscht, dass der Vater des Kindes sich darum kümmerte.

Clara putzte sich lautstark die Nase und schaute ihn aus geröteten Augen an. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich an dem Abend mit dir im Bett gelandet bin.", sagte sie und lief leicht rosa an. "Ich hätte es sehr viel schlechter treffen können."

Hugo lachte. "Sag das nicht. Du hast mich noch nie beim Windelwechseln erlebt, darin bin ich wirklich eine absolute Niete." Als er es das erste Mal bei seiner Nichte Diana versucht hatte, wäre er beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen wegen des Gestanks. Er verstand nicht, wie andere das mehrmals am Tag hinkriegten.

"Das wird schon", erwiderte sie zuverlässig. "Ich hab's bis jetzt auch noch nie versucht."

"Ach nein?" Hugo war überrascht. "Hast du keine kleinen Geschwister oder irgendwelche Verwandten oder Freunde mit Kindern?" Es erschien ihm merkwürdig, dass sie noch nie mit so etwas konfrontiert worden war, wo es in seiner Familie eigentlich immer irgendein Baby mit vollen Windeln gegeben hatte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, da muss ich passen ... Oh." Sie schloss die Augen und fing an zu schwanken. Hugo griff sofort nach ihrem Arm, um sie zu stützen und zu verhindern, dass sie auf die Straße taumelte. Er hatte noch nie Angst vor den viel befahrenen Straßen im Muggellondon gehabt, aber er wusste auch, dass mit Autos nicht zu spaßen war. Die Mutter von James' Frau Julia war von einem Auto angefahren worden und an den Folgen des Unfalls gestorben. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Clara und dem Baby etwas passierte.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Sie sah so blass aus. Vielleicht sollte er sie ins Mungos bringen, vielleicht war etwas mit dem Baby oder mit ihr und sie waren in Gefahr ...

"Mir ist nur schwindelig.", erwiderte sie und atmete tief durch. Die Hand, die Hugo nicht umklammerte, legte sie schützend auf ihren kaum merklich gerundeten Bauch. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und schaute in Hugos besorgtes Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist mir in letzter Zeit häufiger passiert. Ich hab gelesen, dass das normal ist."

Er nickte, war aber immer noch besorgt. Sie kam ihm viel zu blass vor. "Vielleicht solltest du was trinken. Oder essen. Oder dich hinlegen und schlafen. Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen. Oder vielleicht doch ins Mungos. Ich meine, auch wenn du sagst, dass das normal ist, vielleicht stimmt doch irgendwas nicht und es ist besser, sicher zu gehen -"

Er verstummte, als sie ihm eine Hand auf den Mund legte, um ihn am weitersprechen zu hindern. Perplex schaute er sie an. Es war nur eine Maßnahme, damit er den Mund hielt, aber es fühlte sich anders an, ganz anders ...

Clara schluckte und zog ihre Hand schnell zurück. Ihr blasses Gesicht errötete erneut. "Vielleicht ... ähm ... vielleicht wäre ein Glas Wasser nicht schlecht."

Hugo nickte und sein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Hand, die er immer noch umklammerte. Langsam ließ er sie los. Er schaute hoch und sah, wie sie auf die Hand starrte. "Ich glaube, da hinten ist ein kleines Café. Vielleicht sollten wir dorthin gehen."

Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten und nickte. "Ja, okay. Es kann nicht schaden, wenn ich mich etwas hinsetze." Ihre andere Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Bauch.

Hugo hätte sie gerne gestützt, war sich aber nicht sicher, wo er sie berühren sollte, deshalb ließ er es bleiben. Es ging schließlich auch so. Hoffentlich.

Er steuerte den nächsten Tisch an und zog einen Stuhl hervor, damit Clara sich setzten konnte. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und Hugo war überrascht darüber, wie erleichtert er sich fühlte, als sie saß und ihr nichts mehr passieren konnte. Er schluckte und schaute sich nach einem Kellner um, fand aber keinen.

Er sagte ihr, dass er ihr ein Glas Wasser besorgen würde und betrat das Cafe, wo er auch gleich eine hübsche Kellnerin fand, die ihn breit anlächelte und bestimmt nichts gegen einen Flirt gehabt hätte. Aber Hugo machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Clara und bat sie deshalb nur nachdrücklich um ein Wasser, das sie ihm auch gleich mit enttäuschter Miene brachte. Hugo zog etwas Muggelgeld aus der Hosentasche, das er für den Notfall bei sich trug, um sie schnell wieder los zu werden. Sein Kopf war voll von Clara und dem Baby und er hatte jetzt keinen Nerv, sich mit dieser Kellnerin zu beschäftigen. Normalerweise hätte ihm die Aufmerksamkeit sehr geschmeichelt (das tat sie immer noch, wie er sich später eingestand), aber draußen saß die letzte Frau, deren Aufmerksamkeit ihm geschmeichelt hatte und er hatte die Nase im Moment gestrichen voll von Sex oder Flirts oder irgendwelchen Beziehungen.

Als er wieder zu ihrem Tisch kam, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass Clara schon wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht hatte. Sie hielt sich ihr Handy ans Ohr und lachte fröhlich und Hugos Herz schlug etwas schneller. Er setzte sich und stellte das Glas vor ihr ab, das sie dankbar ergriff.

"Nein, Mum, der Arzt hat gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Das Baby ist so groß wie es sein soll und soweit entwickelt, wie es sein soll und sein Herz schlägt auch genau richtig.", berichtete sie und ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. "Das war so ein unglaubliches Gefühl, Mum, dieses Geräusch zu hören, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."

Hugo schluckte. Er war natürlich auch fasziniert gewesen von der ganzen Muggeltechnik, von der sein Großvater immer so begeistert erzählte und die er immer bei den Eltern seiner Mutter sah, aber als dann dieses Ding auf den nicht mehr ganz flachen Bauch von Clara gepresst wurde und er auf dem Bildschirm zwar kein Kind erkennen konnte, aber deutlich sah, dass sich etwas _bewegte_ und dann plötzlich noch diese _Geräusche_ zu hören waren, die den Herzschlag seines Kindes darstellen sollten, da wurde ihm fast schlecht. Dieses Baby war kein abstraktes Konstrukt, es bewegte sich in Claras Bauch, auch wenn der noch nicht so groß war, dass es wirklich real war, und es hatte einen Herzschlag. Es lebte.

Clara hatte Recht, es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Es war unglaublich beängstigend.

"Ja, ich hab ein Ultraschallbild", sagte Clara. "Ich hab dir doch versprochen, es dir zu zeigen. Wenn du noch was vom Chinesen mitbringst, dann kannst du heute noch vorbeikommen. Aber bloß nichts mit Paprika. Du weißt, dass mir davon schlecht wird." Sie lächelte. Sie hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln. "Ja, okay, bis sieben. Ich muss vorher noch mal ins Geschäft, das Kleid wird morgen abgeholt und ich wollte noch überprüfen, ob alles fertig ist. Der Schnitt ist ziemlich kompliziert und Sue ist neu." Sie trank ihr Glas aus und atmete tief durch. "Ja, Hugo ist bei mir."

Hugo schreckte auf. Er wusste, dass er ihre Eltern irgendwann kennen lernen musste, so wie seine Familie sie kennen lernen wollte, aber er bezweifelte, dass er heute noch dazu im Stande sein würde.

"Mum, ein andermal, okay? Ich weiß, dass du ihn kennen lernen willst, aber der Tag war ziemlich anstrengend für mich und für ihn glaube ich auch." Hugo nickte zustimmend und schaute sie dankbar an. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ja, bis dann. Ich hab dich lieb." Sie legte auf und seufzte. "Ich glaube, dass du sie bald kennen lernen musst. Sie liegt mir damit in den Ohren, seit ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger bin."

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und nickte. "Ich weiß. Vielleicht können wir uns nächste Woche zum Essen verabreden oder sowas.", schlug er vor, obwohl er es am liebsten so lange herausgezögert hätte wie nur möglich. Er hatte noch nie gerne die Eltern seiner Freundinnen kennen gelernt. Die Väter hatten ihn immer sehr prüfend gemustert und Hugo hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie wussten, dass er mit ihren Töchtern ins Bett ging. Dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer, denn Clara war schwanger und ihr Vater würde _wirklich wissen_ , dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Auch wenn er sich daran überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Aber das sollte Hugo besser nie erwähnen, wenn er nicht umgebracht werden wollte.

Sie schaute ihn schief an. "Wir werden sehen. Wir müssen ja nichts überstürzen. Bis das Baby kommt, dauert es noch fünf Monate, da wird sich sicher ein Termin finden, an dem du meine Mum kennen lernen kannst."

Er nickte erneut erleichtert, war aber auch ein bisschen verwundert. "Wieso nur deine Mum? Was ist mit deinem Dad?"

Sie wandte den Blick ab und schaute auf ihre Hände. Hugo biss sich auf die Lippen. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihr dieses Thema unangenehm war und dass er es besser nicht angeschnitten hätte. Vielleicht war ihr Vater ja tot und es fiel ihr schwer, über ihn zu sprechen. Er schluckte und hoffte, dass er sie jetzt nicht schon wieder zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

"Ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr mit meinem Dad gesprochen", sagte sie schließlich leise und Hugo schaute sie neugierig an. Er wollte gerne wissen, warum, aber er wollte nicht unsensibel sein und nachhaken, wo sie doch offenbar nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und seufzte erneut. "Er hat keine Ahnung mehr, was in meinem Leben los ist und es ist mir so am liebsten."

Hugo streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff ihre. Ihr Tonfall sagte deutlich, dass es ihr alles andere als recht war, dass ihr Vater und sie keinen Kontakt mehr hatten. "Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er sah mit Schrecken, dass Tränen in ihren schönen blauen Augen standen. "Ist schon okay. Du wirst es ja sowieso irgendwann erfahren." Sie schluckte. "Meine Eltern haben sich scheiden lassen, als ich fünf war."

"Das tut mir Leid", murmelte Hugo und schaute sie mitfühlend an. Es war bestimmt schrecklich, wenn sich die Eltern scheiden ließen. "Das muss bestimmt schwer für dich gewesen sein."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern, wie es war, als sie noch verheiratet waren, deshalb ist es nicht so schlimm. Anfangs hab ich ihn noch vermisst, glaube ich, aber ich hab bald akzeptiert, dass es nur noch mich und meine Mum gibt und ich war zufrieden damit."

"Warum haben sie sich denn scheiden lassen?"

"Mein Dad ist ein Muggel. Meine Mum ist eine Hexe. Sie hat es ihm gesagt, als sie drei Monate zusammen waren und er hatte kein Problem damit. Er fand es aufregend und interessant und Mum hat gesagt, dass er ganz fasziniert von ihr war. Und dann haben sie geheiratet und alles war in Ordnung. Aber dann wurde ich geboren und Mum hat erzählt, dass Dad Probleme mit der Zaubererwelt bekam, als ich angefangen habe, unbewusst zu zaubern. Als ich Gemüse hab verschwinden lassen, das ich nicht essen wollte, als ich ein Sofakissen angezündet habe, weil Dad nicht wollte, dass ich aufbleibe und meine Lieblingsserie anschaue. Er hat begriffen, dass ich Teil einer Welt bin, zu der er keinen Zugang hat, dass ich Teil einer Welt sein werde, die er nie wird verstehen können und dass Mum das schon immer war. Und dann hat er irgendwann aufgehört, die Magie faszinierend und aufregend und interessant zu finden und ich glaube, dass er wütend auf Mum wurde, weil es ihre Schuld war, dass er einen Teil von mir nicht wirklich begreifen kann und nie begreifen wird. Und dann hat er irgendwann eine Affäre mit seiner Sekretärin angefangen, einer schrecklich oberflächlichen geldgeilen dummen Pute. Aber sie ist ein Muggel und Dad kann jeden Teil von ihrer Welt verstehen und deshalb hat er Mum und mich wegen dieser Schlampe verlassen."

Hugo hörte ihr ungläubig zu. Es wusste, dass es für Muggel schwierig war, mit Zauberern zusammen zu sein, mit Zauberern verheiratet zu sein, genau aus den Gründen, die Clara gerade beschrieben hatte. Er bewunderte seine Tante Audrey dafür, dass sie es so gut schaffte, sich in der Zaubererwelt zurecht zufinden. Oftmals hatte er sogar vergessen, dass sie überhaupt nicht zaubern konnte.

"Er hat Mum aus seinem Leben geschmissen, aber ich war seine Tochter und er hat mich lieb gehabt und deshalb hat er mich in seinem Leben behalten wollen. Ich durfte immer das Wochenende bei ihm verbringen und wir haben immer tolle Sachen gemacht, sind in den Zoo gegangen und ins Kino und in den Zirkus und ich hab diese Wochenenden immer wahnsinnig geliebt. Aber dann ist er zu dieser doofen Kuh gezogen, mit der er Mum betrogen hat und dann war sie am Wochenende immer da und sie hat mich gehasst, weil ich die Erinnerung daran war, dass er mal mit einer anderen Frau glücklich gewesen ist. Und die Wochenenden wurden furchtbar. Dad stand total unter ihrer Fuchtel und wir haben nichts mehr zusammen unternommen und ich durfte nicht spielen, weil das diese dämlichen teuren Designermöbel hätte kaputt machen können. Ich hab oft überlegt, ob ich noch kommen soll, aber ich hätte Dad sonst gar nicht mehr gesehen und ich hab ihn doch so lieb gehabt, deshalb hab ich _Clarice_ ", Clara verzog das Gesicht, "akzeptiert. Ich war sogar bei ihrer Hochzeit und hab ein schrecklich kratziges Kleid angehabt, das ich gehasst hab, aber das ja _so süß_ ausgesehen hat." Sie verdrehte die Augen und Hugo musste trotz der traurigen Geschichte lachen, denn ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren wirklich zum Schreien komisch.

"Ich bin nicht mehr so häufig zu ihnen gegangen und hab Dad immer angebettelt, mit mir irgendwo hin zu gehen, damit ich Clarice nicht mehr sehen musste. Das hat wunderbar funktioniert, bis sie schwanger geworden ist und ein Baby bekommen hat. Dad war ganz hingerissen von der Kleinen, sie war süß, sie war perfekt und sie hatte absolut keine magischen Kräfte." Sie seufzte und strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Hugo beugte sich vor und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange, um sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Ihre Haut war wieder nass von Tränen, die er mit seinem Daumen sanft wegwischte. Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und er ließ die Hand schnell wieder sinken.

"Dad wollte nur noch bei seiner kleinen Prinzessin sein und wenn ich mit ihm zusammen sein wollte, dann musste ich das Baby und Clarice in Kauf nehmen. Anfangs ging es auch noch, aber dann bekam sie noch ein Baby und Dad war ganz begeistert von seiner kleinen perfekten Vorzeigefamilie. Er hat mich immer noch lieb gehabt, aber ich hab nicht mehr ins Bild gepasst und er hat sich immer weniger um mich gekümmert und immer mehr um meine Halbschwestern, die genau so zickig sind wie ihre Mutter und absolut verzogen. Als sie älter wurden, haben sie mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, meine Kleider kaputt gemacht oder versteckt oder verdreckt, mich an den Haaren gezogen oder getreten. Clarice hat das natürlich alles mitbekommen, aber nichts gesagt und sie eher noch ermuntert, mir weh zu tun. Wenn ich Dad davon erzählt habe, dann hat er mir nicht geglaubt. Er hat gesagt, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilde, dass seine beiden kleinen perfekten Engel zu so etwas gar nicht im Stande wären. Ich war mittlerweile in Hogwarts und hätte sie am liebsten verhext, alle beide und Clarice auch, aber dann wäre ich von der Schule geflogen und das waren mir diese beiden Hühner und meine dämliche Stiefmutter dann doch nicht wert.

Aber irgendwann hatte ich keine Lust mehr auf dieses Chaos und ich hab Mum gesagt, dass ich da nicht mehr hin will und Dad gesagt, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hätte. Ich hab gedacht, dass er versuchen würde, mich zu überzeugen, doch noch zu ihm zu kommen oder zumindest irgendeine andere Möglichkeit finden würde, damit ich noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen kann, aber er hat einfach zugestimmt und nur noch in den Ferien angerufen. Manchmal. Und irgendwann hat auch das aufgehört. Ich hab ein paar Mal angerufen, doch Dad ist nie am Apparat gewesen und irgendwann hatte ich die Schnauze voll. Ich war das Kind und er der Erwachsene und er hätte sich bemühen müssen, die Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er und nicht ich. Aber das hat er nicht. Und ich wollte nicht mehr. Wenn ich ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre, dann _hätte_ er sich gemeldet, verstehst du?

Und seit dieser Zeit hab ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was er macht oder seine nichtmagische Vorzeigeehefrau oder meine verzogenen dämlichen Schwestern. Und ich glaube, dass ich so besser dran bin." Sie schluckte und ihre Stimme zitterte.

"Deshalb hab ich auch so ein gutes Verhältnis zu meiner Mum. Wir hatten immer nur uns und sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich war immer glücklich bei ihr und ich hab meinen Dad nicht gebraucht."

Sie brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande, aber die Tränen liefen ihr mittlerweile ununterbrochen über die Wangen.

Hugo stand ohne Nachzudenken auf und umarmte Clara. Er dachte an seinen Dad und daran, wie sehr er Rose und ihn liebte, wie er alles für sie beide tun würde und wie ihn keine zehn Drachen dazu bringen würden, sie beide aufzugeben. Und er dachte daran, wie Clara darauf bestanden hatte, dass er sich entscheiden musste, ob er für sein Kind da sein wollte oder nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass das Baby irgendwann ebenso viel Ablehnung von ihm erfahren musste, wie sie von ihrem Dad erfahren hatte. Sie hatte Recht, dann war es besser für das Kind, wenn es ihn überhaupt nicht kannte.

Aber Hugo war in einer liebenden Familie groß geworden, sein größtes Vorbild war immer sein Dad gewesen und er wusste, dass Ron Weasley Clara an seiner Stelle nie im Stich gelassen hätte. Er hatte zwar eine Heidenangst und verspürte immer noch diese Panik, wenn er das Ultraschallbild nur von weitem sah, aber er hatte Clara versprochen, für sie da zu sein und er würde dieses Versprechen halten, komme was wolle. Sein Kind würde sich immer geliebt fühlen und es würde immer wichtiger sein als alles andere und sich nie zurückgesetzt fühlen. Das schwor sich Hugo hoch und heilig. Und wenn es doch passieren sollte, dann würde Clara ihm gehörig in den Arsch treten dürfen.

"Das tut mir wirklich Leid für dich", sagte er betroffen.

Aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte traurig. "Das muss es nicht, Hugo. Ich hab meine Mum und ich war glücklich. Ich _bin_ glücklich. Ich brauch keinen Dad."

Er strich ihr über ihre nassen Wangen. "Ich glaub dir ja. Auch wenn ich es mir absolut nicht vorstellen kann, so alleine zu sein. In meiner Familie war ich nie alleine. Die ist so riesig, dass man sich das manchmal zwar gewünscht hat, aber wir waren eigentlich immer ganz glücklich. Und es hat immer jemanden zum Spielen gegeben." Er grinste. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie laut und voll der Fuchsbau bei ihren häufigen Familientreffen war und dass es immer weniger Platz und immer mehr Kinder gab, die herumtollten, und wie glücklich Grandma immer war, wenn sie alle sah.

Sie nickte. "Ich erinnere mich. Ihr Weasleys wart eine ziemlich eingeschworene Gemeinschaft."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Natürlich nicht nur. Wir haben auch genug Freunde außerhalb von der Familie. Aber wenn du immer von den gleichen Kindern umgeben bist, dann sind sie natürlich auch deine besten Freunde. Und es ist auch viel einfacher. Es hat genug Leute gegeben, die sich nur mit uns anfreunden wollten, weil unsere Familie berühmt ist." So ziemlich jeder von ihnen hatte mindestens eine unschöne Erfahrung damit gemacht.

"Und wer ist dein bester Freund?", fragte sie neugierig und wischte sich die letzten Tränen weg. Hugo war klar, dass sie sich ablenken wollte und er spielte bereitwillig mit. Er hasste Tränen.

"Mein bester Freund ist Tommy. Allerdings wohnt der Idiot jetzt in Portugal, weil der dort in die Nationalmannschaft gewechselt hat." Hugo seufzte. Er vermisste seinen besten Freund. Mit ihm war es immer lustig gewesen. "Und meine beste Freundin ist meine Cousine Lily."

"Potter?"

Er nickte. "Ja. Sie ist bloß fünf Monate älter als ich und als wir klein waren, haben uns James, Al und Rose oft links liegen gelassen. Deshalb haben wir immer zusammen gespielt."

"Und jetzt? Spielt ihr immer noch zusammen?", fragte sie lächelnd und er lachte.

"Früher mal. Bevor sie geheiratet hat, waren wir abends oft zusammen und haben über unser verkorkstes Liebesleben gemeckert, aber jetzt ist nur noch meins verkorkst und sie hat einen Mann und zwei Kinder und ist glücklich." Er seufzte.

Clara schaute ihn verletzt an. "Und du bist nicht glücklich? Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht ideal ist mit uns und dem Baby und der ganzen Situation, aber ..." Sie schluckte.

"Ich bin glücklich, keine Angst", beeilte er sich, sie zu beschwichtigen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob das ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. "Ich muss mich nur noch daran gewöhnen. Das ist immerhin keine alltägliche Situation, in der wir da sind."

Sie nickte und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Sie zuckte zusammen und stand schnell auf, nur um kurz darauf wieder auf ihren Stuhl zu fallen und die Augen zu schließen. Hugo schaute sie besorgt an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte. "Ja, geht schon. Ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden." Sie machte die Augen wieder auf und sah sein besorgtes Gesicht. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. "Wirklich, Hugo. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die Ärztin eben hat das doch auch gesagt."

Er nickte wiederwillig, stand auf und reichte ihr eine Hand, um sie hochzuziehen. "Es ist bestimmt besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe und du dich hinlegst." Ihm kamen diese Schwindelanfälle nicht normal vor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, ich muss noch mal in den Laden und schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Das Hochzeitskleid wird morgen abgeholt und die Kundin macht mir die Hölle heiß, wenn nicht alles in Ordnung ist."

"Aber ich dachte, du vertraust dieser neuen Näherin.", widersprach Hugo. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Clara jetzt noch arbeitete, wo sie doch zwei Mal beinahe umgekippt wäre.

"Das tue ich auch, aber sie ist neu und ich trage die Verantwortung für sie. Außerdem hab ich der Kundin ein perfektes Kleid garantiert und diese Garantie muss ich einhalten." Sie schaute ihn schief an, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er schluckte. Seine Haut brannte, wo sie ihn berührt hatte. "Es ist lieb, dass du dir Sorgen um uns machst, aber das musst du nicht. Es geht uns gut." Sie lachte, weil er immer noch nicht überzeugt war. "Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann kannst du mich ja begleiten."

/-/

"Wow" Hugo starrte mit offenem Mund das extravagante Hochzeitskleid an. Es war über und über mit Pailletten besetzt und glitzerte so stark, wenn das Licht darauf fiel, dass Hugo kurzzeitig befürchtet hatte, zu erblinden. Es hatte sehr aufgebauschte Tüllärmel und der Reifrock erinnerte ihn an die Röcke, die vor dreihundert Jahren am königlichen Hof modern gewesen waren. Es war deutlich zu sehen, was für eine Heidenarbeit in diesem Kleid stecken musste, aber Hugo konnte sich keine Frau vorstellen, die so etwas freiwillig zu ihrer Hochzeit anziehen würde. Wer wollte schon wie eine gigantische Discokugel aussehen?

Clara nickte. "Ich weiß. Ich hab versucht, der Kundin klar zu machen, dass es auch ein paar hundert Pailletten weniger bringen würden, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören." Sie kniete auf dem Boden und untersuchte den Saum des Kleides mit prüfendem Blick. Hugo schaute sich in dem Atelier um, das hinter dem Verkaufsraum von Madam Malkins Laden lag. Es standen mehrere Tische in dem großen Zimmer, auf der einen Seite waren Unmengen von Stoffen übereinander gestapelt und auf der anderen stand eine ganze Reihe von unterschiedlich proportionierten Puppen, an denen die Kleider angepasst wurden. Die Wände waren voller Zeichnungen von allen möglichen Kleidungsstücken: Schuluniformen, Ballkleider, Festumhänge, Hochzeitskleider, Abendkleider, Umstandsmode, Bademode ...

"Hier arbeitest du also", murmelte er fasziniert. Er hatte bisher keine richtige Vorstellung von einem Atelier gehabt, aber es hatte ihn auch nie interessiert. Wenn jemand dieses Wort erwähnt hatte, dann hatte er sich so etwas ähnliches vorgestellt wie die kleine Werkstatt, in der sie im Scherzartikelladen immer experimentierten.

"Ich weiß, es herrscht ein ziemliches Chaos, aber wir sind alle nicht die Ordentlichsten.", sagte Clara. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab hervorgezogen und tippte nun einige Stellen am Saum an. Hugo hatte keine Ahnung, was sie da machte, aber es sah sehr professionell aus.

Er lachte. "Machts du Witze? Im Vergleich zu unserer Werkstatt ist das hier blitzblank. Und im Vergleich zu meiner Wohnung sogar klinisch sauber." Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an. Er verspürte erschrocken ein komisches Flattern in seinem Magen. Sehr merkwürdig.

Um sich davon abzulenken trat er näher zu dem Kleid und schaute es sich an. Es war wirklich einzigartig. "Wer will den so ein Kleid zu seiner Hochzeit haben?", murmelte er ungläubig. Er war schon auf einigen Hochzeiten gewesen und obwohl er sich nicht die Bohne für Mode interessierte, hatten ihm die Brautkleider immer gut gefallen. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Braut an einen überladenen Weihnachtsbaum erinnert.

"Mein Stil ist es auch nicht", erwiderte Clara und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Sie ergriff dankbar seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen. "Aber die Kundin ist die Königin und sie bezahlt Unsummen für das Kleid. Die dürfen wir auch zurecht verlangen, denn seit Beginn dieses Auftrags haben wir dieses verdammte Kleid schon siebzehn Mal umnähen müssen." Sie verdrehte die Augen und beugte sich vor, um die Ärmel zu inspizieren. "Aber die Hochzeit ist glücklicherweise schon in vier Tagen, deshalb hoffe ich, dass das jetzt wirklich die endgültige Version ist." Sie nickte zufrieden. "Sehr gut. Sue hat wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete das Werk mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Scheußliches Ding. Aber solange es ihr gefällt ..."

Sie ging zu einem der Tische, ergriff eine Feder und zog ein Pergament heran. Sie schrieb etwas darauf, ging zurück zum Kleid und heftete das Pergament an den Stoff. Hugo gefror das Blut in den Adern als er den Namen las, der darauf geschrieben war.

_Collette Byrons._

_Collette._

_Collette!_

Collette hatte dieses aufwendige Kleid gewollt. Collette würde in vier Tagen heiraten. Es war Collette.

"Okay, also meinetwegen können wir jetzt gehen. Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist, auch wenn es wirklich nicht nötig gewesen wäre." Clara nahm ihre Handtasche vom Tisch und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm um. Sie erstarrte, als sie seine entgeisterte Miene erblickte.

"Hugo?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte weiterhin wie hypnotisiert auf den Namen seiner Exfreundin.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Clara jetzt besorgt und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Hugo? Was ist los?" Sie legte die Hand auf seine Stirn.

"Ich ... nichts. Gar nichts ...", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und riss sich von dem Kleid los. Er brachte ein kümmerliches Lächeln zu Stande und ging zur Tür. Er schluckte. "Meinst du, du schaffst es, alleine nach Hause zu gehen?"

Sie nickte verwundert. "Natürlich schaffe ich das. Ich bin doch nicht krank. Aber das hab ich dir schon vor zwei Stunden versucht zu erklären." Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Hugo nickte zerstreut. "Okay. Dann ... dann werde ich mal gehen. Aber wenn irgendwas sein sollte mit dem Baby, dann kannst du mich anrufen. Okay?"

Clara nickte und öffnete ihre Handtasche. "Warte noch kurz." Sie zog ein Blatt Papier heraus und tippte es mit dem Zauberstab an. Es verdoppelte sich in ihrer Hand. Sie steckte das eine Blatt wieder ein und gab das andere Hugo. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Es war das Ultraschallbild ihres Kindes. Hugo schluckte und faltete das Papier dann hastig zusammen, bevor er es in seine Hosentasche schob. Darüber konnte er jetzt nicht nachdenken.

"Danke", murmelte er. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie zum Abschied umarmen sollte, aber dann nickte er ihr nur noch kurz zu und war einen Moment später disappariert.

/-/

Er erschien ganz in der Nähe von Madam Malkins Laden wieder. Ohne zu zögern, ohne sich umzusehen, marschierte er entschlossen auf sein Ziel zu. Er verlangte einen dreifachen Feuerwhisky und setzte sich an den Tisch, an dem er schon vor ein paar Monaten gesessen hatte und tat genau, was er sich geschworen hatte, nicht mehr zu tun, weil ihn das überhaupt erst in diesen Schlammassel gebracht hatte und zwar aus exakt dem gleichen Grund.

Er atmete durch, ergriff das Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer.

**TBC ...**


	4. Ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch

"Ich dachte, du wolltest das nicht mehr machen."

Hugo schaute von seinem fünften Feuerwhisky auf und erblickte seinen Dad, der ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm das Glas und trank es aus.

"Ist doch egal", murmelte er. Er schaute zu der vollbusigen rothaarigen Kellnerin. Sie lächelte ihm zu, schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab und Hugos Glas war wieder aufgefüllt. Er nickte ihr zu.

"Du scheinst hier wohl Stammgast zu sein", bemerkte Ron und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl Hugo gegenüber. "Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich die Drinks hier billiger gekriegt." Er nahm Hugo das Glas aus der Hand und trank einen großen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht. "Von dem schwachen Zeug scheinst du wohl nicht viel zu halten, was?"

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das dauert nur länger, bis man endlich betrunken ist", erwiderte er und nahm ihm das Glas wieder weg.

"Ein Kind ist dir wohl nicht genug", sagte Ron und klang langsam besorgter als es Hugo lieb war.

"Ich will keinen Sex, ich will einfach nur was trinken!", widersprach Hugo und trank auch dieses Glas aus. Er knallte es auf den Tisch und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Warum musste sein Dad ausgerechnet heute hierher kommen? Er wollte nur alleine sein und sich in Ruhe betrinken und mit seinem Vater war das leider ein schwierigeres Unterfangen. Da war er endlich erwachsen und von Zuhause ausgezogen und dann hatte er nicht mal hier Ruhe vor seiner Familie!

"Ich wette, das hast du vor drei Monaten auch gedacht", erwiderte Ron.

"Ja, aber jetzt bin ich schlauer.", widersprach Hugo pampig und schaute sich erneut nach der Kellnerin um. Aber die schien verschwunden zu sein. Verdammt, warum konnte sein Dad nicht auch einfach verschwinden? Er wollte nur alleine sein und in Selbstmitleid versinken. War das denn so schwer zu verstehen?

"Aber gleich zu betrunken, um dein Wissen noch einzusetzen."

Hugo verdrehte die Augen. "Wartet Mum nicht Zuhause auf dich?" Vielleicht würde der Gedanke an seine Mutter seinen Vater aus der Kneipe treiben. Hugo konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seine Mum viel von Alkohol hielt. Und so gern seine Eltern sich auch kabbelten, so ungern stritten sie sich wirklich.

Ron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Keine Chance, mein Sohn. Ich bleib hier so lange sitzen, bis du aufgehört hast, dein Hirn wegzusaufen und dich noch schlimmer in die Scheiße zu reiten, als du sowieso schon bist." Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete seinen Sohn amüsiert.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass das überhaupt noch geht.", erwiderte Hugo. "Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Warum konnte er nicht einfach gehen? Vor drei Monaten hätte er ihn vielleicht noch brauchen können, aber jetzt war es eindeutig zu spät für diese Moralpredigten. Clara war schwanger, er wurde Vater und nichts würde daran etwas ändern. Und jetzt konnte er sich nicht mal mehr betrinken. So eine Scheiße aber auch!

"Du bist vielleicht erwachsen, Hugo, aber ich bin immer noch dein Vater. Und wenn ich hier sitzen bleiben und dich so lange nerven will, bis dir die Lust am Trinken vergeht, dann werde ich das auch tun.", sagte sein Vater entschlossen.

Hugo stöhnte frustriert auf. "Dad!" Er hatte aus seinem letzten Ausflug in das Drachenauge gelernt. Er würde nicht mehr volltrunken mit einer Frau ins Bett gehen und dabei den Verhütungsspruch vergessen. Er würde überhaupt nie wieder mit einer Frau ins Bett gehen. Er würde ein Leben führen wie seine ehemalige Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Professor McGonagall. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau jemals Sex gehabt hatte.

Er erschauderte und starrte auf sein leeres Glas. Warum konnte er sich nicht in Ruhe und Frieden betrinken? War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

"Hugo, komm schon", versuchte es sein Dad jetzt nicht mit Strenge, sondern mit seiner vertraulicher Stimme. Als ob die schon jemals was gebracht hätte. "Ich weiß, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen man sich betrinken möchte, um alles zu vergessen und sich gut und glücklich und entspannt zu fühlen, aber die Folgen sind das nun wirklich nicht wert." Er schaute ihn durchdringend an. "An dem Abend, als du mit dieser Clara im Bett gelandet bist", fuhr er fort und Hugo verzog das Gesicht. Darüber wollte er nun absolut nicht mit seinem Vater reden. "Da hast du dich anfangs bestimmt auch toll gefühlt. Und jetzt? Die Konsequenzen, die du jetzt zu tragen hast, waren diese eine Nacht doch nicht wert."

Hugo seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Müde rieb er sich über seine Augen. "Nein, das waren sie nicht. Aber ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt, ich will keinen Sex. Ich will einfach nur trinken und vergessen ..." Die Kellnerin trat endlich wieder in sein Blickfeld. Er machte ihr ein Zeichen und sein Glas wurde erneut aufgefüllt. Er trank einen Schluck.

"Hugo", begann sein Dad von neuem. Er klang plötzlich sehr müde. "Egal, wie viel du auch trinkst, du wirst die Tatsache, dass du Vater wirst, nicht vergessen können und der Kater, den du morgen früh haben wirst, wird es dir auch nicht einfacher machen -"

"Es geht mir doch gar nicht um das Baby!", unterbrach Hugo ihn genervt und verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn es mir darum ginge, dann hätte ich mich schon vor Wochen betrunken, glaub mir." Obwohl seine Panik, die er verspürte, wenn er an das Ultraschallbild in seiner Hosentasche dachte, vielleicht etwas zu dem Wunsch beitrug, sich zu betrinken. Herrgott, warum konnte sein Dad ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte das alles nicht durchkauen. Er wollte es vergessen. Er wollte alles vergessen, seine Angst, seinen Schmerz, die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben völlig verkorkst hatte und nichts auf die Reihe brachte. Warum durfte er das alles nicht für einen Abend vergessen? Warum nicht?

"Und um was geht es dir dann?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

"Collette", seufzte Hugo schließlich. Vielleicht würde er seinen Vater schneller loswerden, wenn er doch mit ihm redete.

Er konnte sehen, wie sein Vater die Augen verdrehte, aber da musste er sich getäuscht haben. Warum hätte er das tun sollen?

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie heiratet in vier Tagen. In vier Tagen, Dad!", rief Hugo und ignorierte die Leute, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatten. Es war ihm scheißegal, was die anderen dachten. Wütend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. "Wenn sie mich nicht mit diesem Arschloch betrogen hätte, dann würden _wir_ jetzt heiraten und ich hätte keine ungewollte Schwangerschaft am Hals, weil ich dann an dem Abend nie in diesem Loch hier gewesen wäre!"

"Du gibst also Collette die Schuld daran, dass du zu besoffen gewesen warst, um klar zu denken?", fragte sein Dad mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hugo stöhnte. "Ja! Nein! Ich weiß nicht ..." Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er eine Scheißwut hatte auf Collette und McLaggen und mittlerweile auch auf seinen Dad, weil der ihn davon abhielt, diese ganze Scheiße wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Er trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer und erschauderte. Sein Dad starrte ihn immer noch mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Was?", fragte er bissig. "Sag bloß, dir hat noch niemals jemand das Herz gebrochen oder jemand anderen gewollt und nicht dich!" Er konnte sich im Moment zwar nicht daran erinnern, aber er war sich sicher, dass da irgendwas war. Seine Eltern hatten sich deshalb oft genug gestritten, obwohl er immer nur Bruchstücke mitbekommen hatte.

"Doch, natürlich", erwiderte Ron und verschränkte säuerlich die Arme vor der Brust. "Glaub mir, Hugo, ich kenne dieses Gefühl zur Genüge. Und ich hab eine Menge dummer Sachen gemacht, weil ich mich so gefühlt habe. Ich hab meine ganze Beziehung mit deiner Mutter aufs Spiel gesetzt, weil ich mich zurückgewiesen und nicht gut genug für sie gefühlt habe. Es ist absolut nichts, worauf ich stolz bin und ich versuche nur, dich davon abzuhalten, noch mehr Fehler zu machen. Du hast schon eine Schwangerschaft am Hals. Willst du noch im Mungos landen wegen einer Alkoholvergiftung oder irgendeinen umbringen?" Hugo schaute ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. So etwas würde er nie machen.

"Du willst gar nicht wissen, wozu der Alkohol einen Menschen treiben kann. Glaub mir, ich hab schon viele gesehen, die sich gewünscht hätten, die Finger davon gelassen zu haben." Sein Vater schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Ich ...", fing Hugo an und schluckte. "Es tut einfach weh, Dad. Es tut weh, wenn ich sie mir mit diesem Kerl vorstelle. Ich wollte das alles mit ihr haben, ich dachte, dass ich das alles mit ihr haben werde und sie hat mich einfach fallen lassen! Sie hat mich nicht gewollt!" Er würde alles dafür geben, diesen Schmerz loszuwerden, der ihn immer durchzuckte, wenn er an Collette dachte. In den letzten Wochen war er so beschäftigt damit gewesen zu akzeptieren, dass er Vater wurde, dass er dieses Thema ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten hatte verdrängen können, aber jetzt, wo er ihr Hochzeitskleid gesehen hatte und wusste, wann sie die Frau eines anderen Mannes werden würde, da war der Schmerz mit aller Macht zurückgekehrt und hatte ihn noch stärker getroffen als zuvor.

Sein Dad seufzte. Er drehte sich um, erblickte die Kellnerin und zeigte auf Hugos leeres Glas. Einen Moment später war es wieder voll. Er schob es Hugo zu. "Wie gesagt, ich kenne dieses Gefühl."

Hugo nickte und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Irgendwie war ihm die Lust auf Feuerwhisky vergangen. Verdammter Mist aber auch!

"Ich weiß, dass du sie geliebt hast", fuhr sein Vater fort. "Und ich weiß, dass es weh tut. Aber es wird besser werden." Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Moment hatte er daran so seine Zweifel. Er war eher davon überzeugt, dass alles noch viel schlimmer werden würde. "Und ich weiß, dass du das wahrscheinlich nicht hören willst, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Richtige für dich war."

Hugo schaute überrascht auf. Das hatte er noch nie von seinem Dad gehört. Warum in aller Welt wäre Collette nicht die Richtige für ihn gewesen? Sie war perfekt.

"Du warst die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt, sie glücklich zu machen. Du hast dich bemüht, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen, ihr alles zu kaufen, was sie wollte, mit ihr hinzufahren, wohin sie wollte und was nicht sonst noch alles. Aber sie hat sich nie bemüht, dich glücklich zu machen."

Hugo starrte seinen Vater geschockt an. Was redete er da? Das stimmte überhaupt nicht. Das war absolut nicht wahr! Er war immer glücklich gewesen, wenn er mit Collette zusammen gewesen war. Er war der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt gewesen.

"Dad -", begann er kopfschüttelnd zu protestieren, wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Was war mit letztem Weihnachten? Du liebst die Weihnachtsfeier mit der ganzen Familie, du hast sie noch nie verpasst. Du warst sogar meistens der erste. Und letztes Jahr bist du nicht gekommen, weil Collette in diesem Fünf-Sterne-Wellness-Hotel feiern und Ski fahren wollte. Du hasst Skifahren. Und du hasst diesen ganzen völlig überteuerten Luxus. Aber du bist trotzdem gefahren und hast alle Familienaktivitäten ausfallen lassen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie traurig Di gewesen ist, weil du nicht dagewesen bist und sie nicht sehen konnte, wie du dich über ihr Geschenk gefreut hast." Diana, seine Nichte, liebte ihn abgöttisch, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal angelächelt hatte, hatte sie ihn um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt. Hugo würde alles für sie tun.

Widerwillig musste Hugo zugeben, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Er liebte die Weihnachtsfeiern, wo die ganze Familie zusammen kam. Wo Onkeln und Tanten, Cousinen, Cousins und ihre jeweiligen Ehepartner und alle Kinder sich versammelten, Geschenke verteilten, Freunde einluden und es laut und bunt war. Er liebte es, aber er hatte sich von Collette dazu überreden lassen, das Fest ausfallen zu lassen und lieber mit ihr und einigen ihrer Freunde champagnertrinkend in den Schweizer Alpen zu feiern. Es war auch nicht schlecht gewesen. Aber trotzdem nicht das, was er eigentlich gewollt hätte, das stimmte schon.

Doch das bewies trotz allem nicht, dass Collette nicht die Richtige war. Das bewies gar nichts. Er war immer glücklich mit ihr gewesen. Abgesehen von den Zeiten, in denen sie sich gestritten hatten. Aber das war sehr selten der Fall gewesen. Oder wenn sie seine Pläne umgeschmissen hatte, weil sie irgendwas mit irgendwelchen Freunden hatte unternehmen wollen. Oder als sie versucht hatte, seine Wohnung mit absolut scheußlichen Möbeln neu einzurichten und ihm eine neue Garderobe hatte aufschwatzen wollen, weil ihr seine T-Shirts nicht gefielen. Oder als sie sich weigerte, Zeit mit seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen zu verbringen, weil die Kinder ihr zu laut und zu nervig waren. Oder als sie ihn mit McLaggen betrogen hatte ... Aber abgesehen davon war es wirklich eine tolle Zeit mit ihr gewesen.

Sein Dad seufzte erneut. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das nicht so sehen würdest. Und es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig, eure Beziehung ist schließlich Vergangenheit." Wenn es nach Hugo gegangen wäre, dann wäre sie alles andere als Vergangenheit. Dann wäre sie Gegenwart und vor allem auch Zukunft. "Und du hast sehr viel dringendere Sachen, um die du dir in Zukunft Gedanken machen musst. Wie zum Beispiel mein zukünftiges Enkelkind."

Hugo seufzte und trank einen weiteren Schluck. "Vertrau mir, Dad, das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen. Schon gar nicht nach dem heutigen Tag." Und die Panik, die er in der letzten halben Stunde verdrängt hatte, war wieder da. Schönen Dank auch.

"Wieso, was war heute?", fragte sein Dad neugierig.

"Ultraschall", erwiderte Hugo tonlos. Er hob das Glas wieder an seine Lippen. Irgendwie kam ihm der Feuerwhiskey nicht so stark wie sonst vor.

Die Augen seines Dads leuchteten auf. "Wirklich? Oh, ich liebe diese Dinger!", sagte er begeistert und hatte einen Moment Ähnlichkeit mit Hugos Großvater. "Ist das nicht toll, dass die Muggel solche Sachen erfinden können, bei denen du dein Baby so klar sehen und hören kannst?" Ein verträumter Blick trat in seine blauen Augen. "Ich werde nie vergessen, wie ich Rosie das erste Mal so gesehen hab. Und dich."

Wieso konnte sich alle Welt so freuen, wenn sie ihre Kinder zum ersten Mal sahen? Wieso hatten sie nicht diese Angst, die Hugo hatte? Wieso war keiner schreiend davon gelaufen (etwas, wovon er sich die ganze Zeit krampfhaft versucht hatte abzuhalten, schließlich hatte er es Clara versprochen)?

"Hast du auch eins von diesen Bildern? Die sind toll, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, deine Mutter kennt einen Spruch, durch den sich das Baby auf dem Bild dann auch bewegt", sagte sein Dad begeistert. Hugo schloss fassungslos die Augen und trank noch einen Schluck. Wortlos zog er das Bild aus der Hosentasche, das Clara ihm vorhin gegeben hatte und hielt es seinem Dad hin, der es freudestrahlend in die Hand nahm und eingehend studierte. Hugo erschauderte und konnte spüren, wie sich die Panik jetzt sogar bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete. Er hatte das Verlangen, sich zu übergeben und das hatte nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun.

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn, oder?", fragte sein Vater. Ihm schien nicht aufzufallen, dass sein Sohn davon längst nicht so begeistert war wie er und dass er kurz davor war, sich von der nächsten Klippe, die er finden konnte, stürzen wollte. "Ich meine, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass du auch mal so klein gewesen bist?"

"Nein", erwiderte Hugo. Das wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Sein Vater sah von dem Bild auf, als er diesen Tonfall hörte. "Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.

Hugo lachte humorlos auf und trank einen weiteren Schluck. "Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich werde Vater und habe keine Ahnung, was ich tue! Ich fühl mich nicht erwachsen genug für ein Kind! Ich _bin_ nicht erwachsen genug für ein Kind! Und dazu kommt auch noch, dass ich die Mutter meines Kindes praktisch gar nicht kenne. Ich kann mich nicht mal an die Zeugung erinnern."

Sein Vater beobachtete ihn schweigend und nickte. "Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, Hugo, ich kann mich an deine Zeugung auch nicht erinnern.", sagte er grinsend. Hugo verzog das Gesicht. Wenn er sich etwas nicht vorstellen wollte, dann war es das Sexleben seiner Eltern. Gleich danach kam das von Rose, aber das seiner Eltern war definitiv schlimmer. Keiner wollte wissen, wie die eigenen Eltern es taten. Er erschauderte und versuchte, diese Aussage zu ignorieren, weil er gar nicht wissen wollte, warum sein Vater sich nicht daran erinnerte, wann er gezeugt worden war. Und das würde er auch nie wissen wollen.

"Dad!", brachte er angewidert hervor.

Er lachte immer noch. "Entschuldige. Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht aufmuntern." Hugo schaute ihn an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. Wie zum Teufel sollte ihn das bitte aufmuntern? "Du hast ja Recht. Ich will auch nicht wissen, wie meine Eltern ..." Er schüttelte sich und griff nach Hugos Glas. Hugo musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst.", fuhr sein Dad vor, nachdem er getrunken hatte. "Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich eine Heidenangst bekommen habe, als Hermine mir gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist."

Hugo schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Aber ich dachte, ihr wolltet unbedingt ein Baby?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn. "Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr es monatelang erfolglos probiert und schon geglaubt habt, dass Mum gar nicht schwanger werden kann, weil sie einmal so lange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden ist?" Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass irgendwer bei einem Familientreffen mal davon erzählt hatte.

Sein Dad nickte. "Ja, das stimmt auch. Wir wollten ein Baby und es hat anfangs nicht funktioniert. Ich wollte unbedingt ein Vater sein, besonders, weil Harry und Bill und Percy auch schon Kinder hatten, aber das ändert trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich Angst bekommen habe, als es dann endlich so weit war. Ich meine, ich hab mich bereit dafür gefühlt, aber ich hatte trotzdem meine Zweifel daran, dass ich ein guter Vater sein würde. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich das Baby fallen lasse oder dass es erstickt, ohne dass ich was davon merke oder ..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, was für Katastophen ich mir ausgemalt habe. Aber der Grundgedanke war, dass ich Angst davor hatte, als Vater völlig zu versagen."

Hugo schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Aber du bist ein toller Dad! Du bist der beste, den es gibt!" Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt. Es gab keinen besseren Vater als Ron Weasley.

Sein Dad lächelte geschmeichelt und schaute ihn vielsagend an. "Siehst du? Wenn du das so überzeugt sagst, dann kann ich meinen Job ja nicht so schlecht gemacht haben. Und du wirst das bestimmt auch super hinkriegen."

Hugo schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich bin in einer völlig anderen Situation als du, Dad. Du warst mit der Frau zusammen, die du liebst und mit der du Kinder haben wolltest. Ich liebe Clara nicht. Ich kenne sie nicht. Und ich wollte ganz bestimmt kein Baby. Und bei diesem ganzen Glück werde ich mein Kind _bestimmt_ fallen lassen oder es wird in der Badewanne ertrinken oder vom Wickeltisch fallen oder -"

"Hier", unterbrach ihn sein Dad und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand, das mittlerweile beinahe wieder leer war. Hugo kippte den Rest herunter. "Ich weiß, dass ich dir diese ganze Angst nicht nehmen kann. Sie wird immer da sein, auch wenn es irgendwann nicht mehr die Angst sein wird, zu versagen, sondern die, dass deinem Kind etwas passiert. Egal, ob durch dein Versagen, das von jemand anderen oder einen dummen Zufall. Diese Angst wird nie verschwinden. Zumindest sollte sie das nicht." Er seufzte.

"Aber das Gute ist, dass diese Schwangerschaften neun Monate dauern. Du kannst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, Vater zu werden, du wirst davon nicht völlig überrumpelt. Und wenn das Baby dann da ist, dann ist es klein und winzig und verlangt nicht viel. Du musst es nur füttern, wickeln, ihm einen Platz zum Schlafen geben und es lieb haben. Das ist nicht so schwer wie du vielleicht denkst. Anstrengend auf jeden Fall, aber nicht schwer. Und das Tolle ist, du wächst mit dem Baby. Du lernst mit ihm. Du lernst es kennen, seine Eigenheiten, was es will, was es nicht will und was für einen Charakter es hat. Du lernst mit der Zeit, wie du dich verhalten musst, wie du als Vater sein musst. Es ist nicht so, als würde einer mit den Fingern schnippen und plötzlich würde von dir verlangt werden, dass du der Supervater bist. Du wächst in die Rolle hinein. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein guter Vater sein wirst, egal, wie die Begleitumstände sind."

Hugo nickte langsam. Die Panik war ein bisschen zurück gegangen. Nicht viel, aber zumindest ein bisschen. Vielleicht würde er doch nicht völlig versagen. Vielleicht würde er sein Kind doch nicht aus Versehen umbringen.

"Und was diese Clara angeht", fuhr sein Vater mit verschmitztem Grinsen fort. "Vielleicht wird das ja doch noch was mit euch."

Hugo schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Es ist so schon alles kompliziert genug, da brauch ich nicht auch noch eine Beziehung mit der Frau, die ich versehentlich geschwängert habe. Das würde sowieso zu nichts führen und ich will nicht noch mehr Probleme haben." Er würde bestimmt irgendetwas dummes machen oder sagen, was zu einer Trennung führen würde und dann würde er sich am Ende noch darüber Sorgen machen müssen, dass Clara ihn umbringen wollte. Er hatte genug Zeit mit schwangeren Frauen verbracht, ihre Stimmungsschwankungen waren immer beängstigend gewesen.

"Fühlst du dich nicht mal ein bisschen zu ihr hingezogen?", bohrte sein Vater dennoch neugierig nach.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Selbst wenn, ist das völlig egal. Ich will nicht mit ihr zusammen sein."

"Also findest du sie attraktiv!"

"Natürlich finde ich sie attraktiv!", erwiderte Hugo augenverdrehend. "Denkst du, ich wäre mit ihr ins Bett gegangen, wenn ich sie nicht attraktiv gefunden hätte?" Er schlief schließlich nicht mit jeder, egal, wie betrunken er auch war. Und Clara hatte ein wirklich süßes Lächeln und einen guten Sinn für Humor, soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Außerdem war sie intelligent und nett und offen. Solche Frauen waren ihm am liebsten. Und wer weiß, wenn er sie nicht volltrunken kennen gelernt hätte, wäre vielleicht auch etwas aus ihnen geworden, zumindest eine Zeit lang. Aber seine Beziehungen hatten nie lange gehalten und mit ihr wäre das bestimmt nicht anders gewesen. Mit ihr _würde_ das nicht anders sein, wenn sie es jetzt um des Kindes Willen versuchen würden. Es war wirklich besser, wenn sie einfach Freunde blieben. Wenn sie überhaupt erst Freunde waren ...

"Dad, bitte, gib's auf. Das wird nichts. Freut euch doch einfach auf ein neues Enkelkind. Ihr müsst nicht gleich noch eine Schwiegertochter dazugewinnen."

"Das sagst du jetzt", erwiderte sein Dad und sah für Hugos Geschmack viel zu zuversichtlich aus.

**TBC...**


	5. Kennnenlernen

Hugo blinzelte, damit sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen konnten. Er war in eine dunkle Seitengasse in Muggellondon appariert. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Pergament, auf dem ihm Clara ihre Adresse notiert hatte. Er trat aus der Gasse heraus auf den Gehweg, der an einer vielbefahrenen Straße lag, und warf einen Blick auf die Hausnummer, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch am richtigen Ort aufgetaucht war.

Geschockt starrte er auf das Bauwerk, in dem Clara angeblich wohnte. Die Nummer schien die richtige zu sein, aber das Haus war die reinste Bruchbude. Der Verputz bröckelte ab, die Wände waren mit Graffiti vollgesprüht. Er konnte Schimpfworte lesen, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte und deren Bedeutung er gar nicht wissen wollte. Er schaute nach oben und konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf schief hängende Fensterläden erhaschen, bevor er hastig zur Seite sprang, um einem herabfallenden Ziegelstein auszuweichen.

Entsetzt starrte er das Haus an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Clara tatsächlich in diesem schäbigen Loch wohnte. Er hätte Angst, dass das ganze Haus einstürzen würde, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Und die Angst hatte er auch, obwohl er nicht an ihrer Stelle war.

Hugo überlegte sich ernsthaft, ob er es riskieren sollte, einen Fuß dort hinein zu setzen oder ob er Clara nicht anrufen und nachfragen sollte, ob sie ihm wirklich die richtige Adresse gegeben hatte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich ein Fenster im dritten Stock öffnete und Clara ihren Kopf herausstreckte. Sie lächelte ihn an und rief ihm zu, dass er heraufkommen sollte.

Er schluckte nervös, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte und die Haustür aufstieß, die vor Jahren vielleicht einmal grün gewesen war (zumindest schloss er das aus dem letzten bisschen Farbe in der rechten oberen Ecke der Tür, das noch nicht von Graffiti bedeckt war). Einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um seinen Mut zu sammeln. Dann trat er in einen fast stockdunklen Flur und tastete sich bis zum Geländer vor, weil er es vermeiden wollte, seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Nachdem er sich ungefähr fünf Mal den Fuß angestoßen hatte, war er am Fuß der Treppe angekommen. Er wollte sich am Geländer festhalten, überlegte es sich aber schnell anders, als er eine klebrige Substanz spürte. Er erschauderte und zog seine Hand sofort zurück. Als erstes würde er sich bei Clara die Hände waschen müssen. Das heißt, wenn sie überhaupt fließendes Wasser in der Wohnung hatte. Und er sich nicht schon irgendwelche unheilbaren Krankheiten eingefangen hatte.

Vorsichtig stieg er die Treppe hinauf. Bei jedem Schritt knarrten die Stufen bedenklich und Hugo hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu morsch waren, um sein Gewicht zu tragen. Er fragte sich, was in drei Teufels Namen Clara dazu gebracht hatte, in dieses Haus zu ziehen. Die Gegend musste schrecklich heruntergekommen sein und man musste wahrscheinlich um sein Leben fürchten. Jeder Tag, an dem man hier nicht erschossen wurde, war wahrscheinlich ein Freudenfest.

Wenn er daran dachte, dass er vor zehn Minuten noch Angst davor gehabt hatte, Claras Mutter kennen zu lernen ...

Seit dem ersten Ultraschallbild war mittlerweile ein Monat vergangen. Hugo und Clara hatten sich ein paar Mal in ihren Mittagspausen im Tropfenden Kessel getroffen, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, aber meistens war es nicht über Small Talk hinausgelaufen. Um das Thema Baby machten sie einen großen Bogen. Sie sprachen eher über das Wetter und ihre Arbeit und mit was für nervigen Kunden sie es zu tun bekamen. Hugo sah in Clara mittlerweile so etwas wie eine Freundin, in deren Gegenwart er sich zwischendurch gerne aufhielt (was er allerdings über sehr viele Leute sagen konnte), mehr aber auch nicht. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass ihre Mutter mittlerweile keine Ruhe mehr gab und ihn unbedingt kennen lernen wollte. Hugo hatte zögernd zugestimmt. Er hasste es, mit den Eltern seiner Freundinnen konfrontiert zu werden, und obwohl Clara nicht seine Freundin war, war sie trotzdem von ihm schwanger und das war in diesem Fall praktisch das selbe. Wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Er hatte ihr allerdings auch das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie im Gegenzug seine Familie kennen lernen müsste, da seine Eltern ihn mittlerweile auch schon mit Fragen löcherten und die Mutter ihres Enkelkindes wirklich kennen lernen wollten. Weil er aber eine sehr große Familie hatte, hatte er sich überlegt, Clara erstmal mit seiner Schwester Rose bekannt zu machen, dann mit seinen Eltern und erst dann mit dem Rest der Familie. Am besten würde das dann am 31. August klappen, dem letzten Ferientag, an dem es immer ein großes Essen im Fuchsbau gab, wo sich die ganze komplette Familie versammelte. Alle seine Cousinen und Cousins und ihre Kinder, sowie sämtliche Tanten und Onkel waren anwesend, um vor Schulbeginn einen Tag mit der ganzen Familie zu verbringen. Mittlerweile kochte jeder etwas für diesen Anlass, aber seine Grandma Molly machte immer noch den Löwenanteil und Hugo kam nicht umhin, sie dafür zu bewundern, dass sie es schaffte, solche Berge an Essen zu produzieren. Außerdem würde an dem Tag so großes Chaos herrschen, dass Clara wahrscheinlich gar nicht weiter auffallen würde. Sie war nur eine unter vielen.

Aber jetzt war erst Anfang August und Hugo würde gleich Claras Mutter, Andrea Hearts, kennen lernen, die hoffentlich nicht plante, ihn umzubringen, weil er ihre einzige Tochter geschwängert hatte. Wenn er sich das Haus allerdings so ansah, dann war es sowieso ein Wunder, dass irgendjemand lebend wieder aus dem Ding herauskam. Die Heulende Hütte in Hogsmeade war im Gegensatz zu diesem Schuppen wirklich ein Luxushotel und ihn hatten schon damals keine zehn Pferde dort hinein bekommen, Mutprobe hin oder her.

Hugo war heil im dritten Stock angekommen. Rechter Hand strahlte ihm ein Namensschild entgegen, auf dem in geschwungener Schrift _Clara Hearts_ stand. Das Schild war bestimmt verzaubert, denn Hugo konnte beim besten Willen keine Lichtquelle entdecken, die dieses Leuchten hätte verursachen können. Bei näherem Hinschauen fiel ihm auf, dass Clara eine weiße stabile Holztür hatte, die nicht so aussah, als würde sie zu Stab zerfallen, sobald jemand in zehn Metern Abstand auch nur niesen würde. Die hatte sie bestimmt ausgetauscht.

Er trat zu der Tür und hob gerade die Hand, als sie auch schon geöffnet wurde und Clara vor ihm stand. Sie trug eine violette Jogginghose und ein ärmelloses pinkes Top. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie lächelte Hugo herzlich an, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Er starrte einen Moment auf die Stelle, an der sie ihn berührte, bevor er sich aus ihrem Griff befreite.

Sie schloss die Tür und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen das Holz. Im nächsten Moment verriegelten ungefähr zehn Schlösser die Tür. Askaban erschien ihm nicht so verriegelt zu sein wie diese Wohnungstür.

Erst jetzt fing Hugo an, den Rest von Claras Wohnung wahrzunehmen. Im Vergleich zu dem fast stockdunklen Treppenhaus war die Wohnung strahlend hell. Der kleine Flur war in einem hellen Gelb gestrichen und wahnsinnig ordentlich. Neben der Tür gab es eine kleine Garderobe, an der man seinen Umhang hinhängen konnte, daneben war ein Schuhschrank, der größer zu sein schien als er selbst. An den Wänden hingen ein paar Bilder, ein Stillleben einer Blumenvase und einige Fotos von Models, die über den Laufsteg schritten und hübsche Kleider anhatten (soweit Hugo das beurteilen konnte, er hatte sich noch nie viel aus Mode gemacht).

Auf jeden Fall sah dieser Flur sehr viel besser aus, als Hugo jemals gedacht hätte, nachdem er den Rest des Hauses gesehen hatte. Er wirkte nicht einmal einsturzgefährdet.

Clara nahm ihm seine Jacke ab und hängte sie an die Garderobe. Sie nahm erneut seine Hand, aber bevor er sich über die merkwürdigen Gefühle wundern konnte, die diese Berührung in ihm auslöste, hatte sie ihn schon den kleinen Flur entlang in ihr kleines, aber sehr gemütliches Wohnzimmer gezogen. Ein dicker roter Teppich lag auf dem Fußboden, und darauf standen ein Glastisch und ein sehr bequem aussehendes Sofa. Dem Sofa gegenüber stand ein Fernseher und ein kleiner Geschirrschrank und vor dem großen Fenster war ein stabiler Esstisch mit vier Stühlen. Darauf befanden sich eine Obstschale und eine Blumenvase mit irgendwelchen Blumen, von denen Hugo nicht wusste, wie sie hießen. Neben dem Fernseher war ein Durchgang, der in eine kleine Küche führte, die auch tadellos aufgeräumt zu sein schien. Was sie sich beim Anblick seiner unaufgeräumten Wohnung gedacht haben musste, wollte Hugo sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen.

Alles in allem hätte Hugo nie im Leben geglaubt, dass er in diesem Haus eine so aufgeräumte, helle, freundliche und gemütlich wirkende Wohnung finden würde. Clara schien wirklich ein Händchen für Inneneinrichtung zu haben, nicht nur für das Design von Kleidern.

"Du hast die Wohnung doch verzaubert, oder?", wollte er wissen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie hier sonst wohnen würde.

Sie nickte. "Natürlich hab ich das. Ich hab das ganze Haus mit einem Zauber belegt, damit es nicht einstürzt." Sie schaute ihn schuldbewusst an. "Aber sag niemandem was davon, ich hab das beim Ministerium nämlich nicht beantragt, weil ich keine Lust auf den ganzen Papierkram hatte."

Hugo zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie jemals etwas illegales getan hätte. "Wenn ich das meiner Mutter sagen würde, dann könnte die da bestimmt irgendwas machen.", schlug er ihr vor. Seine Mutter arbeitete jetzt schon mindestens fünfunddreißig Jahre in der Abteilung zur Magischen Strafverfolgung und war mittlerweile ein sehr hohes Tier im Zaubergamot. Sie konnte das bestimmt sehr schnell regeln, wenn er sie darum bat.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das musst du nicht. Ich glaub nicht, dass das irgendeinen wirklich interessiert. Ich hab das schon vor einem halben Jahr gemacht und wenn das bis jetzt keiner gemerkt hat, dann wird es vermutlich auch keiner merken." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als würde ich den Muggeln in diesem Haus schaden. Ohne mich wären die vermutlich schon längst alle tot."

"Das glaub ich auch, aber es gibt trotzdem irgendwelche Gesetze, die sowas in einer Muggelgegend verbieten.", erwiderte Hugo. Ihm war es egal, aber vielleicht hatte sie nicht gewusst, dass sie sich möglicherweise strafbar machte.

"Ich weiß", sagte Clara und schaute ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Aber ich sag's keinem. Also wenn irgendjemand davon Wind bekommen sollte, dann weiß er das bestimmt nicht von mir."

Hugo hob lachend die Hände. "Ich sag's bestimmt keinem. Ich hab mich auch nicht immer an alle Regeln gehalten.", sagte er. Wenn Regeln ihm nicht passten (besonders die, die seine Eltern aufgestellt hatten), dann hielt er sie auch nicht ein. Aber er hatte auch nicht unbedingt bewusst dagegen verstoßen, so wie James oder Lucy, die sich einen Dreck darum geschert hatten.

"Na dann ist ja gut.", erwiderte Clara zufrieden. "Und es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich groß was an dem Haus verändert, was jeder gleich merken würde. Ich halte es nur davon ab, einzustürzen."

"Meine Großeltern haben das mit ihrem Haus auch gemacht, als sie immer mehr Zimmer dazuzaubern mussten. Ohne Magie wäre der Fuchsbau bestimmt schon vor Ewigkeiten zusammengekracht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber dort gibt es auch keine direkten Nachbarn und die indirekten haben absolut keinen Grund, einfach mal so bei ihnen vorbeizuschauen."

"Clara, ist er schon da?", hörte er eine ihm unbekannte Frauenstimme vom Flur aus. Im nächsten Moment erschien eine Frau um die fünfzig im Türrahmen. Durch ihre kurzgeschnittenen blonden Haare zogen sich einige graue und weiße Strähnen und sie hatte viele Lachfältchen um die Augen. Sie trug eine grünblaue Bluse und schwarze Hosen. Sie lächelte ihn herzlich an und streckte ihre Hand aus. "Du musst bestimmt Hugo sein.", sagte sie.

Hugo schluckte und ergriff langsam ihre Hand. "Ja", sagte er. "Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs Hearts." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Clara versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Mrs Hearts schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Papperlapapp. Du bist der Vater meines Enkelkindes. Du kannst mich ruhig Andrea nennen. Und siezen musst du mich auch nicht. Dann komme ich mir nur noch älter vor als ich ohnehin schon bin. Es reicht, dass ich bald Großmutter werde." Sie lachte und Hugo nickte.

Andrea schien eine herzliche Art zu haben und seine Nervosität ging etwas zurück. "Okay", sagte er und brachte ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande. Es würde vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm werden.

Clara schien sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt zu haben. "Na dann", sagte sie. "Jetzt, da ihr euch kennen gelernt habt, können wir auch Kuchen essen. Ich hab eine ganz tolle Schokotorte beim Bäcker an der Ecke gekauft. Die ist wirklich fantastisch." Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab vom Couchtisch und murmelte etwas. Kurz darauf flog das Geschirr auf den Esstisch und der Kuchen - eine wirklich beeindruckende und vor allem sehr große Portion - schwebte aus der Küche herein.

Andrea beugte sich zu Hugo. "Wenn du dich beeilst, dann kriegst du vielleicht auch ein Stück ab", flüsterte sie ihm zwinkernd zu. "Clara ist seit neuestem ganz wild auf dieses Zeug."

Die saß mittlerweile schon am Esstisch und legte sich ein besonders großes Stück auf ihren Teller. Sie schaute Hugo und ihre Mutter auffordernd an. "Was ist? Wollt ihr denn keinen Kuchen? Ich hab auch Kaffee gemacht."

"Du sollst doch keinen Kaffee trinken", ermahnte Andrea sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, um sich auch ein Stück zu nehmen.

Clara verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass ich Kaffee trinken werde. Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich Kaffee gemacht habe. Du trinkst doch immer welchen."

Andrea nickte und goß ihre Tasse randvoll. Sie schaute Hugo fragend an, aber der schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich kann das Zeug nicht ausstehen. Da würde ich lieber Bubotublereiter trinken."

Clara und Andrea starrten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an. "Wie kannst du keinen Kaffee mögen?", fragte Clara tonlos. Sie schaute zu ihrer Mutter, aber die zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich mag ihn einfach nicht", erwiderte Hugo unbehaglich. Seine Mum und seine Schwester tranken die Brühe wirklich gerne, aber er konnte sie auf den Tod nicht leiden. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. Es war einfach so.

Clara schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich hoffe nur, dass unser Kind diese Gene nicht abbekommen hat."

Hugo schluckte. Na, das schien ja nicht sonderlich gut zu laufen. Ihre Mutter schien ihn zwar sympathisch zu finden, aber durch die Tatsache, dass er keinen Kaffee mochte, hatte er sich wahrscheinlich gerade zwei Feinde gemacht.

Die nächsten zehn Minuten aßen die drei schweigend ihre Schokoladentorte. Wow, das war noch peinlicher als das Essen mit Collettes Eltern, und die hatten ihn gehasst.

Schließlich legte Andrea die Gabel auf ihren leeren Teller und räusperte sich. "Also, Hugo, du arbeitest noch mal als was?"

Hugo schluckte schnell herunter. "Oh, ähm, ich arbeite im Scherzartikelladen meines Onkels." Er liebte seine Arbeit über alles und war sehr zufrieden mit ihr, nur manchmal wünschte er sich, Leuten etwas eindrucksvolleres sagen zu können, wenn sie nach seinem Beruf fragten. Zum Beispiel: "Ich bin Heiler. Ich rette Leben." Oder: "Ich bin Auror. Ich beschütze Leben." Er brachte Leute nur zum Lachen. Aber manchmal war das genauso wichtig, wie Leben zu retten.

" _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_?", fragte Andrea begeistert. "Ich hab die Sachen geliebt! Die waren so viel besser als die aus _Zonkos Scherzartikelladen._ Auch wenn ich nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sie auszuprobieren."

Hugo lächelte. "Ja. Ich fand die als Kind auch klasse. Ich hab immer versucht, meiner Schwester Nasenblutnugat zu geben, aber nach dem dritten Mal hat sie es gemerkt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Als seine Mum davon erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihm eine Woche Hausarrest gegeben und seinen Onkel George angeschrien, weil er ihm so etwas gegeben hatte.

"Und was machst du genau? Verkaufst du die Sachen?", wollte Andrea interessiert wissen.

"Als ich noch in Hogwarts war, hab ich in den Sommerferien immer bei ihm im Laden gearbeitet und die Sachen verkauft. Jetzt mache ich das auch noch manchmal, aber hauptsächlich versuche ich, neue Sachen zu erfinden."

"Das muss ganz schön schwierig sein.", erwiderte Andrea bewundernd. "Ich stelle mir das nicht einfach vor. Und wenn ich überlegen würde, dass ich sowas mal versuchen sollte ..." Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich wäre hoffnungslos verloren."

Hugo zuckte geschmeichelt mit den Schultern. Es kam selten vor, dass sich jemand so begeistert von seiner Arbeit zeigte. Er warf Clara einen Blick zu, die die Unterhaltung lächelnd verfolgte und sich mittlerweile unbemerkt ein neues Stück Torte genommen hatte, das auch schon wieder zur Hälfte in ihrem Mund verschwunden war.

"Es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer. Ich bekomme viele Ideen von den Kindern meiner Schwester und meiner Cousinen und Cousins. Die kommen ständig mit neuen Einfällen an und meistens sind die auch verdammt gut. Das schwierigste an der ganzen Sache ist eigentlich, herauszufinden, wie man das ganze umsetzen kann. Manchmal braucht man einen Zauber, manchmal irgendeinen Trank, manchmal auch nur irgendeine Zutat.", erklärte er. "Ich weiß noch, dass wir Monate dafür gebraucht haben, herauszufinden, wie wir es hinkriegen, dass die Lutscher tatsächlich den Geschmack annehmen, den man sich wünscht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Roxanne, Lucy und er hatten wirklich monatelang mit allen möglichen Dingen experimentiert, bis sie es geschafft hatten, dass die Lutscher sowohl nach Banane als auch nach Schokolade schmecken konnten. Mittlerweile klappte es einwandfrei und die Lutscher verkauften sich momentan wie warme Semmeln.

"Oh", rief Clara erfreut. "Ich liebe diese Dinger. Ich hab erst letzte Woche einen ganzen Karton davon gekauft. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich bekomme manchmal selbst während dem Lutschen Lust auf einen ganz anderen Geschmack und der Lutscher wechselt den sofort. Auch wenn er schon halb weg ist. Das ist wirklich klasse."

Hugo grinste. Bis sie das hingekriegt hatten, war eine weitere Woche vergangen. Und es war sein Verdienst gewesen, da er den Zauber dafür entdeckt hatte, durch den die Geschmacksrichtung sofort wechselte. Davor war sie unverändert geblieben, sobald man sich für einen Geschmack entschieden hatte.

"Ja, unsere Verkäufer sagen, dass die besonders bei schwangeren Frauen der Renner sein sollen." Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Onkel George ihm kopfschüttelnd erzählt, dass er der Meinung war, dass noch nie zuvor so viele schwangere Frauen im Laden aufgetaucht waren.

Clara lachte. "Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch, schnippte mit ihm und im nächsten Augenblick schwebte ein Glas Kürbissaft aus der Küche auf sie zu und hielt vor Hugo an. Es nahm es sich und trank dankbar einen Schluck.

"Also erfindest du nur?", fragte Andrea weiter nach. Hugo war überrascht, dass sie so viel Interesse an seinem Beruf hatte. Collettes Eltern hatten nur abfällig genickt, als er davon angefangen hatte und dann rasch das Thema gewechselt.

"Vor ein paar Jahren hab ich die Zweigstelle in Liverpool geleitet. Es läuft dort auch sehr gut, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich auf die Erfindungen konzentrieren. Und alleine hab ich dreimal länger dazu gebraucht, etwas sinnvolles zustande zu bringen. Wenn meine Cousinen und ich zusammen arbeiten, dann kommen wir meistens schneller auf eine Lösung. Es ist einfach so, dass mehr Köpfe auch mehr brauchbare Ideen haben." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem bin ich in der Buchhaltung hoffnungslos, deshalb hab ich meinen Onkel darum gebeten, dass er jemand anderen findet, der den Laden dort schmeißt." Liverpool war einfach nicht seine Welt gewesen. In der Hauptstelle in London war er sehr viel glücklicher. Und glücklicherweise hatte Tommy sich keinen anderen Mitbewohner gesucht. Sein bester Freund hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass Hugo früher oder später zurückkommen würde.

"Und ... entschuldige, wenn ich jetzt sehr neugierig bin, aber ...", begann Andrea zögerlich. Hugo runzelte die Stirn. Was würde denn jetzt kommen? "Wirft der Job viel ab? Ich meine, wie viel verdient man da?"

"Oh", lachte Hugo erleichtert. "Sehr viel mehr als man denkt. Wir bekommen Prozente an allem, was verkauft wird. Und es wird ziemlich viel verkauft." Um genau zu sein verdiente Hugo um einiges mehr als viele hochrangige Angestellten im Ministerium. Wie man es drehte oder wendete, die Leute wollten immer etwas zu lachen haben.

"Wirklich?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so lukrativ ist."

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte sich vorstellen, warum Andrea ihn das fragte. Sie wollte wissen, ob er abgesichert war. Sie wollte wissen, ob ihr Enkelkind abgesichert war. "Sagen wir's mal so, mein Verließ bei Gringotts war nicht mehr leer, seit ich angefangen habe zu arbeiten." Zum Teil war das auch der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass er keine hohen Ansprüche hatte. Er gab sich mit wenig zufrieden. Seine größte Investition war die Wohnung gewesen, die er sich in der Nähe der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Er hatte Tommy für die Nebenkosten zahlen lassen, damit der sich nicht fühlte, als ob er ihn ausnutzen würde, aber Miete hatte er selbst schon seit Jahren keine mehr bezahlen müssen. Und Tommy hatte ihm nach einem halben Jahr, als er den Chudley Cannons zu ein paar überraschenden Siegen verholfen hatte, einen Teil der Wohnung abgekauft, damit es fairer zwischen ihnen war.

Andrea schaute ihn zufrieden an und warf Clara dann einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Da siehst du mal, wie man das richtig macht, Schatz. Hugo hätte bestimmt nicht sein ganzes Geld für eine Hochzeit rausgeworfen, die dann sowieso nicht stattgefunden hat." Clara verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mum!", sagte sie genervt. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein warnender Unterton mit.

Hugo rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum. Das war eine Unterhaltung, bei der er wohl besser nicht anwesend sein sollte. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Clara hatte heiraten wollen. Davon hatte sie ihm nie erzählt. Aber er hatte ihr auch nichts von Collette erzählt.

"Was? Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst, aber kein vernünftiger Mensch würde sein ganzes Erspartes für eine Hochzeit rausschmeißen.", erwiderte Andrea und verschränkte nun ebenfalls ihre Arme vor der Brust.

"Nein, _du_ würdest dein Erspartes nicht für eine Hochzeit rausschmeißen, Mutter!", rief Clara aufgebracht und stand mit einem Ruck auf. Ihr Stuhl fiel nach hinten und der Aufprall wurde nur von dem Teppich gedämpft. Sie zog ihrer Mutter den Teller unter der Nase weg, stellte ihn lautstark auf ihren eigenen und ergriff anschließend Hugos Teller. Dann stapfte sie in die Küche und ließ sie in die Spüle fallen. Hugo zuckte zusammen, als er das Scheppern hörte.

Verwirrt schaute er zu Andrea, aber die hatte ihren Blick auf den Küchendurchgang gerichtet.

"Clara ...", fing sie in versöhnlichem Ton an, aber Clara schien nichts davon wissen zu wollen. Wutschnaubend erschien sie wieder im Wohnzimmer.

"Hör endlich auf, mir das unter die Nase zu reiben!", rief sie und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. "Schön, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht! Ich hab nicht auf dich gehört, obwohl du mich gewarnt hast und glaub mir, ich bereue es auch. Aber das ändert alles nichts daran, dass es passiert ist. Ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Also hör endlich auf, es mir vorzuwerfen!"

Clara und Andrea starrten sich Weile schweigend an. Hugo hatte das Gefühl, dass die Spannung zwischen den beiden Frauen fast greifbar war und wäre am liebsten gegangen, aber das konnte er Clara nicht antun. Schließlich seufzte Andrea. "Okay. Du hast ja Recht. Es tut mir Leid."

Clara nickte. Sie stellte ihren Stuhl wieder auf und setzte sich. "Könnten wir dann bitte das Thema wechseln?", sagte sie und ignorierte Hugos fragenden Blick.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fing von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft an, die ein paar Wochen zuvor stattgefunden hatte. Brasilien hatte gegen Norwegen haushoch gewonnen und die ganze Familie Weasley war dabei gewesen. Es waren ein paar schöne und turbulente Tage gewesen, in denen Hugo seine persönlichen Probleme völlig vergessen und einfach nur die Zeit mit seiner Familie genossen hatte. Wenn es ihnen möglich war, dann besuchten sie immer das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft und manche von ihnen (diejenigen, die mehr für Quidditsch übrig hatten) auch schon einige Spiele davor, um zu sehen, wie James sich schlug. Hugo hatte sich dieses Mal auch bemüht, ein oder zwei Spiele der portugiesischen Nationalmannschaft anzuschauen, weil sein bester Freund Tommy dort als Treiber mitspielte. Aber die Mannschaft war leider nicht gut genug gewesen um zu gewinnen. Trotzdem hatten sie es bis ins Achtelfinale geschafft, eine kleine Sensation für Portugal, denen das zum letzten Mal vor zwanzig Jahren gelungen war, während James und seine Teamkameraden sich nach einem erbitterten Kampf im Viertelfinale hatten geschlagen geben müssen. Trotzdem war die Weltmeisterschaft jedes Mal wieder ein einzigartiges und fantastisches Erlebnis, das Hugo ungern missen wollte.

Clara und Andrea entpuppten sich ebenfalls als große Quidditchfans und die nächste halbe Stunde diskutierten sie heftig über das Finale und analysierten einige Spielzüge bis ins kleinste Detail.

Schließlich gähnte Andrea und stand auf. "Ich glaube, ich werde dann mal gehen. Ich muss morgen früh den Laden aufschließen und es kommen neue Tiere rein, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Hugo erinnerte sich, dass Clara bei ihrem letzten Treffen erzählt hatte, dass Andrea in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus in der Winkelgasse arbeitete.

Hugo und Clara folgten Andrea zur Haustür. Sie nahm ihren Umhang vom Haken und umarmte ihre Tochter. "Pass gut auf euch beide auf, okay?", sagte sie und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Clara nickte lächelnd. "Natürlich, Mum."

Hugo streckte seine Hand aus, aber zu seiner Überraschung umarmte sie ihn herzlich. "Und du passt auf die beiden auch auf.", sagte sie lachend und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger.

"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen", versicherte Hugo ihr ernsthaft.

Andrea lachte. "Lieber nicht. Ich würde die Geburt meines Enkelkindes gerne noch erleben." Sie nickte den beiden zu und war einen Moment später disappariert.

Hugo räusperte sich und schaute Clara unsicher an. "Ich sollte ..." Er gestikulierte in Richtung Garderobe. Es fühlte sich ziemlich merkwürdig an, mit Clara ganz allein zu sein. Das war er zum letzten Mal gewesen, als er sie in ihr Atelier begleitet hatte. Sonst war immer irgendjemand anders mit ihnen im Raum gewesen, selbst wenn es nur andere Gäste des Tropfenden Kessels waren. Wie die beiden ihr Baby hatten zeugen können, war Hugo im Moment ziemlich schleierhaft.

Clara nickte. "Jaah ..." Sie schluckte. Hugo fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Du könntest aber auch noch ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich meine, ich hab noch chinesisches Essen von gestern im Kühlschrank ... wenn du noch Abendessen haben möchtest ..." Hugo warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war bereits nach sieben. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er schon über drei Stunden hier war.

Er nickte. "Also wenn du nichts dagegen hast ..." Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum die Situation plötzlich so unangenehm zwischen ihnen war. Vor zehn Minuten hatten sie noch lachend über Quidditch diskutiert.

Er folgte ihr in die Küche und schaute dabei zu, wie sie chinesisches Essen aus dem Kühlschrank holte und in die Mikrowelle stellte. "Du machst das alles mit Strom?", fragte er interessiert. Er war durch die Eltern seiner Mutter mit der Muggelwelt zwar bestens vertraut, aber bei ihm Zuhause war immer alles mit Zauberei erledigt worden. Er machte das bei sich in der Wohnung auch meistens, weil es einfach schneller ging. Manchmal, wenn ihm danach war, benutzte er aber auch die Muggelvariante.

"Das ist eine Muggelwohnung. Die Küche war schon drin, als ich eingezogen bin und ich hab sie auf Vordermann gezaubert. Ich hab's eine zeitlang mit Zaubern versucht, aber den Erwärmungsspruch hab ich nie richtig hingekriegt. Entweder war das Essen viel zu heiß und ich hab mir immer den Mund verbrannt, oder es war eiskalt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Den Rest erledige ich auch mit Zauberei, aber das hier funktioniert einfach nicht anders."

Hugo schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Der einzige Küchenspruch, den ich immer einwandfrei hinbekomme, ist der Erwärmungsspruch." Aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte er bei vielen anderen Küchensprüchen mindestens zwei Anläufe. Wahrscheinlich war das das Kochtalent seiner Mutter, das da zum Vorschein trat.

"Ach ja?", fragte Clara lächelnd. "Dann sind wir ja ein gutes Team." Sie holte zwei Teller aus dem Geschirrschrank und verteilte das Essen darauf. Dann drückte sie ihm einen in die Hand und ging zum Sofa. "Willst du Stäbchen oder Besteck?", fragte sie und setzte sich in den Schneidersitz.

"Stäbchen", erwiderte Hugo entschieden. "Eindeutig Stäbchen." Er war der Ansicht, dass chinesisches Essen nur chinesisch schmeckte, wenn man es mit Stäbchen aß. Alles andere war eine Beleidigung für das Essen.

Clara deutete auf den Esstisch. Hugo nahm ihren Zauberstab und reichte ihn Clara, bevor er sich neben sie auf der Couch niederließ. Clara rief die Essstäbchen herbei und kurz darauf verspeisten die beiden genüßlich gebratene Nudeln und Ente.

"Meine Mutter war gar nicht so schlimm, wie du sie dir vorgestellt hast, oder?", fragte Clara schließlich mit vollem Mund.

Hugo schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Nein, war sie nicht. Und nur zu deiner Information, ich hab sie mir nicht schlimm vorgestellt. Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass sie nicht sonderlich begeistert von mir sein würde, weil ich ihre einzige Tochter geschwängert habe und dann nicht mal dazu bereit bin, sie zu heiraten." Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie Collettes Eltern reagiert hätten, wenn sie an Claras Stelle gewesen wäre ... ihr Vater hätte ihn sicher ein paar Stunden gefoltert, bevor er ihn umgebracht hätte.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie nicht so ist. Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören.", erwiderte Clara lachend, bevor sie einige Nudeln geschickt mit ihren Stäbchen aufwickelte.

Hugo versuchte es ebenfalls, aber die Nudeln flutschten zwischen den Stäbchen hindurch und fielen auf das Sofa. Er schluckte. Das würde bestimmt einen häßlichen Fleck geben. Schnell legte er die Nudeln zurück auf seinen Teller. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Hoffentlich würde Clara nicht allzu sauer sein.

Er sah auf, als er Claras glockenhelles Lachen hörte. In der einen Hand hielt sie ihre Stäbchen, mit der anderen hielt sie sich den Bauch, während sie sich vor Lachen ausschüttete. "Du ... du hättest dein Gesicht ... sehen müssen!" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie wischte sie mit dem Handrücken ab.

Hugo starrte sie entgeistert an. "Aber ... dein Sofa ... der Fleck ..."

Sie lachte immer noch, als sie sich ihren Zauberstab angelte, den sie achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen hatte. Sie tippte den Fleck an und einen Moment später war er verschwunden. Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Und du willst ein Zauberer sein, also ehrlich!"

Hugo blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er auch anfing zu lachen. Er schaute auf die Stelle, wo der Fleck gerade noch gewesen war. Wäre er in Collettes Wohnung gewesen und wäre das ihr Sofa gewesen, dann wäre sie vor Wut an die Decke gesprungen. Es hätte keine Rolle gespielt, dass der Fleck wieder weggezaubert werden konnte, die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt einmal da gewesen war, war schlimm genug. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nie im Leben auf ihrem Designersofa hätte essen dürfen. Er hatte sowieso nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen darauf Platz nehmen dürfen.

Und Clara saß lachend vor ihm und hatte den Fleck einfach ohne Theater weggezaubert. Sie trug eine einfache Jogginghose, hatte sich mit ihrer Frisur nicht die geringste Mühe gemacht und noch nicht mal Make-Up aufgelegt. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, chinesisches Essen aufzuheben und ein paar Tage später zu essen und sie hatte auch kein Problem damit, es auf ihrem Sofa zu tun. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil von Collette.

Sie war wunderschön. Einfach und unkompliziert und wunderschön.

"Ist was?" Sie hatte damit aufgehört zu lachen und schaute ihn fragend an.

Hugo schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung." Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, um seine Verwirrung abzuschütteln.

Sie schaute ihn schief an. "Okay ..." Sie spießte ein Stück Ente auf ihr Stäbchen.

Kurz darauf hatten sie alles aufgegessen und lehnten sich zufrieden zurück. "Es geht doch nichts über aufgewärmtes chinesisches Essen", murmelte Clara zufrieden und strich sich über ihren bereits leicht gerundeten Bauch.

"Da hast du völlig Recht", stimmte Hugo ihr zu und schloss die Augen. Als er eingewilligt hatte, Claras Mutter kennen zu lernen, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so viel Spaß machen würde, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Als er dieses Haus betreten hatte, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er sich hier wohlfühlen würde. Und er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass er Claras Gegenwart so genießen könnte. Alles in allem fühlte er sich im Moment ziemlich gut. Ja, sogar glücklich. Als er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, hätte er das überhaupt nicht für möglich gehalten.

Im Moment machte es ihm auch kaum Angst, Vater zu werden. Er konnte an das Baby denken und sich tatsächlich darauf freuen. Er konnte sich darauf freuen, Vater zu werden. Darauf, das Baby im Arm zu halten, sein erstes Lächeln zu sehen, seine ersten Schritte mitzuerleben, ihm Quidditch beizubringen und es zu den Familientreffen im Fuchsbau mitzunehmen. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie er das alles mit Clara hinbekommen sollte, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie einen Weg finden würden. Das Gespräch mit seinem Dad hatte ihm wohl mehr geholfen, als er gedacht hatte. Er hatte nicht mal mehr den Drang verspürt, sich hemmungslos betrinken zu müssen.

Er öffnete die Augen, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm sehr vertraut erschien. Viel zu vertraut.

"Was hat deine Mum vorhin eigentlich damit gemeint, dass du deine ganzen Ersparnisse ausgegeben hast?", fragte er schließlich. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals etwas davon erwähnt hatte.

Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Ach das ... das ist eine lange Geschichte." Sie klang traurig.

"Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst", sagte Hugo schnell. Er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war, obwohl der Tag bis jetzt so gut gelaufen war. Er wollte nicht, dass es so endete.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist schon okay. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du davon weißt." Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und Hugo konnte den Schmerz in ihren blauen Augen sehen. "Die letzten fünf Jahre hab ich in Paris gelebt." Er schaute sie überrascht an. Das hatte sie ihm noch nie erzählt. "Paris ist _die_ Stadt, wenn man mit Mode zu tun hat. Jeder Designer, der was auf sich hält oder mal was auf sich halten möchte, muss mal dort gewesen sein. Egal, ob in der Muggel- oder Zauberwelt. Ich war bei einem der bekannteren Designer in der Lehre und es war ein wirklich tolles Leben." Clara lächelte. Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck war auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen, als sie sich an die Zeit erinnerte. Doch dann verschwand ihr Lächeln und der traurige Gesichtsausdruck war wieder da.

"Und dann bin ich in einer Zaubererkneipe Pierre begegnet. Er hatte zwar einen schrecklich langweiligen Job im Ministerium, von dem er gerne erzählt hat, aber er sah auch gut aus und war charmant und ich hab mich sofort in ihn verliebt. Und es lief auch lange sehr gut mit uns. Wir haben uns gut verstanden, wir haben viel unternommen, seine Eltern haben mich gern gehabt. Wir sind sogar zusammengezogen und auch da gab es erstaunlich wenige Probleme. Ich hab gedacht, dass wir viel mehr Kompromisse eingehen müssen, aber es hat alles funktioniert. Wir hatten den gleichen Geschmack und waren uns in fast allem einig."

Sie seufzte.

"Nur meine Mutter hat ihn nicht gemocht. Sie hat mir keine richtige Begründung dafür liefern können, sie hat einfach gesagt, dass sie der Meinung ist, dass er nicht der Richtige für mich ist und dass er nicht gut genug für mich ist. Ich war mir damals sicher, dass das nur damit zu tun gehabt hat, dass er ein weiterer Grund für mich war, in Paris zu bleiben und nicht zurück nach England zu gehen. Eigentlich war es nämlich überhaupt nicht geplant, dass ich so lange dort bleibe, ich wollte es nur für ein Jahr ausprobieren. Aber ich hatte Erfolg in meinem Beruf und dann war Pierre da und dann wollte ich nicht mehr weg. Deshalb hab ich ihre Zweifel einfach weggefegt und nicht ernst genommen. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen." Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Und dann?", fragte Hugo vorsichtig. Es war ihm klar, dass sie mit diesem Pierre noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte, ganz egal, was vorgefallen war.

"Dann hat er mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ich hab ihn natürlich sofort angenommen. Ich meine, wir waren seit drei Jahren zusammen, ich hab ihn geliebt und ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Mum war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, aber das war mir egal. Es war mein Leben und meine Entscheidung und ich kann schließlich heiraten, wen ich will.", erzählte sie verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust.

"Das Problem war nur, dass Pierre nicht gerade viel verdient hat und sich deshalb nur eine winzige Hochzeit leisten konnte. Aber ich hab von dem Tag geträumt, seit ich denken konnte und ich wollte nicht auf meine pompöse Traumhochzeit verzichten. Deshalb habe ich auch ohne Rücksicht angefangen zu planen, das genommen, was mir gefallen hat, egal, ob es billig oder teuer war. Es hat mich Monate gekostet, aber ich hab es geschafft, meine Hochzeit genauso auf die Beine zu stellen, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hab. Deshalb hat es mir auch nichts ausgemacht, meine ganzen Rücklagen, die ich in der Zeit, in der ich in Paris war, angespart habe, dafür auszugeben. Das war es mir wert, verstehst du? Ich wollte den besten Start in unser Eheleben und ich wollte mich an dem Tag wie eine Prinzessin fühlen. Das hatte ich verdient."

Hugo nickte. Das konnte er verstehen.

"Und dann ..." Sie schluckte und wischte sich eine Träne weg. "Fünf Tage vor der Hochzeit waren wir zum Essen verabredet in dem Hotel, in dem alles stattfinden sollte, damit ich mir nochmal die Speisenabfolge anschauen konnte und das alles. Ich war früher fertig im Atelier und wollte ihn im Ministerium überraschen." Ihre Stimme fing an zu zittern. "Ich bin also ins Ministerium gegangen, in sein Stockwerk gefahren und ich konnte ganz problemlos in sein Büro gehen, weil seine Sekretärin nicht an ihrem Platz gesessen hat. Wenn sie da war, dann hat sie sich nämlich meistens geweigert, mich zu ihm zu lassen, damit ich ihn nicht beim Arbeiten störe." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Sie war anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Und zwar damit, meinen Verlobten auf seinem Schreibtisch zu vögeln." Wütend wischte sie sich noch eine Träne weg.

"Ich hab ihm meinen Verlobungsring ins Gesicht geschmissen und bin dann in unsere Wohnung gegangen, um erst seine Sachen zu packen und auf die Straße zu werfen, bevor ich meine Sachen gepackt hab. Ich hab die Hochzeit abgesagt, meinen Job gekündigt und war am nächsten Tag wieder hier in England." Sie seufzte erneut. "Ich hab zwar später einen Teil meiner Ausgaben zurückerstattet bekommen, aber das meiste war weg. Deshalb hab ich mir auch nur dieses Loch hier leisten können." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit ich ihn erwischt habe, habe ich kein Wort mehr mit Pierre gesprochen und ihn auch nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich ihn vor der Hochzeit erwischt habe und nicht erst danach."

Hugo umarmte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken. "Es tut mir so Leid für dich", flüsterte er. Er wusste genau, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man herausfand, dass die große Liebe einen betrogen hatte. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Man fühlte sich ungeliebt und nicht begehrenswert. Man fühlte sich wie der letzte Dreck, weil der Mensch, der einen lieben sollte, jemand anderen vorgezogen hatte, ohne dass man überhaupt geahnt hatte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und es tat weh. Es tat furchtbar weh.

"Es ist schon okay, Hugo", erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme. Ihre Tränen hatte sie allerdings wieder gut unter Kontrolle. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie keine Tränen mehr wegen diesem Idioten vergießen. Sie lächelte ihn an, aber es wirkte sehr gezwungen. Er hatte sie noch nie so traurig gesehen. Nicht mal dann, als sie ihm von ihrem Vater erzählt hatte. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie unglücklich zu sehen. Sie war sonst eine so lebenslustige fröhliche Frau. Sie sollte nicht unglücklich sein. Und sie hatte jemanden verdient, der sie glücklich machte. Jeder Mensch hatte so jemanden verdient. Manchmal dauerte es nur länger. Sehr viel länger. "Ich bin darüber hinweg. Zumindest fast."

"Jaah ...", murmelte er. Er war auch über Collette hinweg. Fast.

"Deshalb war ich an dem Abend auch in der Kneipe.", fuhr sie fort. "Ich hab mich einsam und traurig gefühlt und ich dachte, dass es nicht schaden könnte, mich zu betrinken. Und dann warst du da und hast so ausgesehen, wie ich mich gefühlt habe und ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht eine Aufmunterung gebrauchen."

Hugo schaute sie überrascht an. "Du hast mich angesprochen, weil du mich aufmuntern wolltest?"

Sie lachte kurz. "Naja, ein bisschen. Ich dachte, dass es mir vielleicht nicht mehr so scheiße gehen würde, wenn ich Zeit mit jemandem verbringen würde, dem es noch schlechter ging.", gab sie kleinlaut zu und wandte den Blick ab. "Aber dann hast du mich aufgemuntert und das war noch besser. Durch dich hab ich das erste Mal seit Wochen gelacht."

Hugo runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich an den Abend zu erinnern. Aber er war so voll gewesen, dass alles mehr als nur verschwommen war. Er konnte sich zwar noch daran erinnern, sich mit ihr unterhalten zu haben, aber was sie gesagt hatten, das wusste er nicht mehr. Was er aber wusste, war, dass er ziemlich lustig sein konnte, wenn er betrunken war. Also war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn er sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

"Und deshalb bist du mit mir ins Bett gegangen?", wollte er wissen. "Weil ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe?" Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Sie hatte ihn nicht mal ein bisschen attraktiv gefunden?

Sie wiegte unentschieden den Kopf. "Naja, zum Teil. Aber du warst auch süß und nett und lieb und du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, begehrenswert zu sein. Und so hab ich mich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit ich Pierre mit dieser Schlampe erwischt habe."

Hugo lächelte sie an. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr behutsam die Tränen, die dennoch gefallen waren, aus dem Gesicht. Er berührte die blassen Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase, die nur zu sehen waren, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute. "Du bist begehrenswert, Clara", flüsterte er. "Und du hast was besseres verdient als dieses Arschloch, das dich nicht zu schätzen weiß."

Sie schluckte. Ihr Blick wanderte von seinen Augen zu seinen Lippen und wieder zurück. Hugo konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten, aber er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte.

Schließlich wandte Clara sich ab und räusperte sich. "Okay ... ähm ... Willst du fernsehen? Die Folgen von Friends werden wiederholt."

Hugo nickte geistesabwesend. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete, aber Ablenkung war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Er strengte sich an, die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Fernseher zu richten, wo gerade ein Mann herumbrüllte, dass man die Warnung, dass Kondome nur in 97% aller Fälle funktionierten, in riesengroßen Buchstaben auf die Packungen drucken sollte. Der war wohl auch nicht scharf auf eine ungeplante Schwangerschaft gewesen.

**TBC ...**


	6. Familientreffen

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hugo besorgt und musterte Clara von oben bis unten. Sie sah etwas blass aus und hatte Ruß auf der Nasenspitze. Er hob seine Hand und wischte es weg.

"Ja, schon. Diese Wirbelei ist nur etwas unangenehm.", murmelte sie. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder und lächelte Hugo an. "Wirklich, Hugo. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist alles bestens."

Er nickte nicht sehr überzeugt. Aber bevor er wirklich sicher gehen konnte, wurde er von seiner Großmutter umarmt, die ihn glücklich an sich drückte. "Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen, Hugo! Es ist schon so lange her, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst.", rief sie begeistert. Sie ließ ihn wieder los und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Er schob peinlich berührt die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Er bekam jedes Mal ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie so selten besuchte.

Nachdem seine Großmutter mit ihrer Inspektion bei ihm fertig war (und wie immer festgestellt hatte, dass er viel zu dünn und seine Haare viel zu lang waren), wandte sie sich neugierig Clara zu. Hugo beeilte sich, die beiden einander vorzustellen. Clara streckte lächelnd ihre Hand aus, aber seine Großmutter wollte davon nichts wissen und zog Clara mütterlich in ihre Arme.

"Es ist so schön, dich kennen zu lernen, meine Liebe!", sagte sie herzlich. "Ich freu mich so, dass es bald ein neues Baby geben wird, das den Fuchsbau mit Leben füllen wird."

"Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du schon zwölf Enkel und vierzehn Urenkel.", erwiderte Hugos Onkel George lachend, der unbemerkt die Küche betreten hatte. Er schüttelte Hugo die Hand und lächelte Clara zu. Er kannte sie bereits, weil sie einmal im Laden vorbeigeschaut hatte, als er auch da gewesen war. Er hatte Hugo gesagt, dass er verrückt war, weil er nicht mehr mit ihr schlief.

"Es ist immer noch Platz für mehr Kinder", widersprach seine Großmutter überzeugt und drückte George einen Stapel Servietten in die Hand. "Und es ist ja auch nicht so, als würde ich die Kinder dauernd zu Gesicht bekommen."

George hob abwehrend die Hand, die nicht die Servietten hielt. "Sieh mich nicht so an. Fred und Roxy hast du oft genug gesehen, als sie klein waren. Auf alle anderen Kinder und Enkel hab ich keinen Einfluss."

"Aber du könntest Roxy doch mal fragen, ob sie nicht bald heiraten möchte", erwiderte sie hoffnungsvoll.

George lachte. "Roxy? Heiraten? Viel Glück dabei. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie nicht vor, sich jetzt oder jemals in der Zukunft fest zu binden." Roxanne war eine sehr selbstbewusste selbstständige Frau, die absolut nicht vor hatte zu heiraten. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen feste Beziehungen, aber sie konnte auch gut ohne leben. Eine Einstellung, die Hugos Meinung nach in der Familie viel zu wenig wertgeschätzt wurde.

"Aber auch nur, weil du ihr das nicht schmackhaft genug gemacht hast, George", tadelte sie ihn.

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Mum, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass Roxy ihren eigenen Kopf hat und sich von niemandem in ihr Leben reinreden lässt." Er drehte sich um und verließ die Küche wieder. Von draußen konnte man Kinderlachen und Kinderweinen und Erwachsenenstimmen hören.

"Können wir was rausbringen, Grandma?", fragte Hugo hilfsbereit, in der Hoffnung, der Frage nach einer möglichen Hochzeit zu entgehen.

Sie nickte und deutete auf mehrere Tellerstapel und einen riesengroßen Berg Besteck. "Sucht euch was aus", sagte sie lächelnd und trat an den Herd, um mit ihrem Zauberstab in einem der Kochtöpfe zu rühren.

Heute war der 31. August 2040. Es war der letzte Ferientag und die gesamte Familie Weasley hatte sich zum Familienessen versammelt, um ein letztes Mal zusammen sein zu können, bevor die ältesten Kinder von Hugos Cousinen und seiner Schwester nach Hogwarts gingen. Diese Tradition war vor Jahren begonnen worden, schon als Hugo selbst noch nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Dann wurde sie ein paar Jahre ausgesetzt, weil alle Enkel bereits mit Hogwarts fertig und die neuen Urenkel noch nicht alt genug waren, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Aber Hugos Großeltern hatten die Tradition wieder aufgegriffen, als Dora, die Tochter von Victoire und Ted zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam. Jetzt würde sie bereits in die fünfte Klasse gehen. Auch Remus, Doras kleiner Bruder, und Diana, Hugos Nichte, hatten bereits ein Jahr hinter sich. Jeremy, Mollys Sohn, kam bereits in die vierte Klasse und Michelle, Mollys Tochter, würde dieses Jahr die erste Klasse besuchen. Hugo kam es unwirklich vor, dass diese Kinder, die er alle schon als Babys gekannt hatte, bereits in Hogwarts waren. Und soweit er gehört hatte, hatte Dora bereits einen festen Freund. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es war verrückt.

Er stieß die Küchentür auf und trat in den Garten. Es waren fünf große Tische aneinander gereiht, an denen jeweils zehn Personen Platz fanden. So entstand eine sehr lange Tafel, die Hugo an die Haustische in Hogwarts erinnerte. Die waren auch ungefähr so lang gewesen. Drei von ihnen waren schon komplett gedeckt, auf dem vierten verteilte Dora gerade die Servietten, die George vorhin nach draußen gebracht hatte und der fünfte war noch leer. Hugo und Clara stellten die Teller auf dem Tisch ab und kurz darauf spürte Hugo, wie ihn jemand heftig gegen ihn stieß und ihn umarmte. Er schaute nach unten und sah seinen Neffen Aiden, der ihn anstrahlte.

"Onkel Hugo!", rief er glücklich.

Hugo grinste ihn an und zerzauste ihm das Haar, in dem sich einige Blätter verfangen hatten. Hugo fragte sich jedes Mal aufs neue, wie der Junge es schaffte, einen halben Wald auf dem Kopf zu tragen.

"Schau mal, wie braun ich geworden bin!", rief er und streckte ihm seinen Arm entgegen. "Und ich hab schwimmen gelernt! Ich durfte sogar ganz weit raus ins Meer schwimmen. Ich bin viel weiter als Di gekommen, stell dir das vor!", erzählte er ihm begeistert. Rose und Scorpius hatten es vor zwei Wochen endlich geschafft, in das Ferienhaus der Malfoys zu fahren. Gestern waren sie zurückgekehrt und anscheinend hatten sie diesen kurzen Urlaub in vollen Zügen genossen.

Hugo nickte lachend. "Fantastisch, Aiden. Wenn du dann in Hogwarts bist, kannst du es mit dem Riesenkraken aufnehmen."

Aidens Augen leuchteten auf und er nickte begeistert.

"Aiden, komm schon!", rief sein Cousin Frank, Mollys anderer Sohn, ihm zu. "Du bist dran mit zählen."

Aiden nickte und rannte zu den anderen. Sobald er bei ihnen angekommen war, stoben die Kinder auseinander und rannten in alle Richtungen davon. Wahrscheinlich spielten sie verstecken.

Hugo sah sich um. Einige seiner Onkeln und Tanten standen beieinander und unterhielten sich, während einige seiner Cousinen und Cousins in der Küche verschwanden, um das restliche Geschirr zu holen. Lily und Als Frau Tia standen bei einem Laufstall, der im Garten aufgestellt worden war, und unterhielten sich lachend. Er konnte sehen, wie der sieben Monate alte Robert und der sechs Monate alte Lucas mit einem Plüschquaffel spielten. Seine Eltern sprachen mit Harry und Ginny, während Al, James und Louis einige Stühle vor sich herschweben ließen.

Die ganze Familie, die heute hier versammelt sein sollte, umfasste ungefähr fünfzig Leute und Hugo hatte den Überblick schon längst verloren. Manchmal war er froh, wenn er überhaupt alle Kinder seiner Cousinen und Cousins auseinanderhalten und sich an ihre Namen erinnern konnte. Es war schon eine riesengroße Familie.

"Wow", flüsterte Clara, die sich mit großen Augen umschaute. "Und du bist mit allen verwandt?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Hugo lachte. "Wenn du alle mitzählst, die angeheiratet sind, dann ja.", erwiderte er. "Manchmal kommen auch noch Freunde von irgendwem, aber ich glaube, dieses Jahr hat sich keiner angesagt. Zumindest hat Mum nichts erwähnt."

Er hatte erst gestern mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, die extra im Scherzartikelladen aufgetaucht war, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch ja heute kommen und Clara mitbringen würde, damit sie die ganze Familie kennen lernen konnte. Hugo war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er Clara das wirklich zumuten konnte, aber seine Mutter hatte nur lachend gesagt: "Sie muss die Familie irgendwann kennen lernen. Wenn sie es jetzt macht, hat sie es wenigstens schon hinter sich."

"Hugo!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Rose auf sich zukommen. Sie trug ebenfalls einen Tellerstapel, den sie auf dem Tisch abstellte. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und alle Teller verteilten sich, auch die, die Hugo und Clara vorhin mitgebracht hatten. Auch sie war braun gebrannt und strahlte eine Ruhe und Zufriedenheit aus, die er schon lange nicht mehr an seiner großen Schwester gesehen hatte. Sie hatte den Urlaub nach all dem Stress im Krankenhaus und dem Tod ihres Großvaters wirklich gebraucht.

Er umarmte sie lächelnd. "Du siehst toll aus, Rose", sagte er anerkennend.

Sie lächelte. "Danke. Du bist heute schon der zehnte, der mir das sagt. Man könnte meinen, dass ich sonst immer furchtbar ausschaue." Sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht furchtbar. Nur müde."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sah über Hugos Schultern zu den spielenden Kindern. "Müde war ich auch in den letzten zwei Wochen. Aber es war stressfrei. Und Aiden ist sogar ohne Theater ins Bett gegangen. Schon vor seiner eigentlichen Schlafenszeit."

Hugo grinste und legte seiner Schwester einen Arm um die Schultern. "Dann war das wohl ein sehr erfolgreicher Urlaub."

"Das kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte sie und seufzte sehnsüchtig. "Ich wünschte nur, dass wir noch länger hätten bleiben können. Es war so schön ruhig und das Meer war fantastisch und wir hatten endlich mal alle Zeit füreinander. Ich musste nicht ins Mungos und Scorpius nicht ins Ministerium und wir konnten es einfach nur genießen. Es ist so lange her, dass es nur uns vier gab." Sie schaute verträumt zu Scorpius, der gerade, einen Kochtopf tragend, aus dem Haus kam und dabei dem zwölfjährigen Remus zuhörte, der ihm begeistert irgendetwas erzählte.

"Wo wart ihr denn?", wollte Clara wissen, die die Geschwister bisher schweigend beobachtet hatte.

"Im Strandhaus von meinen Schwiegereltern. Sie haben erst vor kurzem eins in der Nähe von Edinburgh gekauft und uns eingeladen. Das erste Wochenende waren sie auch da, aber dann haben sie uns alleine gelassen, weil sie wieder zur Arbeit mussten.", erklärte Rose, während sie immer noch Scorpius anschaute. Hugo wurde der Blick langsam unangenehm und er räusperte sich laut.

Rose schreckte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie löste sich von Hugo und lächelte Clara an, bevor sie sie umarmte.

"Und du? Wie geht es dir? Oder besser gesagt euch?"

Clara lächelte und strich kurz über ihren Bauch. Er war etwas gewachsen, seit sie bei Rose und Scorpius zum Essen gewesen waren, aber wenn man nicht wusste, dass Clara schwanger war, dann fiel er noch nicht auf.

"Eigentlich ziemlich gut", erwiderte sie. "Mir wird nicht mehr von allem schlecht und auch nicht mehr so schnell schwindelig, aber ich hatte letzte Woche in der Arbeit ziemlich viel Stress. Die Hogwartsbriefe sind erst vor acht Tagen verschickt worden und deshalb sind letzte Woche hunderte von Kindern in den Laden gekommen, die alle neue Schulumhänge brauchen und das alles zu nähen war eine Heidenarbeit."

Rose nickte. "Ich kann's mir vorstellen. Diana und ich waren gestern in der Winkelgasse, um noch alles für ihr neues Schuljahr zu besorgen und die Geschäfte waren alle überfüllt. Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, warum die Briefe immer erst so spät verschickt werden. Ich meine, es sind zwei Monate Ferien, da kann man sie doch auch früher wegschicken."

"Ich glaube ja, dass das irgendwas mit den ZAG-Ergebnissen zu tun hat. Das Ministerium und die Lehrer brauchen bestimmt eine Weile, bis alles korrigiert ist und die Schüler müssen ja wissen, welche Fächer sie im nächsten Jahr belegen können.", erwiderte Clara nachdenklich.

Rose nickte. "Das mag ja alles sein, aber dann könnte man doch wenigstens die Briefe für die anderen sechs Jahrgänge schon eher rausschicken. Das wäre doch so viel einfacher."

"Du kannst es ja Neville vorschlagen, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst", schlug Scorpius vor, der den Topf auf dem Tisch abgestellt und sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Er legte die Arme um die Taille seiner Frau und Rose lehnte sich entspannt an ihn.

"Das werde ich auch tun", sagte sie entschlossen. "Es wäre für alle sehr viel einfacher"

"Allerdings", nickte Clara und lächelte Scorpius zu. "Hallo."

Scorpius erwiderte das Nicken. "Gleichfalls", grinste er. "Du siehst ziemlich müde aus", stellte er fest.

Clara seufzte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Schüler es gibt, die neue Umhänge für die Schüle brauchen? Ich sag's dir: Zweihundertsiebenundvierzig. Und weißt du, wie viele Angestellte es bei Madam Malkins gibt, die sich um diese Umhänge kümmern müssen? Acht. Und weißt du außerdem, wie lange wir Zeit haben, um diese Umhänge anzufertigen? Eine halbe Stunde. Und jetzt sag mir, Scorpius, wie du aussehen würdest, wenn du dir eine Woche lang die Finger wundgenäht hättest." Hugo warf einen Blick auf ihre Hände. Sie sahen so perfekt wie immer aus.

Scorpius pfiff anerkennend. "Respekt, Clara. Dann nehme ich meine vorige Bemerkung zurück. Du siehst wahnsinnig gut aus."

Clara lachte. "Vielen Dank für das Kompliment." Sie seufzte. "Ich bin froh, dass das jetzt vorbei ist. Ich kann schon kein Schwarz mehr sehen."

Rose sah an sich herunter. Sie trug ein schwarzes Top. "Oh", sagte sie.

Clara lief rosa an. "Entschuldige, Rose, ich wollte nicht ..." Sie schaute zu Hugo, der ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, und fing an zu lachen. "So hab ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint."

"Ich versteh schon", erwiderte Rose und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich bin auch froh, wenn ich keine limonengrünen Umhänge sehen muss. Es reicht schon, dass sich Aiden jeden zweiten Tag irgendwie sein Knie aufschlägt oder seinen Fuß verknackst. Erst vor drei Tagen wollte er sich Tee machen und hat sich seine rechte Hand verbrannt, weil er die Kanne nicht hat tragen können." Rose schüttelte den Kopf. Hugo hatte sie einmal erzählt, dass sie in der Arbeit so viel mit kranken Menschen zu tun hatte, dass sie zu Hause eigentlich davon verschont werden wollte. Allerdings hatte sie einen Sohn, der diesen Wunsch viel zu oft zunichte machte.

"Autsch!" Clara verzog das Gesicht, aber Rose winkte ab.

"Keine Sorge. Diese Sprüche kann ich im Schlaf.", versicherte sie ihr.

Scorpius nickte. "Selbst ich kann die mittlerweile ohne Probleme."

"Und das will schon was heißen!", warf Hugo ein. "Aua!" Er rieb sich das Schienbein an der Stelle, an der Rose ihn getreten hatte. "Das war ein Scherz!", sagte er augenverdrehend. "Uff!", stöhnte er eine weitere Sekunde später. Diana war mit voller Wucht gegen ihn geknallt und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Onkel Hugo!", rief sie glücklich

Hugo drückte sie lachend an sich. "Schokofröschchen! Wie schön, dass du wieder da bist." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verwuschelte anschließend ihre buschigen blonden Haare, die ihr nicht mal mehr bis auf die Schultern fielen. "Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen hab, waren die doch mindestens dreimal so lang."

"Abgeschnitten!", rief sie begeistert. "Das hat immer so ewig gedauert mit dem Haare föhnen, deshalb musste ich immer zehn Minuten früher aus dem Wasser als Aiden."

"Sie hat schließlich so lange gebettelt, bis ich mit ihr zum Friseur gegangen bin, der ihr das meiste abgeschnitten hat", erklärte Rose und schaute wehmütig auf den Kopf ihrer Tochter. Hugo hatte das Gefühl, dass sie längst nicht so begeistert wie Diana von dieser Entscheidung war.

"Ich finde die Frisur toll", sagte Clara lächelnd. Es war kein Wunder, dass ihr Dianas Frisur gefiel, da ihre blonden Haare auch nicht viel länger waren. Einen Moment später wurde auch sie von Diana umarmt. Gespannt legte sie eine Hand auf Claras Bauch und starrte konzentriert darauf.

"Man spürt ja immer noch nichts", sagte sie schließlich enttäuscht. Schon als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, hatte Diana gehofft zu fühlen, wie das Baby trat. Sie war fasziniert von schwangeren Frauen.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass man das noch nicht spürt", erwiderte Rose.

"Ich weiß, Mum, aber ich hab gedacht, dass es vielleicht doch klappt.", erwiderte Diana und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hand. Clara verzog kurz das Gesicht und Hugo beeilte sich, seine Nichte sanft wegzuziehen. Clara schaute ihn dankbar an und legte ihre eigene Hand auf die Stelle.

"Und freust du dich schon auf das neue Schuljahr?", wollte er wissen.

Diana nickte. "Ja! Ich hab heute schon in den neuen Büchern gelesen, die Mum und ich gestern gekauft haben. Ich wollte sie eigentlich mit in den Urlaub nehmen, aber da waren die neuen Bücherlisten noch nicht da, deshalb hatte ich nur die Bücher vom letzten Schuljahr, und die konnte ich alle schon auswendig.", erzählte sie. Sie seufzte. "Und dabei hab ich mich so gefreut, das neue Zaubertrankbuch am Strand zu lesen."

Hugo konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Scorpius fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. Hugo konnte ihn verstehen. Diese große Motivation zu lernen hatte Diana eindeutig von ihrer Mutter. Hugo konnte sich erinnern, wie Rose auch immer in den Ferien in ihren neuen Büchern gelesen hatte, sobald sie sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, und konnte bis heute nicht verstehen, warum ihr das so einen Spaß gemacht hatte. Er hatte häufig nicht mal dann in den Büchern gelesen, wenn es seine Hausaufgabe gewesen war.

"Das war auch gut so, Di", erwiderte Scorpius entschlossen. "Der Urlaub war dazu da, um sich zu erholen und nicht, um zu lernen."

"Aber Lernen ist doch erholsam", sagte Diana verständnislos. Scorpius schien unfähig, etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Rose öffnete den Mund, wurde aber von ihrer Großmutter unterbrochen, die laut verkündete, dass das Essen fertig war. Sofort strömten viele Erwachsene in den Fuchsbau, um das ganze Essen nach draußen zu bringen, während die Kinder darum stritten, wer neben wem sitzen wollte.

Clara machte Anstalten, auch in die Küche zu gehen um zu helfen, aber Hugo nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Er führte sie zu dem Tisch in der Mitte und zog einen Stuhl hervor, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

"Glaub mir, es gibt genug Leute, die dabei helfen, das Essen heraus zu schaffen."

Clara nickte. "Rose und Scorpius sehen wirklich ziemlich erholt aus", sagte sie lächelnd und schaute zum einen Ende der Tafel, wo Diana sich mittlerweile neben Dora und Remus gesetzt hatte und wo Aiden noch mit Frank um einen Platz stritt.

"Ja. Aber als wir bei ihnen zum Essen eingeladen waren, waren sie kurz davor, zu verreisen. Sie haben beide sicher noch einige Überstunden gemacht, damit sie nicht gestört werden, wenn sie mal weg sind."

Sie waren vor zweieinhalb Wochen bei ihnen gewesen, damit Roses Familie Clara kennen lernen konnte. Hugo hatte sich gedacht, dass es einfacher war, wenn sie erst seine Schwester kennen lernte und später seine Eltern, damit das nicht zu viel auf einmal wurde. Sie war längst nicht so nervös gewesen wie er, als er Andrea kennen gelernt hatte, aber einige Gedanken hatte sie sich trotzdem gemacht. Sie hatte Hugo damals dreimal angerufen, weil sie sich nicht sicher gewesen war, was sie anziehen sollte.

Aber es hatte alles einwandfrei geklappt. Sie hatte sich sofort mit Rose verstanden, mit Scorpius herumgealbert und Diana und Aiden ins Herz geschlossen. Es war ein ungezwungenes, lustiges und schönes Essen geworden und sie hatten sich vorgenommen, das bald zu wiederholen, auch wenn Diana dann fehlen würde, weil sie in Hogwarts war. Hugo war nicht umhin gekommen, daran zu denken, dass ein Essen mit Collette und seiner Familie nie so locker über die Bühne gegangen waren. Und einmal mehr hatte er sich zu fragen begonnen, ob sein Dad nicht doch Recht gehabt hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass Collette nicht die Richtige für ihn gewesen war.

Letzte Woche waren sie beide dann bei seinen Eltern zum Essen gewesen und auch hier lief wieder alles problemlos. Es war richtig unheimlich, _wie_ problemlos und einfach alles war. Er verstand sich mit Clara. Rose und Scorpius verstanden sich mit Clara. Seine Eltern verstanden sich mit Clara. Und er verstand sich mit ihrer Mutter. So viel Glück hatte er sonst nie. Irgendetwas _musste_ doch schief gehen. Gut, wenn man vielleicht die ungewollte Schwangerschaft zählte und die Folgen, die er nun lebenslang zu tragen haben würde, war vielleicht doch schon genug schief gelaufen ... Trotzdem kam ihm das alles viel zu einfach vor.

Er stand auf, als er sah, wie seine Eltern auf ihn zukamen, um sie zu begrüßen. Auch Clara kam hinzu und wurde herzlich von beiden umarmt. Hugo stellte sie dem Teil der Familie vor, der gerade in der Nähe war und dann setzten sich auch schon alle wieder hin, damit man mit dem Essen beginnen konnte.

Gegenüber von Hugo und Clara saßen Ted, wie immer mit blauen Haaren, und Victoire, die auch mit vierzig Jahren nichts von ihrer strahlenden Schönheit eingebüßt hatte. Neben Clara saßen Rose und Scorpius, neben Hugo saßen Lily und Henry und ihnen gegenüber hatten sich Al und Tia niedergelassen. James und seine Frau Julia saßen auf der anderen Seite von Ted und Victoire. Am einen Ende der riesigen Tafel saßen die ganzen Kinder, die schon selbstständig essen konnten, am anderen Ende die erwachsenen Erwachsenen, also Hugos Onkel, Tanten und Eltern. Die zweijährige Amanda saß in ihrem Hochstuhl neben ihrer Mutter Tia, die zweijährige Elizabeth neben ihrem Vater Henry und der ebenfalls zweijährige Jacob saß neben seiner Mutter Dominique ungefähr sieben Plätze von Hugo entfernt. Die Tische schienen jedes Jahr voller zu werden.

"Und die kleine Dora hat wirklich schon einen Freund?", wollte Lily gerade von Victoire und Ted wissen. "Hab ich das wirklich richtig verstanden?"

Ted seufzte gequält und nickte. "Ja, hat sie. Schon seit über vier Monaten." Er verzog das Gesicht.

Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich hab wirklich gedacht, dass James einen Scherz gemacht hat, als er mir das erzählt hat. Sie kann doch schon unmöglich so alt sein, dass sie einen Freund hat."

"Ich hab genau das gleiche gesagt", erwiderte Ted zustimmend und schaute Victoire mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Victoire schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Und dann hab ich ihm gesagt, dass ich fast ein Jahr jünger war als Dora, als ich meinen ersten Freund hatte. Das schien er irgendwie verdrängt zu haben."

"Das hab ich überhaupt nicht!", widersprach Ted sofort. "Aber bei Dora ist das doch was völlig anderes. Ich meine, sie ist immerhin meine Tochter."

"Und ist er wenigstens nett?", wollte Rose wissen und deutete auf die Schüssel mit dem Kartoffelbrei. Hugo gab sie ihr.

Ted seufzte noch gequälter. "Das ist ja das Problem." Hugo schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. War dieser Freund vielleicht ein ignorantes arrogantes Arschloch? Was machte Dora bloß mit so einem Kerl? "Der Junge ist viel _zu_ nett." Er spießte ein Würstchen auf. "Man kann ihn gar nicht hassen."

Victoire schaute ihn mitleidig an und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Nimm's nicht so schwer. Sie wird immer dein kleines Mädchen bleiben. Aber du bist eben einfach nicht mehr der einzige Mann in ihrem Leben. Das musst du akzeptieren."

"Das sagst du so einfach", murmelte Ted und biss von dem Würstchen ab. "Es ist so schwer, sie nicht mehr als dieses kleine süße unschuldige Mädchen zu sehen. In zwei Jahren wird sie volljährig." Er erschauderte. "Ich will mir das gar nicht vorstellen. Und das schlimmste ist, dass du ihr die ganzen Verhütungssprüche beigebracht hast.", sagte er vorwurfsvoll zu seiner Frau.

Scorpius spuckte den Kürbissaft, den er gerade getrunken hatte, wieder zurück in sein Glas. "Verhütungssprüche? Sie kennt schon die ganzen Verhütungssprüche?" Hugo sah zum Ende der Tafel, wo Dora saß. Sie hatte heute pinkes Haar und lachte über etwas, das eines der anderen Kinder gesagt hatte. Hugo kam es falsch vor, dass sie überhaupt _wusste_ , was Sex war.

Victoire nickte. "Natürlich kennt sie die. Ich hab sie schon aufgeklärt, als sie zwölf war. Und ich hab sie ihr noch mal in einem Brief geschrieben, nachdem sie uns geschrieben hat, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist."

"Sieh mich nicht so an, Scorp", erwiderte Ted abwehrend. "Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann würde sie das Wort Sex nicht mal kennen."

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. "Als ob es besser wäre, sie nicht darüber aufzuklären. Ich bin genauso wenig damit einverstanden, wenn sie jetzt schon daran denkt, wie du, aber ich werde den Teufel tun und sie blind in diese Sache laufen lassen. Irgendwann wird es zu einer Situation kommen, in der sie die Sprüche braucht und dann soll sie auch vorbereitet sein. Du bist der Letzte, der sich über eine ungeplante Teenagerschwangerschaft freuen würde." Sie schaute ihren Mann mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ted murmelte etwas unverständliches und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Er wünschte sich jetzt bestimmt, dass da etwas stärkeres drin wäre. Zumindest hätte Hugo das an seiner Stelle getan.

"Ich bin froh, dass wir mit Di noch nicht so ein Problem haben", sagte Scorpius schließlich. Rose schluckte und schaute stur auf ihren Teller. Scorpius riss die Augen auf und sah seine Frau ungläubig an. "Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass Diana diese Sprüche auch schon kennt." Rose schwieg. Hugo hatte selten gesehen, dass Blut so schnell aus einem Gesicht entweichen konnte. Scorpius sah kalkweiß aus. "Rose!"

"Du hast sie wirklich schon aufgeklärt?", fragte Hugo ungläubig. Es fiel ihm schon schwer, Dora als jemanden zu sehen, der wusste, was Sex war und der ihn wahrscheinlich zumindest in Erwägung zog (er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie er mit fünfzehn drauf gewesen war und außerdem hatte er schon mit vierzehn zum ersten Mal mit jemandem geschlafen), aber Diana, seine kleine, liebe, süße, unschuldige Nichte? Er würde jeden Jungen eigenhändig erwürgen, der auch nur in ihre Nähe kam. Und wenn er dazu zu spät kam, dann würde er zumindest Scorpius dabei helfen, die Leiche zu vergraben.

Rose nickte. "Selbstverständlich. Ich hab ihr auch die Sprüche erklärt, aber an denen hatte sie noch kein großes Interesse. Sie hat gemeint, dass sie mich das später noch einmal fragen würde, wenn sie sie dann brauchen wird."

Scorpius schluckte und schob seinen Teller von sich. "Ich glaube, ich werde heute nichts mehr essen. Mir ist schlecht." Hugo stimmte ihm im Stillen zu.

"Wem sagst du das", murmelte Ted, der auf sein aufgespießtes Würstchen starrte.

Lily lachte. "Ihr Männer seid doch wirklich Idioten!"

Ted schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sagst du jetzt, Lily. Jetzt, wo deine Liz noch unschuldig am Tisch sitzt und ihr Plastikbesteck auf den Boden schmeißt. In zehn Jahren, wenn sie dann zwölf ist, wirst du das anders sehen. Oder in dreizehn Jahren, wenn sie damit anfängt, Jungs nach Hause zu bringen, die an nichts anderes als Sex denken können."

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. "Also wirklich, Ted! Jetzt übertreibst du aber."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Oh nein, Vic! Ich hab völlig Recht. Und weißt du, wieso ich Recht habe? Weil ich noch genau weiß, wie ich mit fünfzehn oder sechzehn getickt habe, und da hatte ich nichts anderes im Kopf! Stimmt doch, oder?" Ted schaute sich um. Scorpius, James, Hugo, Al und Henry nickten alle.

"Na dann siehst du ja, wie sinnvoll es ist, dass Dora die ganzen Sprüche kennt.", erwiderte Victoire grinsend. "Du könntest ihr natürlich auch den Trank brauen, dann muss sie die Sprüche gar nicht -"

"Nein!", rief Ted und war jetzt so weiß wie Scorpius. "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich werde das doch nicht auch noch aktiv unterstützen! Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und es sah so aus, als würde diese Vorstellung ihm wirklich Schmerzen zufügen.

Victoire zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bitte, wie du willst, Grandpa"

Ted umklammerte seine Gabel so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Er machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. "Jetzt reicht's! Diesen Mistkerl knöpfe ich mir vor! Ich werde ihn so lange verfluchen, bis er sich wünscht, nie geboren worden zu sein!"

Victoire legte ihm schnell die Arme auf die Schultern, um ihn in seinem Stuhl zu halten. "Jetzt mach mal halblang! Es ist doch gar nicht gesagt, dass Dora und Scott überhaupt Sex haben. Mir hat sie erst letzte Woche erzählt, dass sie noch lange nicht soweit ist. Also gibt es gar keinen Grund zur Sorge." Sie lächelte ihn an und Ted schien sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. "Aber du musst dich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass sie jetzt erwachsen wird. Sie ist verliebt und sie hat einen Freund und irgendwann wird sie Sex haben. Ob jetzt mit ihm oder in zwei Jahren mit jemand anderem spielt keine Rolle. Das wichtige ist, dass du dich damit abfindest. Dass du es akzeptierst und ihre Entscheidungen ebenfalls, weil wir ihr und ihrem Urteil trauen können. Du wärst auch nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn mein Dad dich dafür foltern wollte, dass du mit mir geschlafen hast." Ted schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Na siehst du."

Ted seufzte besiegt. "Du hast es gut, Hugo.", sagte er schließlich. Hugo schaute ihn überrasch an. Warum hatte er es gut? Weil es keinen Vater gab, der ihn dafür foltern wollte, dass er mit Clara geschlafen hatte? "Dein Kind ist noch nicht geboren. Du musst dir noch keine Gedanken darüber machen, ob es nicht noch viel zu jung ist, um über Sex aufgeklärt zu sein. Und für die nächsten Monate kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es auch niemanden kennen lernt, mit dem es Sex haben möchte."

Rose und Clara lachten. Hugo schaute auf Claras Bauch. Ja, da war das Baby für die nächsten Monate noch sicher.

"Wann kommt das Baby denn?", wollte Tia wissen, während sie Auflauf auf ihren Teller legte. Sie schaute zu Amanda und konnte ihr gerade noch die Rose, die als Tischdekoration diente, aus der Hand nehmen, bevor sie darauf herumkaute.

Clara schluckte schnell herunter, was sie im Mund hatte. "Oh, ähm ... also, der Geburtstermin ist für den zehnten Januar ausgerechnet. Es dauert also noch etwas.", sagte sie und strich sich nervös ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit war ihr wohl nicht ganz so angenehm.

"Schade", murmelte Rose. Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe verwundert zu ihr um. Hugo fragte sich auch, was so schade daran sein sollte. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, dann würde es noch Jahre dauern, bis das Baby kam. "Diana hat sich nur so darauf gefreut, das Baby im Krankenhaus zu besuchen. Sie war schon so traurig, weil sie Luke und Robbie nicht gleich nach der Geburt sehen konnte."

Diana liebte Babys. Seit sie sprechen konnte, hatte sie ihre Eltern angebettelt, sofort alle neu geborenen Familienmitglieder zu besuchen, angefangen bei ihrem Bruder Aiden. Die einzigen Babys, die sie nicht im Krankenhaus hatte besuchen können, weil sie bereits in Hogwarts war, waren Robert, der Sohn von Lily, und Lucas, der Sohn von Albus, gewesen.

"Aber Babys kommen doch selten wirklich am errechneten Termin", wandte Tia ein. "Haley kam vier Tage zu spät und Amanda zwölf zu früh. Luke war allerdings fast pünktlich, er war nur einen Tag zu früh." Sie lächelte Al zu und strich Amanda über ihre fast schwarzen Haare. "Also vielleicht hat Diana ja Glück und das Baby kommt früher. Die ersten paar Tage im Januar ist sie doch noch da."

Rose nickte und schaute zu Clara. "Meinst du, du kannst da was machen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Mal sehen. Vielleicht hört es ja auf mich", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

Al schüttelte den Kopf. "Da würde ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen. Ich hab Amanda damals _angefleht_ , ja nicht um die Zeit zu kommen, in der die Tornados gegen die Wimbourner Wespen spielen. Louis hat extra Karten besorgt, weil das Spiel so spannend werden sollte. Und was ist passiert? Mitten im Spiel hat mir Tia über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mitgeteilt, dass ihre Fruchtblase geplatzt ist. Eine halbe Stunde später ist der Schnatz gefangen worden und ich hab das verpasst.", erinnerte sich Al mit enttäuschter Miene. "Sie hat nicht mal eine Stunde warten können."

Tia verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich wette, das wird er ihr für den Rest ihres Lebens vorwerfen. Noch auf ihrer Hochzeit wird er davon anfangen."

Al schluckte. "Jetzt fang bitte nicht von einer Hochzeit an. Sie ist erst zwei. Wir haben noch viel Zeit, um uns über sowas Gedanken zu machen."

Tia lachte. "Da hast du Recht. Und vielleicht wird sie ja auch lesbisch, dann müssen wir uns darüber gar keine Sorgen machen."

Al riss die Augen auf und wurde blass. James lachte lauthals los und verschluckte sich an einem Stück Hühnchen. Julia schlug ihm beherzt auf den Rücken. "Wag es ja nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen", flüsterte sie ihm streng zu. "Al hat es immerhin geschafft, drei Kinder zu zeugen. Du hast noch kein einziges." James wurde rot und schaute seine Frau böse an.

Jetzt war es an Al zu lachen. "Da hat sie völlig Recht. Selbst Hugo hat es vor dir geschafft, ein Kind zu bekommen. Hast du etwa Probleme, Brüderchen? Kriegst du keinen hoch?"

James schnaubte erzürnt und warf ein Brötchen nach seinem Bruder, der sich aber geistesgegenwärtig duckte, und so traf es den kleinen Frank am Kopf. Der sah sich verwirrt um und schubste schließlich Aiden, den er für den Übeltäter hielt. Der revanchierte sich, indem er ihm eine Portion Erbsen ins Gesicht warf.

Rose verdrehte die Augen, trat James gegen sein Schienbein und stand seufzend auf, um für Ordnung zu sorgen. "Vielen Dank, James!", zischte sie ihm wütend zu.

"Al hat angefangen", maulte James beleidigt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Clara hatte sich das ganze amüsiert angeschaut. Hugo beobachtete zufrieden, dass sie sich anscheinend doch ziemlich wohl im Kreis seiner Familie fühlte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es so sein würde. Denn wenn es anders sein sollte, dann würde das in den nächsten Jahren alles sehr verkomplizieren. Seine Familie nahm einen großen Platz in seinem Leben ein und wenn die Mutter seines Kindes seine Familie nicht mochte, dann würde es alles sehr viel schwieriger machen. Es würde so schon nicht einfach werden.

"Du siehst, wir sind alle über dreißig und verhalten uns unserem Alter entsprechend", sagte Victoire lachend und beobachtete, wie Rose mit Aiden und Frank sprach, die sie beide geknickt anschauten. "Ich weiß noch, wie Rose damals völlig fertig zu mir gekommen ist, als sie festgestellt hat, dass sie schwanger ist", sagte sie nachdenklich. "Sie hatte so viel Angst. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie so jung eine gute Mutter sein würde."

Hugo schaute zu seiner Schwester. Er hatte gewusst, dass Diana nicht geplant gewesen war, doch als Rose ihm davon erzählt hatte, dass er Onkel wurde, war sie selbstsicher und glücklich darüber gewesen, ein Baby zu bekommen. Aber wenn selbst Rose anfangs Zweifel an sich hatte, die kluge, selbstbewusste Rose, die alles schaffte, was sie sich in den Kopf setzte und die ihre Kinder vergötterten, dann würde er es vielleicht auch ganz gut hinkriegen. Hoffentlich.

"Sie ist eine fantastische Mutter", sagte Scorpius lächelnd, der Rose ebenfalls beobachtete.

"Ich glaube, die einzige, die wirklich daran gezweifelt hat, war Rose selbst", erwiderte Al. "Obwohl ich zugegebenermaßen wirklich sehr beeindruckt davon bin, wie gut sie mit Aiden umgehen kann."

Scorpius nickte. "Davon bin ich auch beeindruckt. Ich schaff das nicht, ihn so unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn ich ihn ins Bett bringen muss, dann dauert das immer eine gute Stunde länger als bei Rose. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sie anders macht."

"Das ist wohl das Talent, das Mütter haben", sagte Al schulterzuckend. "Tia kriegt Haley auch sehr viel schneller ins Bett und die macht wirklich nichts anderes als ich. Ich hab ihr schon häufig zugeschaut."

Tia zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Es ist eine Gabe", sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

"Was ist eine Gabe?", wollte Rose wissen, die mittlerweile ihr Gespräch mit Frank und Aiden beendet hatte. Sie hatte einige Erbsen auf ihrem T-Shirt, die Scorpius lässig wegzauberte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und zog einen Teller voller Steaks zu sich.

"Die eigenen Kinder ins Bett zu kriegen", erklärte Lily. "Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass Henry das besser kann als ich. Liz beschwert sich immer, dass ich sie nicht richtig zudecke."

"Das ist auch wirklich nicht einfach", nickte Henry. "Man muss immer erst die linke untere Ecke der Decke auf das Bett legen und dann die linke obere Ecke und dann hat sie meistens irgendwelche Sonderwünsche." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das hat sie eindeutig von Lily", warf James ein. "Die war da auch immer so pingelig." Lily ergriff ihrerseits ein Brötchen, um es nach James zu werfen, aber Henry nahm es ihr schnell aus der Hand. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie fing an zu grinsen und gab ihm einen Kuss. Al und James verzogen das Gesicht.

"Und, Clara, was machst du beruflich?", wechselte Julia das Thema, bevor die Potter-Geschwister noch anfangen würden, sich mit etwas anderem zu bewerfen als Brötchen.

"Ich bin Designerin", erwiderte Clara und nahm sich ein paar Babymöhrchen. "Ich arbeite jetzt bei Madam Malkins."

"Und davor?", fragte Julia interessiert und nahm James ohne hinzusehen sein Brötchen weg, mit dem dieser versucht hatte, unauffällig auf Al zu zielen.

"Davor war ich in Paris bei Gustave Crayone."

Julias Augen wurden groß. "Du warst bei _dem_ Gustave Crayone? Dem bekanntesten Modedesigner der ganzen Zauberwelt? Bei dem kein Kleid weniger als tausend Galleonen kostet?", fragte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Hugo schaute Clara verwundert an. Sie hatte nie erwähnt, dass dieser Designer, bei dem sie gearbeitet hatte, so berühmt war. Wenn Julia ihn nicht mit jemand anderem verwechselte, dann musste Clara ja atemberaubend als Designerin sein.

Sie lief rosa an und nickte. "Ja. Genau bei dem."

"Das ist ja Wahnsinn!", rief Julia begeistert und schaute Hugo dann vorwurfsvoll an. "Du hast gar nicht gesagt, dass Clara bei Gustave Crayone gearbeitet hat." So wie Julia aussah, schien das ein Kapitalverbrechen zu sein

"Ich hab das gar nicht gewusst", sagte Hugo abwehrend und beugte sich zu Clara. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an. "Du hast nicht gefragt. Außerdem hab ich nicht geglaubt, dass es dich interessieren würde."

"Da hast du Recht gehabt", erwiderte Hugo

Julia schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. "Wie kann man nur so ignorant sein, Hugo! Crayone macht jedes Jahr Millionen. Er setzt Trends. Und er entwirft fantastische Sachen. Seine Hochzeitskleider sind -" Julia verstummte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Oh mein Gott, du bist doch nicht etwa Clara Hearts, oder?"

Hugo schaute Julia verwirrt an. Und da war er nicht der einzige. Auch Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Ted, James, Henry und Albus schienen nicht zu verstehen, was los war. Einzig und allein Tia und Victoire schienen eine Ahnung zu haben, worauf Julia hinauswollte. Sie sahen recht beeindruckt aus.

"Doch, bin ich", nickte Clara. Diesmal schien ihr die Aufmerksamkeit nicht so unangenehm zu sein.

"Dein Hochzeitskleid war doch von ihr, oder?", fragte Tia mit leuchtenden Augen.

Julia nickte. "Ja. Als ich angefragt habe, hatte ich eigentlich gehofft, dass Crayone selbst Zeit hätte, mein Kleid zu entwerfen, aber der war anscheinend schon ausgebucht, deshalb hat er mich an Clara weitergeleitet. Anfangs war ich ziemlich skeptisch, aber im Endeffekt hätte Crayone das Kleid auch nicht besser machen können."

Clara lächelte geschmeichelt. "Vielen Dank. Gustave hat mir in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren viele Aufträge vermittelt."

"Dann muss er dich ja für ungeheuert talentiert gehalten haben", sagte Julia beeindruckt.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zum Teil, ja. Aber er hatte auch ziemlich viel Stress mit seinem Freund Claude. Der hat sich beschwert, dass Gustave kaum noch Zeit für ihn hat. Deshalb hat er sich bemüht, etwas weniger zu arbeiten." Sie schaute auf ihren Teller. Ihre Wangen waren immer noch rosa.

"Du hast es auf jeden Fall fantastisch gemacht. Alle waren begeistert von dem Kleid. Und vor allem war es so schnell fertig."

"Du bist Julia Scott, oder?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. "Das Kleid war doch auf den Namen bestellt? Ich glaub nicht, dass eine andere Kundin Julia hieß, aber ich hatte damals wirklich viel zu tun ..." Sie schaute Julia nachdenklich an. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie, sich Julia in dem angefertigten Hochzeitskleid vorzustellen.

"Ja, genau. Ich wollte mich eigentlich persönlich bedanken, aber nach Paris komme ich so selten ..." Sie strahlte. "Es ist unglaublich, dass ich dich jetzt doch kennen lernen kann."

James hatte die Unterhaltung bisher ungläubig verfolgt. "Du hast also Julias Kleid entworfen und genäht?", fragte er schließlich nach. Clara nickte. "Also haben wir dir sechshunderachtzig Galleonen gezahlt?"

Julia rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. James stöhnte auf. "Also zu allererst habe _ich_ sechshundertachtzig Galleonen gezahlt und zum zweiten war Clara ihr Geld wirklich bis auf den letzten Knut wert. Sie hat schnell und effizient gearbeitet und sich präzise an meine Wünsche gehalten. Was besseres hätte ich mir gar nicht wünschen können."

"Du verlangst sechshundertachtzig Galleonen für ein Kleid?", fragte Hugo ungläubig. Dieses Bild, das hier gerade entstand, passte überhaupt nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich von Clara gemacht hatte. Er wusste, dass sie Designerin war, aber Madam Malkin hatte er sich nie als eine besonders gute Designerin vorgestellt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Clara einmal bei einem Top-Designer gearbeitet hatte, nein, anscheinend sogar bei _dem_ Top-Designer schlechthin. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass Clara so viel Geld für ein einziges Kleid verlangen konnte und dass die Kundin das dann auch noch bereitwillig bezahlte. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu der Clara, die in einem schäbigen Muggelhaus in einer winzigen Wohnung wohnte, die stinknormale Jogginghosen trug und der ein Fleck auf einem Sofa absolut nichts ausmachte.

"Nicht immer", erwiderte Clara schulterzuckend. "Es wird uns immer ein Limit genannt, in dem wir uns bewegen können und an das wir uns auch meistens halten - außer es gibt so viele Sonderwünsche und Änderungen, dass das einfach nicht möglich ist. So wie bei dem Kleid, dass du nach meinem Ultraschall gesehen hast, Hugo. Da musste ich zweihundert Galleonen mehr verlangen als vereinbart."

Hugo zuckte zusammen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich ganz gut damit abgefunden, dass Collette jetzt verheiratet war, aber weh tat es trotzdem noch.

"Wow", sagte Scorpius beeindruckt. "Und da gibst du dich damit zufrieden, Hogwartsumhänge zu nähen?" Julia fiel beinahe vom Stuhl vor Entsetzen.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja ... In England ist Madam Malkins die bekannteste Designerin und sie hatte gerade eine Stelle frei ... außerdem ist das mit den Umhängen nur ein Ausnahmezustand gewesen. Normalerweise nehme ich andere Aufträge an."

James seufzte. "Schade, dass Hugo dich nicht schon vor anderthalb Jahren geschwängert hat. Dann hätten wir sechshundertachtzig Galleonen sparen können." Er duckte sich geistesgegenwärtig, als er von allen Seiten mit Brötchen beworfen wurde.

**TBC ...**


	7. Ein guter Freund

"Du solltest wirklich bald herkommen", sagte Tommy und schaute Hugo bittend an. Er versuchte es sogar mit dem Schmollmund, der bei Frauen ziemlich gut funktionierte, mit dem er bei Hugo allerdings auf Granit biss.

Hugo schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. "Du weißt, dass ich jetzt nicht kann. Es ist schon Mitte September, wir müssen uns langsam auf die Weihnachtszeit vorbereiten, da kaufen die Leute wie verrückt und erwarten neue Scherze." Es war längst nicht so einfach, wie viele sich das vorstellten, sich ständig neue Sachen für den Scherzartikelladen auszudenken. Manchmal hatten sie wochenlang keine Ideen. Und wenn sie dann doch welche hatten, dauerte es mehrere Wochen, bis diese dann auch halbwegs ausgereift waren. Eigentlich waren sie bereits zeitlich im Verzug. Lucys Hysterie hatte sich schon gesteigert.

"Und wann kannst du kommen? Nach Weihnachten ist das Baby da und da wirst du dich sicher nicht für ein paar Wochen freimachen und herkommen können." Tommy schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Als Hugo ihm erzählt hatte, dass er Vater wurde, war Tommy erst sehr überrascht gewesen und hatte dann, wie Rose und Scorpius, angefangen zu lachen. Später hatte er Hugo aufgemuntert und ihm versichert, dass alles gut gehen würde. Aber mittlerweile war er ziemlich mies gelaunt, wenn sie auf das Baby zu sprechen kamen, weil es bedeutete, dass spontane Planungen aller Art ins Wasser fallen würden, da Hugo nicht mehr so frei und ungebunden sein würde wie noch vor einigen Monaten.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Tommy. Vielleicht kann ich direkt nach Silvester für ein paar Tage bei dir vorbeischauen ...", überlegte Hugo, verzog aber gleich darauf das Gesicht. "Aber das Baby ist für den zehnten Januar ausgerechnet und wenn es früher kommen sollte ..."

Tommy schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Vergiss es, Hugo. Das wird nichts. Vielleicht kannst du ja in zwölf Jahren herkommen, wenn dein Kind nach Hogwarts geht."

"Hey!", rief Hugo wütend. "Es ist doch nicht so, als ob ich das geplant hätte! Du weißt, dass ich kein Kind wollte. Aber jetzt bekomme ich nun mal eins und das ist nicht zu ändern." Er hustete, weil er aus Versehen Asche eingeatmet hatte. "Und wenn du unbedingt mal wieder Zeit mit mir verbringen willst, dann kannst du auch für ein paar Tage nach London kommen, das würde dich auch nicht umbringen!"

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Tommy und sah geknickt aus nach Hugos Wutausbruch. Hugo nahm das zufrieden zur Kenntnis. "Aber du warst bis jetzt nur einmal in Lissabon. London kennen wir schon wie unsere Westentaschen. Es wäre viel aufregender, wenn du zu mir kommst."

Hugo seufzte. Er würde seinen besten Freund wirklich gerne mal wieder sehen und das nicht nur durch einen Kamin, wo einer von ihnen spätestens nach zehn Minuten Asche im Mund hatte. Er würde auch sehr gerne mal wieder nach Lissabon kommen. Die Stadt war wirklich aufregend und er hatte bei seinem letzten Besuch vor fünf Monaten noch längst nicht alles sehenswerte gesehen, aber seine Verpflichtungen in England wurden nun mal immer größer. Seine Cousinen brauchten ihn im Laden und obwohl Clara sicher nichts dagegen hatte, hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund ein komisches Gefühl dabei, wenn er daran dachte, das Land und sie zu verlassen.

"Vielleicht kann ich ja nächstes Wochenende kommen. Ist zwar nicht lange, aber immerhin.", schlug er schließlich vor. Lucy und Roxanne würden vielleicht ohne ihn auskommen können ...

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. "Das geht nicht. Nächstes Wochenende ist ein Intensivtraining angesetzt. Wir sind das ganze Wochenende beschäftigt."

Hugo fluchte. "Okay, bitte, dann schlag du was vor. Aber unter der Woche kann ich nicht, da muss ich unbedingt im Laden sein."

Tommy runzelte die Stirn, stand schließlich auf und verschwand aus Hugos Blickfeld. Hugo starrte die nächsten Minuten auf Tommys schäbiges Sofa, an dem er aus einem unerfindlichen Grund seit Jahren hing. Einer der wenigen positiven Aspekte an dem Auszug Tommys aus dieser Wohnung war die Tatsache gewesen, dass Hugo dieses scheußliche Sofa endlich losgeworden war und sich ein neues hatte kaufen können.

Er zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden, während er hörte, wie sein bester Freund irgendwo in seiner Wohnung in etwas herumwühlte, das wie ein Pergamentstapel klang. Schließlich kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf seinen Teppich vor dem Kamin. In seiner Hand hielt er ein zerknittertes Pergament.

"Also bis Anfang November haben wir lauter Trainingseinheiten am Wochenende", sagte er bedauernd und fuhr mit dem Finger auf dem Pergament entlang. "Wie wäre es mit Samstag, dem siebten November?"

Hugo schüttelte sofort den Kopf. "Da hat Aiden Geburtstag. Den kann ich nicht ausfallen lassen. Unmöglich." Außerdem hatte Clara irgendwann erwähnt, dass sie da auch Geburtstag hatte. Aber sie hatte bestimmt schon andere Pläne für den Tag.

"Und wenn du ihn einfach mitbringst?", schlug Tommy vor.

Hugo lachte. "Rose würde mich umbringen. Außerdem wäre das sowieso nicht, was wir wollten."

"Und danach? Wie wäre das zweite Wochenende, das darauf folgt?", wollte Tommy wissen. "Da haben wir Trainingspause."

"Aber wir sollten dann in der letzten Entwicklungsphase unserer Produkte sein", erwiderte Hugo. "Da kann ich unmöglich weg. Und danach fängt der Verkauf an, da wird das auch nichts mehr."

Tommy seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Er lehnte sich an sein Sofa und schaute müde in die Flammen, die um Hugos Kopf tanzten. "Dann wird das dieses Jahr wohl wirklich nichts mehr."

"Sieht so aus", murmelte Hugo traurig. Er hätte Tommy gerne wieder gesehen. Sie waren seit der ersten Klasse die besten Freunde. Nachdem sie mit Hogwarts fertig waren, waren sie bald zusammen gezogen, erst in ein ziemlich kleines Loch, aber bald schon in die große Wohnung, in der Hugo jetzt noch wohnte. Als Tommy schließlich nach Portugal gezogen war, hatte Hugo ihm seinen Teil der Wohnung abgekauft und jetzt gehörte sie ihm komplett. Hugo gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber sein bester Freund fehlte ihm sehr.

"Naja, vielleicht kann ich ja doch in London vorbei kommen. Meine Mutter würde mich sowieso umbringen, wenn ich Weihnachten nicht zu Hause wäre. Also sehen wir uns spätestens dann."

Hugo nickte. Er konnte sehen, wie Tommy gähnte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war halb acht.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte langsam gehen. Ich muss morgen früh zur Arbeit."

Tommy nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Träge hob er eine Hand zum Abschied. So wie Hugo Tommy kannte, war er bestimmt in zwei Minuten fest eingeschlafen.

Er zog seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin und schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren. Er lehnte sich zurück und legte sich flach auf den Rücken. Er hatte sich zwar ein extra dickes und extra weiches Kissen unter seine Knie gelegt, aber sie taten jetzt trotzdem höllisch weh. Das war ein weiterer Nachteil, wenn man über das Flohnetzwerk kommunizierte. Aber Tommy hatte keine Ahnung von Muggeln und deshalb auch kein Handy. Leider. Es würde zwar mehr kosten, wäre aber auch um einiges bequemer. Und Hugo war Bequemlichkeit momentan eindeutig wichtiger.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er aufstehen und sich die Wiederholung des Quidditchspiels der Appleby Arrows gegen die Holyhead Harpies im Zauberkanal im Fernsehen anschauen sollte, als sich die Flammen in seinem Kamin grün färbten. Hugo rutschte etwas nach hinten, damit der Ankömmling nicht über ihn fiel, und fragte sich, wer ihn um diese Zeit an einem Sonntagabend besuchen kam. Erwartet hatte er auf jeden Fall niemanden.

Einen Moment später wurde seine Frage beantwortet. Clara kam in seinem Kamin zum Stehen und kletterte vorsichtig über die Schwelle. Sie trug wieder ihre Jogginghose und ein rosafarbenes Top ohne Ärmel. Ihr Bauch war mittlerweile deutlich zu erkennen und er konnte sehen, wie sich das Baby darin bewegte. Er hatte auch schon gefühlt, wie es trat. Das war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl gewesen. Er hatte schon oft gespürt, wie Kinder im Bauch ihrer Mütter sich bewegten, aber das hier war _sein_ Kind. Das war etwas völlig anderes.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel ihm auf, dass Clara völlig durchnässt war. Sie sah völlig fertig aus und schien Mühe zu haben, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Hugo sprang schnell auf und nahm ihren Arm. Sie lehnte sich stöhnend an ihn.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt, ließ ihren Arm los und schlang seine Arme stattdessen um ihren Körper. Er spürte, wie sein Hemd nass wurde und ihre Haare auf seine nackten Füße tropften. "Geht's dir gut?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "In der Wohnung über mir gab es einen Wasserrohrbruch. Es ist zwar nicht durch die Decke gekommen, aber der ganze Hausflur war geflutet und als ich den Wasserhahn in der Küche aufgedreht hab, ist da plötzlich überall Wasser rausgeschossen und meine ganze Küche stand in fünf Minuten unter Wasser. Ich hab das zwar alles mit ein paar Zaubern beseitigen können, aber ich konnte natürlich nicht alles in Ordnung bringen. Das ist immerhin ein Muggelhaus. Irgendwer hat dann die Feuerwehr gerufen und die hat alles evakuiert. Deshalb kann ich nicht nach Hause." Sie schluckte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so einfach reinplatze, aber ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst sollte ..." Ihre Stimme brach und Hugo konnte sehen, wie ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Hugo zog sie näher zu sich und strich ihr mit einer Hand über die klatschnassen Haare. "Es wird alles gut", flüsterte er, während sie an seiner Schulter schluchzte. Es musste schrecklich sein, klatschnass und schwanger und nicht in der Lage zu sein, in die eigene Wohnung zu können. Für ihn wäre das bestimmt auch furchtbar und er hatte mindestens ein duzend Wohnungen, die Verwandten und Freunden gehörten, in die er gehen konnte. Aber sie? Sie hatte nur ihre Mutter und ihn, weil ihre Freunde sich in den letzten fünf Jahren in alle Windrichtungen zerstreut hatten und sie mit ihrem Vater zerstritten war. Außerdem war sie schwanger und ihre Hormone spielten verrückt. Das machte das ganze bestimmt nicht einfacher.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er musste jetzt der gute Freund für sie sein, zu dem er mittlerweile geworden war. Er musste für sie da sein und sie trösten.

Sie schniefte und wischte sich über die Augen. "Du kannst so lange hier bleiben, wie du willst, das ist gar kein Problem." Tommys Zimmer stand leer. Da war Platz genug für sie.

"Danke", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie erschauderte und beugte sich nach unten, um etwas aufzuheben. Hugo schaute auf den Boden und bemerkte eine nasse Mappe. Clara hatte sie anscheinend mitgebracht. Bestimmt war sie ihr aus der Hand gefallen. "Da sind alle meine Entwürfe von den letzte Wochen drin", sagte sie seufzend. "Völlig ruiniert. Es war eine Scheißarbeit, die alle anzufertigen und jetzt kann ich von vorne anfangen." Sie schmiss die Mappe auf Hugos Sofatisch und starrte sie wütend an.

Hugo starrte sie verwirrt an. Gerade noch hatte sie sich die Augen ausgeheult und jetzt war sie wütend auf diese unschuldige durchnässte Mappe? Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung von Frauen. Trotzdem ging er zu ihr und legte ihr aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß einen Spruch, mit dem man das wieder in Ordnung bringen kann."

Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Wirklich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Ein winziges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war ein wirklich süßes Lächeln.

Hugo nickte. "Wirklich." Er hatte den Spruch erst vor ein paar Wochen für eine Erfindung gebraucht, deshalb wusste er ihn noch. Er spürte, wie sie erneut erschauderte. Er legte ihr seine zweite Hand auf die andere Schulter und schob sie entschlossen in Richtung Badezimmer. "Du gehst jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche oder in die Badewanne und wärmst dich auf und entspannst dich. Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser." Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Erkältung. Und die würde sie sich bestimmt bald holen, wenn sie weiter in diesen nassen Klamotten blieb.

Er stieß die Badezimmertür mit seinem Fuß auf, knipste das Licht mit dem Ellbogen an und schubste mit seinem rechten Fuß seine Schmutzwäsche in eine Ecke. Er schob Clara auf das zugemachte Klo und drehte sich zur Eckbadewanne um. Seinetwegen hätte er die nicht gebraucht, aber Tommy war ein großer Badefan. Er hatte Stunden in der Wanne verbringen können. Hugo war das immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und kippte das Käpt'n-Blaubär-Schaumbad ins Wasser, das Tommy hier gelassen hatte. Er nahm ein paar saubere Handtücher aus dem Regal neben der Wanne und legte sie auf den Boden. Dann drehte er sich zu Clara um, die ihn stumm beobachtet hatte. Schon wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. "Was ist?" Warum weinte sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht? War sie wasserscheu?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts." Sie schniefte. Hugo kniete sich vor sie hin und wischte ihr mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Sie schloss die Augen. "Du bist perfekt", murmelte sie.

Hugo spürte, wie er rot anlief und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei weitem nicht." Wenn sie wüsste, was für eine riesengroße Angst er immer noch vor der Aussicht hatte, Vater zu werden und dass er jeden Tag aufs neue damit kämpfen musste, nicht einfach seine Sachen zu packen und zu verschwinden, dann würde sie ganz anders von ihm denken. Nur weil er sich halbwegs gut im Griff, viel zu viel verdammtes Verantwortungsbewusstsein hatte und seine Mum ihn umbringen würde, war er noch hier. Und er wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen.

Clara öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute ihn an. Er verlor sich in ihren blaugrauen Weiten und musste schlucken. Er hatte das Gefühl, mit seinem Besen im Sturzflug in Richtung Boden zu fliegen. Das war gar nicht gut. Er räusperte sich und ließ seine Hand sinken.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich auf. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", sagte sie und zog ihr nasses Top aus.

Hugo blinzelte und starrte auf den roten Spitzen-BH, den sie trug. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären ihre Brüste gewachsen, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Aber er konnte sich auch nicht mehr wirklich gut an ihren Körper erinnern, was verdammt schade war, denn zumindest angezogen sah sie wirklich verdammt gut aus. Sein Blick wanderte von dem BH zu ihrem Bauch, der jetzt noch viel größer wirkte als zuvor. Trotzdem war sie wunderschön, vielleicht sogar gerade wegen dieses großen Bauches. Es war immerhin sein Kind, das da drin war.

Clara schien sein Starren nicht aufzufallen. Sie stand auf und streifte ihre Jogginghose ab. Er konnte sehen, dass sie eine Gänsehaut hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand schnell auf, bevor er noch auf ihren Slip starren konnte. Er war wirklich ein Schwein. Ihre Wohnung war überflutet, sie war klatschnass und frierte sich den Arsch ab und er starrte sie an wie ein perverser Idiot. Er war wirklich Kilometer davon entfernt, perfekt zu sein. Und seine Gedanken waren sogar Lichtjahre davon entfernt.

Er hatte häufiger versucht, sich an die Nacht mit ihr zu erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatte, wie sie sich angefühlt hatte, wie es gewesen war. Nachdem er sie besser kennen gelernt hatte, fragte er sich, wie er Sex mit jemandem wie Clara überhaupt hatte vergessen können. Diese Frau war schließlich unvergesslich. Und trotzdem erinnerte er sich an nichts. Und jetzt konnte er seinen Verstand nicht davon abhalten, die Clara, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, mit der Clara zu ersetzen, die jetzt vor ihm stand. Und das führte zu weit, das führte viel zu weit. Der BH verschwand und der Slip war auch weg und plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr im Badezimmer, sondern in seinem Schlafzimmer ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich schnell zur Badewanne um und prüfte die Temperatur, bevor er das Wasser abstellte, und eilte dann zur Tür.

"Warte!", rief Clara ihm zu. Sie beugte sich nach unten, um ihre nassen Sachen aufzuheben. Hugo schloss vorsichtshalber ganz die Augen. Er spürte, wie sie ihm die Sachen in die Hand drückte. Er sprintete beinahe aus der Tür und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Erschöpft lehnte er sich dagegen.

Wie konnte er sich nur so verhalten? Sie war in einer Notlage und hatte sich an ihn gewandt, weil sie Hilfe brauchte. Sie sah in ihm einen Freund, zu dem sie gehen konnte, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste und bei dem sie Unterschlupf finden konnte, wenn es sonst keinen Platz für sie gab. Und er starrte sie an wie ein notgeiler Idiot, der nur an das eine denken konnte. Gut, er hatte seit fünf Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt, da war es wohl normal, dass der Anblick einer praktisch nackten Frau solche Gedanken in ihm auslöste. Trotzdem. Clara war nicht hier, weil sie mit ihm schlafen wollte, sie war nur hier, weil sie nirgendwo anders schlafen konnte.

Hugo setzte sich in Bewegung, als er hörte, wie Clara in die Wanne stieg. Er ging in die Küche und legte ihre Sachen auf den kleinen Esstisch. Er setzte Teewasser auf und zog dann seinen Zauberstab, um ihre Sachen zu trocknen. Er nahm sie wieder in die Hand und legte sie vor die Badezimmertür. Dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich ihre Entwürfe vorzunehmen. Er zog jedes nasse Blatt einzeln heraus, tippte es mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes an und sog die Flüssigkeit auf.

Und obwohl er all das machte um sich abzulenken, schaffte er es nicht, das Bild einer halbnackten, schwangeren und wunderschönen Clara aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Nicht mal der Gedanke an McGonagall im Stringtanga konnte helfen.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer. Sie hatte ein Handtuch um ihre Haare geschlungen und ein weiteres um ihren Körper. Ihre getrockneten Sachen hielt sie in der Hand.

Hugo hatte mittlerweile alle ihre Zeichnungen gerettet und starrte abwesend auf den Fernseher, wo die Quidditchaufzeichnung lief. Die Zeitungen hatten es als das spannendste Liga-Spiel des Jahrzehnts betitelt, aber Hugo war das völlig egal. Er brauchte nur etwas, das ihn halbwegs ablenkte. Nicht dass es sonderlich gut funktionierte ... Selbst wenn Voldemort persönlich im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht wäre, hätte ihn das nicht von dem Anblick ihrer Brüste in diesem Spitzen-BH ablenken können. Scheiß Hormone. Die hatten ihn schließlich erst in diese Situation gebracht und jetzt halfen sie ihm auch nicht gerade weiter. Verdammte Scheiße.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Clara ihn anlächelte und sich auf den Sessel setzte, der neben dem Sofa stand. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir danken soll.", sagte sie. "Ich fühle mich wie ein neuer Mensch. Vorhin hab ich mich noch wie ein Wal gefühlt."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist kein Wal.", murmelte er. Sie hatte absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wal. Es wäre viel besser gewesen, wenn dem so gewesen wäre.

Sie lachte. "Das weiß ich. Aber gefühlt hab ich mich trotzdem wie einer. Besonders, wenn dich ständig etwas tritt." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und strich zärtlich über die Wölbung. "Aber ich hab Glück gehabt, ich glaube, das Baby ist jetzt eingeschlafen." Sie schaute liebevoll auf ihren Bauch und seufzte. Dann stand sie auf und ließ das Handtuch zu Boden fallen.

Hugo schluckte und war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihre Unterwäsche wieder anhatte. Trotzdem spürte er, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Schnell schaute er wieder auf den Fernseher, konnte aber nicht anders, als sie doch wieder anzusehen, als er hörte, wie sie lachte.

"Was?", fragte er genervt. Er _versuchte_ zumindest, ein verdammter Gentleman zu sein. Wenn sie keine Legillimentik beherrschte, dann konnte sie doch nicht wissen, dass er keiner war.

"Ach komm schon, Hugo. Es ist doch nicht so, als ob du mich zum ersten Mal so siehst.", sagte sie grinsend und deutete auf ihren Körper. "Du hast mich sogar schon mit weniger gesehen."

"Jaah, aber da war ich betrunken. Ich kann mich kaum noch an was erinnern. Außerdem war es dunkel.", widersprach er und betete dafür, dass sich die Erde auftun würde.

"So dunkel war es auch wieder nicht", erwiderte Clara und lief nun ihrerseits rot an.

Okay, das war jetzt wirklich unfair. Er konnte sich weder an den Sex erinnern, noch daran, wie ihre damals noch kleineren nackten Brüste ausgesehen hatten und sie stand hier und wusste noch alles. Sie war doch auch betrunken gewesen! Wieso konnte sie sich noch an alles erinnern?

Ohne viel Federlesen zog sie sich ihr Top und ihre Hose an. Hugo konnte wieder aufatmen.

Clara war mittlerweile eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. So ähnlich wie seine Cousine Lily. Er fühlte sich in ihrer Nähe wohl. Sie konnten über ernste Dinge genauso gut sprechen wie über lustige. Seine Familie war von ihr begeistert und ihre Mutter mochte ihn anscheinend auch sehr gerne. Aber seit dieser einen Nacht, in der sie das Baby gezeugt hatten, hatte er sich nicht mehr zu ihr hingezogen gefühlt. Zumindest nicht so wie heute Abend. Manchmal hatte er sich richtiggehend gefragt, wie es überhaupt zum Sex zwischen ihnen hatte kommen können. Jetzt wusste er es wieder ganz genau.

Sie löste ihr Handtuch von ihren Haaren, nahm sich ihren Zauberstab, den sie nach ihrer Ankunft auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und deutete damit auf ihren Kopf. In Sekundenschnelle waren die blonden Haare wieder trocken. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Papiere, die auf dem Sofatisch lagen und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

"Hugo!", rief sie. "Du hast sie alle retten können?" Sie nahm die Papiere in die Hand und sah sie schnell durch. Sie fing an zu strahlen. "Ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich müsste das alles noch mal von vorne zeichnen."

Sie legte die Blätter wieder auf den Tisch, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und umarmte ihn. "Danke", murmelte sie. "Danke, danke, danke, danke."

Hugo legte ihr peinlich berührt einen Arm um die Schultern, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. Ein Geruch von Pfirsichen umgab ihn. Clara musste wohl das Shampoo von Collette benutzt haben, das diese im Bad vergessen hatte. Er hatte es nicht über sich bringen können, es wegzuschmeißen.

Er versuchte ihr Lächeln zu erwidern, aber es gelang ihm nicht richtig. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Gedanken und Gefühle so verrückt spielten. Es war schließlich nur Clara.

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm. Ihre Augen funkelten glücklich. "Ich wäre dir bis in alle Ewigkeit dankbar, wenn du noch einen Spruch kennen würdest, der dafür sorgt, dass meine Möbel nicht völlig durchweicht sind. Ich hab überlegt, aber mir ist keiner eingefallen."

Hugo runzelte die Stirn und ging im Kopf alle Sprüche durch, die er kannte und die etwas mit Wasser zu tun hatten. Er wusste, dass es so einen Spruch gab, aber er fiel ihm beim besten Willen nicht ein. "Ich frag morgen meine Schwester. Die hatte ein Ohnegleichen in ihrem UTZ in Zauberkunst, die müsste einen kennen."

"Du musst dir aber keine Umstände machen", erwiderte sie schnell. Hugo wusste mittlerweile, dass es ihr unangenehm war, wenn man zu viel Aufsehen um sie machte. Sie kümmerte sich lieber um alles selbst. Es war eigentlich schon ein regelrechtes Wunder, dass sie zugelassen hatte, dass er sich so um sie kümmerte. Aber wenn man schwanger war und von einer auf die andere Minute die eigene Wohnung überflutet war, dann ließ sich wahrscheinlich selbst Clara gerne helfen.

"Das macht keine Umstände", erwiderte er sofort. "Sie bringt morgen sowieso Aiden vorbei, damit ich am Nachmittag auf ihn aufpasse. Da kann ich sie gleich fragen." Sie hatte kurzfristig eine Spätschicht übernehmen müssen und Scorpius würde aus dem Ministerium nicht wegkommen, deshalb hatten sie ihn praktisch angefleht, auf Aiden aufzupassen. Hugo machte das nichts aus, da er sowieso den ganzen Tag im Scherzartikelladen war und er seinen Neffen da mit Leichtigkeit beschäftigen konnte. Sogar das Auffüllen der Regale machte Aiden Spaß.

Clara nickte. "Na schön." Sie strich sich ein paar Haare aus der Stirn und gähnte.

Hugo warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun. "Vielleicht solltest du schlafen gehen", schlug er vor. Er ging zwar nie so früh ins Bett, aber Clara sah aus, als würde sie den Schlaf dringend brauchen.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht", stimmte sie verhalten zu und stützte sich am Sofa ab, um aufzustehen. Sie ging aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur und schaute sich ratlos um. Sie war bis jetzt nur drei Mal in seiner Wohnung gewesen. Einmal in der besagten Nacht, einmal, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie schwanger war und einmal, als sie sich spontan dazu entschlossen hatten, zusammen zu essen und nur er etwas im Kühlschrank gehabt hatte. Aber er hatte ihr nie die ganze Wohnung gezeigt. Sie wusste, wo sein Schlafzimmer war, das Badezimmer, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer. Zwei Räume hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Zögerlich nahm er sie an der Hand und zog sie zu dem Zimmer, das neben dem Bad lag. Es war Tommys Zimmer gewesen und neben dem Wohnzimmer und seinem Zimmer das größte der Wohnung. Er knipste das Licht an. An der linken Wand stand ein großes Bett, das seine Eltern noch auf dem Dachboden gehabt hatten und das jetzt als Gästebett diente (es hatten allerdings noch nie Gäste darin geschlafen). Ansonsten nutzte Hugo das Zimmer momentan als Abstellraum. Alte Tagespropheten und Quidditchmagazine stapelten sich in einer Ecke, daneben stand ein Staubsauger, den Hugo alle Jubeljahre mal verhexte, damit er in der Wohnung sauber machte. Außerdem hatte er alle Pullover, die ihm seine Großmutter jemals zu Weihnachten gestrickt hatte, in die Ecke geworfen, da sie nicht mehr in seinen Schrank passten, er es aber auch nicht übers Herz brachte, sie zu verschenken (wer wollte schon blaue Pullover mit einem großen roten H darauf haben?).

Und dann gab es noch zwei Möbelstücke, die erst seit kurzem in dem Zimmer standen und die Clara mit Tränen in den Augen anstarrte. Sie ließ seine Hand los und ging zu dem Babybettchen aus stabilem Eichenholz, das einmal Aiden gehört hatte. Darüber hing ein mitternachtsblauer Vorhang mit vielen goldenen Schnatzen darauf. Daneben stand eine Wickelkommode aus dem selben Holz.

Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand an dem Gitter entlang, das das Bett einrahmte. Die Tränen liefen ihr mittlerweile über die Wangen. "Du hast ein Babybett", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war unbeschreiblich.

Hugo kratzte sich verlegen mit der Hand am Kopf. "Es ist nichts besonderes", sagte er schnell. "Rose hatte es im Keller stehen. Sie hat es nicht mehr gebraucht und mir deshalb vorbeigebracht. Sie hat gemeint, dass ich sowieso eins brauchen werde und das hier ist noch ziemlich gut, also ..." Er trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Er hätte nicht gedacht, das ein simples Babybett so eine Reaktion in Clara auslösen würde.

"Du hast ein Babybett", wiederholte sie schniefend. "Du hast ein Babybett und einen Wickeltisch und ich hab nichts. Ich hab gar nichts. Ich hab keinen Platz, wo das Baby schlafen kann und ich hab nicht mal was zum Anziehen für das Kleine." Noch mehr Tränen flossen ihre Wangen herunter. "Ich hab momentan nicht mal selbst eine Wohnung. Ich bin eine schreckliche Mutter. Ich bin eine ganz schreckliche Mutter. Ich hab keine Ahnung von Kindern. Ich weiß nicht, wie man mit ihnen umgehen soll. Meine Halbschwestern hätte ich als Babys am liebsten erwürgt. Ich kann keine Windeln wechseln und kein Fläschchen warm machen und baden kann ich sie auch nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts! Gar nichts, Hugo!" Mittlerweile hyperventilierte sie beinahe.

Hugo starrte Clara entgeistert an. Mit so einem Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht gerechnet. Clara hatte bisher noch nie Zweifel gehabt. Clara hatte sich auf das Baby gefreut. Sie hatte sicher und entschlossen gewirkt. Und vor allem zuversichtlich. Und glücklich.

Sie war alles gewesen, was er nicht war. Und jetzt brach sie beinahe zusammen, weil seine Schwester ungebeten ein paar Möbel vorbeigebracht hatte? Das hatte doch alles nichts damit zu tun, dass sie keine gute Mutter sein würde. Sie liebte das Baby. Sie würde eine tolle Mutter sein.

Er trat zu ihr und nahm sie erneut in die Arme. Er zog sie mit sich und setzte sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Bett. Sie schluchzte wieder in sein Shirt. Und wieder konnte er Pfirsiche riechen. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", versicherte er ihr leise. "Diese Dinge lernt man alle ziemlich schnell. Es gibt Millionen von Müttern, die noch nie eine Windel gewechselt hatten, bevor sie ein Baby bekommen haben und die haben das alle geschafft. Und kein Baby hat sich jemals beschwert. Und was die Möbel angeht, du hast noch vier Monate Zeit, den ganzen Kram zu kaufen. Das läuft dir alles nicht davon. Ich meine, ich hätte dieses Bett überhaupt nicht, wenn Rose es mir nicht aufgedrängt hätte." Bevor seine Schwester mit dem Zeug vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, hatte er noch keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wo das Baby einmal bei ihm schlafen würde. Er hatte nicht mal gewusst, ob das Baby überhaupt irgendwann bei ihm schlafen würde.

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigte und musste lächeln. Er wurde langsam wirklich gut darin, Clara zu beruhigen, wenn sie anfing zu weinen. Dabei hatte er nie mit Frauen umgehen können, die weinten.

"Und du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein", sagte er überzeugt. Daran hatte er überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Clara war eine geborene Mutter. Sie würde das ohne Probleme schaffen und ihr Baby würde sie über alles lieben. Da war er sich hundertprozentig sicher. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein.

"Aber -"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Kein aber", unterbrach er sie. "Du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein. Das weiß ich. Die anderen Kinder werden unser Kind um dich beneiden und sich wünschen, dass sie so eine Mutter wie dich hätten."

Clara schaute ihn unsicher an. "Meinst du wirklich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Sie schaute auf ihren Bauch und zuckte zusammen. Auch Hugo schaute nach unten. Sie saßen so nah beieinander, dass sogar er gespürt hatte, wie das Baby Clara getreten hatte.

Er lächelte. "Siehst du? Sogar unser Kind stimmt mir zu."

**TBC ...**


	8. Hilfsbereitschaft

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass zwischen euch nichts läuft?", fragte Lucy und schaute Hugo mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

Hugo stöhnte genervt auf. "Zum hundertsten Mal: Ja! Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass zwischen uns nichts läuft. Wir sind nur Freunde."

"Aber sie hat heute Nacht bei dir geschlafen, ja?", versicherte sich Roxanne erneut und blickte ihn forschend an.

"Ja, sie hat bei mir geschlafen. Aber nicht in meinem Bett, sondern in Tommys altem Zimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs!", wiederholte Hugo und betonte besonders die Entfernung. Er hatte das seinen Cousinen heute schon fünf Mal erklärt, aber die beiden gaben einfach keine Ruhe.

"Aber sie ist zu _dir_ gekommen, nachdem ihre Wohnung unter Wasser gestanden hat. Zu dir und nicht zu ihrer Mutter oder einer Freundin.", erwiderte Roxanne triumphierend und erntete von Lucy ein anerkennendes Nicken.

Hugo stand wütend auf und ging zu dem Regal, in dem sie verschiedene Pulver für ihre Experimente aufbewahrten. Er hatte heute morgen nur beiläufig erwähnt, dass Clara bei ihm übernachtet hatte und schon hatten sich seine Cousinen auf ihn gestürzt wie zwei ausgehungerte Drachen auf einen Hippogreif. Sie löcherten ihn jetzt seit mittlerweile drei Stunden und schienen immer noch nicht müde geworden zu sein. In Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich, dass er mit jemand anderem zusammen arbeitete als seiner Familie. Mit jemandem, der sich nicht so brennend für sein Privatleben interessierte. Jemandem, der mehr wie er war. Er löcherte Roxanne und Lucy ja auch nicht, wenn es um deren Männerbekanntschaften ging. Es war ihm scheißegal, wann, wo und vor allem mit wem sie es trieben. Es war ihm sogar lieber, wenn er es nicht wusste. Leider hatten die beiden nicht die gleiche Einstellung, was sein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben betraf.

"Ich hab euch schon gesagt, dass ihre Mutter in einer Einzimmerwohnung wohnt und absolut keinen Platz für Clara hat. Und alle ihre Freundinnen sind aus England weggezogen. Außerdem sind wir auch Freunde."

"Jaah, aber ihr seid Freunde, die ein Baby bekommen", rief Lucy mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Ergo seid ihr sehr viel mehr als Freunde!"

Hugo ergriff eine Schale, in der ein grünes Pulver war. Er drehte sich um und knallte die Schüssel auf den Tisch. Die Hälfte des Pulvers verteilte sich auf den Pergamenten, auf denen sie sich Notizen zu ihren Ideen gemacht hatten. "Hör mit diesem Ergo-Scheiß auf, Lucy!", rief er und fuhr sich entnervt durch seine Haare. "Du weißt, wie ich das hasse! Und nur zu eurer Information: Wir sind Freunde!"

"Sicher", murmelten die beiden augenverdrehend. "Natürlich seid ihr Freunde", fügte Lucy sarkastisch hinzu.

"Ja, sind wir", erwiderte Hugo pampig und nahm eine Schale mit blauem Pulver, die er auch auf den Tisch fallen ließ. "Nur weil die ganze Familie aus irgendeinem bescheuerten Grund will, dass wir beide zusammen kommen und heiraten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir das auch tun müssen!" Seine Eltern und Rose hatten dieses Thema zwar nie angeschnitten, nachdem er ihnen entschieden gesagt hatte, dass er sich zwar um das Baby kümmern, aber auf keinen Fall eine Frau heiraten würde, die er nicht liebte. Sie respektierten seine Entscheidung. Auf den Rest der Familie traf das allerdings nicht zu, wie ihm gerade wieder eindrucksvoll demonstriert wurde.

"Was heißt denn hier bescheuerter Grund?", wollte Roxanne mit verschränkten Armen wissen. "Ihr bekommt ein Baby. Leute, die ein Baby bekommen, sind in der Regel verheiratet."

"Ich würde gerne mal sehen, wie schnell ihr vor den Traualtar rennen würdet, wenn ihr an unserer Stelle seid", erwiderte Hugo und setzte sich rücklings auf seinen Stuhl.

"Das ist der Unterschied zwischen dir und uns", sagte Lucy arrogant. "Wir würden nie in diese Situation kommen. Wir sind nicht so blöd, den Spruch zu vergessen."

"Na wie schön für euch", murmelte Hugo augenverdrehend. "Da freue ich mich ja sehr für euch." Roxanne streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Sehr erwachsen für eine Neunundzwanzigjährige. "Es wundert mich sowieso, dass ihr überhaupt jemanden findet, der bereit ist, mit zwei solchen Vogelscheuen ins Bett zu gehen."

"Hey!" Hugo versuchte sich zu ducken, aber Lucy konnte ihm trotzdem eine Kopfnuss geben. Sie warfen ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, den Hugo mit Freuden erwiderte. Er hatte keine Lust auf diese Diskussion.

Dass Clara bei ihm übernachtet hatte, hatte schließlich nicht das geringste zu bedeuten. Sie hatte Hilfe gebraucht und er hatte ein leer stehendes Zimmer, in dem sie schlafen konnte, ohne das sie nasse Füße bekam. Sie waren Freunde und es war völlig normal, dass sie sich an ihn gewandt hatte. Auch dieses komische Gefühl, das dagewesen war, nachdem er Clara in Unterwäsche gesehen hatte, war wieder verschwunden, als sie am nächsten Morgen zusammen gefrühstückt hatten. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt gewesen und Clara war auch wieder optimistisch, was ihre Wohnung betraf. Die Feuerwehr hatte ihre Arbeit getan und sie würde bestimmt am Nachmittag oder Abend zurück können. Er würde Rose nach dem Spruch für durchnässte Möbel fragen und das Problem war gelöst. Alles würde wieder beim Alten sein und sie würden sich ein oder zwei Mal in der Woche zum Mittagessen treffen.

"Hast du nicht wenigstens mal darüber nachgedacht, mit ihr zusammen zu sein?", fragte Roxanne nach fünf minütigem Schweigen ernsthaft. "Auch wenn du dagegen bist, hast du es wenigstens mal in Erwägung gezogen?"

Hugo schaute von seinen Notizen auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ganz am Anfang, als sie mir gesagt hat, dass sie schwanger ist. Für fünf Sekunden. Aber es würde nicht funktionieren."

"Und warum nicht?", erwiderte Lucy stirnrunzelnd und kratzte sich mit ihrer Feder am Kinn.

Hugo seufzte. "Wir wären nur wegen des Babys zusammen und nicht, weil wir es wollten. Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass eine erzwungene Beziehung funktionieren würde?", fragte er zweifelnd und schaute von Lucy zu Roxanne, die beide ziemlich ratlos dreinblickten. "Ich meine, wie ist das bei euch? Wie lange hat eure längste Beziehung gedauert?"

Die beiden schauten sich fragend an. Roxanne sprach als erste. "Also ich glaube, meine längste Beziehung waren sechseinhalb Monate. Vielleicht sieben."

Er schaute zu Lucy. "Bei mir waren es vier", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. Hugo war nicht überrascht. Lucy war nicht der Typ für etwas festes. Eigentlich war es eher verwunderlich, dass eine ihrer Beziehungen wirklich so lange gedauert hatte.

"Und mit diesen Männern wolltet ihr zusammen sein, oder?", fragte Hugo weiter, während er geistesabwesend mit seinem Finger durch das verschüttete Pulver fuhr.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Roxanne entrüstet.

"Ihr wolltet also mit den Männern zusammen sein. Ihr habt euch nicht aus irgendeinem Grund verpflichtet dazu gefühlt, eine Beziehung mit ihnen zu führen." Beide schüttelten ihre Köpfe. "Ihr wusstet aber auch beide, dass es völlig egal sein würde, wenn ihr euch wieder trennt. Es ging nur um euch beide, und wenn daraus nichts wurde, dann war das nicht schlimm, weil ihr euch nie wieder sehen müsst." Sie nickten.

"Das ist der Unterschied", sagte Hugo und begann damit, das Pulver von seinem Pergament zu wischen. "Wenn Clara und ich eine Beziehung hätten, dann würde es nicht nur um uns beide gehen. Es würde auch um unser Baby gehen. Es würde _vor allem_ um unser Baby gehen, denn ohne ein Baby wären wir nie zusammen gekommen. Und wenn wir uns im Streit trennen und am liebsten kein Wort mehr miteinander sprechen würden, dann ginge das nicht, weil es dieses Baby gibt und wir um seinet- oder ihretwillen trotzdem Kontakt haben müssen. Wem würde das was bringen? Wer hätte etwas davon? Wir würden doch alle nur leiden."

Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen leichten Stromschlag versetzt bekam. Durch Kontakt hatten die beiden Pulver sich aufgeladen. Das musste er sich merken.

"Aber du magst sie doch, Hugo", wandte Roxanne vorsichtig ein und half ihm dabei, die Pulver voneinander zu trennen. "Ihr geht mehrmals in der Woche zusammen essen. Ihr versteht euch gut. Ihr bringt euch zum Lachen. Die ganze Familie liebt sie. Das wäre doch nicht erzwungen."

"Aber es ist auch nicht genug", widersprach er. "Ich mag sie so, wie ich Lily und Tommy mag. Ich mag sie wie eine gute Freundin. Daraus entsteht keine Beziehung."

"Aber Victoire und Ted waren auch Freunde, bevor sie zusammen gekommen sind", erinnerte ihn Lucy, während sie das blaue Pulver mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zurück in seine Schale beförderte.

"Ja, aber ihre Situation kann man mit meiner auch nicht vergleichen", sagte Hugo kopfschüttelnd. "Könnt ihr zwei nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass Clara und ich nur Freunde sind? Reicht es nicht, dass unser Baby in eine Situation hineingeboren wird, in der sich beide Eltern gut verstehen und glücklich sind? Ist das nicht ein besseres Umfeld als die ewige Streiterei? Dann bin ich eben der erste Weasley, der unverheiratet ein Kind bekommt. So tragisch ist das nun auch wieder nicht."

Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Roxanne schaute ihn traurig an. "Ich finde es nur schade, dass du es nicht wenigstens versuchen willst. Ich glaube nämlich trotzdem, dass ihr ein gutes Paar abgeben würdet. Und dass ihr euch glücklich machen könnt."

Hugo schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Aber wir glauben das nicht. Wir lieben uns nicht und daran wird sich auch nichts ändern. Warum kann nicht einfach alles bleiben, wie es ist? Es läuft doch sehr gut so."

"Wenn du meinst", seufzte Roxanne und pustete das grüne Pulver von ihrer Fingerspitze, das sich mit einem Lichtblitz auflöste. "Ich glaube trotzdem, dass ihr etwas verpasst."

/-/

Zwei Stunden später steckte die Verkäuferin Melanie ihren Kopf in die Werkstatt, wo Hugo, Roxanne und Lucy gerade ohne Erfolg versuchten, ein paar schwebende Schuhe von der Decke zu holen.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass der Spruch der falsche war!", fauchte Lucy Roxanne an, die ihre Cousine geflissentlich ignorierte.

Hugo war in der Zwischenzeit auf einen Stuhl geklettert und versuchte nun auf diese Weise, an die Schuhe zu gelangen. Er wäre zwar beinahe heruntergefallen, aber er erwischte die Schuhe.

"Hugo?", rief Melanie ihm zu. Hugo schaute sie fragend an. Melanie brauchte nie Hilfe im Verkaufsraum. Sie war ein Naturtalent. "Deine Schwester und ihr Sohn sind da. Sie hat mich gebeten, dich zu holen."

"Ach ja", nickte Hugo und drückte Lucy die Schuhe in die Hand, die sofort wieder zurück an die Decke schweben wollten und Lucy beinahe mitzogen. "Ich komme schon." Er folgte Melanie in den Laden. Es war kurz nach zwölf und bis auf drei Kunden war der Raum leer. Um die Mittagszeit gab es meistens eine Flaute.

Er entdeckte Rose sofort. Sie stand mit Aiden bei dem großen Käfig mit den Knuddelmuffs. Die kleinen Tierchen waren seit der Geschäftseröffnung vor vierundvierzig Jahren ein Verkaufsschlager und wurden immer noch gerne gekauft.

"Hey, ihr zwei!", rief Hugo, als er nahe genug herangekommen war. Die zwei drehten sich zu ihm um und Aiden umarmte seinen Onkel sofort.

"Onkel Hugo!", rief er fröhlich. "Mum hat gesagt, dass ich den ganzen Nachmittag hier bei dir bleiben kann!", sagte er begeistert und grinste. Hugo konnte sehen, dass eine weitere Zahnlücke hinzu gekommen war.

"Ich danke dir sehr, Hugo", sagte Rose lächelnd und legte Aiden eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit er nicht davonlief. "Die Spätschicht kam wirklich unerwartet, aber ich konnte sehr schlecht ablehnen, weil ich erst vor kurzem zwei Wochen lang frei hatte."

Hugo winkte ab. "Das ist wirklich kein Problem, Rose. Aiden stört hier nicht und er arbeitet sogar umsonst.", grinste er. Er sah, wie Melanie mit einem Stapel bunter Schachteln zu einem Regal ging. Er beugte sich zu Aiden herunter. "Hey, Kumpel", sagte er verschwörerisch. "Warum gehst du nicht zu Mel und fragst sie, ob du ihr beim Einräumen helfen kannst?"

Aiden nickte begeistert. "Ja, klar!" Er rannte wie der Blitz zu Melanie und fragte sie lautstark, ob er ihr helfen konnte. Sie nickte lächelnd und half ihm auf die Leiter.

Rose schaute ihrem Sohn kopfschüttelnd nach. "Unglaublich. Und wenn ich ihn zu Hause bitte, das Geschirr aufzuräumen, weigert er sich immer."

"Teller sind eben keine Scherzartikel.", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend und beobachtete, wie Aiden sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, um eine Schachtel auf das oberste Regalbrett zu stellen. Er war immer begeistert, wenn er so im Laden helfen konnte.

"Ja, leider", seufzte Rose. "Diese Frau ist neu, oder?", fragte sie dann und deutete auf Melanie.

Hugo nickte. "Ja. Wir haben sie erst vor zwei Wochen eingestellt. Sie ist mit Hogwarts gerade fertig geworden. Hat sehr gute Noten, aber noch keine Ahnung, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen will. Deshalb hat sie sich entschieden, hier erstmal Geld zu verdienen und später zu entscheiden.", erzählte Hugo. Er hoffte, dass Melanie so viel Gefallen an der Arbeit im Scherzartikelladen fand, dass sie nicht mehr weg wollte. Die Frau war ein Naturtalent und hatte eine Engelsgeduld, was den Umgang mit nervigen Kunden betraf. Außerdem verdiente man in diesem Geschäft wirklich alles andere als schlecht.

"Du scheinst ja ziemlich begeistert von ihr zu sein", schmunzelte Rose und schaute ihren Bruder schief an.

Er grinste. "Sie ist eine der besten Verkäuferinnen, die wir je hatten. Außerdem sieht sie sehr gut aus, was sehr viel mehr männliche Kundschaft in den Laden treibt als sonst. Wir können uns wirklich nicht beschweren."

Rose lachte. "Aiden sieht auch begeistert aus." Ihr Sohn lachte gerade über eine Bemerkung Melanies. Rose schaute wieder zu Hugo. "Also pass auf: Scorpius kommt entweder vor Ladenschluss noch hier vorbei, um ihn abzuholen oder er kommt zu dir nach Hause, wenn er nicht schnell genug aus dem Ministerium wegkommt. Es macht dir hoffentlich nichts aus, wenn du noch bis nach sieben auf ihn aufpassen musst."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Quatsch. Ich liebe den kleinen Kerl und es ist schon lange her, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Das müssen wir noch machen, bevor er auch nach Hogwarts kommt."

Rose seufzte traurig und schaute wehmütig auf ihren Sohn. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Es war schon schwer genug, Diana gehen zu lassen." Sie lächelte gezwungen. "Aber ich werde darauf zurückkommen, dass du Zeit mit ihm verbringen willst. Du wirst das noch bereuen."

"Aber wenn dir Aiden übernächstes Jahr fehlt, dann kann ich dir da auch helfen. Du kannst dann so oft auf mein Baby aufpassen wie du willst.", erwiderte Hugo. Ihr erzwungenes Lächeln wurde zu einem richtigen, was Hugo zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. Er hasste es, Rose traurig zu sehen. Vor allem, weil jetzt noch gar kein Grund dazu bestand. Sie hatte Aiden noch für zwei ganze Jahre bei sich, was mehr als genug Zeit war für ihn, ein heilloses Chaos anzurichten.

"Netter Versuch", sagte sie und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Minimuffs, die sich gerade auf das Futter stürzten und ein einziges buntes Knäuel waren. Dann schaute sie auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Ich muss los"

Hugo hielt sie schnell am Arm fest. "Hey, warte noch kurz. Weißt du einen Spruch, der durchnässte Möbel wieder trocknet?" Jetzt hätte er beinahe vergessen, dass er Clara versprochen hatte, Rose nach einem Spruch zu fragen.

Rose schaute ihn misstrauisch an. "Wieso? Hast du deine Wohnung aus Versehen unter Wasser gesetzt?"

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber in Claras Haus gab es gestern Abend einen Rohrbruch und jetzt ist bei ihr alles klatschnass. Die Feuerwehr hat sogar das Haus evakuiert."

Rose schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. "Oh nein! Und was macht sie jetzt? Wo hat sie geschlafen? Geht's ihr gut?" Sie wirkte ernsthaft besorgt um Clara. Es war ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr Clara schon von seiner Familie akzeptiert worden war. Und wie sehr Collette nie akzeptiert worden war. Wäre ihr das passiert, hätte keiner aus seiner Familie auch nur im Entferntesten besorgt reagiert. Das wurde Hugo erst jetzt langsam klar. Keiner außer ihm schien sie wirklich gemocht zu haben.

"Es geht ihr gut. Es war ein Schock für sie, aber es geht ihr gut. Sie hat bei mir geschlafen, aber sie meint, dass sie heute wieder in ihre Wohnung kann. Deshalb brauche ich auch den Spruch, damit sie nicht in einem Wasserbett, das eigentlich keins ist, schlafen muss."

Rose hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und grinste. "So, sie hat also bei dir geschlafen, hmm?"

Hugo stöhnte gequält auf. Warum in aller Welt stürzten sich alle Leute auf dieses winzige Detail? "Sie hat in Tommys Zimmer geschlafen, im Gästebett. Es war völlig harmlos. Sie brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen und ich hatte gerade einen frei. Was ist schon dabei?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Rose immer noch mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Absolut nichts. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass die Frau, die dein Baby bekommt, bei dir geschlafen hat."

"Aber nicht im selben Bett!", rief Hugo verärgert. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Rose mit dem gleichen wütenden Blick wie Roxanne und Lucy. "Noch nicht mal im selben Zimmer! Es ist absolut nichts gelaufen und es wird auch nichts laufen, weil sie heute wieder in ihre Wohnung geht."

"Aber sie ist ausgerechnet zu dir gekommen", beharrte Rose. "Zu dir."

"Herrgott noch mal, wir sind Freunde! Es ist nichts anderes, als wenn Lily zu mir kommen würde, weil ihre Wohnung unter Wasser steht. Oder Tommy."

"Aber weder Lily noch Tommy sind von dir schwanger.", erwiderte Rose selbstgefällig.

Hugo verdrehte die Augen, legte seiner Schwester die Hände auf die Schultern und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang. "Es war sehr schön, dass du vorbei gekommen bist. Scorpius kann Aiden heute Abend abholen. Viel Spaß im Krankenhaus."

Rose entwandt sich seinem Griff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "So einfach geht das nicht, Hugo Samuel Weasley!"

Hugo betete mittlerweile, dass die Erde sich auftun und ihn verschlucken möge. Er verstand nicht, warum ihn jedes Familienmitglied, dem er davon erzählte, dass Clara in seinem Gästezimmer geschlafen hatte, mit diesen hoffnungsvollen leuchtenden Augen anschaute und anscheinend damit rechnete, dass Clara und er nächste Woche bekannt gaben, wann sie heiraten wollten. Sie waren doch nur befreundet, verdammt noch mal! Und als Freund hatte er ihr geholfen, als sie seine Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Das war längst keine so große Sache, wie die anderen dachten.

"Rose, bitte", seufzte Hugo. "Ich hab schon Ewigkeiten mit Roxy und Lucy darüber diskutiert. Ich kann nicht mehr. Clara und ich sind Freunde. Mehr ist da nicht und mehr wird da auch nie sein. Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und interpretiere da nichts hinein, was nicht da ist."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber sie begegnete seinem Blick und schloss ihn wieder. Sie atmete durch. "Hast du ein Stück Pergament?", fragte sie schließlich. "Ich schreibe dir die Sprüche auf, die Clara braucht."

Hugo nickte. Er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und hinter der Kasse schwebten Pergament und Feder hoch und zu ihnen. Hugo drehte sich um, damit Rose seinen Rücken als Schreibunterlage benutzen konnte. Als sie fertig war, reichte sie ihm das Pergament. Er lächelte sie dankbar an und steckte es in seine hintere Jeanstasche. "Danke."

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Rose und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Sie pfiff einmal laut, um Aidens Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er sah von den Schachteln, die er gerade einräumte, auf und lächelte ihr zu. "Mach's gut, mein Schatz.", rief sie ihm zu. Aiden verdrehte die Augen. Hugo verstand ihn. Er hatte es auch gehasst, wenn seine Mum ihn in der Öffentlichkeit mit Kosenamen bedacht hatte. "Sei lieb zu Onkel Hugo und richte keinen Schaden an. Dein Dad holt dich heute Abend ab."

Aiden nickte und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu.

"Hey!", rief Rose streng und Aiden schaute wieder zu ihr. Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich hab dich lieb."

Aiden lief rosa an und warf schnell einen Blick auf Melanie, die die Szene amüsiert beobachtete. "Mum!", rief er gequält.

Rose lachte. Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied und ging dann zum Ausgang. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. "Viel Spaß", rief sie Hugo zwinkernd zu und verließ den Laden. Hugo schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach. Er bewunderte seine Schwester dafür, dass sie einen Moment lang die erwachsene Mutter und im nächsten Moment die nervige Schwester sein konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er ein lautes Krachen hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und hoffte, dass Aiden nicht von der Leiter gefallen war. Rose würde ihn zwar nicht umbringen, da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass Aiden irgendwo heruntergefallen war, aber es zeugte doch nicht von großem Können im Babysitten, wenn das Kind nicht mal eine Minute, nachdem seine Mutter gegangen war, ins Krankenhaus musste.

Hugo atmete erleichtert durch, als er sah, dass Aiden immer noch auf der Leiter stand und lediglich eine Schachtel hatte fallen lassen. Die Packung enthielt allerdings zwei Miniaturelefanten, die jetzt aus ihr heraus gestampft kamen und laut trompetend durch den Laden schwankten.

Aiden hatte das ganze mit offenem Mund beobachtet. Er sprang von der Leiter und kniete sich neben die Elefanten. "Cool!", rief er fasziniert.

Hugo verdrehte die Augen, griff nach der kaputten Schachtel, reparierte sie mit einem " _Reparo!"_ und kniete sich dann auf den Boden. Er hielt die Schachtel auf und ließ die Elefanten hineinspazieren. Zufrieden versiegelte er sie wieder und reichte sie Melanie, damit die sie ins Regal zurück stellen konnte.

"Krieg ich solche Elefanten, Onkel Hugo?", wollte Aiden wissen und schaute ihn flehentlich an. Es war ein Blick, bei dem jeder schwach wurde. Aber Rose hatte schon viel zu häufig mit ihm geschimpft, weil er Aiden irgendetwas aus dem Laden mitgegeben hatte.

"Da musst du deine Mum fragen", sagte er deshalb entschuldigend. Er deutete mit einer Hand in Richtung Lager. "Komm mit, du kannst mir helfen, darin etwas Ordnung zu schaffen." In dem Teil, in dem sie die Süßigkeiten lagerten, herrschte heilloses Durcheinander, weil die neuen Lieferanten anscheinend noch nie etwas von ordentlichem Stapeln gehört hatten. Auch dass man nach Sorten unterteilte, schien ihnen neu zu sein und deshalb waren alle Kartons wild durcheinander gestellt worden. Dabei konnte Aiden nichts kaputt machen.

Er führte seinen Neffen in den hintersten Teil des Lagers und erklärte ihm genau, worauf er achten musste und was zu tun war. Aiden machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit und erfüllte die Aufgabe mit viel Bedacht.

Hugo sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, bevor er sich daran machte, die Schachteln mit den Feuerwerken durchzusehen. Im letzten Monat waren viele verkauft worden und er wollte einen Überblick darüber haben, welche Feuerwerke zur Neige gingen.

"Onkel Hugo?", fragte Aiden nach einer Weile, in der beide still gearbeitet hatten.

"Hmm?" Hugo sah von seinem Pergament auf, auf dem er die Bestände aufgelistet hatte.

"Wie funktioniert das eigentlich, dass Clara und du ein Baby bekommen, obwohl ihr nicht verheiratet seid?"

Hugo fiel beinahe die Feder aus der Hand. Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Wenn es eine Frage gab, mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, dann war es diese. Er hatte gedacht, dass Rose und Scorpius ihn aufklären würden und nicht, dass er das machen musste.

Er räusperte sich. "Ähm ... haben deine Mum und dein Dad dir das nicht erklärt?", fragte er vorsichtig. Es war besser, erst festzustellen, was er schon wusste.

Aiden schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte zuerst dich fragen. Ich meine, vielleicht wissen Mum und Dad gar nicht, wie das geht."

Hugo unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Und ob Rose und Scorpius wussten, wie das ging!

"Ich glaube, du kannst das deine Eltern ruhig fragen. Sie werden dir das bestimmt erklären können", versicherte Hugo ihm und wandte sich wieder seiner Liste zu. Er hoffte, dass das Gespräch damit beendet war. Aber Aiden schien diese Antwort nicht zu genügen.

"Aber du weiß doch auch, wie das geht", sagte er bettelnd. "Bitte, Onkel Hugo. Kannst du mir das nicht erklären?"

Hugo seufzte. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Er sah zu Aiden, der schon wieder diesen bittenden Blick aufgesetzt hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht nein sagen. "Also schön", gab er sich geschlagen. "Ein Mann und eine Frau müssen etwas bestimmtes tun, um ein Baby zu bekommen", fing er an und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das erklären sollte.

Aiden schaute ihn gespannt an. "Und was müssen sie tun?"

Hugo schluckte. "Also was den genauen Vorgang angeht, da fragst du deine Eltern, die können dir das besser erklären." Er würde den Teufel tun und versuchen, Aiden genau zu erklären, wie Sex funktionierte.

Aiden nickte. Er schien zu begreifen, dass er aus Hugo nichts weiter herausbekommen würde.

"Und das, was man tun muss, um ein Baby zu bekommen, das kann man machen, wenn man verheiratet ist oder auch nicht."

"Aber warum machen das Leute, die nicht verheiratet sind? Wollen die auch ein Baby?", fragte Aiden verwirrt. "Wolltest du ein Baby?"

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich wollte kein Baby. Aber diese ... diese Sache, die macht Spaß. Die gibt dir ein gutes Gefühl." Wie konnte er das nur erklären? "Und viele tun das, ohne ein Baby zu wollen, eben wegen diesem Gefühl."

Aiden legte den Kopf schief und schaute Hugo sehr aufmerksam an.

"Du musst das noch nicht verstehen", fügte Hugo schnell hinzu. "Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Jedenfalls haben Clara und ich uns getroffen, als wir beide sehr traurig waren. Und wir wollten uns besser fühlen, deshalb haben wir das gemacht. Und wir haben vergessen, den Spruch auszuführen, der dafür sorgt, dass man kein Baby bekommt, wenn man das macht. Deshalb bekommen wir jetzt eins."

"Ich versteh's immer noch nicht, Onkel Hugo", erwiderte Aiden enttäuscht.

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann frag deine Eltern. Denn besser kann ich es dir nicht erklären." Aiden schaute ihn eine Weile an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte weiter damit, die Kartons zu sortieren.

Hugo atmete erleichtert durch. Wenn es irgendwann soweit sein würde und sein eigenes Kind ihn danach fragte, wo die Babys herkamen, dann würde Clara ihm oder ihr das erklären müssen. Er würde dieses Gespräch nicht noch einmal führen.

Aiden hatte dieses Thema aber bald wieder vergessen und erzählte Hugo kurz darauf von dem letzten Quidditchspiel, das er mit seinem Dad und seinem Grandpa besucht hatte und bei dem die Chudley Cannons, von denen sowohl Aiden, als auch Scorpius und Hugos Dad unerklärlicherweise Fans waren, wieder einmal haushoch verloren hatten. Trotzdem war Aiden nach wie vor begeistert von dem Team. Er hatte sogar dank James die Autogramme von allen Spielern.

Während Aidens wortreicher Schilderung davon, wie der Sucher der Cannons sich drei Rippen gebrochen hatte, als er versucht hatte, in fünf Metern Höhe den Schnatz zu fangen, der direkt vor seiner Nase geflogen war, kam Melanie ins Lager. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wie Aiden versuchte, Hugo zu demonstrieren, wie genau der Sucher von seinem Besen gefallen war.

"Hugo, Clara ist draußen im Laden und will dich sprechen", wandte sie sich dann an Hugo.

Er schaute sie überrascht an. Claras Mittagspause war eigentlich schon vorbei. Außerdem hatte sie heute morgen gesagt, dass sie heute keine Zeit hätte, das verabredete Mittagessen einzuhalten, weil sie sich dringend um die Lage in ihrer Wohnung kümmern musste. Sie hatte mit der Feuerwehr sprechen wollen.

"Sie hat ziemlich mitgenommen ausgesehen", fügte Melanie hinzu und schaute ihn auffordernd an. Hugo nickte und wollte schon gehen, als ihm Aiden einfiel. Er konnte ihn unmöglich im Lager allein lassen. "Ich kümmere mich um Aiden", versicherte sie ihm. Hugo nickte und eilte aus dem Lager.

Er sah Clara sofort. Sie stand vor der Kasse und ging auf und ab. Sie hatte ein für sie sehr untypisches gestreiftes T-Shirt an, auf dem in roten Buchstaben "Baby an Bord" stand und einen kurzen Jeansrock. Das war alles andere als ihr Stil.

"Nettes Outfit", bemerkte Hugo grinsend. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Clara drehte sich um und funkelte ihn wütend an. Sie stemmte die Arme in ihre Hüften. "Sehr witzig, Hugo", giftete sie. "Meine Klamotten sind alle völlig durchnässt in meiner Wohnung, im Laden hatten wir gerade nur dieses Zeug und ich kann ja schlecht in Jogginghosen durch die Winkelgasse laufen."

Hugo hob abwehrend die Hände. Er hatte Clara noch nie wütend erlebt und es war kein Spaß. "Was ist denn los?", fragte er in dem Bemühen, so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln.

Clara begann wieder damit, auf und ab zu gehen. "Sie reißen das Haus ab!", rief sie laut. Hugo zuckte zusammen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Minimuffs im Käfig das gleiche taten.

"Welches Haus?"

" _Mein_ Haus, Hugo! Sie reißen mein Haus ab!", erwiderte Clara und schaute ihn an wie ein begriffsstutziges Kind. "Irgendein Gutachter hat sich das Haus heute wegen dem Wasserschaden angeschaut und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es höchstgradig einsturzgefährdet ist und man eigentlich niemanden näher als fünfzig Meter lassen dürfte!" Sie schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. "Dieses Haus steht da seit über fünfzig Jahren und es hat bis jetzt keine Sau gekümmert, was damit passiert! Und jetzt haben sie allen Bewohnern verboten, noch mal hinein zu gehen. Meine ganzen Sachen sind da drin! Alles, was ich habe, ist da drin! Ich hab nichts mehr! Ich stehe auf der Straße und habe keine Möbel, keine Kleidung und keinen Platz zum Schlafen! Wie stellen die sich das eigentlich vor? Ich bin im fünften Monat schwanger und die werfen mich einfach aus meinem Zuhause! Als ob dieses Haus wirklich eine Gefahr gewesen wäre!"

Clara blieb schwer atmend stehen und presste eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Hugo konnte selbst von seinem Platz fünf Meter entfernt sehen, wie heftig das Baby sie trat. Die Blondine, die unter dem Schriftzug auf dem T-Shirt abgebildet war, bekam plötzlich einen Riesenhintern.

Hugo trat vorsichtig auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. "Jetzt atme erst mal ganz tief durch", versuchte er in einem sehr beruhigenden Ton zu sagen. Sie schloss die Augen und sog die Luft langsam ein. Dann atmete sie wieder aus und sah ihn an. "Besser?"

Sie nickte. "Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, wie die das Haus einfach abreißen können", murmelte sie. "Es stellt doch für keinen eine Gefahr dar."

"Aber das wissen die Gutachter nicht.", erwiderte Hugo. "Die wissen nicht, dass du das Haus mit einem Zauber belegt hast. Und seien wir ehrlich: Ohne diesen Zauber wäre die Bruchbude schon längst zusammengekracht." Clara machte ein undefiniertes Geräusch. "Und ich an deren Stelle hätte genauso entschieden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für einen Skandal geben würde, wenn das Haus zusammenbrechen würde und du noch drin bist? Wenn eine Schwangere stirbt, weil sie zugelassen haben, dass das Haus stehen bleibt?"

Clara nickte. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Hugo schluckte. Die Wut war ihm fast lieber gewesen als ihre Tränen.

"Aber wo soll ich jetzt hin?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Wo soll ich hin? Ich hab nichts mehr. Schon wieder." Die Tränen begannen zu fließen und Hugo zog sie schnell in seine Arme. So oft wie Clara hatte er noch keine weinende Frau in den Armen gehalten, was vor allem daran lag, dass er allen Frauen in der Weasley-Familie, die schwangerschaftsbedingt unglaublich emotional reagierten, immer aus dem Weg gegangen war. Und wenn er doch mal bei so einem Gefühlsausbruch zugegen war, dann hatte es immer den verantwortlichen Vater in der Nähe gegeben, der die Frau nach Kräften getröstet hatte.

"Du kannst erst mal bei mir schlafen, bis du was eigenes gefunden hast", schlug er ihr vor. "Das Zimmer steht leer."

"Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen", schniefte Clara und löste sich von ihm. "Es war schon unglaublich lieb von dir, dass du mich gestern bei dir hast schlafen lassen." Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken über ihr nasses Gesicht.

"Natürlich kannst du das annehmen!", widersprach Hugo sofort. "Ich hab den Platz! Wenn du nicht in dem Bett schläfst, dann tut es keiner. Es ist doch nicht so, als würde ich deshalb irgendwen aus dem Bett schmeißen."

"Aber -", protestierte Clara.

"Wo willst du denn sonst hin?", unterbrach Hugo sie. "Zu deiner Mum? Ich dachte, die hat keinen Platz für dich. In den Tropfenden Kessel? Die Zimmer sind zwar nett, aber das ist reine Geldverschwendung, wenn du stattdessen bei mir umsonst schlafen kannst."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht -"

"Warum nicht? Heute Nacht hat es doch auch funktioniert.", erwiderte Hugo verständnislos. "Oder hat dich mein Schnarchen so gestört, dass du nicht schlafen konntest?" Clara schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Na also. Außerdem ist es doch nur vorübergehend", fügte er beruhigend hinzu. "Außer du willst es anders haben."

Clara riss die Augen auf. "Wie - anders?"

Hugo biss sich auf die Lippe. Er hatte das gar nicht sagen wollen. Es war ihm nur so rausgerutscht. Auch wenn er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Clara bei ihm einziehen würde. Bevor Tommy ausgezogen war, hatte er noch nie alleine gelebt. Und obwohl er es genoss, so viel Platz für sich alleine zu haben, fehlte ihm doch die Gesellschaft von anderen Menschen. Und Clara war ein unkomplizierter netter humorvoller Mensch. Es würde bestimmt Spaß machen, mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen.

"Naja ...", murmelte er. "Du könntest natürlich auch ... ganz bei mir einziehen. Also ohne dir was neues zu suchen."

Clara schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Meinst du das ernst?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und fing an, hysterisch zu lachen. "Du meinst das wirklich ernst", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Ich fass es nicht!"

"Wieso nicht?", wollte Hugo wissen.

"Hugo, ist dir klar, wie abgedreht das ist? Wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich kann doch nicht einfach bei dir einziehen."

"Und warum nicht? Wir sind Freunde. Wir können eine WG bilden. Mit Tommy hat das auch geklappt.", widersprach Hugo trotzig. Er verstand nicht, was daran so abwegig sein sollte.

"Aber ich bin schwanger!", erwiderte Clara und deutete auf ihren Bauch. "Ich bekomme ein Kind. _Dein_ Kind!"

"Ja und? Dann sind wir eben eine WG mit einem Kind. Was ist das Problem?" Er schaute sie fragend an. "Das ist doch sowieso viel praktischer. Dann wird unser Baby nicht zwischen meiner und deiner Wohnung herumgereicht und kann sich an eine Umgebung gewöhnen. Wir müssen das ganze Zeug nicht doppelt kaufen und du musst es nicht alleine versorgen. Ich kann in der Nacht auch aufstehen und die Windel wechseln, wenn es sein muss." Er war sich sicher, dass dieses Thema bestimmt zu Streit führen würde, wenn Clara woanders wohnte. Sie müsste sich ständig um das Baby kümmern, während er machen konnte, was er wollte. Er sah den Streit schon bildlich vor sich. Und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht gewinnen würde.

"Aber Hugo, das ist doch Wahnsinn!", widersprach sie. "Ich kann nicht bei dir wohnen."

"Warum denn nicht, verdammt noch mal?", wollte er wissen. "Das ist doch die perfekte Lösung. Sag mir einen Grund, warum das nicht klappen sollte!"

"Okay, bitte", rief Clara und runzelte die Stirn. Hugo grinste triumphierend. Ihr fiel nichts ein, weil das nämlich wirklich die perfekte Lösung war. Er konnte sein Kind sehen, wann er wollte und sie würde das alles nicht alleine durchziehen müssen. "Was ist, wenn du jemanden kennen lernst?"

Er schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Stell dir vor, du triffst irgendjemanden in einer Bar", fuhr sie fort. "Soll ja vorkommen." Hugo schnaubte. Als ob er das noch mal machen würde! "Stell dir vor, du triffst jemanden in einer Bar", sagte Clara unbeirrt. "Du willst mit ihr schlafen. Du nimmst sie mit zu dir. Aber bevor ihr zur Sache kommen könnt, fängt das Baby an zu weinen und du sagst ihr 'Lass dich nicht stören. Das ist nur mein Baby. Aber seine Mutter, die übrigens auch hier wohnt, wird sich schon darum kümmern'. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dann noch mit dir schlafen will?"

Hugo lachte. Er konnte nicht anders. Diese Situation war so absurd. "Also erstmal hab ich die Schnauze von One Night Stands endgültig voll. Und zweitens, wenn es doch aus irgend einem völlig unerfindlichen Grund dazu kommen sollte, dann werden wir eben zu ihr gehen." Was nie passieren würde.

"Und wenn sie verheiratet ist und ihr Mann Zuhause auf sie wartet?", schlug Clara vor.

"Dann werde ich nie im Leben mit ihr schlafen.", erwiderte Hugo entschieden. Er würde nie an Ehebruch beteiligt sein. Er wusste, wie weh es tat, wenn man betrogen wurde. Dieses Gefühl wollte er keinem vermitteln.

"Okay, dann sagen wir, dass du keinen One Night Stand haben willst. Was ist, wenn du dich verliebst? Wenn du eine Frau findest, mit der du zusammen sein möchtest? Denkst du, die wird damit einverstanden sein, dass du mit mir zusammen wohnst?"

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, sich überhaupt noch einmal zu verlieben. Sein Herz war nach seinem letzten Versuch noch nicht wieder vollständig geheilt. Und dabei hatte er angefangen, Collette dafür zu verabscheuen, dass sie immer noch so eine Macht über seine Gefühle hatte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.

Er seufzte und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Hör zu, Clara, das sind alles wahnsinnig hypothetische Szenarios. Ich bin momentan weder auf Sex aus noch darauf, mich in irgendwen zu verlieben. Mein Herz hat schon genug mitgemacht. Und wenn das das einzige ist, was dich davon abhält, bei mir einzuziehen, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich mit dir sprechen werde, wenn ich mich doch irgendwann verlieben sollte. Ich spreche mit dir und wir finden eine Lösung, mit der wir alle leben können. Und wenn du dich verlieben solltest -"

"Das wird nicht passieren", widersprach sie schnell, aber Hugo schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

"Wenn du dich verlieben solltest, dann sprichst du mit mir und dann werden wir auch eine Lösung finden. Wenn es nicht funktionieren sollte aus irgendeinem Grund, dann kannst du ja immer noch ausziehen. Aber das würde dir eine Menge Stress ersparen. Du musst jetzt keine Wohnung und keine neuen Möbel für die Wohnung suchen und du musst auch keine Miete zahlen, weil mir die Wohnung gehört."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht umsonst bei dir wohnen", protestierte Clara erneut.

"Wir können uns ja was ausdenken", schlug Hugo vor. Er wusste, dass er sie überzeugt hatte. Sie würde zustimmen. Sie würde bei ihm einziehen. Er fing an zu grinsen. Er hatte gewonnen.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn das so glücklich machte, aber das tat es.

**TBC ...**


	9. Veränderungen

"Ach du Scheiße!" Hugo stieg der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase, sobald er im Flur appariert war. Er konnte sogar den Qualm sehen, der aus der Küche kam. "Clara!", rief er, teils besorgt, teils amüsiert. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er eilte in die Küche und versuchte den Rauch mit seiner Hand soweit wegzufächern, dass er etwas sehen konnte. Leider funktionierte das nicht so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, weshalb er seinen Zauberstab zog. Einen Moment später war der Qualm verschwunden. Mit solchen Sprüchen kannte er sich aus.

Clara stand vor ihm. Sie hatte Ruß im Gesicht und ihre blonden Haare waren zerzaust. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute Hugo geknickt an. "Entschuldige", sagte sie und warf einen Blick auf den Ofen. "Dein Dad hat mir ein Rezept für Roast Beef gegeben und ich konnte heute früher Schluss machen, deshalb wollte ich es ausprobieren ..." Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf, der in einem türkisen Fellstiefel steckte. Sie hatte häufig über kalte Füße geklagt, deshalb zog sie diese dicken Schuhe in der Wohnung an. "Ich verstehe nicht, was schief gelaufen ist. Ich hab mich genau an die Anweisungen gehalten."

Hugo griff sich lachend die Topflappen und holte den völlig verkohlten Klumpen Fleisch aus dem Backofen. Er beförderte ihn sofort in den Mülleimer. Clara hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, kochen zu lernen, bevor das Baby zur Welt kam, damit sie ihm später angemessene Mahlzeiten vorsetzen konnte. Vor zwei Wochen war sie losgezogen und hatte einen ganzen Stapel Kochbücher bei Flourish & Blotts gekauft. Einige Rezepte hatte sie schon ausprobiert und bis jetzt waren sie alle ungenießbar gewesen. Nicht, dass Hugo sich beschwerte. Er konnte es schließlich auch nicht besser und immerhin versuchte sie es. Und Clara konnte stur sein. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie es auch durch.

Er sah sich nach dem Telefon um. "Chinesisch oder Italienisch?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Küchenstuhl sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Mittlerweile war er schon ziemlich groß, zumindest im Vergleich zum letzten Monat, als Clara bei ihm eingezogen war.

"Wir könnten auch Sandwiches machen", schlug sie vor und öffnete die Augen wieder. "Ich glaube mir wird schlecht, wenn ich heute was chinesisches riechen müsste." Sie erschauderte.

Hugo nickte und holte die nötigen Zutaten, um die Sandwiches zu machen. Er legte sie auf den Küchentisch und setzte sich neben Clara. "Bist du mit deinen Entwürfen fertig geworden?", wollte er wissen, während er damit anfing, das Brot mit Butter zu bestreichen.

Clara nickte und nahm sich eine Tomate und ein Messer, um sie zu zerteilen. "Die Kundin war sehr zufrieden und wir konnten sogar schon damit anfangen, den Stoff zuzuschneiden. Ich glaube, das wird ausnahmsweise wieder ein einfaches Hochzeitskleid." Sie seufzte. "Die letzten drei waren wirklich die Hölle. Und dabei ist es auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass mich mein Bauch langsam daran hindert, wirklich nah an das Kleid heranzukommen, um irgendwas zu ändern. Louise ist zwar gut -"

"Aber die Kleinigkeiten kriegt sie nicht hin, ich weiß", nickte Hugo und verteilte Käse auf den einzelnen Brotscheiben. Clara legte darauf die Tomatenscheiben. "Vielleicht solltest du ihr das noch zeigen. Ich meine, das Baby wird nicht kleiner ..."

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich versuch's ja auch, aber sie begreift es einfach nicht", erwiderte Clara. Sie nahm ein paar Salatblätter und verteilte sie auch auf den Broten, bevor Hugo noch eine Scheibe Wurst darauf legte und eine zweite Scheibe Brot. Er schaute sie fragend an.

"Wird dir von Mayonnaise noch schlecht oder geht das wieder?", fragte er vorsichtig. Als sie das letzte Mal Sandwiches gegessen hatten, hatte sie die nächste halbe Stunde über der Kloschüssel verbracht. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen Hugo dankbar dafür war, dass Männer nicht schwanger werden konnten.

Clara zog ihre Nase kraus. "Ich glaube, wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen." Sie nahm sich ein Sandwich, beäugte es einen Moment lang kritisch und biss dann hinein. "Sehr gut", sagte sie anerkennend mit vollem Mund.

Hugo lachte. Sie hätte sich wirklich nicht die Mühe machen müssen zu kochen, wenn ihr die Sandwiches letzten Endes sowieso viel besser schmeckten. Nicht alle Eltern mussten schließlich kochen können. Seine Mutter konnte es bis heute nicht.

"Wir können uns ja morgen an Steaks versuchen", schlug er trotzdem vor. Es machte Spaß, mit ihr zusammen die Rezepte zu versauen. Und vielleicht würden sie irgendwann auch Glück haben und irgendetwas essbares würde bei ihren Versuchen herauskommen. So unwahrscheinlich war das nun auch wieder nicht.

Clara nickte. "Gute Idee", murmelte sie. "Und wie war's bei dir heute? Habt ihr das mit den Schuhen endlich hingekriegt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sie jemand trägt, dann schweben sie nicht höher als fünf Zentimeter. Das ist viel zu wenig. Und wenn man sie ausgezogen hat, dann sind sie sofort an der Decke. Aber wenigstens haben wir schon geschafft, dass sie nicht mehr aus dem nächsten Fenster abhauen." Roxanne, Lucy und er arbeiteten gerade an Schuhen, die ihren Träger ungefähr einen halben bis einen Meter über dem Boden schweben lassen sollten, aber bis jetzt hatten sie den Dreh noch nicht raus.

"Das wird schon", sagte Clara zuversichtlich.

"Hoffentlich. Mitte November müssen sie nämlich spätestens fertig sein." Er hasste es, wenn es nicht so lief, wie sie geplant hatten. Sie hatten schon fast alle Sprüche und Tränke ausprobiert, die sie finden konnten, aber es funktionierte immer noch nicht richtig. Nicht mal Onkel George hatte eine Idee und der war sonst immer ihre letzte Rettung gewesen.

"Ich weiß leider keinen Spruch außer _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", erwiderte Clara entschuldigend. Zauberkunst war nicht ihre Stärke gewesen. "Und ich wette, dass ihr den schon ausprobiert habt." Hugo nickte. Mehr als einmal. "Ich kann euch höchstens helfen, was das Design angeht."

"Das hat Lucy im Griff", meinte Hugo abwinkend. Lucy würde sich das von niemandem nehmen lassen. "Hast du das Geschenk für Rose gekriegt?", wechselte er dann das Thema. Seine große Schwester hatte in drei Tagen - am zwanzigsten Oktober - Geburtstag. Sie wurde fünfunddreißig. Hugo seufzte erinnerungsselig. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, als ihm fünfunddreißig steinalt vorgekommen war.

Sie nickte. "Ja, ich hab das Parfum und das Buch, das sie haben wollte." Hugo hatte das Buch bestellt, aber keine Zeit gehabt, es abzuholen, deshalb hatte er Clara gefragt, ob sie das für ihn erledigen könnte.

"Und du meinst wirklich, dass sie dieses Parfüm ..." Er hatte Rose bisher immer ein Buch zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Bei Büchern war er sich sicher. Rose freute sich immer über ein gutes Buch. Von allem anderen hatte er immer lieber die Finger gelassen. Er war nicht gut bei diesem Mädchenkram. Collette hatte von dem Parfüm, das er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, sogar Ausschlag bekommen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es Rose jetzt nicht ebenfalls so ergehen würde.

Clara verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, Hugo, meine ich. Sie hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie die Marke sehr gerne hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie wird sich freuen.", sagte sie überzeugt und nahm sich ein zweites Sandwich. Hugo war mit seinem ersten noch nicht fertig. "Au!"

Hugo ließ sein Brot fallen und schaute sie erschrocken an. Sie hatte das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen. "Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt. Das Baby würde doch hoffentlich nicht schon jetzt kommen, oder? Es war noch viel zu früh! Und er hatte sich noch nicht darauf eingestellt, dass tatsächlich ein Baby in dieser Wohnung sein würde. Er brauchte diese drei Monate dringend, um sich wirklich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Sie atmete tief durch. "Es hat getreten. Genau in die Nieren." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Hugo atmete erleichtert durch. Also doch noch kein Baby. Schwein gehabt. "Verdammt, hat das Kraft. Wenn es ein Muggel wäre, dann würde ich jetzt sagen, dass es mal Profifußballer wird." Sie rieb sich ihren Bauch. Hugo legte seine Hand vorsichtig daneben. Selbst er konnte spüren, was für eine Kraft hinter den Tritten steckte.

"Vielleicht wird er ja ein toller Quidditschspieler. Treiber, zum Beispiel. Da braucht man auch viel Kraft.", schlug er zuversichtlich vor. Es wäre schön, wenn sein Kind später mal Quidditch spielen würde. Dann würde er immer mit ihm oder ihr trainieren können. Sein Dad und er hatten das früher auch gemacht.

"Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", wollte Clara wissen.

"Dann auch", grinste Hugo. Tante Ginny und seine Cousine Dominique waren die besten Beispiele dafür, dass Quidditch genauso geeignet für Mädchen war wie für Jungen. Er strich sanft über ihren Bauch. "Willst du vielleicht jetzt wissen, was es wird?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Keine Chance. Ich will meine Überraschung."

"Ganz sicher?" Seit Wochen versuchte er sie dazu zu überreden, Rose den Spruch ausführen zu lassen, der ihnen sagen konnte, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge werden würde. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich erfolgreich geweigert. Sie wollte sich überraschen lassen. Leider. Er hatte genug von Überraschungen. Er wollte es wissen.

"Ja", sagte sie entschlossen.

"Und wenn du einfach die Augen schließt, während Rose den Spruch ausführt? Du kannst dich ja trotzdem überraschen lassen", schlug er hoffnungsvoll vor. Er schaute wieder auf ihren Bauch, als er spürte, wie das Baby trat.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. "Denkst du wirklich, ich halte das die nächsten elf Wochen durch, wenn ich weiß, dass du es weißt?" Sie deutete auf sein halb aufgegessenes Sandwich. "Isst du das noch?"

Hugo nickte heftig und schnappte es sich, bevor Clara es verputzen konnte. Bevor er mit ihr zusammen gezogen war, hatte er immer gedacht, dass es keine Frau auf der Welt gab, die so schnell und so viel essen konnte wie er oder sein Dad. Er hatte sich getäuscht.

"Ich würde es trotzdem gerne wissen", murmelte er. Vielleicht sollte er warten, bis sie schlief und dann Rose darum bitten, den Spruch auszuführen.

"Du wirst es überleben", erwiderte Clara zuversichtlich. Sie stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und starrte eine geschlagene Minute hinein. Dann schloss sie ihn wieder und nahm sich eine Banane aus der Obstschale. Sie schälte sie und biss genüßlich hinein. "Übertragen die nicht heute Abend das Freundschaftsspiel zwischen England und Frankreich?", fragte sie dann nach einem Blick auf die Küchenuhr.

Hugos Augen wurden groß. Natürlich! Heute Abend spielte James' Mannschaft in Italien gegen Frankreich. Seine Frau Julia hatte ihn begleitet, aber der Rest der Familie hatte leider keine Zeit gehabt, dorthin zu fahren. Was schade war, denn Hugo mochte Italien. Aber er konnte das Geschäft und Clara jetzt unmöglich alleine lassen.

Er sprang auf und eilte ins Wohnzimmer. Dann stellte er den Fernseher an und suchte den Quidditchkanal. Das war der einzige Zauberkanal, der rund um die Uhr sendete. Er zeigte alle Spiele live, und wenn gerade keines stattfand, dann zeigte er irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen. James' Spiel hatte vor fünf Minuten angefangen und die Jäger waren alle schon voll in Fahrt. Hugo schaute fasziniert zu und ging langsam rückwärts, bis er mit den Beinen an das Sofa stieß. Er ließ sich darauf sinken, gerade als James das erste Tor für England erziehlte.

Eine Minute später betrat Clara das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte die Arme voller Chipstüten und ließ ein paar Dips vor sich herschweben.

"Sag bloß nichts", sagte sie warnend, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. "Dein Kind hat Hunger. Besonders bei Quidditch." Sie warf die Tüten auf den Sofatisch und stieß so beinahe die Blumenvase um, die sie auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

Hugo konnte ihr nichts vorwerfen, da es ihm bei Quidditchspielen auch so ging. Er nahm sich eine der Tüten und riss sie auf. Clara ließ sich neben ihn fallen und öffnete eine weitere Tüte. Sie nahm sich einen Dip, der noch neben ihr in der Luft schwebte und tauchte die Chips ein, bevor sie sie in den Mund steckte. Genüsslich kaute sie darauf herum, während Michael Wood im Fernsehen den nächsten Treffer erzielte. Schade, dass die Mannschaft diese Tore nicht bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor ein paar Monaten hatte schießen können. Aber vielleicht würden sie wenigstens die Europameisterschaft gewinnen können, auch wenn es noch zwei Jahre dauerte, bis die wieder stattfand.

Hugo grinste zufrieden und verfolgte gespannt den weiteren Spielverlauf. Letzten Endes schaffte es James' Mannschaft nur ganz knapp, einen Sieg zu erringen, was besonders an der hervorragenden Leistung der Jäger und der miserablen Leistung des Suchers lag. Allerdings war der Sucher noch sehr jung und erst seit ein paar Wochen in der Nationalmannschaft, da die letzte Sucherin vor zwei Monaten festgestellt hatte, dass sie schwanger war und deshalb für's erste pausierte.

Clara war vor einer halben Stunde eingenickt und ihr Kopf lehnte mittlerweile an seiner Schulter. Hugo hatte überlegt, ob er sie wecken sollte, sich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Sie brauchte ihre Ruhe und er hatte das Spiel zu Ende sehen wollen.

Jetzt drehte er sich langsam zur Seite. Er stand auf und ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten auf die Sofalehne. Sie schien immer noch fest zu schlafen. Hugo überlegte, ob er sie jetzt wecken sollte, aber er kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sie auch so in ihr Bett schaffen konnte. Er beugte sich vor und nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Arm. Er stöhnte leise auf, weil sie doch schwerer war als erwartet, aber nicht so schwer, dass er sie nicht tragen konnte. Instinktiv legte sie einen Arm um seine Schultern, aber ihre Augen blieben fest geschlossen.

Hugo durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, stieß mit dem Fuß ihre Zimmertür auf und knipste mit dem Ellbogen das Licht an. Er legte sich auf ihr Bett und sie drehte sich sofort zur Seite und kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen. Hugo holte die beiden Zauberstäbe aus dem Wohnzimmer und legte ihren auf den Nachttisch. Dann schwang er seinen eigenen. Die Schuhe schossen von ihren Füßen und stellten sich auf den Boden und die Decke, auf der Clara gerade noch gelegen hatte, breitete sich über ihr aus.

Hugo ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Clara und er hatten die ehemals blauen Wände am Tag nach ihrem Einzug weiß gestrichen. Sie hatten sogar noch ein paar ihrer Möbel retten können, indem sie in ihre Wohnung appariert waren, bevor das Haus abgerissen worden war und die Möbel, die sie behalten wollte, klein gezaubert und mitgenommen hatten. Das selbe hatten sie mit Claras Kleidung und anderen persönlichen Besitztümern wie alten Fotos, Entwürfen und Geschirr gemacht. So hatte sie glücklicherweise nichts verloren, was ihr wirklich wichtig gewesen war, anders als bei den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses. Es hatte wirklich Vorteile, zaubern zu können.

Das Zimmer war jetzt aufgeräumter und freundlicher, als es jemals zu Tommys Zeiten gewesen war. Hugos ganze Wohnung war aufgeräumter und schöner geworden, seit Clara hier wohnte. Sie hatte nicht viel verändert, nur ein paar Möbel umgestellt, drei Wände neu gestrichen und ordentlich aufgeräumt, aber es hatte dazu gereicht, dass Hugos Mutter in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen war, als sie das erste Mal nach Claras Einzug in seiner Wohnung vorbei geschaut hatte.

Das Babybett und der Wickeltisch standen jetzt in dem kleinen Zimmer, das Hugo vorher als Arbeitsraum für Experimente benutzt hatte. Es störte ihn nicht weiter, da er das meiste sowieso in der Werkstatt hinter dem Laden erledigte und sich der Raum, der ursprünglich als Büro oder begehbarer Kleiderschrank geplant war, sehr gut als Kinderzimmer eignete. Claras Mutter hatte in einem Antiquitätenladen eine schöne Kommode entdeckt und für ihr Enkelkind gekauft, die jetzt auch schon in dem Zimmer stand. Nur Strampelanzüge für das Baby hatte noch niemand besorgt, da Hugo von allen Seiten welche von seinen Cousins, Cousinen und Rose bekam, die sie alle nicht mehr brauchten. Aus dem gleichen Grund türmten sich in einer Ecke auch schon eine Unmenge von Stofftieren. Und wenn Hugo es sich recht überlegte, würde er wahrscheinlich nie irgendwelche Kleidung für sein Kind kaufen müssen, weil er alles von seiner Familie bekommen konnte. Aber ein paar Sachen wollten sie trotzdem selbst noch kaufen, es war schließlich ihr Kind und sie wollten ihm selbst etwas schenken. Nur hatten sie dazu noch keine Zeit gefunden.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Clara, auf deren Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschienen war. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Hugo wusste selbst nicht, warum er es tat, aber bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte, hatte er sich nach vorne gebeugt und sie auf die Stirn geküsst. Er blieb noch einen Moment vornübergebeugt stehen und atmete den Erdbeergeruch ihres Shampoos ein. Anfangs war es komisch gewesen, diesen Duft im Bad zu riechen, wenn sie sich die Haare gewaschen hatte, aber mittlerweile gehörte er zu der Wohnung einfach dazu, genau wie Clara selbst. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es war, bevor Clara eingezogen und die Wohnung warm und freundlich und gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er hatte seine Wohnung schon vor ihr geliebt und war immer glücklich hier gewesen, aber jetzt, jetzt war sie wie das Paradies auf Erden.

Claras Lächeln wurde größer. "Hugo", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte.

Hugo blinzelte. Sein Herz hatte wild zu schlagen begonnen, als er seinen Namen gehört hatte. Er fühlte sich einen Moment lang wieder so, als würde er mit einem Besen im Sturzflug auf die Erde rasen.

Als er schließlich im Bett lag, brauchte er sehr lange, um endlich einzuschlafen. Sein Herz schlug immer noch schneller als normal und er fühlte sich auch sonst merkwürdig. Als ob sein ganzer Körper plötzlich verrückt spielen würde.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und hoffte, dass morgen alles wieder normal sein würde. Dann schloss er die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

/-/

_Als er aufwachte, war er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. Er lag in einem großen Bett, einem Himmelbett, auf den flauschigsten Kissen und der bequemsten Matratze, die er je erlebt hatte. Er trug nur eine Schlafanzughose, sein Oberkörper war nackt (und viel muskulöser, als er jemals gewesen war). Gespannt schaute er auf die Badezimmertür, die sich einen Moment später öffnete._

_Clara kam heraus. Sie war nicht mehr schwanger und hatte die Figur wieder, die sie vor der Schwangerschaft gehabt hatte. Ihre blonden Haare waren mittlerweile etwas länger und fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie trug ein schwarzes Nachthemd mit Spaghettiträgern, das so kurz war, dass es gerade mal ihren Hintern bedeckte. An den Füßen trug sie hochhackige Sandalen, die irgendwie an ihren Knöcheln befestigt waren. Hugo hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hielten, aber es war ihm völlig egal. Ihre langen schlanken gebräunten Beine sahen toll aus und dem zufriedenen Lächeln in Claras Gesicht zu urteilen, wusste sie genau, was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte._

_Sie kam langsam näher und Hugo musste schlucken. Er wusste, dass sie sexy sein konnte, aber so sexy hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Dieser Anblick stellte Dinge mit seinem Körper an, auf die er nicht näher eingehen würde._

_Sie lehnte sich gegen den Bettpfosten des Himmelbetts und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, während ihr Blick an seinem Körper auf und ab wanderte._

_"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte sie schließlich. Sie deutete auf ihr fast nicht existentes Nachthemd. "Das Geschenk musst du allerdings noch auspacken. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu._

_Hugo richtete sich auf und rutschte auf den Knien zum Fußende des Bettes. Er schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. Sie legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Hugo erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne. Es war ein himmlisches Gefühl, sie zu küssen. Am liebsten hätte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes getan als das._

_Eine gute Minute später lösten sie sich atemlos von einander und er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Er lächelte sie an._

_"Dieses Geschenk packe ich wirklich gerne aus", flüsterte er ihr zu und sie lachte. Er wollte sie zu sich auf das Bett ziehen, aber sie schaute ihn unsicher an._

_"Sollten wir nicht noch mal Rose anrufen? Ich meine, was ist, wenn Angela nicht aufhört zu weinen? Oder wenn sie nicht einschlafen will? Oder wenn -"_

_Hugo legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast Rose doch bestimmt erst vor fünf oder zehn Minuten angerufen, als du im Bad warst", vermutete er. Clara biss sich auf die Lippe und er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. "Rose hat zwei Kinder. Sie weiß, wie man mit ihnen umgehen muss. Und wenn irgendwas passiert, dann würde sie uns sofort anrufen." Clara schaute ihn immer noch unsicher an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", fügte er hinzu, bevor er sie wieder an sich zog und erneut küsste. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie das ablenken konnte._

_"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie schnell atmend. "Heute ist dein Geburtstag und ich wollte nicht ... aber ich war noch nie mehr als einen Tag von Angela getrennt."_

_Hugo nickte. "Ich weiß." Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte sie an. "Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Wenn du wieder nach Hause möchtest, dann können wir auch gehen. Ich muss nur kurz Louis anrufen, der hat sehr gute Kontakte zum Ministerium hier in Paris, der kann uns bestimmt schnell einen Portschlüssel -"_

_Clara schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein! Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich hab mich auf das Wochenende mit dir gefreut. Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir seit der Geburt wirklich alleine sein können. Paris ist traumhaft. Und du hast heute Geburtstag. Wir bleiben hier.", sagte sie entschlossen und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Brust. Er erschauderte. "Außerdem ..." Sie begann damit, seinen Hals zu küssen. "... musst du dein Geschenk noch auspacken. Es hat ewig gedauert, es so einzupacken." Hugo schloss die Augen. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog Clara mit sich. Sie küsste ihren Weg von seinem Hals zu seiner Brust herunter. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken, bevor er das Nachthemd hochschob, um ihre nackte weiche Haut zu berühren._

_Clara hielt einen Moment inne. Hugo öffnete die Augen und schaute sie an. Er hatte das Gefühl, in ihren blauen Augen zu versinken. Es war ein schönes Gefühl._

_"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie mit so viel Gefühl in der Stimme, dass es Hugo ganz flau im Magen wurde._

_Er hob eine Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Diese Frau war sein Leben. Sie und ihre gemeinsame Tochter. Etwas wichtigeres als diese beiden Menschen gab es nicht mehr und er wusste nicht, wie er jemals ohne sie hatte auskommen können. Aber das wichtigste war, dass er das auch nie wieder würde tun müssen. Sie würden für immer zu ihm gehören._

_"Ich liebe dich auch."_

/-/

Hugo saß kerzengerade im Bett. Er war schweißnass und sein Herz hämmerte, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Er sah Clara noch genau vor sich und die Gefühle, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ihm wurde fast schlecht, wenn er an diesen Traum dachte. Ein Traum, der ihm so real vorgekommen war wie kein anderer. Ein Traum, von dem er sich _wünschte_ , dass er real war.

Frustriert fuhr er sich durch seine schweißnassen Haare. Er wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Das Herzklopfen, das er bekommen hatte, als Clara seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Der Traum, in dem er mit Clara zusammen war. Er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte und es machte ihm eine Heidenangst.

Er hatte sich in sie verliebt.

**TBC ...**

* * *


	10. Geburtstagsparty

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hugo?", fragte Scorpius drei Tage später. "Du bist heute so still." Er holte mehrere Gläser aus einem der Küchenschränke und stellte sie auf ein Tablett. Er zählte sie durch und nahm dann noch zwei weitere heraus.

"Ich weiß nicht", seufzte Hugo und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, seit er den Traum gehabt hatte, in dem er mit Clara in einem Hotelzimmer in Paris gewesen war. Zwei Tage, seit er wusste, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Absolut nicht. Er hatte Clara nichts gesagt und er wusste auch nicht, ob er das überhaupt tun sollte. Allerdings hatte er sich im Zuge dieser Unsicherheit sehr distanziert gegenüber Clara verhalten, was sie ziemlich verwirrt hatte. Aber es war glücklicherweise noch nicht soweit, dass sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, was er dann hätte sagen sollen.

"Geht's dir nicht gut?", wollte Scorpius besorgt wissen. "Momentan geht eine Grippe um. Vielleicht hast du dich ja angesteckt." Er musterte Hugo mit dem "Heiler"-Blick, den er sich bestimmt von Rose abgeschaut hatte. Hugo hasste diesen Blick.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn es nur eine Grippe wäre, das wäre so vieles einfacher. Dann könnte er einen Trank nehmen und die Grippe wäre wieder weg. Mit seinen Gefühlen für Clara war das nicht so einfach. Die konnte er nicht einfach wegzaubern.

"Glaub ich nicht", erwiderte er resigniert. Scorpius warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor er sich nach unten beugte, um aus einem anderen Schrank mehrere Flaschen Wasser und Kürbissaft zu holen.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?", wollte Lily ungeduldig wissen und kam in die Küche. Sie stellte sich neben Hugo und setzte sich dann auf die Arbeitsfläche, gegen die er sich gelehnt hatte. Sie schaute neben sich, entdeckte einen Teller voller Kekse und nahm sich einen. "Wir haben Durst. Und Aiden wird langsam langweilig."

Scorpius seufzte. "Es ist blöd für ihn, das einzige Kind zu sein. Er vermisst Diana. Er braucht Gesellschaft."

"Aber Al, Tia, Henry und ich sind froh, dass wir die Kinder mal für eine Weile los sind. Es war wirklich toll von Grandma, dass sie angeboten hat, auf sie aufzupassen.", erwiderte Lily

Rose hatte keinen großen Aufwand wegen ihres Geburtstages haben wollen, obwohl sie fünfunddreißig Jahre alt wurde. Sie wollte einfach nur ein nettes Treffen mit einem Teil der Familie. Mit ihren Freundinnen würde sie sich ein paar Tage später irgendwo alleine treffen. Das reichte ihr. Deshalb waren heute auch nu Albus, Tia, Lily, Henry, Hugo, Clara und Roses Eltern Ron und Hermine gekommen. James und Julia waren mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft noch in Italien, weshalb sie nicht kommen konnten. Harry und Ginny waren auch geschäftlich irgendwo unterwegs, deshalb waren sie für Weasley-Verhältnisse eine beschauliche Runde. Und damit sie einmal Ruhe hatten, hatten sich Molly und Arthur erboten, auf die Kinder von Al, Tia, Lily und Henry - Haley, Amanda, Lucas, Robert und Elizabeth - aufzupassen.

"Ja, aber Aiden kann auch nicht ewig damit bei Laune gehalten werden, sein Ohr an Claras Bauch zu drücken." Aiden war ganz fasziniert davon gewesen, wie gut man fühlen konnte, wie sich das Baby bewegte und dass man vielleicht sogar den Herzschlag des Kindes hören konnte, wenn man sein Ohr ganz fest an den Bauch drückte. Gute zehn Minuten war er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt gewesen.

"Es ist merkwürdig, dass ihn das erst jetzt so interessiert.", überlegte Lily und knabberte an ihrem Keks. "Er war schon von so vielen schwangeren Frauen umgeben, aber Clara ist die erste, bei der er das macht."

"Er hat erst jetzt damit angefangen nachzufragen", erwiderte Scorpius schulterzuckend. "Erst letzten Monat wollte er wissen, wo die Babys herkommen. Er hat gemeint, dass Hugo ihm das nicht genau hat erklären können." Er warf Hugo einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Hugo hob abwehrend die Hände. "Der Kleine hat mich völlig überrumpelt. Und er hat so lange gebettelt, bis ich ihm etwas erzählt habe. Mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich.", verteidigte er sich. Er hatte sich wirklich bemüht.

"Diana hat schon mit sieben nachgefragt", erinnerte Scorpius sich. "Aber sie hat sich mit einer ziemlich groben Erklärung zufrieden gegeben. Die Details wollte sie erst später wissen. Aiden hat alles ganz genau wissen wollen." Er erschauderte. "Zum Glück ist Rose da nicht so zimperlich. Ich wüsste gar nicht, wie ich ihm das alles erklären soll."

"Rose konnte schon immer gut erklären", bestätigte Hugo. "Irgendwann hat sie mir hundert verschiedene Möglichkeiten erklärt, wie man im Quidditch foulen kann. Und zwar ganz genau."

"Aber Rose hasst Quidditch", wandte Scorpius kopfschüttelnd ein.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Hugo. "Aber einen Sommer war ihr langweilig gewesen und sie hat kein anderes Buch als ein Quidditchbuch zum Lesen gefunden. Deshalb wusste sie alles." Wie ihre Mum. Die schien sich auch fast alles merken zu können, was sie mal gelesen hatte. "Bei Sex ist das wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders."

Lily lachte. "Ich glaube, da hat Rose einige praktische Erfahrungen mehr als im Quidditch."

Scorpius grinste und Hugo verzog das Gesicht. "Das weiß ich auch. Aber es tun und es einem Neunjährigen zu erklären sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Ich weiß noch, wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als ich versucht hab, es ihm zu erklären." Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie andere Eltern das hinbekamen.

"So ging's mir auch", nickte Scorpius und brachte den Keksteller außerhalb von Lilys Reichweite. "Ich weiß, wie es geht, aber es meinem Sohn erklären zu müssen ist etwas völlig anderes. Rose hat da längst keine so große Hemmschwelle wie ich. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, nach all den Sachen, die sie schon im Mungos erlebt hat. Sie hat mir irgendwann erzählt, dass eine Hexe mal eine alte Schaufensterpuppe geklaut, sich einen Dildo gekauft und dann versucht hat, den Dildo irgendwie an die Puppe zu zaubern." Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste noch breiter. "Als sie das dann ausprobiert hat, hat das anscheinend auch geklappt, aber die Oberfläche von dem Dildo hat sich irgendwie verändert und durch die Körperflüssigkeiten ist der dann irgendwie an ihr festgeklebt." Lily verzog das Gesicht. "Die Frau hing an der ganzen Puppe fest und kam nicht mehr los. Ich frag mich bis heute, wie sie es überhaupt ins Mungos geschafft hat."

Hugo lachte. Kein Wunder, dass Rose kein Problem mit dem Thema Sex hatte, wenn sie solche Sachen erlebte. Lily sah zu geschockt aus, um irgendwas zu sagen und Scorpius stellte schnell den Teller mit den Keksen auf das Tablett.

"Zwing mich nicht, die Torte woanders hinzustellen, Lily.", sagte er streng. Die Schokoladentorte mit einer großen 35 aus Marzipanrosen und einer Unmenge von Kerzen stand auch in der Nähe von Lily und die beäugte sie mittlerweile sehnsüchtig. Hugo lachte. Lily aß für ihr Leben gerne und diese Torte würde ihr bestimmt dabei helfen, das Bild aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, das Scorpius soeben dort eingepflanzt hatte. "Du bist schlimmer als Aiden. Den hab ich vor zwei Stunden gerade noch davon abhalten können, sich darauf zu stürzen."

Lily hob beide Hände unschuldig in die Luft. "Ich schwöre, ich rühre die Torte nicht eher an, als ich darf.", versprach sie. Hugo war sich nicht sicher, ob er an Scorpius' Stelle diesem Schwur glauben würde.

"Gut", sagte Scorpius zufrieden. "Wir wollen nämlich warten, bis es etwas dunkler ist, damit die Kerzen richtig zur Geltung kommen."

Lilys Augen wurden groß. "Bis es dunkel ist? Das dauert ja noch ewig." Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf die Torte. Scorpius nahm schnell einen Keks von dem Teller und gab ihn Lily. Hugo schaute ihnen kopfschüttelnd zu. "Und wie läuft es mit Clara?", wollte Lily dann mit vollem Mund wissen.

Hugo fuhr panisch herum. Sein Herz begann wieder wie wild zu schlagen. Hatte sie etwas gemerkt? Hatte sie gemerkt, was mit ihm los war? Wusste sie Bescheid? Er räusperte sich. "Was ... ähm ... was meinst du?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es immer noch so toll ist, mit ihr zusammen zu wohnen. Du hast ja bei unserem letzten Treffen richtig von ihr geschwärmt", erwiderte Lily. Es stimmte, als sie vor zwei Wochen mal Zeit hatten, zusammen zu Mittag zu essen, hatte er ihr erzählt, wie unkompliziert alles zwischen ihnen war und wie Clara das Leben in der Wohnung zum Positiven verändert hatte. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen. Als er völlig unwissend gewesen war und keine Ahnung von seinen Gefühlen gehabt hatte. Es war alles so einfach gewesen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Warum guckst du jetzt so komisch?", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Stimmt was nicht? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Sie schaute ihn forschend an. Hugo schluckte. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass sie nicht ganz so fröhlich aussah wie sonst. Oder, Scorpius?", wandte sie sich an Hugos Schwager.

Scorpius schaute sie unsicher an. "Darauf hab ich ehrlich gesagt nicht geachtet. Ich hab nur gedacht, dass Hugo sich irgendwie merkwürdig verhält."

Lily nickte und jetzt schauten ihn beide fragend an. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht rausreden konnte. Da nicht. Außerdem war er grottenschlecht im Lügen.

Hugo schluckte. "Ähm ... würdet ihr mir glauben, wenn ich euch sage, dass alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte er, nur um sich selbst später sagen zu können, dass er es zumindest versucht hatte.

Lily schnaubte und Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf. Lily sah ihn auffordernd an. "Also? Was ist? Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Hugo fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Und eigentlich ist auch alles in Ordnung. Es ist wirklich keine große Sache. Nicht mal wirklich erwähnenswert, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt. Also eigentlich müsst ihr euch überhaupt keine Gedanken machen ..." Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hugo gab sich geschlagen. "Es besteht die Möglichkeit ... also es könnte sein, dass ich ... dass ich ... naja ... dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe." Er schaute auf seine Schuhe und hörte, wie Lily einen leisen Schrei ausstieß.

"Oh mein Gott!", rief sie. Hugo sah wieder auf. Lily hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht. "Du hast dich in sie verliebt? So richtig? Du willst mit ihr zusammen sein?"

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Es hatte gut getan, es laut auszusprechen, aber auf die Fragen hätte er verzichten können. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit ihr zusammen sein will. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das überhaupt sagen soll. Das würde unsere ganze Beziehung auf den Kopf stellen." Für immer. Und dabei war es so schön gewesen.

Lily sah ihn verständnislos an. "Inwiefern?"

"Lily, wir wohnen zusammen! Wir bekommen ein Baby! Das alles funktioniert nur so gut, weil wir Freunde sind. Wenn ich ihr jetzt sagen würde, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe und sie diese Gefühle nicht erwidert, wie soll das dann noch unkompliziert funktionieren?" Er konnte genau vor sich sehen, wie schrecklich alles werden würde. Clara würde seine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Es würde ihr sicher sehr Leid tun, ihm so wehzutun und sie würde schrecklich befangen in seiner Gegenwart sein. Ihre unkomplizierte Freundschaft wäre für immer verloren und sie würde bestimmt bald wieder ausziehen und er würde sein Kind an jedem zweiten Wochenende zu Gesicht bekommen. Es würde wirklich besser sein, die Klappe zu halten.

"Und wenn sie deine Gefühle erwidert?", wandte Lily ein. "Dann könnt ihr richtig zusammen sein. Dann könnt ihr vielleicht sogar irgendwann heiraten. Dann könntest du endlich glücklich sein." Ein träumerischer Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

"Ich war glücklich, Lily!", widersprach Hugo vehement. "Ich war glücklich, bevor diese verdammten Gefühle da waren. Clara und ich verstehen uns gut. Ich hab akzeptiert, dass ich Vater werde. Ich hab sogar angefangen, mich auf das Baby zu freuen. Und jetzt mache ich das alles wieder kaputt." Hugo seufzte frustriert. Das war sowas von dämlich! Sein Leben war endlich wieder halbwegs in Ordnung gekommen, er hatte sich mit allem arrangiert und kaum war er wieder glücklich und zufrieden, da musste er sich in Clara verlieben und alles wieder zunichte machen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren!

"Hugo, du musst es ihr sagen", sagte Scorpius schließlich. "Das kannst du ihr nicht verschweigen. Es ist egal, ob sie deine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht" Hugo schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Das war alles andere als egal. "Ihr müsst darüber reden. Du musst wissen, woran du bist und sie muss wissen, woran sie ist. Ihr braucht klare Verhältnisse, sonst kann das nicht klappen. Schon eurem Kind zuliebe musst du es ihr sagen."

Hugo nickte deprimiert. Er wusste, dass Scorpius Recht hatte. Leider. Sie mussten ehrlich sein und sie brauchten klare Verhältnisse. Leider. Der Ansicht war er auch. Aber er wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt werden. Sein Herz war schon demoliert genug. Und Clara würde ihn verletzen, selbst wenn sie es nicht wollte. Trotzdem, er musste es ihr sagen. Das war er ihr schuldig. Und ihrem Baby. Auch wenn es einfacher war, die Klappe zu halten. Aber ihre Freundschaft hatte sich schon geändert, seit er sich seiner Gefühle bewusst war und es war nicht fair, Clara im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen. Sie musste es wissen, selbst wenn dann wieder alles kaputt sein würde.

"Ich glaube, dass sie deine Gefühle erwidert", sagte Lily zuversichtlich. Sie nickte, um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen. "Ich glaube, sie liebt dich auch. Sie hat immer etwas bestimmtes in ihrem Blick, wenn sie dich anschaut."

"Ach ja?", fragte Hugo nicht überzeugt. Dieses bestimmte Etwas hatte er noch nie in ihrem Blick gesehen. Dieses bestimmte Etwas sah er immer nur in Blicken von Frauen, die jemand anderen anschauten.

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Al steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schaute die drei fragend an. "Ihr seid schon seit einer Ewigkeit hier drin. Aiden sagt, dass er langsam verdurstet."

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und ergriff das große Tablett mit den Gläsern, Flaschen und Keksen. "Mein Herr Sohn übertreibt mal wieder maßlos. Da müssen erst alle sieben Weltmeere austrocknen, bis er verdurstet."

Er ging aus der Küche. Lily und Hugo folgten ihm. Lily grinste vor sich hin, aber Hugo war der Ansicht, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund zur Freude gab. Clara erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht und seine eigenen machten alles nur viel schwieriger. Was war, wenn sie dann nicht mehr bei ihm wohnen wollte? Wenn sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchte und Abstand zu ihm haben wollte, damit das alles nicht so schwer für ihn war? Es war so unfair. Gerade jetzt, wo sie die perfekte Regelung gefunden hatten, musste alles wieder kaputt gehen. So eine verdammte Scheiße aber auch!

Er versuchte diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. Clara saß neben seiner Mutter auf dem Sofa. Auf ihrer anderen Seite saß Aiden, der immer noch gespannt auf ihren Bauch schaute und beide Hände darauf liegen hatte. Tia und Rose unterhielten sich mit Hugos Vater und Al hatte sich zu seiner Frau gesellt und die Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen. Sie lächelte ihn an. Da war das bestimmte Etwas. Al und Tia hatten es. Rose und Scorpius auch. Er und Clara hatten es nicht.

Als Aiden seinen Vater und besonders die Kekse sah, sprang er auf und lief sofort zu ihm. Scorpius hielt den Teller geistesgegenwärtig hoch in die Luft. "Du wartest, bis alle am Tisch sitzen."

Aiden zog einen Schmollmund. "Dad!", rief er bettelnd. Hugo wäre bei dem Blick schwach geworden. Scorpius blieb standhaft. Bewundernswert.

Scorpius bat alle zu Tisch. Aiden saß innerhalb von fünf Sekunden an seinem Platz, die anderen ließen sich mehr Zeit. Hugo ging zum Sofa, um Clara aufzuhelfen, weil er wusste, dass sie langsam Probleme damit bekam, aufzustehen. Sie lächelte ihn an und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn. Scheiße.

"Wisst ihr schon, was es wird?", wollte Hugos Vater gespannt wissen, als sie alle am Tisch saßen, jeder sein Glas vor sich hatte und alle einen Keks (in Aidens Fall fünf) in der Hand hielten.

Clara stöhnte auf, aber Hugo grinste. "Nein", erwiderte er. "Sie will es nicht wissen. Sie will sich überraschen lassen." Er warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Merlin, war die Frau toll.

"Ich hätte das gar nicht durchgehalten", meinte Lily. "Ich bin immer sofort zu Rose gerannt, nachdem ich die sechzehnte Woche hinter mir hatte." Erst nach diesem Zeitpunkt funktionierte der Spruch zur Bestimmung des Geschlechts. "Wie schaffst du das?", wollte sie interessiert wissen und biss von ihrem Keks ab.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Obwohl ich langsam überlege, doch nachzugeben."

Hugo schaute sie mit großen Augen an. "Wirklich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich glaube, dass ich es lieber wissen will, als mich die nächsten zwölf Wochen von dir nerven zu lassen." Hugo schluckte. Sein Herz schlug schon wieder viel zu schnell. Langsam kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass es bald vor lauter Überanstrengung den Geist aufgeben würde.

"Du willst es wirklich wissen?", fragte er glücklich. Sie nickte. Er würde wissen, was es wurde! Er würde wissen, ob es ein wunderschönes Mädchen oder ein toller Junge werden würde. Er würde es wissen. Halleluja!

"Na super", sagte Rose erfreut. "Ich kann den Spruch noch heute ausführen, wenn ihr wollt." Sie sah genauso neugierig aus wie Hugo sich fühlte. Auch der Rest der Familie schaute interessiert auf Clara und ihren Bauch.

"Ich glaube, es wird ein Junge", sagte Ron überzeugt.

"Quatsch", erwiderte Al kopfschüttelnd. "Das wird eindeutig ein Mädchen."

"Finde ich auch", stimmte Lily ihm zu, während Tia und Henry den Kopf schüttelten.

"Was glaubst du denn, Hugo?", wollte seine Mutter wissen.

Hugo schaute auf Claras Bauch. Er dachte an seinen Traum. Da hatten sie eine Tochter gehabt. "Ein Mädchen", sagte er schließlich.

Clara nickte. "Glaube ich auch." Sie beugte sich vor und nahm sich noch einen Keks.

"Wir werden sehen", sagte Rose diplomatisch. Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. "Ich glaube, es ist langsam dunkel genug für den Kuchen."

"Oh ja!", rief Aiden sofort. Er schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl umkippte. Bevor er aber aus dem Wohnzimmer rennen konnte, hatte Scorpius ihn hinten an seinem Pullover gepackt und zurückgezogen.

"Nicht so schnell, junger Mann.", sagte er entschieden. "Du holst den Kuchen nicht. Der ist viel zu schwer für dich."

Hermine erhob sich schnell, bevor Aiden protestieren konnte. "Ich hol ihn schon", sagte sie. Rose warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor sie ihren Sohn auffordernd anschaute, der seinen Stuhl daraufhin murrend wieder aufstellte und sich darauf fallen ließ.

Hugo lehnte sich zu Clara. "Du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du es wissen willst?", versicherte er sich noch einmal. Er wollte nicht, dass sie nur seinem Druck, es wissen zu wollen, nachgab. Er wollte, dass es ihr Wunsch war, es zu wissen. Sonst würden sie es nicht machen. "Du musst das nicht machen, nur weil meine Familie neugierig ist. Wenn du dich doch lieber überraschen -"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will es wissen. Ich hab lange genug gewartet", flüsterte sie zurück. Sie schaute auf ihren Bauch und dann in seine Augen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Außerdem ist es das allemal wert, schon allein, um zu sehen, wie du dich freust.", fügte sie hinzu. Sie lief rosa an. Hugo konnte sein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Clara legte ihre auf seine. Er schluckte. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn sie seine Gefühle erwidert hätte. Wenn sie zusammengewesen wären und diesen Moment als Paar hätten teilen können. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Dann ging plötzlich das Licht aus. Hugo blinzelte verwirrt und versuchte etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Einen Moment später sah er Kerzenschein und wusste, dass seine Mutter das Licht gelöscht hatte.

Scorpius und sein Vater stimmten das Lied "Happy Birthday" an und alle anderen stimmten ein. Aiden sang besonders laut und schief und auch Hugos Dad war nicht der beste Sänger, aber es machte niemandem etwas aus. Das gehörte einfach dazu.

Hermine stellte die Torte vorsichtig auf dem Tisch vor Rose ab und sie blies die Kerzen aus. Alle applaudierten und dann wurde das Licht wieder angeknipst. Von allen Seiten kamen Glückwünsche und Rose schnitt lachend die Torte an. Das erste Stück legte sie auf ihren Teller, das nächste bekam Aiden und dann bedienten sich alle.

"Das schmeckt fantastisch", sagte Hugos Vater nach einer Weile. Er schaute zu seinem Schwiegersohn. "Hast du den selbst gemacht oder habt ihr den irgendwo gekauft?"

Scorpius grinste zufrieden. "Das Rezept habe ich von meiner Mum. Es ist wahnsinnig kompliziert, deshalb habe ich mich erst jetzt getraut, es zu versuchen."

"Und du hast es toll gemacht", versicherte Rose ihm liebevoll lächelnd und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. Aiden verzog das Gesicht, wie jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Eltern küssten. Er machte ein würgendes Geräusch. "Schmeckt dir der Kuchen nicht?", fragte Rose grinsend und begutachtete ihren Sohn. "Das hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, so verschmiert, wie dein Mund aussieht." Aiden hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Hälfte seines Kuchenstücks im Gesicht zu verteilen. Rose ergriff eine Serviette und machte sich daran, Aidens Gesicht zu säubern.

Aiden versuchte sie aufzuhalten, aber Rose war stärker. "Mum!", rief er. "Ich bin kein kleines Baby mehr. Du musst das nicht machen!"

"Alleine kriegst du es anscheinend nicht hin.", erwiderte sie lachend und legte die Serviette wieder auf den Tisch, nachdem sie sein Gesicht von allen Spuren des Kuchens befreit hatte. "Wenn du in Hogwarts bist, dann hast du Ruhe vor mir", versprach sie ihm. "Außer wir müssen dir einen Heuler schicken."

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass das häufig der Fall sein wird", murmelte Scorpius, was alle Anwesenden zum Lachen brachte. Nur Aiden schaute wütend in die Runde. Den Kuchen aß er trotzdem auf.

"Hat sich Diana schon gemeldet?", wollte Hugos Mutter wissen, als der Kuchen fast aufgegessen war.

Rose nickte. "Es läuft anscheinend alles ziemlich gut. Der Unterricht macht ihr Spaß, sie lernt fleißig und sie hat sogar einen süßen Jungen in der Klasse über ihr entdeckt.", berichtete sie lächelnd.

Hugos Vater fiel die Gabel aus der Hand und er schaute Rose mit offenem Mund an. "Sie hat einen süßen Jungen entdeckt?", fragte er schockiert. "Einen süßen Jungen? Sie interessiert sich jetzt schon für Jungs? Sie ist doch erst zwölf!"

Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Ron, das ist doch völlig normal", sagte sie beruhigend. "Ich weiß noch, dass ich mit zwölf auch schon für jemanden geschwärmt habe."

"Ja, aber das war Lockhard! Der Kerl war ein Idiot und du wusstest, dass daraus nie was werden würde", erwiderte Ron aufgebracht. "Das hier ist was völlig anderes. Der Junge ist dreizehn oder vierzehn!" Er schaute sich am Tisch um. Die Männer konnten seine Aufregung verstehen, die Frauen schüttelten nur die Köpfe. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie an die Zeit, in der sie zwölf gewesen und für ältere Jungen geschwärmt hatten. Hugo selbst hatte sich mit zwölf noch nicht die Bohne für Mädchen interessiert, bei ihm hatte das erst mit dreizehn einhalb angefangen. Und da war es die neue Sängerin der Schwestern des Schicksals gewesen, die er toll gefunden hatte. Und die hatte leider schon einen Freund gehabt, der drei Köpfe größer als er und mindestens doppelt so schwer gewesen war. Sie hätte sich nie für ihn interessiert, was wirklich schade war, weil er davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie ein tolles Paar gewesen wären. Mittlerweile war sie viermal geschieden und hatte drei Kinder und sah längst nicht so toll aus wie Clara.

"Das hat doch gar nichts zu bedeuten", versuchte Rose zu beschwichtigen. "Ich hab in dem Alter viele Jungs süß gefunden. Das ist völlig normal."

"Na hoffentlich", murmelte Ron missmutig. "Es reicht schon, dass die kleine Dora einen festen Freund hat."

"Wollen wir vielleicht die Geschenke auspacken?", schlug Scorpius vor, um das Thema zu wechseln. Alle stimmten zu und standen auf, um sich auf das große Sofa zu setzen. Auf dem Sofatisch stapelten sich Geschenke, große und kleine, kunstvoll verpackt, mit und ohne Schleifen. Das war das gute daran, eine so große Familie zu haben. Man bekam immer viele Geschenke. Allerdings musste man auch viele Geschenke kaufen. Und man musste sich daran erinnern, wann wer Geburtstag hatte, sonst war die Hölle los.

Rose machte sich daran, alle auszupacken. Von ihrer Mutter bekam sie ein elegantes schwarzes Kleid und ein Fachbuch über Schäden, die ein Schockzauber auslösen konnte, das ganz neu herausgekommen war. Ihr Vater schenkte ihr eine wunderschöne goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon, in dem auf der einen Seite ein Foto von ihm war, wie er Rose am Tag ihrer Geburt hielt und auf der anderen Seite ein Foto von Rose, Scorpius und ihren beiden Kindern. Scorpius schenkte ihr eine Reise für zwei Personen nach Venedig und Aiden ein selbst gemaltes Bild, auf dem sie als Heilerin im St Mungos abgebildet war. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er seine Mutter sehr gut getroffen. Al und Tia schenkten ihr ein paar Ohrringe und ein Kochbuch, Lily und Henry den Wintermantel, den sie sich schon lange gewünscht hatte. Hugos Sorgen bezüglich des Parfüms waren unbegründet gewesen, denn Rose gefiel es sehr gut, genau wie über das Buch über Schäden, die verschiedene Sprüche kombiniert hervorrufen konnten.

Rose freute sich sehr über all ihre Geschenke und umarmte alle der Reihe nach. Besonders lange hielt sie Aiden in den Armen, der es seiner Mutter zuliebe über sich ergehen ließ. Auch Ron umarmte sie lange und hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er kopfschüttelnd anmerkte, dass er nicht glauben konnte, wie alt seine kleine Prinzessin nun schon war und wie groß sie gworden war. Dann schaute er zu Hugo, der neben Clara saß und geistesabwesend über ihren Bauch strich. Er hatte das heute öfter als sonst gemacht, aber ihr Bauch war auch das einzige, was er von Clara berühren konnte, ohne dass sie Verdacht schöpfte, dass sich seine Gefühle für sie verändert hatten.

Sein Vater schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und meinte, dass er gar nicht fassen konnte, wie erwachsen seine Kinder nun schon waren. Rose schaute zu Aiden und Hugo glaubte zu hören, wie sie zu Scorpius sagte, dass es ihr auch so ging.

Hugo schaute auf Claras Bauch und fragte sich, ob er in zehn Jahren auch so denken würde.

"Wollen wir dann herausfinden, was Hugo und Clara bekommen?", schlug Lily schließlich gespannt vor und beäugte erneut interessiert Claras Bauch.

Auch Hugo spürte, wie die Neugier wieder in ihm hochkam und er nickte begeistert. Rose beugte sich vor und suchte ihren Zauberstab, der unter den Bergen von Geschenkpapier verschwunden war. Sie stand auf, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatte und kniete sich vor Clara auf den Boden.

"Hugo, du musst deine Hand von ihrem Bauch nehmen", sagte sie und er zog schnell seine Hand zurück, obwohl er sie viel lieber dort gelassen hätte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, wenn sie dort lag. "Sonst verfälscht du vielleicht das Ergebnis", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. Sie schaute fragend zu Clara. "Kannst du dein Top nach oben schieben?", fragte sie und Clara nickte. Sie zog es hoch und ihr Bauchnabel wurde sichtbar.

"Du hast ja gar keine Schwangerschaftsstreifen!", rief Lily überrascht und schaute neidisch auf Claras makellose Haut. Diese zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern und lief leicht rosa an. Hugo warf Lily einen wütenden Blick zu, aber sie grinste nur und zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Okay", sagte Rose dann und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Bauch. Sie murmelte etwas und einen Moment später stoben lauter rosafarbene Funken aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs.

Lily quietschte und klatschte begeistert in die Hände, bevor sie Al um den Hals fiel und beide im Wohnzimmer auf und ab sprangen mit den Worten: "Wir hatten Recht! Wir hatten Recht! Wir hatten Recht!"

Hugos Mutter wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augen und sein Vater schluckte bewegt.

Clara schaute ihn strahlend lächelnd an und Hugo hatte einen Kloß im Hals.

"Ein Mädchen", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Er nickte. Sie bekamen ein Mädchen. Ein kleines, bezauberndes Mädchen, das bestimmt so hübsch werden würde wie ihre Mutter. Es war gar nicht anders möglich. Und in zwölf, fünfzehn Jahren würde er dann versuchen müssen, die Jungen von ihr fernzuhalten, wie Scorpius und sein Dad und Ted es taten. Ohne Erfolg.

"Habt ihr schon einen Namen?", wollte Henry wissen.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. Über Namen hatten sie noch nie gesprochen. Aber Hugo fiel sein Traum wieder ein. Und bevor er wusste, was er da tat, war es ihm rausgerutscht. "Angela ...", flüsterte er. Engel.

Claras Augen wurden groß. Ein paar Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Angela?" Ihre Stimme brach. Er nickte. "Meine Großmutter hieß so", murmelte sie und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Dann ist der Name perfekt", erwiderte er leise. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

In diesem Moment wollte er sie küssen. Und so wie Clara ihn anschaute, war er sich fast sicher, dass sie den Kuss erwidert hätte. Und in diesem einen Moment erschien es ihm auch so, als wäre sein Traum zum Greifen nahe.

Aber dann senkte Clara den Blick und der Traum war wieder in weite Ferne gerückt.

**TBC ...**


	11. Glücklich

Hugo starrte auf die Küchentür. Seine Hand lag schon auf der Klinke, aber dann verließ ihn der Mut, bevor er die Tür wirklich öffnen konnte. Er seufzte und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, bevor er wieder damit anfing, vor der Tür auf und ab zu gehen.

Er war ein schrecklicher Feigling! Er musste eigentlich gar keine Angst haben. Niemand würde ihn umbringen, er würde nicht gegen irgendwelche Riesenspinnen kämpfen müssen oder sich von einer meterhohen Schachfigur k.o. schlagen lassen. Er musste nur Clara sagen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte und dann mussten sie besprechen, wie es weiter ging und ob das irgendetwas änderte. Mehr war das nicht. Es ging nicht um Leben oder Tod. Es ging nur um Liebe.

Er blieb wieder vor der Tür stehen. Er atmete tief durch und stieß die Tür auf.

Clara saß am Küchentisch und las im Tagespropheten. Sie hatte ihre langen Beine übereinander geschlagen und er konnte sehen, dass ihre Füße wieder in Stiefeln steckten, diesmal gelb-braunen, fast goldenen. Sie trug schwarze bequeme Hosen und ein schwarzes langärmliges Oberteil. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und es lösten sich viele kleine Strähnen aus dem unordentlichen Knoten. Vor ihr lag ein halbes Spiegelei auf dem Teller und ein Stück angebissener Toast. Sie hielt eine Teetasse in der Hand, an der sie nippte, während sie interessiert einen Artikel studierte.

Sie sah auf, als Hugo die Küche betrat und lächelte ihn an. "Morgen", sagte sie und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. "Du hast heute aber lange geschlafen.", merkte sie an.

Hugo machte ein unverständliches Geräusch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Er war schon seit Stunden wach und hatte versucht, den Mut aufzubringen, ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er ihn wirklich hatte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und schaute ihn besorgt an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch. Sie beugte sich vor, soweit ihr Bauch es erlaubte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Hugo schloss die Augen. Vielleicht würde das das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihn berührte. "Also Fieber hast du nicht", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. "Ist dir schlecht?"

Hugo schluckte. Etwas. Aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen machen. Nicht um seine Gesundheit. Vielleicht um seinen Verstand, aber nicht um seine Gesundheit.

"Hugo, du machst mir Angst", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. "Was ist los?"

Er schaute auf seine Hände, die ineinander verkrampft auf der Tischplatte lagen. Er musste es tun. Er war sich jetzt eine Woche darüber klar, was er für sie empfand und er konnte es nicht länger verschweigen. Das war ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Sie mussten mit der Wahrheit umgehen können. Und vielleicht würde er sich dann endlich wieder entspannen können, weil er wusste, woran er war. Wenn er nicht vorher vor Angst sterben würde.

Er atmete tief durch. "Erinnerst du dich noch an das Gespräch, das wir im Scherzartikelladen geführt haben, bevor du bei mir eingezogen bist?", sagte er schließlich. Er wusste nicht, wo er sonst anfangen sollte. Er konnte nicht einfach mit einem "Ich liebe dich" herausplatzen. Das würden seine Nerven nicht überleben.

Clara nickte und etwas Farbe schien aus ihrem Gesicht zu verschwinden. Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und schaute ihn unsicher an. Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch und strich darüber. Sie wirkte viel verkrampfter als noch vor einer Minute, wo ihr die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen war.

Hugo schluckte. "Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich mit dir spreche, wenn ich ... wenn ich mich verlieben sollte." Es hatte ja keiner ahnen können, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde. Damals hätte er noch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, weil er überzeugt davon gewesen war, dass er sich nie wieder verlieben würde.

"Und jetzt hast du dich verliebt", schlussfolgerte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

Er nickte. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Sie saß steif da und schaute ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie dachte oder fühlte.

"Soll ich ausziehen?", fragte sie dann plötzlich unvermittelt.

"Was?", fragte Hugo verständnislos. Glaubte sie, er würde sie rausschmeißen? Diese Entscheidung lag doch ganz bei ihr. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie auszog. Er wollte, dass sie für immer blieb.

"Ihr ist es doch bestimmt nicht recht, wenn ich noch bei dir wohne", erwiderte sie und stand schwerfällig aus dem Stuhl auf. Eine Hand hatte sie in ihren Rücken gestemmt und die andere fuhr immer noch über ihren Bauch. Ihre Stimme war emotionslos, aber in ihren Augen lag ein tiefer Schmerz, den sie erfolglos versuchte, vor ihm zu verbergen. "Ich packe am besten sofort. Ich will dich nicht stören."

Hugo sprang auf und hielt sie am Arm fest, bevor sie zur Tür gelangen konnte. "Warte!", rief er und drehte sie zu sich. Sie schaute ihm nicht in die Augen. "Willst du gar nicht wissen, wer es ist?" Das war doch das wichtigste überhaupt. Es war ihm unbegreiflich, dass sie überhaupt keine Fragen stellte. Er hatte sowieso gedacht, dass es offensichtlich für sie war, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, nachdem er dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte.

War ihr nicht klar, dass er sie liebte? Dachte sie etwa, dass es jemand anderen gab? Wie könnte er überhaupt jemand anderen sehen, wenn sie doch da war?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Was würde das für einen Unterschied machen?", flüsterte sie. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nett und lieb und witzig ist und wunderbar zu dir passt. Ich muss nicht auch noch wissen, wer sie ist." Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.

Hugo legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange und wischte die Träne mit seinem Daumen weg. Gleichzeitig hob er ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn anschaute. Er hatte sie noch nie so traurig gesehen. Weder als sie ihm von ihrer zerstörten Beziehung zu ihrem Vater erzählt hatte, noch als ihre Wohnung unter Wasser gestanden oder ihr Haus abgerissen worden war. Es tat ihr mehr weh, als er jemals gedacht hatte, der Gedanke daran, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt haben könnte. Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich noch Hoffnung für sie beide. Egal, wie unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mochte.

"Ja, sie ist nett und lieb und witzig", stimmte er ihr schließlich zu. Sie schluckte. "Sie ist wunderschön und klug und sie hat das bezauberndste Lächeln, das ich je gesehen habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie perfekt zu mir passen würde."

Claras Unterlippe begann zu zittern und weitere Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und seine Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Wange lag.

"Hugo bitte", sagte sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme. "Bitte, mach es mir nicht so schwer. Hör auf." Sie schloss ihre Augen und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Du willst wirklich nicht wissen, wer sie ist?", fragte er erneut. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ging zur Tür. "Du", sagte er trotzdem. Sie erstarrte mit ihrer Hand auf der Klinke. Hugo war so gespannt, dass er den Atem anhielt. Der Moment war gekommen. Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft lag in ihren Händen.

"Was?", fragte sie schließlich und drehte sich langsam wieder um. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt und sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Du bist es", wiederholte er. "Ich habe mich in _dich_ verliebt." Sie schaute ihn mit offenem Mund an, ohne etwas zu sagen und er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er es ihr doch nicht sagen sollen. "Ich weiß, dass dich das ziemlich überrumpeln muss. Ich hab auch nicht damit gerechnet. Ich wollte mich gar nicht in dich verlieben, aber es ist doch irgendwie passiert und ich kann das nicht ignorieren. Glaub mir, ich hab's versucht, aber es hat nicht geklappt und wir haben uns versprochen, die Wahrheit zu sagen und dass ich mit dir spreche, wenn ich mich verliebe, auch wenn keiner von uns beiden geglaubt hätte, dass ich mich in dich verlie -"

Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil er von zwei Lippen unterbrochen wurde, die sich auf seine pressten. Instinktiv schlang er die Arme um Claras Körper und zog sie so nahe zu sich wie das möglich war mit ihrem großen Bauch zwischen ihnen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an ihre Küsse in der Nacht, als sie ihre Tochter gezeugt hatten. Dieser Kuss war so viel besser. Er war nicht betrunken und er würde sich an alles erinnern können und er wusste, dass er Clara wollte. Sie und keine andere. Und ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten, sahen sie sich eine Minute schwer atmend mit breitem Lächeln an. Hugo hob seine Hand und wischte Claras Tränen weg.

"Ich muss nicht ausziehen?", fragte sie schließlich strahlend. Hugo beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss.

"Nicht, wenn du nicht willst", erwiderte er lachend. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleiben würdest."

Sie nickte glücklich und umarmte ihn. Hugo legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und atmete den Geruch ihres Shampoos ein. "Ich hab wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du dich in mich verlieben könntest", murmelte sie schließlich. "Deshalb hab ich dir auch nicht gesagt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich wollte nichts kaputt machen."

Er nickte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich weiß genau, was du meinst." Aber er war froh, dass er den Mut doch aufgebracht hatte, es ihr zu sagen. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie verpassen würden, wenn er nichts gesagt hätte. So glücklich hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann hatte er sich noch _nie_ so glücklich gefühlt.

"Au!", rief er einen Moment später und zuckte zusammen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und schaute auf Claras Bauch. "Das hat ja sogar mir weh getan", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und rieb sich die Stelle auf seinem Bauch, an der ihn das Baby getroffen hatte. Clara lachte. "Glaubst du, dass sie was dagegen hat, dass wir zusammen sind?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Sie schaute ihn lächelnd an. "Sind wir das denn?", fragte sie unsicher. Hugo warf ihr einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Wie konnte sie das überhaupt fragen?

"Wenn du willst", sagte er nickend, da er das schließlich nicht alleine entscheiden konnte. "Dann auf jeden Fall. Ich hab absolut nichts dagegen."

Sie atmete erleichtert auf und streckte sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hat, dass wir zusammen sind. Sie tritt mich immer so stark, wenn mein Herz so schnell zu schlagen anfängt."

"Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. Er wusste, dass sein Herz immer auf Hochtouren arbeitete und er war erstaunt darüber, dass es ihn so glücklich machte, dass es ihr in seiner Gegenwart auch so ging.

Sie nickte und setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Sie fächelte sich mit dem Tagespropheten Luft zu. "Das war anstrengender, als ich gedacht habe." Sie lachte. "Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie das erst sein wird, wenn wir Sex haben."

Hugo räusperte sich. "Wir ... ähm ... wir müssen keinen Sex haben, wenn das für dich zu anstrengend wird." Er war die letzten sechs Monate ohne Sex ausgekommen, da würde er die nächsten paar Monate auch noch schaffen. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Sex gehabt hätte. Vor allem, da er sich an das eine Mal mit Clara kaum erinnern konnte und das eigentlich mehr als schade war.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. "Machst du Witze? Natürlich werden wir Sex haben!" Sie schaute auf ihren Bauch. "Außer ich bin zu fett dafür."

Hugo beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. "Du bist alles andere als fett, Clara.", versicherte er ihr. "Du bist wunderschön." Das war sie wirklich. "Ich will nur nicht, dass es zu viel für dich wird." Er wollte nicht, dass ihr und dem Baby etwas passierte. Das war es nicht wert.

Sie schmiss die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Auf gar keinen Fall", sagte sie entschieden. "Ich träum jetzt schon seit Wochen davon und ich will wissen, ob der Sex wirklich so gut war, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe."

Er grinste. "Ich war also gut, ja?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Vielleicht sollte er das mal James gegenüber erwähnen. Der hatte in der letzten Zeit wieder viel zu sehr mit seinem Sexleben geprahlt.

Clara verdrehte die Augen. "Vielleicht leide ich auch nur so unter Entzug, dass meine Hormone und meine Fantasie völlig verrückt spielen.", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Hüften und zog sie aus dem Stuhl hoch. "Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich dir das gleich mal beweise?", fragte er lachend. Diesen Vorwurf würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen beide verschwitzt und nach Luft ringend in Hugos Bett. Er hatte seine Decke über sie beide geworfen, damit ihnen nicht kalt wurde. Er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und den anderen auf ihrem Bauch. Er spürte, wie sehr sich das Baby bewegte und lachte.

"Hoffentlich haben wir die Kleine nicht zu sehr überfordert", sagte er. Ein bisschen besorgt war er schon. War es wirklich normal, dass das Baby so unruhig war?

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Sorge", erwiderte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und verträumtem Lächeln. "In den Büchern stand, dass das alles ganz normal ist. Das Baby bekommt nicht mal mit, was wir überhaupt machen."

"Und warum ist es dann so unruhig?"

"Wegen meinem Herzschlag und meinem Blutdruck. Außerdem bewegt sie sich immer ziemlich viel. Das soll sie jetzt auch, weil sie später nicht mehr viel Platz in meinem Bauch haben wird, wenn sie weiter wächst." Sie machte sie Augen wieder auf und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hugo. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Alles ist so, wie es sein soll."

Hugo nickte. Das war es. Jetzt, wo sie in seinen Armen lag, war es das.

"Du bist süß, wenn du dir Sorgen machst", sagte sie und strich sich ihre Haare aus der Stirn. "Vielleicht hab ich mich deshalb in dich verliebt."

"Ach ja?" Hugo richtete sich auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er sie anschauen konnte. Eine Hand war immer noch auf ihrem Bauch, den er einfach nicht mehr loslassen konnte, mit der anderen stützte er seinen Kopf ab. "Wann hast du dich denn in mich verliebt?", fragte er neugierig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht." Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an. Sie verschränkte ihre Hand mit seiner und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. "Ein bisschen vielleicht schon an dem Abend, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe. Du warst der erste, der mich wirklich zum Lachen gebracht hat nach der Sache mit Pierre. Du warst der erste, bei dem ich nicht ständig an ihn denken musste und daran, wie weh er mir getan hat." Sie seufzte. "Vielleicht auch an dem Tag, an dem wir beim ersten Ultraschall waren. Du warst so unglaublich süß, als du dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast." Sie strich mit ihrer anderen Hand über seinen Arm und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Oder als du meine Mum kennen gelernt und mit mir noch Chinesisch gegessen hast. Ich hab mich damals so wohl gefühlt mir dir. Und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen, als ich mit dir bei deiner Schwester zum Essen war und dann im Fuchsbau."

"Ach ja?", fragte Hugo, überrascht, das alles zu hören. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Gefühle so weit zurück gingen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sich selbst in der Zeit immer mehr in sie verliebt und es nur nicht gemerkt. Oder nicht merken wollen.

Sie nickte. "Oh ja. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sexy es sein kann, wenn ein Mann sich gut mit Kindern versteht und so gerne mit ihnen spielt wie du es getan hast." Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Wirklich?" Das war ihm neu. Hätte er das mal schon früher gewusst, dann hätte er sich viel häufiger zum Babysitten angeboten.

"Ich finde es zumindest sexy." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste seinen Hals. "Sehr sexy. Sehr, sehr, sehr sexy." Hugo erschauderte und sie lächelte zufrieden.

"Und als du mir geholfen hast, nachdem das ganze Chaos mit meiner Wohnung passiert ist, wahrscheinlich auch. Aber genau weiß ich es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich letzte Woche, als du mich nach dem Quidditchspiel im Fernsehen ins Bett gebracht hast, von dir geträumt habe. Und zwar nicht als Freund oder Vater meines Kindes, sondern als mein Ehemann."

Hugo sah sie überrascht an. Das war die Nacht gewesen, in der er auch zum ersten Mal von Clara auf diese Weise geträumt hatte. Er grinste. "Wir waren nicht zufällig in Paris, oder?", fragte er. Wenn sie auch noch den gleichen Traum gehabt hätten, wäre das wirklich Schicksal gewesen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir waren in unserem eigenen Haus. Deine Eltern haben unsere Tochter über Nacht zu sich genommen und wir sind praktisch über einander hergefallen." Sie strich über ihren Bauch. "In der Nacht haben wir unser zweites Kind gezeugt, glaube ich. Zumindest war ich in dem Traum überzeugt davon."

"Und waren wir glücklich?", wollte Hugo wissen. Er küsste ihre Stirn und ihre Wange und ihren Mund.

Sie nickte. "Ja, wir waren sehr glücklich." Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch näher zu sich.

Er küsste sie. "Und bist du jetzt glücklich?", fragte er dann und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange.

"Ganz ehrlich?", fragte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich jemals in meinem Leben so glücklich gewesen bin wie heute."

**TBC ...**


	12. Geburtstagsüberraschung

"Du siehst wirklich fantastisch aus", sagte Hugo anerkennend. Er konnte die Augen einfach nicht von ihr abwenden, auch wenn er es noch so sehr versuchte. Deshalb hatte er sich heute auch schon mehrfach irgendwo angeschlagen. Aber das war es wert.

Clara verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber trotzdem geschmeichelt. "Das hast du mir jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal gesagt. Man kann es auch übertreiben."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann man nicht. Und du siehst wirklich toll aus. Du strahlst heute richtig." Es stimmte. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber sie wirkte tatsächlich so, als würde sie strahlen. Ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich und sie hatte die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Außerdem hatte sie ein umwerfendes schwarzes Kleid an, das ihren nun schon sehr deutlich gerundeten Bauch umspielte.

"Vielleicht liegt das ja an meinem Geburtstag.", schlug sie vor. "Man wird schließlich nicht jeden Tag neunundzwanzig."

Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie. "Jetzt wo du's sagst, Aiden hat heute auch sehr gestrahlt."

"Kannst du's ihm verübeln?", erwiderte Clara. "Er wird immerhin zehn Jahre alt. Nicht mehr lange und er kann nach Hogwarts und es auf den Kopf stellen." Sie lachte. "Ich glaube, Rose und Scorpius werden gar nicht wissen, was sie mit der Stille in ihrem Haus anfangen werden, wenn er erstmal weg ist."

Hugo schaute sie unentschieden an. "Ich weiß nicht. Am Anfang vielleicht." Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck seiner großen Schwester, als sie vor ein paar Wochen auf dieses Thema gekommen waren. Er erinnerte sich aber auch daran, wie glücklich sie und Scorpius waren, wenn sie ihre Kinder mal für einen oder mehrere Tage bei irgendwelchen Verwandten unterbringen konnten und Zeit für sich haben. "Aber ich glaube, sie werden sich auch sehr freuen, endlich mal wieder Zeit für sich zu haben. Sie waren seit über zwölf Jahren nicht mehr alleine." Seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter waren sie nicht mehr als eine oder zwei Wochen am Stück alleine gewesen und Hugo konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, dass sie sich auch darüber freuen würden, mal etwas mehr Zeit zu zweit zu haben. Und sie hatten einige Jahre zu zweit verbracht. Er und Clara hatten nur noch ein paar Monate alleine, bevor das Baby kam und sie die nächsten elf Jahre zu dritt sein würden. Er würde alles geben, um noch ein paar Monate mehr mit Clara alleine zu haben. Es war herrlich mit ihr. Einfach, unkompliziert, lustig - und so viel Sex hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt (glücklicherweise waren Claras Hormone so außer Kontrolle, dass sie längst nicht so häufig abgeneigt war mit ihm zu schlafen wie einige seiner früheren Freundinnen).

"Wie lange sind Rose und Scorpius jetzt eigentlich schon zusammen?", fragte Clara interessiert. "Vielleicht habt ihr es mir schon mal erzählt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern." Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Aber Hugos Familie war so riesig und es gab so viele Paare und alle waren so unterschiedlich und hatten so völlig andere Geschichten, aber sie kam trotzdem schrecklich schnell durcheinander. Hätte jemand sie aufgefordert, alle Kinder ihren Eltern zuzuordnen, hätte sie bestimmt Probleme gehabt. Aber das war auch nicht einfach. Hugo selbst kam manchmal sogar etwas durcheinander. Zumindest was die Daten anging. Aber vor langer Zeit hatten Roxanne, Lucy und er einen sprechenden Kalender erfunden, der einem jeden Tag die wichtigsten Dinge sagte, die man wissen musste (er war viel besser als dieser blöde Sprechende Terminplaner, den seine Mutter ihm irgendwann mal zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte).

"Sie sind in der sechsten Klasse zusammen gekommen", erwiderte Hugo mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, während er versuchte, sich an die genauen Zahlen zu erinnern. Aber damals war er in der vierten Klasse gewesen und das Liebesleben seiner Schwester hatte ihn nicht sonderlich interessiert. "Da waren sie sechzehn ... jetzt sind sie beide fünfunddreißig ... also neunzehn Jahre." Er schaute Clara fragend an, ob er richtig gerechnet hatte. Neunzehn Jahre ... das war so eine unglaublich lange Zeit. Seine Eltern waren jetzt seit vierzig Jahren verheiratet und seine Schwester war mit Scorpius auch schon beinahe zwanzig Jahre zusammen. So lang war ihm das gar nicht vorgekommen. Vor allem, weil er sich selbst noch nicht so alt vorkam. Aber Diana war mittlerweile bereits in der zweiten Klasse, also musste es stimmen. "Und geheiratet haben sie nach fünf Jahren."

"Also sind sie jetzt seit vierzehn Jahren verheiratet?", versicherte sich Clara nachdenklich. Hugo nickte. Er war jetzt seit ungefähr zwei Wochen mit Clara zusammen und das kam ihm schon sehr lang vor. Würden sie es auch so lange schaffen wie seine Schwester und Scorpius? Und würden sie dann immer noch so glücklich und verliebt sein wie die beiden? Oder wie seine Eltern?

"Sie haben mit einundzwanzig geheiratet", rechnete Clara. "Wow. Einundzwanzig. Ich weiß, dass sie schon fünf Jahre zusammen waren, aber das ist doch noch so schrecklich jung. Ich hätte mir mit einundzwanzig nicht vorstellen können zu heiraten.", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Hugo. "Aber ich hatte mit einundzwanzig auch niemanden, den ich hätte heiraten wollen." Er war froh gewesen, von seinen Eltern weg zu sein und mit Tommy zusammen zu wohnen und ein richtiges Junggesellenleben ohne Verpflichtungen zu führen. Er hatte ein paar One Night Stands gehabt, aber schnell gemerkt, dass das nicht wirklich was für ihn gewesen war. Aber auch die Beziehungen, die er gehabt hatte, waren nie so ernst gewesen, dass er in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Freundinnen einen Antrag zu machen. Bis auf Collette. Bei ihr war er überzeugt gewesen, die Richtige gefunden zu haben.

"Aber Rose und Scorpius waren sich hundertprozentig sicher. Scorpius ist mit neunzehn ein Jahr nach Amerika gegangen, um für das amerikanische Ministerium zu arbeiten. Und ich glaube, danach waren die beiden sich sicher, dass das wirklich was ernstes war. Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass er ihr so früh einen Antrag macht und ich glaube, Rose auch nicht, aber es war so ziemlich allen von uns klar, dass die zwei irgendwann vor dem Altar landen werden." Sogar seinem Dad, obwohl der immer versucht hatte, die Beziehung von ihnen zu verdrängen.

"Hat sie mit ihrer Antwort gezögert?"

"Keine Sekunde. Sie hat gesagt, sie war sich immer sicher, dass er der Richtige ist." Hugo hatte seine Schwester manches Mal dafür beneidet, dass sie die Liebe ihres Lebens so früh gefunden hatte. Auch wenn die beiden es alles andere als einfach gehabt hatten (was schon allein durch ihren Familiennamen von vornherein klar gewesen war). Trotzdem war ihre Beziehung so stabil und die beiden waren so glücklich und zufrieden, dass er sich im Laufe der Jahre davon überzeugt hatte, dass er niemals so eine perfekte Beziehung führen würde wie seine Schwester. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt mit Clara ja die Chance, zumindest eine Beziehung zu führen, die ihn so glücklich machen würde wie Rose und Scorpius.

Clara seufzte. "Das ist so eine süße Geschichte. Ich war erst in der ersten Klasse, als die beiden ihren Abschluss gemacht haben. Aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass ein paar Mädchen aus der dritten oder vierten Klasse einmal über Rose gelästert haben, weil sie selbst auf Scorpius scharf waren. Sie haben keine schönen Dinge gesagt, aber das tun neidische Leute ja sehr selten."

"Soll vorkommen", nickte Hugo und nippte an seinem Rotwein. "Es ist manchmal schon ziemlich frustrierend bei meiner Familie. Victoire und Ted haben sich so früh verliebt, Molly und Justin auch, ganz zu schweigen von Rose und Scorp. Ich hab häufig gedacht, dass mein ganzes Liebesleben völlig verkorkst war.", erinnerte er sich. Sicher, es gab auch viele Cousinen und Cousins, die sich nicht schon in Hogwarts in ihre späteren Partner verliebt hatten, aber es war doch frustrierend, immer allein zu sein, während fast alle anderen glücklich und verliebt waren. Sogar James hatte irgendwann jemanden gefunden. _James!_

"Meins war auch nicht besser", erwiderte Clara. "In Hogwarts war ich zwar mit einem sehr lieben Jungen zusammen, aber so richtig gefunkt hat es nie und nach der Schule hatte ich einfach nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es sich wirklich lohnt, Arbeit in eine Beziehung zu investieren, die uns beiden nicht so wichtig ist. Mit dem nächsten hätte es vielleicht funktionieren können, wenn ich nicht unbedingt nach Paris hätte gehen wollen und dann kam Pierre und da weißt du ja, wie es ausgegangen ist." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wow. Du bist ja wirklich nicht der Typ für One Night Stands", stellte Hugo erstaunt fest. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es nur drei Männer in Claras Leben gegeben hatte. Aber das schienen alles langfristige und zum Großteil auch ernste Beziehungen gewesen zu sein, also war sie ihm im Grunde weit voraus.

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Vor dir gab es mal einen, das war kurz nach Hogwarts und bevor ich den zweiten Mann kennen gelernt habe. Aber der Mann war ein schrecklicher Macho und eine Niete im Bett, obwohl er sich für den Größten gehalten hat." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich hab gemerkt, dass Sex ohne irgendwelche Gefühle einfach nichts für mich ist. Deshalb wollte ich es auch nie wieder machen." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. "Obwohl ich schon einige Angebote bekommen habe."

"Aber wieso bist du dann mit mir ins Bett gegangen?", fragte Hugo verwundert. Es schien wirklich völlig unnormal für sie zu sein und dass sie dadurch auch noch schwanger geworden war, war doch wirklich absurd. Ausgerechnet sie.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", gestand sie und schaute für einen Moment auf ihre beiden Hände, die sich festhielten. "Ich nehme an, der Alkohol hat eine große Rolle gespielt. Ich bin nicht gerade trinkfest. Und dann war ich auch noch schrecklich deprimiert. Ich wollte Ablenkung, ich wollte Trost und ich wollte etwas anderes als diesen Schmerz, den ich nicht mehr losgeworden bin, seit ich gesehen habe, wie dieses Arschloch diese Hure mit den Silikontitten auf seinem Schreibtisch gevögelt hat." Sie erschauderte und Hugo spürte, wie ihre Hand seine umklammerte. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und sie entspannte sich wieder. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es dazu gekommen wäre, wenn ich hätte klar denken können." Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an.

"Da kann ich mich ja wirklich glücklich schätzen", scherzte er mit schiefem Grinsen. "Sonst wären wir heute nicht hier." Und er würde vielleicht immer noch Collette hinterher trauern. So war es viel besser. Selbst wenn sie es nur dem Umstand zu verdanken hatten, dass sie beide viel zu betrunken gewesen waren. Diese Nacht war das beste gewesen, was ihm hätte passieren können.

Sie lächelte. "Das stimmt. An meinem letzten Geburtstag hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich heute in einem Muggelrestaurant in London sitzen würde, schwanger, glücklich und, nicht zu vergessen, mit einem Weasley." Hugo lachte. "Letztes Jahr hab ich mir noch vorgestellt, dass ich um diese Zeit verheiratet bin und mit meinem Mann in irgendeinem tollen Haus in Paris leben würde. Vielleicht auch schwanger, aber eher nicht. Ich wollte Kinder immer erst haben, wenn ich über dreißig bin." Sie legte lächelnd eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es so besser ist. Dass ich heute bin, wo ich sein soll. Und dass ich mit dem Menschen zusammen bin, mit dem ich zusammen sein soll." Sie schaute ihn an und Hugo musste schlucken, als er in ihre Augen sah. So hatte ihn noch nie eine Frau angesehen, mit der er nicht verwandt war.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als der Kellner mit ihren Bestellungen kam. Hugo bekam ein Steak mit Kartoffeln, Clara hatte Rissotto bestellt. Er vergewisserte sich, dass alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war und verzog sich wieder.

"Dieses Restaurant ist wirklich toll", sagte Clara einige Minuten später anerkennend. "Das Essen ist einsame Spitze."

Hugo nickte. "Meine Großmutter hat es mir empfohlen. Sie ist hier immer mit meinem Großvater hergekommen, bevor er gestorben ist." Er seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass sein Großvater jetzt bald seit einem halben Jahr tot war und er sich viel zu wenig um seine Großmutter gekümmert hatte. Aber bei seinem Besuch letzte Woche hatte sie eigentlich ziemlich fröhlich gewirkt und mit ihm geschimpft, weil er Clara nicht mitgebracht hatte. Sie freute sich ungemein auf ihre neue Urenkelin. "Ich wollte Ruhe haben und heute Abend ungestört deinen Geburtstag mit dir feiern."

Die Presse hatte vor vier Tagen herausgefunden, dass Hugo Vater wurde und die Klatschblätter hatten so lange gesucht, bis sie sich die ganze Geschichte durch irgendwelche Augenzeugen zusammen gereimt hatten. Seitdem hatten Clara und er nur in ihrer Wohnung Ruhe. Das Positive war allerdings, dass Clara sehr viel mehr Aufträge erhalten hatte und auch viel mehr Kundschaft in seinen Laden kam. Trotzdem war die ganze Presse unheimlich nervig und Hugo war froh, dass er normalerweise nie interessant genug war, damit über ihn berichtet wurde. Er beneidete Lily, Al und James wirklich nicht die Bohne. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Lily während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft durchgedreht war, weil sie auf Schritt und Tritt von Kameras verfolgt worden war. Al und Tia waren sogar während Tias erster Schwangerschaft nach Ägypten zu Tias Eltern geflüchtet, um eine Weile Ruhe zu haben. Aber es hatte auch sein gutes: Lily war am Ende so genervt, dass sie auf die Idee gekommen war, viele Erlebnisse, die ihre Familie schon mit der Presse und anderen Schaulustigen gehabt hatte, aufzuschreiben und als Buch herauszubringen. So war _Kind einer Berühmtheit_ entstanden und hatte den Familien Potter und Weasley zu viel mehr Privatsphäre verschafft. Aber Hugos ungeplante Vaterschaft war wohl ein viel zu großer Knüller, als dass ihn die Presse ignorieren konnte. Leider. Und da er mit Clara hatte Essen gehen wollen, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ein Restaurant in Muggellonden zu finden. Und dem Urteil seiner Großmutter konnte er in diesen Dingen vertrauen.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier", sagte Clara und sah sich um. Das Restaurant war elegant eingerichtet und in der Mitte gab es sogar eine Tanzfläche, auf der einige Paare zu klassischer Klaviermusik tanzten. Hugo und Clara saßen an einem Tisch für zwei, aber im hinteren Teil des Restaurants gab es auch einige Tische für sechs und acht Personen in den Nischen. Diese Plätze waren besonders bequem, weil die Sitzbänke mit hohen Lehnen sehr gut gepolstert waren. Hugo wusste das, weil er, Rose, Scorpius und seine Eltern mit ihren Großeltern zusammen deren fünfzigsten Hochzeitstag hier gefeiert hatten. "Ich danke dir, dass du mit mir hierher gekommen bist."

Er schaute sie liebevoll an. "Das hab ich gerne gemacht. Ich meine, wir müssen das bisschen Zeit, das wir überhaupt zu zweit haben, genießen. Bald ist Angela da und dann werden wir froh sein, wenn wir am Abend eine Scheibe Toast essen können." Darüber hatte er genug Geschichten gehört. Und ihm graute schon vor dem Schlafentzug. Er freute sich auf seine Tochter, aber liebte auch seinen Schlaf. Beides schien wohl nicht zu gehen, wenn man ein Baby bekam.

Clara nickte. Sie aß einen besonders großen Happen Rissotto. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich heute morgen zu überhaupt nichts Lust hatte. Ich hab mich fett und unbeweglich gefühlt und nachdem du mir das Kleid geschenkt hast, fühle ich mich so viel besser."

Hugo schaute zufrieden auf seinen Teller und schnitt ein Stück seines Steaks ab. Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Lily anzubetteln, mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen um ein Kleid für Clara zu finden, das sie heute Abend tragen konnte. Er selbst wäre sich schon allein mit ihrer Größe nicht sicher gewesen (Merlin sei Dank hatte Lily ihn daran erinnert und er hatte in Claras Kleiderschrank nachgeschaut und sich ihre Größe aufgeschrieben). Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Clara sich so darüber freuen würde, aber sie hatte über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt und ihn sehr leidenschaftlich zum Dank geküsst. Hätte er keinen Tisch reserviert, wäre ihr Dankeschön noch um einiges ausführlicher ausgefallen. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, dann würde sie auch nach dem Essen dafür noch Energie übrig haben.

"Ich hab eigentlich gedacht, dass eine Schwangerschaft sehr viel unbequemer ist und ich mich die ganze Zeit ziemlich scheiße fühlen werde", gestand sie und strich sich über ihren Bauch. "Aber bis jetzt hab ich mich eigentlich wahnsinnig wohl gefühlt." Sie seufzte. "Nur jetzt wird es langsam unangenehm. Das Baby wird immer größer und größer und größer. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ich das die nächsten neun Wochen noch durchhalten soll." Hugo warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf ihren Bauch. Es stimmte schon, in den letzten Wochen war er um einiges gewachsen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Ich war noch nie schwanger. Ich weiß, dass es Lily nicht viel ausgemacht hat, aber ihre beiden Kinder waren auch etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt. Und Rose hat ziemlich bei Diana gelitten, aber auch nur, weil sie zwei Monate vor der Geburt in ziemlichem Prüfungsstress war und sich so überfordert hat, dass sie vorzeitige Wehen gehabt hat und die Heiler ihr dann mehrere Wochen strenge Bettruhe verordnet haben." Er hatte sich damals kaum noch zu seiner Schwester getraut, weil sie wirklich beschissene Laune gehabt hatte. Nur Scorpius, Lily und ihre Mutter hatten es mehrere Stunden bei ihr ausgehalten. "Bei Aiden hat sie dann ihre Grenzen besser einschätzen können und keine Probleme gehabt. Bei der Schwangerschaft war sie dann auch viel besser gelaunt. Weiß der Teufel warum." Rose hätte sich bei ihren beiden Schwangerschaften wirklich nicht unterschiedlicher verhalten können. Aber bei Diana war sie noch mitten in der Ausbildung gewesen und bei Aiden war sie bereits fertig gewesen und hatte als Heilerin arbeiten können. Vielleicht hatte das den Unterschied ausgemacht.

Clara seufzte. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das sein muss, mehrere Wochen nur im Bett zu bleiben. Das muss doch schrecklich langweilig sein. Mir hat es schon gereicht, wenn ich als Kind mal krank war. Am Anfang war es zwar ganz nett, bedient und bemuttert zu werden, aber es ist mir auch immer ziemlich schnell auf den Keks gegangen." Sie lachte. "Ich hoffe nur, dass mir das nicht auch passiert."

"Die Heiler haben doch gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist, oder?", fragte Hugo erschrocken. Er hatte zu ihrem letzten Termin im Mungos nicht mitkommen können, aber sie hatte ihm versichert, dass es keinen Grund zur Sorge gab. Was das anging, würde sie ihn nicht anlügen.

Sie nickte. "Sie haben gesagt, dass alles so ist, wie es sein sollte und es Angela fantastisch geht. Wir müssen uns keine Sorgen machen, solange ich mich nicht zu sehr überanstrenge und immer wieder ausruhe."

"Das machst du doch auch, oder?", fragte Hugo besorgt. Bei ihrer Arbeit musste sie häufig stehen und knien und sich beugen. Hoffentlich übertrieb sie es nicht zu sehr. Vielleicht sollte er öfter in ihrem Atelier vorbeischauen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht zu viel machte. Vor allem, wenn sie jetzt so viele Aufträge bekam. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passierte. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass sie so unausstehlich wie seine Schwester wurde, wenn ihr Bettruhe verordnet werden würde.

Sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte. "Keine Sorge. Wenn es mir zu viel wird, dann setze ich mich immer für ein paar Minuten hin. Und meine Kolleginnen passen auf mich auf. Wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass ich mich zu sehr überanstrenge, dann nehmen sie mir meine Arbeit einfach weg." Er schaute sie nicht sehr überzeugt an. "Uns passiert nichts. Dafür sorge ich. Versprochen.", versicherte sie ihm ernst.

Er nickte. Clara war zu einem der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben geworden. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr oder ihrer Tochter irgendetwas passierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er damit zurecht kommen sollte und er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort", erwiderte er. "Und du willst nicht wissen, wie ungemütlich ich werden kann, wenn du dein Versprechen brichst", drohte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Sein Dad kannte bestimmt ein paar gute Sprüche.

"Vertrau mir", sagte sie lachend, "ich hab nicht vor, es auszuprobieren." Sie aß die letzten Reste ihres Rissottos auf und lehnte sich dann zufrieden zurück.

Hugo beeilte sich, seinen Teller ebenfalls zu leeren und sein Weinglas auszutrinken. Dann schaute er auf die Tanzfläche, die sich in den letzten Minuten gefüllt hatte. Er wischte sich seinen Mund an der Serviette ab und stand auf. "Willst du tanzen?"

Clara schaute ihn überrascht an. "Tanzen?", fragte sie ungläubig. "Wirklich?"

"Wieso?", fragte er verständnislos. "Hast du was dagegen?" Tanzte sie nicht gerne? Ihm war noch keine Frau begegnet, die es nicht gerne tat.

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und ergriff die Hand, die er ihr hinhielt. "Ich hätte dich nur nicht für jemanden gehalten, der gerne tanzt."

"Ich bin auch nicht gerade der Supertänzer", gestand er und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, während sie ihre um seinen Nacken schlang. Es wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt, was Hugo gerade recht war. "Mum hat Rose und mich gezwungen, Tanzunterricht zu nehmen, als Victoire und Ted sich verlobt haben und es langsam klar wurde, dass wir noch eine Menge Hochzeiten vor uns haben würden. Sie hat gemeint, jeder müsse tanzen können, wenn sogar Dad es kann." Sein Vater war zwar auch nicht der begabteste auf dem Gebiet, aber mit seiner Mutter tanzte er immer wieder gerne. "Ich hab zwar nicht viel Talent, aber es hat mir Spaß gemacht und ein paar Grundschritte beherrsche ich. Obwohl es mir so natürlich lieber ist." Er zog sie noch etwas näher zu sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

"Du hast Recht", murmelte sie glücklich. "Es ist wirklich ein schöner Geburtstag."

Hugo war sehr erleichtert darüber, dass sie zufrieden mit den Dingen war, die er sich ausgedacht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie nicht lieber etwas aufwendigeres hätte haben wollen, mit mehr Action, mehr Krach und mehr Leuten. Collette war an ihrem Geburtstag nur glücklich, wenn sie mit fünfzig ihrer engsten Freunde zusammen sein konnte und die Party, die er letztes Jahr für sie organisiert hatte, war ihr viel zu ereignislos gewesen. Aber er hatte Claras Geschmack anscheinend genau getroffen.

Auch das nächste Klavierstück war ein langsames, weshalb Hugo und Clara weiterhin eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche blieben und nichts um sich herum wahrnahmen. Es war schön, Clara einfach nur in den Armen zu halten, manchmal sogar einen leichten Tritt von dem Baby zu spüren und einfach glücklich zu sein. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als sie hörten, wie es im hinteren Teil des Restaurants lauter wurde. In einer Nische, wo vier Personen saßen, ein Mann und drei Frauen, war ein Mann vor der blondesten Blondine auf die Knie gegangen und hielt ihr nervös zitternd ein Schmuckkästchen hin. Trotz seiner offensichtlichen Nervosität fragte er mit überraschend fester Stimme: "Willst du meine Frau werden, Mary Jane?"

Die Blondine schlug kreischend die Hände vor den Mund und rief schließlich so laut, dass auch der letzte Gast auf der Toilette es verstehen konnte: "Natürlich will ich das, Ken!" Sie riss den Ring aus dem Schmuckkästchen und schob ihn sich auf ihren Ringfinger (wobei sie einige Probleme hatte, da der Ring offenbar eine Nummer zu klein war). Sie starrte den Ring verzückt an, während ihr Verlobter immer noch auf dem Boden kniete, das Schmuckkästchen in der Hand hielt und sie anschaute, weil er offensichtlich auf einen Kuss wartete. Der ältere Mann, der am Tisch saß, musste die Blondine erst anschubsen, die mittlerweile mit den beiden anderen Blondinen (wahrscheinlich ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen), den Ring bestaunten. Die Frau schaute wieder zu ihrem Verlobten, beugte sich zu ihm herunter, küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange und wandte sich dann wieder dem Ring zu. Der Mann stand auf und setzte sich neben seine zukünftige Braut. Er hatte einen ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Gut möglich, dass er sich fragte, ob er wirklich ernsthaft in diese Familie einheiraten wollte.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Unglaublich", murmelte er. Die Frau schien sich mehr für den Ring zu interessieren als für ihren Verlobten, den sie kaum eines Blickes würdigte.

"Sehr romantisch", nickte Clara grinsend. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zärtlich. "So ist es viel besser."

"Allerdings", stimmte Hugo ihr zu, ergriff ihre Hand und ließ sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehen. Clara lachte fröhlich und zog einige Blicke von den anderen tanzenden Paaren auf sich. Hugo lächelte. Um Clara konnten sie ihn ruhig beneiden. Aus einem anderen Grund wurde er in der Muggelwelt bestimmt nicht angestarrt. Und Clara war wirklich etwas, worauf er stolz sein konnte.

Kurz darauf wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Tisch in der Nische gelenkt. Die zukünftige Ehefrau war mit erbostem Gesichtsausdruck aufgesprungen und hatte ihrem Verlobten den Ring ins Gesicht geschmissen. "Das sind ja nicht mal zwei Karat!", rief sie erzürnt. "Für wie billig hälst du mich eigentlich?" Sie ergriff ihre knallrote Handtasche und stöckelte auf zwölf-Zentimeter-Absätzen quer durch das Restaurant auf den Ausgang zu. Ihre Mutter war aufgesprungen und eilte ihr auf genauso hohen Schuhen hinterher.

"Mary Jane, Schatz, warte auf mich!", rief sie ihr zu. Die jüngere Schwester war mittlerweile in Tränen ausgebrochen und rief: "Mich will niemand heiraten, ich bin hässlich!" Auch sie stürzte aus dem Restaurant. Der Verlobte sammelte seinen Ring ein und hechtete den Frauen hinterher, während der ältere Mann am Tisch sitzen blieb und begann, den anderen Gästen entschuldigend zuzunicken. Er schien am liebsten im Boden versinken zu wollen. Hugo konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen.

Der Blick des Mannes fiel auf Clara und sein Mund klappte auf. Clara erstarrte in Hugos Armen. Hugo schaute sie besorgt an. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer angespannten Maske geworden, in der sich kein Muskel bewegte. Das Strahlen war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. So hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Ging es ihr nicht gut? Gerade war doch noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

"Clara!", rief der Mann überrascht, stand auf und eilte zu ihnen. "Was machst du denn hier?" Ungläubig musterte er sie von oben bis unten.

"Dad", murmelte sie nicht minder überrascht.

Hugo schaute geschockt von dem Mann zu seiner Freundin. Das war ihr Vater? Dieser nette, pummelige Mann mit Halbglatze und randloser Brille? _Das_ war ihr Vater?

"Ich ..." Der Mann starrte ihr ins Gesicht und schien unfähig zu sein, etwas zu sagen. Überraschung und Freude zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. "Entschuldige, ich bin völlig überrascht. Was machst du hier?"

Es war klar, dass er nie erwartet hatte, seine Tochter, die Hexe, in einem Muggelrestaurant zu treffen. Und Clara ging es genauso.

"Was glaubst du wohl, was wir in einem Restaurant machen?", fragte Clara mit einer Kühle in der Stimme, die Hugo noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Er bekam richtiggehend eine Gänsehaut. "Du darfst drei Mal raten." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, nahm Hugos Hand und begann, ihn von der Tanzfläche zu ziehen, ehe Hugo wusste, wie ihm geschah. Ihr Vater schaute ihr traurig hinterher. Hugo schaute ihn auffordernd an. Es war doch offensichtlich, dass er Clara nicht gehen lassen wollte.

"Warte!", rief er mit verzweifeltem Unterton in der Stimme. Clara blieb stehen. "Clara, bitte ... ich hab dich so lange nicht gesehen. Ich ... willst du dich vielleicht kurz zu mir setzen? Bitte?"

Clara bewegte sich nicht. Hugo spürte lediglich, wie die Hand, die sie hielt, langsam taub wurde. Er legte ihr beruhigend seine andere Hand (die, in der er noch Gefühl hatte) auf die Schulter, beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: "Was hast du vorhin gesagt? Du bist heute, wo du sein sollst? Und mit dem Menschen zusammen, mit dem du zusammen sein sollst? Vielleicht gehört er ja auch dazu." Er war sich sicher, dass sie es irgendwann bereuen würde, wenn sie sich diese Gelegenheit jetzt entgehen lassen würde. Das war schließlich ihr Vater und Clara liebte ihn. Auch wenn sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte, wusste Hugo, dass es so war.

Clara schaute ihn an. Die Maske war einem schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck gewichen. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und sie schaute unsicher zu ihrem Vater. Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, als ihm klar wurde, dass Clara seiner Bitte nachkommen würde.

"Okay", sagte sie schließlich in einem gleichgültigen Ton. Ihr Blick sagte etwas anderes. Dann schaute sie zu dem Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatten. "Aber meine Tasche ..."

"Ich hol sie", erbot sich Hugo sofort. "Setz du dich doch schon mal hin." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und ging dann zu ihrem Tisch, um die Tasche an sich zu nehmen. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er dem Kellner, dem er schnell klar machte, dass sie den Tisch wechseln würden und er die Rechnung dann dorthin bringen sollte.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Clara hatte sich mittlerweile neben ihren Vater gesetzt. Sie sahen beide aus, als würden sie am liebsten woanders sein. Aber zumindest ihrem Vater (er versuchte verzweifelt, sich an seinen Namen zu erinnern, vermutete aber langsam, dass Clara ihn nie erwähnt hatte) war anzusehen, dass er sich darüber freute, seine Tochter so unerwartet zu treffen. Es mussten mindestens zehn Jahre vergangen sein, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Hugo war überrascht, dass Clara so ablehnend auf ihn reagierte. Er hatte immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass es sie sehr verletzt hatte, als der Kontakt zwischen ihnen abgebrochen war, aber jetzt wirkte sie regelrecht wütend auf ihn. Sonst war sie immer nur traurig gewesen, wenn sie von ihm gesprochen hatte. Aber er wäre an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich auch wütend gewesen, ganz abgesehen davon, was er für seinen Vater sonst empfand.

Hugo ergriff Claras Handtasche und eilte durch das Restaurant zu der Nische. Er glitt neben Clara auf die Bank, stellte die Handtasche neben sie und nahm schnell wieder Claras Hand. Sie sah ihn dankbar an und er spürte, wie zumindest ein bisschen Spannung aus ihrem Körper schwand.

"Ihr seid bestimmt wegen deinem Geburtstag hier", sagte ihr Vater schließlich, um die Stille zu brechen. Dann schaute er zu Hugo und streckte schnell seine Hand aus. "Entschuldigung, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Geoffrey Hearts."

"Hugo Weasley", erwiderte Hugo und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Freut mich." Claras Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du weißt, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist", bemerkte sie bissig und drehte den Kopf, um ihren Vater anzuschauen.

Er schluckte. "Natürlich weiß ich, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist.", erwiderte er dann entrüstet. Seine Stimme zitterte. "Du bist am siebten November 2011 um zweiundzwanzig Uhr siebzehn geboren. Deine Mutter hat neunzehn Stunden in den Wehen gelegen und diese Heiler hätten beinahe einen Kaiserschnitt gemacht. Du hast 3279 Gramm gewogen und warst einundfünfzig Zentimeter groß. Erst als du in meinen Armen gelegen hast, hast du aufgehört zu weinen. Denk bloß nicht, ich hätte das vergessen, Clara. Ich wollte dir eine Karte schicken oder dich anrufen, aber ich hab seit Jahren deine Adresse nicht mehr und auch nicht deine Telefonnummer." Er schloss gequält die Augen. "Aber vergessen habe ich es nicht."

Clara wandte den Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie zog es vor, nichts zu sagen. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater es sah, aber Hugo konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen erkennen.

"Und ihr zwei? Seid ihr verheiratet?", fragte ihr Vater schließlich in die unangenehme Stille hinein.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Wir sind erst seit zwei Wochen -"

"Fünfzehn Tagen", unterbrach Clara ihn, starrte aber weiterhin auf das Tischtuch.

"Seit fünfzehn Tagen zusammen", beendete Hugo seinen Satz. Er konnte sehen, wie ihr Vater überrascht die Stirn runzelte. Sein Blick wanderte von Clara zu ihm und wieder zurück und dann zu Claras gewölbter Körpermitte.

"Dann ist das gar nicht Ihr ..."

"Oh, nein, nein", sagte Hugo schnell und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Das Baby trat fest zu. "Angela ist von mir. Aber als wir sie gezeugt haben, waren wir nicht zusammen und es war eigentlich nur ein One Night Stand ..." Er brach ab und spürte, wie er rot anlief. Anfangs hatte er sich gefürchtet, von ihrem Vater verflucht zu werden, weil er seine Tochter geschwängert hatte. Er hätte sich nie ausgemalt, dass er selbst ihm würde erzählen müssen, wie dieses Baby zustande gekommen war. Und jetzt starrte ihr Vater ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Verfluchen konnte er Hugo nicht, aber vielleicht trug er ja eine Waffe und überlegte sich, wie er ihn am schmerzhaftesten erschießen konnte ...

"Angela?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme und schaute zu Clara, die den Kopf gehoben hatte und ihm nun in die Augen blickte. "Ihr wollt euer Kind Angela nennen?"

Sie nickte. "Ich habe Grandma immer lieb gehabt. Aber eigentlich hat Hugo den Namen vorgeschlagen." Sie schaute zu ihm und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Hätte er diesen Traum nicht gehabt, dann wäre er nie auf den Namen gekommen. Ohne diesen Traum wäre er jetzt vielleicht gar nicht hier und würde ihre Hand nicht halten können. Dieser Traum war Schicksal gewesen. So wie die Prophezeiungen von dieser Professor Trelawney, die Onkel Harrys Leben verändert hatten. Aber natürlich war der Traum um einiges positiver gewesen.

"Ich finde, er passt sehr gut", erwiderte er. Der Traum würde sein Geheimnis bleiben. "Irgendwie ist sie ja auch ein Engel. Sie hat uns immerhin zusammen gebracht." Clara lächelte ihm zu und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Diese Schwangerschaft war wirklich das beste, was ihm je passiert war.

"Grandma hätte sich auf jeden Fall gefreut, das zu hören", sagte ihr Vater. "Du warst für sie auch immer ihr kleiner Engel." Er lächelte traurig. Clara schluckte und wandte den Block wieder ab. Hugo konnte die Tränen sehen, die in ihren Augen standen. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Sie drückte seine Hand als Antwort. "Bist du glücklich?", fragte Claras Vater dann unvermittelt.

Clara schaute ihn überrascht an. Dann schnaubte sie wütend und stand auf. "Weißt du was? Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Sie nahm ihre Tasche und Hugo sprang auf, damit sie an ihm vorbei gehen konnte. Er wollte ihr ungern in die Quere kommen. "Ich muss auf die Toilette", sagte sie zu Hugo. Sie bemühte sich sehr, ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. "Wie wäre es, wenn du die Rechnung bezahlst, damit wir gehen können, wenn ich wieder komme?"

Er nickte stumm und sah ihr nach, wie sie hoch erhobenem Hauptes über die Tanzfläche zu den Toiletten ging. Sie brauchte bestimmt ein paar Minuten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Man traf schließlich nicht jeden Tag ein Familienmitglied, das man seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und von dem man sich einredete, dass es einem nichts mehr bedeutete, auch wenn das absolute Gegenteil der Fall war.

"Mich lassen wohl heute alle Frauen, die ich liebe, an diesem Tisch sitzen", murmelte ihr Vater kopfschüttelnd. Hugo wandte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte es auch nicht leicht mit diesen zwei blonden Hohlköpfen, die wohl seine Töchter waren. Kein Wunder, dass Clara ihre Halbschwestern nicht hatte ausstehen können.

"Das sind die Hormone. Manchmal hat sie diese Stimmungsschwankungen.", sagte er entschuldigend. Claras Vater wirkte mehr als nur deprimiert. Er sah aus, als wäre er am Boden zerstört nach dieser Reaktion seiner ältesten Tochter.

"Das sind keine Hormone", erwiderte er leise. "Ich weiß, dass ich ihr weh getan habe. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich sie so sehr verletzt habe." Er schluckte schwer und schaute traurig auf seinen Teller.

"Warum haben Sie das getan?", wollte Hugo wissen. Es war ihm unbegreiflich. Dieser Mann war doch kein Mann, dem seine Tochter völlig egal war, so wie Clara ihm erzählt hatte."Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie sie lieben. Und sie müssen doch auch wissen, wie sehr Clara an Ihnen gehangen hat." Er hatte sich Claras Vater viel kühler und reservierter und ablehnender vorgestellt. Der Mann, der vor ihm saß, war einfach nur verzweifelt, weil seine Tochter ihn so offensichtlich ablehnte. Und was seine beiden anderen Kinder anging, hatte es nicht so gewirkt, als ob sie ihm sonderlich zugetan wären. Es sah eher so aus, als wäre er ihnen ziemlich egal.

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass sie uns weiterhin besucht, selbst als sie nicht mehr wollte. Ich hätte sie häufiger anrufen sollen. Ich hätte mich mehr bemühen sollen. Ich bereue mittlerweile sehr, dass ich damals einfach aufgegeben habe." Er seufzte und zupfte an dem Tischtuch herum, damit seine Hände beschäftigt waren. "Aber Clara hat jedes Mal so unglücklich ausgesehen, wenn sie bei uns war und ich wollte sie nicht zwingen. Und immer wenn ich angerufen habe, dann hat es sich so angehört, als würde sie eigentlich gar nicht mit mir sprechen wollen." Er schluckte. "Wir sind beide nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass es jetzt so ist, obwohl ich es natürlich sehr viel mehr vermasselt habe." Hugo nickte. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihr Vater hatte Recht. Er war Claras Vater und er hätte mehr um sie kämpfen müssen. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe gewesen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, dann hätten ihre Eltern sich nie scheiden lassen.

"Aber sie ist glücklich, oder?", fragte ihr Vater dann hoffnungsvoll. "Sie ist zufrieden mit ihrem Leben?"

Hugo nickte. "Ja. Sie ist glücklich." Sie hatte ihm das in den letzten fünfzehn Tagen so oft versichert, dass er das mit gutem Gewissen behaupten konnte. Und man sah es ihr auch an. "Sie ist eine wahnsinnig begabte und gefragte Designerin. Sie hat fünf Jahre in Paris von dem Besten auf diesem Gebiet gelernt." Den Namen von dem Mann hatte er vergessen. Viel zu französisch. "Sie kann sich hier vor Aufträgen kaum retten." Ihr Vater lächelte stolz. "Und was uns angeht ... Das Baby war nicht geplant und wir sind eigentlich nur reingeschlittert in diese Situation ... aber jetzt läuft es wirklich ziemlich gut und wir sind zusammen und zufrieden und wir freuen uns auf das Baby ..."

Ihr Vater nickte nachdenklich. "Das ist schön. Das freut mich. Ich hab gehofft, dass sie glücklich ist. Und zeichnen konnte sie schon immer."

"Ich kann das ja nicht beurteilen, aber die Frau meines Cousins war ganz begeistert von dem Hochzeitskleid, das Clara für sie vor zwei Jahren entworfen hat. Und der Rest meiner Familie auch."

"Sie haben wohl eine große Familie", vermutete er. Hugo grinste. Das war einer der ersten Menschen, der nicht sofort wusste, wer er und seine Familie waren. Diese Anonymität war er gar nicht gewohnt. Aber er hatte sie ja unbedingt gewollt, deshalb war er hierher gekommen. Um ungestört mit Clara zusammen sein zu können. Auch wenn das nicht ganz so geklappt hatte, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Wenn sie nicht auf die Presse trafen, dann trafen sie auf Familienmitglieder, die sie nicht hatten sehen wollen.

"Das kann man wohl sagen", erwiderte er. "Ich hab nur eine große Schwester, aber mein Dad hat fünf Geschwister." Eigentlich waren es sechs. Aber er wollte das mit Onkel Fred jetzt nicht erklären. "Und die haben fast alle zwei oder drei Kinder und die haben wiederum auch fast alle Kinder, deshalb wird es bei Familientreffen schon ziemlich eng. Da werden Clara und das Baby gar nicht weiter auffallen. Obwohl meine Großmutter immer ganz scharf auf neue Urenkel ist. Als ob ihr die vierzehn, die sie hat, nicht reichen würden." Hugo grinste. Seine beiden Großmütter freuten sich wirklich schon sehr auf Angela.

"Vierzehn?", fragte Claras Vater entsetzt. "Wirklich?"

"Ja", nickte Hugo. "Aber bei zwölf Enkelkindern ist das eigentlich noch ziemlich wenig."

"Unglaublich", murmelte er. "Und Ihre Großeltern leben beide noch?"

"Die Eltern meines Dads, ja", erwiderte Hugo. "Meine Grandma hat erst letzte Woche ihren einundneunzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert." Es gab keine große Party, aber Molly Weasley hatte eine Unmenge an Kuchen gebacken und alle Familienmitglieder hatten im Laufe des Tages im Fuchsbau vorbeigeschaut um sie zu beglückwünschen, je nachdem, wann sie Zeit gefunden hatten. "Und Grandpa ist neunzig." Schon wieder so riesengroße Zahlen. Obwohl die beiden gar nicht so alt wirkten. Das war das gute daran, ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe zu sein. Man lebte länger und hatte Zugriff auf einige Mittel, die einen jünger aussehen lassen konnten, als man war. "Die beiden sind jetzt seit siebzig Jahren verheiratet, glaube ich." Vielleicht war es auch schon mehr. Oder weniger. Aber so ungefähr musste es stimmen.

"Siebzig", flüsterte Claras Vater kopfschüttelnd. Er schien ebenso beeindruckt von diesen Zahlen zu sein.

"Meine Eltern sind auch schon seit vierzig Jahren verheiratet", überlegte Hugo. "Und sonst ... ich glaube, so lange ich lebe, hat sich bei uns noch niemand scheiden lassen." Vielleicht waren die Weasleys irgendwann mit einem Zauber belegt worden, der dafür sorgte, dass alle ihre Ehen funktionierten. Anders konnte Hugo sich das kaum erklären. "Aber wie lange die alle verheiratet sind ... keine Ahnung. Da hab ich schon lange den Überblick verloren."

"Und wollen Sie und meine Tochter heiraten?"

Hugo seufzte. Diese Frage musste ja kommen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wir sind erst seit kurzem zusammen. Und wir haben beide ziemlich enttäuschende Beziehungen hinter uns. Ich weiß nicht, wie Clara das sieht, aber ich will mir zumindest halbwegs sicher sein, dass es halten wird, wenn wir heiraten." Er wollte nichts überstürzen. Nur weil sie ein Baby bekamen und ineinander verliebt waren, hieß das immer noch nicht, dass sie auch gleich heiraten würden. Er hätte keiner seiner anderen Freundinnen schon nach zwei Wochen einen Antrag gemacht. Er würde warten, bis er wusste, ob das wirklich zwischen ihnen funktionierte und bis er sich sicher war.

"Das Gefühl kenne ich", erwiderte Claras Vater. "Es ist nur schade, dass ich Claras Hochzeit wohl nie sehen werde." Traurig schaute er auf die heruntergebrannte Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand.

Hugo winkte dem Kellner und zog dann ein Stück Papier aus der Tasche. Er griff nach dem Kugelschreiber, der auf dem Tisch lag und schrieb schnell Claras Handynummer auf, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. "Wenn Sie wirklich vorhaben sollten, sich mit Ihrer Tochter zu versöhnen, dann können Sie sie ja anrufen. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, wenn Sie ihr nicht sagen, dass Sie die Nummer von mir haben, weil Clara mich dann umbringen würde ..." Er schob ihm die Nummer zu und ihr Vater steckte sie dankbar an. Clara wäre bestimmt nicht sehr glücklich darüber, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er sich eingemischt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät für die beiden und sie konnten sich noch versöhnen.

Der Kellner kam an den Tisch und brachte die Rechnung. Hugo zog seine Brieftasche hervor und bezahlte mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld. Dann schaute er auf die goldene Armbanduhr, die er zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Clara war mittlerweile schon ziemlich lange auf der Toilette. Hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er war viel zu übervorsichtig, Clara ging es bestimmt gut.

"Keine Sorge, ich halte dicht", versicherte ihr Vater Hugo. "Ich will ja nicht, dass Clara Sie verzaubert. Andrea hat das mal mit mir gemacht, als wir uns gestritten haben." Er verzog gequält das Gesicht.

"Oh, da kann ich mich schon wehren", erwiderte Hugo unbesorgt. "Ich hatte ziemlich gute Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und in Zauberkunst war ich glaube ich auch etwas besser als sie ..." Außerdem kannte sein Dad bestimmt ein paar Sprüche, mit denen er sich beschützen konnte.

Ihr Vater schaute ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Sie sind auch ein Zauberer? Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wären ein ... ein Muggel."

Hugo war überrascht. Wieso glaubte er ... Aber er hatte sie in einem Muggelrestaurant getroffen. Er hatte ohne Probleme mit Muggelgeld bezahlt. Und er hatte Claras Nummer auf Papier geschrieben und nicht auf Pergament.

"Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer. Die Familie meines Dads ist eine der reinblütigsten Familien, die es gibt. Obwohl sich das jetzt auch schon geändert hat. Meine Mum ist eine Muggelgeborene und mein Onkel hat sogar eine Muggel geheiratet." Aber die Weasleys hatten auch nie wert auf Etikette gelegt. Bei ihnen galt das Motto: Solange es dich glücklich macht! Und damit waren sie alle bisher sehr gut gefahren.

Ihr Vater nickte langsam und musterte Hugo genau. "Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, dass sie einen Zauberer gefunden hat. Es erspart ihr die Probleme, die ihre Mutter und ich hatten."

"Dafür werden wir ganz bestimmt andere haben.", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend und atmete erleichtert durch, als er sah, wie Clara von den Toiletten kam und ihn zu sich winkte. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit ihrem Vater sprechen. Der schien das auch resigniert zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Hugo schaute ihn entschuldigend an, stand auf und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Rufen Sie Clara an. Aber nur, wenn Sie es auch wirklich ernst meinen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie noch eine Enttäuschung verkraften kann." Sie würde ihren Vater kein zweites Mal verlieren können. Aber wenn er es ernst meinte, dann könnte Clara vielleicht die verlorene Zeit wieder aufholen. Ein Vater war wichtig. Ohne seinen Dad wäre Hugo verloren gewesen.

"Ich weiß", sagte ihr Vater ernst. "Ich danke Ihnen."

Hugo nickte und ging dann schnell zu Clara. "Also ich finde ihn nett", sagte er, als er sah, dass ihre Wut verraucht war. "Sehr nett." Er legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. Sie lehnte sich haltsuchend an ihn und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. Er küsste sie liebevoll auf ihre Haare. Es war herrlich, ihr so nah sein zu können, ihr so helfen zu können und für sie da zu sein. Es war so viel besser als damals, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal von ihrem Vater erzählt hatte und er keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was er hätte tun sollen. Und jetzt war das alles so natürlich wie atmen.

Clara seufzte traurig. "Ich weiß. Das macht es so schwer, ihn zu hassen."

**TBC ...**


	13. Old Endings and New Beginnings

Hugo schaute amüsiert über den Rand des Tagespropheten. Clara tauchte alle zwei Minuten im Wohnzimmer auf, ging ziellos durch den Raum und verließ ihn dann wieder. Sie kaute nonstop auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und schaute ihn unsicher an. Hin und wieder murmelte sie auch etwas unverständliches und schüttelte dann den Kopf. So nervös und unsicher hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sie fast nur zielstrebig gesehen: Sie hatte genau gewusst, was sie wollte. Sei es, dass sie das Baby behalten oder sein Geschlecht nicht wissen wollte oder was sie essen wollte und was nicht. (Einmal hatte er sogar ein Telefongespräch mitangehört, bei dem sie unglaublich klar und streng ihrer Näherin mitgeteilt hatte, was an dem Kleid zu ändern war und was nicht und was miserabel gelöst worden war. Sie war ihm so sexy vorgekommen wie noch nie.) Aber was ihren Vater betraf, wirkte sie eher wie ein unsicherer Teenager, der nicht enttäuscht werden wollte und versuchte, sich nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen zu machen.

Es war jetzt zwei Wochen her, seit sie Claras Vater getroffen hatten. Es war zehn Tage her, seit er Clara auf ihrem Handy angerufen und um ein Gespräch gebeten hatte. Vor einer Woche hatte sie ihn zurückgerufen und eingewilligt, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Und heute war es soweit.

Und Clara war alle zehn Minuten bereit, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Hugo hatte angeboten, sie zu begleiten, aber sie hatte abgelehnt. Und obwohl ein Teil von Hugo ihr unheimlich gerne helfen und für sie da sein wollte, war ein anderer Teil von ihm auch sehr erleichtert, dass sie sich alleine mit ihrem Vater treffen wollte. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater und er sollte sich nicht einmischen. Das hatte er ohnehin schon viel zu sehr getan. Obwohl ihr Vater sein Versprechen gehalten und Hugos Hilfe mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte. Aber diese problematische Beziehung mit ihrem Vater reichte so weit zurück, dass Hugo da wirklich nichts zu suchen hatte. Das war etwas, das nur Clara und ihren Vater etwas anging.

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch absagen", sagte Clara zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend, als sie im Wohnzimmer auftauchte. Sie hatte ihren Pferdeschwanz wieder geöffnet, den sie bei ihrem letzten Abstecher im Wohnzimmer noch getragen hatte. "Seit ich sechzehn war, bin ich wunderbar ohne Vater ausgekommen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was der jetzt von mir will."

Hugo verdrehte die Augen und warf verstohlen einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis Clara aufbrechen würde. Er würde sich dieses Theater also noch eine halbe Stunde lang anhören müssen.

"Vielleicht will er sich mit dir versöhnen. Kann doch sein. Oder er hat dich vermisst. Ihr habt euch schließlich seit dreizehn Jahren nicht gesehen.", schlug er in einem beruhigenden Tonfall vor. Er war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater das wollte. Und er war sich auch sicher, dass Clara wieder eine Beziehung zu ihm haben wollte. Er hoffte nur, dass der Mut sie nicht noch in letzter Sekunde verließ.

Clara schaute ihn unsicher an und anschließend an sich hinunter. Sie trug das schwarze Kleid, das er ihr geschenkt hatte. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir was anderes anziehen. Ich will nicht zu schick aussehen. Er soll bloß nicht denken, dass ich mich für ihn zurecht gemacht habe."

Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer wieder und kurz darauf hörte er, wie ihre Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss fiel.

Hugo seufzte. Clara würde zu diesem Treffen gehen. Hoffentlich. Vielleicht würde sie sich sogar mit ihrem Vater vertragen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sie auch zu sehr verletzt und die Wut, die sich gegen ihn angestaut hatte, war zu groß, als dass beide damit fertig werden würden. Ihr Vater schien auf jeden Fall bereit zu sein, einen neuen Anfang zu wagen. Und vielleicht würde Angela dann auch wirklich zwei Großväter haben (obwohl sein Vater lautstark verkündet hatte, dass er kein Problem damit hatte, der einzige Großvater für Angela zu sein und er die Kleine nach Strich und Faden verwöhnen würde, womit er fest rechnete).

Aber eines wusste Hugo: Clara würde es mit Sicherheit bereuen, wenn sie sich nicht mit ihrem Vater traf.

Und das wusste sie auch. Selbst wenn sie es sich gerade nicht eingestand. In fünf Minuten würde sie das vielleicht wieder tun. Und sich dann wieder ausreden. Und so würde das dann weitergehen, bis sie ging. (Das wusste er, weil das schon seit zwei Stunden so lief, zwei seeeeehhhhhr langen Stunden.)

Er schaute überrascht auf, als er ein unerwartetes Geräusch hörte. Die Flammen im Kamin loderten auf und wurden grün. Hugo zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, ob irgendjemand, den er kannte, sich angekündigt und er das vergessen hatte. Vielleicht kam auch einfach so jemand vorbei. Fred machte das manchmal, wenn ihm bei sich zu Hause die Decke auf den Kopf fiel und er Gesellschaft haben wollte. Oder Lily wollte um der alten Zeiten Willen mal wieder vorbei schauen. Allerdings hatte sie das nach der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes nie wieder gemacht. Sie hatte sich mindestens einen Tag vorher angekündigt. Und auch sonst rief jeder aus seiner Familie vorher an, wenn er vorbei kommen wollte, und wenn es nur zehn Minuten waren. Aber vielleicht erwartete Clara ja jemanden und hatte nur vergessen, ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Oder Andrea kam spontan auf die Idee, vorbei zu kommen (sie hatte das einmal gemacht und ihn und Clara in einer etwas kompromitierenden Position vorgefunden und danach versprochen, _immer_ vorher anzurufen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das auch vergessen.).

Einen Moment später wurde seine Frage allerdings beantwortet, denn sein bester Freund Tommy kletterte mit einer großen Reisetasche über der Schulter aus dem Kamin. Er schaute den völlig perplexen Hugo grinsend an. "Hi!"

Hugo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm wirklich klar wurde, dass sein bester Freund vor ihm stand, den er seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte, abgesehen durch einen Kamin. Dann schmiss er die Zeitung neben sich und sprang auf. Glücklich umarmte er seinen besten Freund. "Was machst du hier? Hast du kein Training?" Er hätte in so gerne wiedergesehen, aber Tommy hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass er nicht wegkonnte aus Lissabon.

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab dir doch vor Monaten schon gesagt, dass ich dieses Wochenende frei habe." Hugo nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Aber das war ja jetzt auch scheißegal. "Und weil du gesagt hast, dass du nicht nach Lissabon kannst, dachte ich mir, ich schaue einfach hier vorbei." Er verließ das Wohnzimmer und ging zielstrebig zu seinem ehemaligen Zimmer.

"Warte!", rief Hugo, der ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bis er erkannte, was Tommy vorhatte, und sprintete hinter ihm her. Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr mit Tommy gesprochen, dass er ihn noch gar nicht über die neuesten Entwicklungen hatte informieren können. Er hatte so viel zu tun gehabt im Laden und mit diesem blöden Schuh, der immer noch nicht fliegen wollte und mit Clara und seinem wieder aufgelebten Sexleben, dass er Tommy immer verpasst hatte am Kamin. "Du kannst nicht in dem Zimmer -"

"Was zum Teufel!", rief Tommy fassungslos. Er hatte die Tür geöffnet und starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Hugo und Clara hatten die letzten Wochen dazu genutzt, das Zimmer in ein Kinderzimmer umzumodeln. Clara war in Hugos Zimmer umgezogen, nachdem sie einander ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten und sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen, doch nicht den kleinen Raum, in dem Hugos Werkstatt war, als Kinderzimmer zu nutzen, wenn das große Zimmer jetzt frei war.

Aus diesem Grund war eine Wand jetzt in blassem Rosa gestrichen. An der Wand stand der Wickeltisch und daneben ein Schaukelstuhl, den Clara in einem Muggelkaufhaus gefunden hatte. Die Kommode von Claras Mutter stand neben dem Wickeltisch. Das Babybett stand in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke. An die Wand hatte Clara einige Schnatze gemalt, passend zu den Vorhängen des Bettchens. Die ganzen Kuscheltiere waren in einer Ecke gestapelt und Claras Ultraschallbilder hingen alle vergrößert und gerahmt an der Wand. Außerdem gab es mittlerweile auch einen Gipsabdruck von ihrem Bauch, den Lily und Rose mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Elizabeth, Haley, Amanda und Aiden angefertigt hatten.

"Was ist das denn?", fragte Tommy schockiert. "Was hast du mit meinem Zimmer gemacht?"

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Irgendwo muss das Baby ja schlafen." Warum machte Tommy das so viel aus? Er wohnte schon seit mindestens einem Jahr in Lissabon. Hatte er gedacht, dass Hugo das Zimmer unverändert lassen würde, nachdem er die ganze Wohnung gekauft hatte?

"Ja, aber doch nicht in _meinem_ Zimmer!", widersprach er aufgebracht. "Warum denn nicht in deiner Werkstatt? Da hätte es auch Platz gehabt! Warum mein Zimmer?"

Warum sollte sich sein Kind denn mit einem kleinen Zimmer zufrieden geben, wenn es auch ein größeres haben konnte? Und warum zum Teufel störte es Tommy so? Er wohnte doch nicht mehr hier. Er hatte eine eigene Wohnung, von der er immer geschwärmt hatte und die wirklich toll war. Es war doch nur ein Zimmer.

Er öffnete den Mund, um Tommy genau das zu sagen, kam aber nicht dazu, da Clara sich diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um aus ihrem Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Mittlerweile hatte sie dunkle Hosen an und ein weißes Oberteil. Ihre Haare waren wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie hatte dezent Make-Up aufgelegt. Sie schien endlich fertig zu sein. Merlin sei Dank! Das Theater war vorbei. Und wie es schien genau zur rechten Zeit, denn wahrscheinlich würde er mit Tommy alle Hände voll zu tun haben, so wie der sich aufregte.

"Hugo, hast du meine Stiefel gesehen? Du weißt schon, die gelbbraunen aus Fell." Sie schaute ihn fragend an und bemerkte erst auf den zweiten Blick, dass noch jemand in der Wohnung war. "Hallo", sagte sie überrascht zu Tommy. "Wer sind Sie denn?"

"Ich?", fragte er und starrte Clara an wie ein Geist. "Ich bin Tommy. Ich wohne hier. Wer sind _Sie_?"

Hugo stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Tommy sah ihn wütend an. "Tommy, das ist Clara." Er erwiderte den wütenden Blick. Was war nur mit ihm los? So unhöflich benahm er sich doch sonst nie. Er war immer nett und lustig und kam eigentlich wunderbar mit allen Leuten zurecht. Selbst zu Collette war er immer sehr freundlich gewesen, freundlicher als seine ganze Familie, obwohl sie manchmal wirklich zickig gewesen war. Aber das hier ... das war überhaupt nicht seine Art. "Außerdem wohnst du nicht mehr hier, sondern in Lissabon, falls du es vergessen haben solltest."

Clara ignorierte Tommy nach einem Schulterzucken von Hugo, zog ihren Zauberstab und rief die Stiefel herbei. Sie kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer angeflogen. Sie fing sie auf und zog sie an, wobei sie sich an Hugo festhielt, um nicht umzufallen. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an. "Und? Wie sehe ich aus?"

"Wunderbar", erwiderte Hugo sofort. "Nicht zu freizeitmäßig, aber auch nicht zu schick." Das war eine sehr gute Antwort, wie er fand, da Clara in den letzten zwei Stunden mehrere Kombinationen aus genau diesen Gründen abgelehnt hatte. Und es wurde langsam wirklich Zeit für sie zu gehen, wenn sie pünktlich sein wollte.

"Also ich finde, die Klamotten machen Sie wahnsinnig fett", merkte Tommy an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er legte den Kopf schief. "Aber vielleicht sind es auch gar nicht die Klamotten ..."

"Was?", fragte Clara erschrocken und schaute sofort an sich herunter.

Hugo rammte Tommy erneut den Ellbogen in die Rippen, dieses Mal mit sehr viel mehr Kraft. "Halt sofort den Mund!", zischte er ihm zu. Clara hatte ihren Zauberstab noch in der Hand und Hugo konnte für nichts garantieren.

"Du siehst toll aus", versicherte er Clara noch einmal. "Und du bist nicht fett.", fügte er hinzu. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Außerdem musst du jetzt los, wenn du nicht zu spät kommen willst."

Clara nickte. Sie sah unsicher auf ihren Bauch. Hugo beugte sich vor und küsste sie, zum einen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er sie begehrenswert fand (und das tat er, sogar sehr), und zum anderen, um sie zu beruhigen. Das hatte es bisher immer. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und er hätte sie am liebsten nicht wieder losgelassen.

"Du musst gehen", murmelte er ihr zu, nachdem er sich mit einiger Anstrengung von ihr gelöst hatte. Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und er sah sie aufmunternd an. "Du schaffst das schon. Pass auf euch auf." Sie seufzte und ließ ihn los. Sie nickte Tommy zu, der das Nicken nicht erwiderte und ging zur Garderobe, um ihren Mantel zu holen. Sie hatte ihn an, bevor Hugo ihr hatte helfen können.

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal zu und disapparierte dann.

Erleichtert lehnte Hugo sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass Clara doch nicht gehen würde. Und Tommy hatte ihr bei ihrer Nervosität nicht gerade geholfen.

"Was war das denn?", rief Tommy aufgebracht und deutete auf die Stelle, an der Clara verschwunden war. "Was macht sie hier? Und was soll diese Knutscherei? Er nahm die Reisetasche von der Schulter und stellte sie im Kinderzimmer auf den Boden, bevor er sich zu Hugo umdrehte und die Hände in die Hüften stemmte. "Was soll diese Scheiße?"

Hugo seufzte und ging in die Küche. Er hörte, wie Tommy ihm folgte. "Clara wohnt hier", sagte er und öffnete einige Schränke auf der Suche nach Alkohol. In der Küche hatte Clara nichts verändert und er wusste, dass es irgendwo noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geben musste. Tommy brauchte dringend was zu trinken. Und er auch.

"Sie wohnt hier?", rief Tommy laut und schaute Hugo kopfschüttelnd an. "Sie _wohnt_ hier? Warum zum Teufel wohnt sie hier?"

Hugo schlug die letzte Schranktür zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er würde diese verdammte Flasche Feuerwhiskey herzaubern, koste es, was es wolle. " _Accio Feuerwhiskey!_ " Er wartete über eine Minute, aber die Flasche kam nicht und Tommy schaute ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Verdammt.

"Ihr Haus wurde abgerissen.", sagte Hugo schließlich seufzend. "Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sollte. Und ich hatte ein Zimmer frei, deshalb hab ich ihr angeboten, dass sie zu mir ziehen kann."

"Und?"

"Und was?"

"Und warum hast du sie vorhin geküsst? Ich dachte, zwischen euch läuft nichts. Als wir uns das letzte mal gesprochen haben, hast du gesagt, dass da nichts läuft."

"Ach so, das", erwiderte Hugo und setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl. Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Erst hatte er zwei Stunden miterleben dürfen, wie Clara sich verrückt machte und kaum war sie beruhigt, musste er sich mit Tommy herumschlagen. Dabei war das doch wirklich keine so große Sache mehr. Größer als die Neuigkeit, dass er Vater wurde, war sie bestimmt nicht.

"Ach so, das", äffte Tommy nach. "Genau das! Was soll das?"

"Ich hab mich in sie verliebt", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend. "Und sie sich in mich."

"WAS?" Tommy schaute ihn entsetzt an. "Hast du sie noch alle? Spinnst du? Wie kannst du dich nur in sie verlieben?"

Hugo schaute ihn verwundert an. Was war nur los mit Tommy? Normalerweise regte der sich doch nicht so auf. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass sein bester Freund sich über diese Nachricht freuen würde. Es war doch schön, dass er sein Leben wieder so gut auf die Reihe gekriegt hatte, besonders wenn er bedachte, was für ein Chaos es noch vor ein paar Monaten gewesen war.

"Was ist denn bitte daran so schlimm, dass ich mich in die Mutter meines Kindes verliebt habe?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Da fragst du noch? Schau dich doch um! Sie macht sich hier breit, sie funktioniert mein Zimmer zu einem Kinderzimmer um, sie streicht alles neu, sie verrückt die Möbel, sie schleppt neue Möbel an, am Ende wird sie dich noch aus der Wohnung werfen! Pass bloß auf! Wahrscheinlich ist sie sowieso nur hinter deiner Kohle her!"

"Was soll das denn? Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst noch reden?"

Hugo war aufgesprungen und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, Tommy zu verhexen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so über Clara zu sprechen! Clara war eine umgängliche, liebe, nette, wunderschöne Frau, die keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide getan hatte. Er hatte sie davon überzeugen müssen, hier einzuziehen und sie hatten ihn immer erst gefragt, wenn sie etwas in der Wohnung hatte verändern wollen. Und dass, obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie mit der Wohnung anstellen konnte, was sie wollte. Sie hatte diese Anschuldigungen nicht verdient. Ganz zu schweigen von den Beleidigungen.

Er atmete tief durch und zählte bis zehn. "Lass uns gehen.", sagte er schließlich.

"Wohin?", fragte Tommy verständnislos.

"In den Tropfenden Kessel", erwiderte Hugo. "Ohne Alkohol kann ich dich heute nicht ertragen. Also wenn du nicht sofort wieder nach Portugall verschwinden willst, dann lass uns gehen. Sonst kann ich wirklich für nichts garantieren."

/-/

"Tommy, hey, dich hab ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!", sagte Hannah Longbottom, die Wirtin des Tropfenden Kessels, lächelnd. "Wie ist das Leben in Lissabon? Die Zeitungen überschlagen sich ja mit Lob über dich."

Tommy lächelte geschmeichelt. Als er Mitglied der Chudley Cannons gewesen war, hatte er sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, obwohl er die Gewinnchancen als Treiber erheblich nach oben geschraubt hatte. Trotzdem war der Rest der miserablen Mannschaft nicht in der Lage gewesen, etwas aus diesen Chancen zu machen. Einmal war aus purem Zufall der Trainer der portugiesischen Nationalmannschaft bei einem Spiel gewesen (seine Nichte hatte das Spiel unbedingt sehen wollen). Er war von Tommys Leistung so beeindruckt gewesen, dass er ihn sofort in sein Team geholt hatte, erst als Ersatztreiber, aber kurz darauf als beständiges Mitglied, das immer eingesetzt wurde. Eigentlich war es nicht üblich, Spieler aus anderen Ländern in die Nationalmannschaft zu holen, aber keiner der portugiesischen Treiber hatte so gute Leistungen wie Tommy erbracht und für ihn war es die Chance seines Lebens gewesen. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor wenigen Monaten hatte sich das Team viel besser gemacht als in den Jahren zuvor und erst im Achtelfinale geschlagen geben müssen.

"Ich tu, was ich kann.", erwiderte Tommy stolz. "Aber so toll ist das Leben in Lissabon auch nicht."

"Ach nein?", fragte Hugo überrascht. Bisher hatte Tommy immer von dem Leben dort geschwärmt. Und er selbst war auch begeistert gewesen, als er Tommy dort besucht hatte. Es war fantastisch.

"Nein", erwiderte Tommy schroff und schaute wieder zu Hannah. "Hast du einen Tisch für uns? Und irgendeinen starken Drink für Hugo?"

Hannah schaute fragend zu Hugo, der heftig nickte. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was sagt Clara dazu?"

Hugo lachte. Als gute Freundin der Familie kannte sie natürlich auch die ganze Geschichte von ihm und Clara. Außerdem gehörte sie theoretisch sogar offiziell zur Familie, da ihr Sohn Frank mit der Tochter von Harrys Cousin Dudley verheiratet war.

"Sie würde den Drink wahrscheinlich noch bezahlen. Und wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre, dann hätte sie selbst einen getrunken, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre.", erwiderte Hugo wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Da war er sich ganz sicher.

Hannah lachte. "Gute Antwort", sagte sie und wies auf einen Tisch in der Ecke. "Der da hinten ist frei. Ich bring euch gleich die Drinks." Sie lächelte ihnen zu und verschwand dann hinter der Bar.

Tommy ging voraus zu dem Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Hugo tat es ihm nach.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", wollte Hugo wissen und sah Tommy forschend an. "Du verhälst dich völlig untypisch. So unfreundlich und mies gelaunt bist du sonst nie. Also, was ist los? Hast du Probleme beim Training?"

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was dann?"

"Ich will wieder bei dir einziehen."

"WAS?" Hugo starrte seinen besten Freund fassungslos an. Warum in aller Welt wollte Tommy wieder bei ihm einziehen? In Portugal lief doch alles wunderbar. Außerdem konnte er Clara nicht so einfach rausschmeißen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er sie gar nicht rausschmeißen _wollte._ Er hatte noch nie mit einer Frau zusammengelebt, die nicht seine Mutter oder Schwester war und er war immer noch überrascht, wie einfach und problemlos alles lief. Und wie glücklich er war. Er wollte nicht mehr ohne sie einschlafen und aufwachen. Und das würde er auch nicht. "Wie ... wieso denn? Und wie hast du dir das überhaupt vorgestellt? Ich hab keinen Platz in der Wohnung."

Tommy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wusste ja vorhin noch nicht, dass diese Clara sich in der Wohnung breit gemacht hat."

"Sie hat sich nicht breit gemacht, verdammt noch mal! Ich hab ihr angeboten, dort zu wohnen. Außerdem ist es mein gutes Recht, mit meiner schwangeren Freundin zusammen zu wohnen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du dich plötzlich aus irgendeiner unerklärlichen Laune heraus dazu entscheidest, wieder zurück zu kommen." Tommy öffnete protestierend den Mund, aber Hugo sprach weiter, bevor er einen Ton sagen konnte. "Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, dass ich sie rausschmeißen soll. Das werde ich nicht tun. Und warum in aller Welt willst du überhaupt zurück? Du bist doch so erfolgreich wie noch nie. Vor ein paar Monaten hast du noch gesagt, dass du nie wieder nach England zurück willst." Das ergab doch alles überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Tommy zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. "Einfach so. London fehlt mir. Meine Familie fehlt mir. Du fehlst mir."

Hugo lachte humorlos. "London fehlt dir? Ich dachte, hier ist es stinklangweilig. Deine Mutter fehlt dir? Ich dachte, ihr habt euch das letzte Mal vor fast einem Jahr unterhalten. Ich fehle dir? Ich fühl mich ja sehr geschmeichelt, Tommy, aber nur wegen mir zurück zu kommen ist, glaube ich, ein zu großes Opfer. Das kann ich nicht annehmen. Besonders, wenn du die Mutter meines Kindes beleidigst. Denn sie kann überhaupt nichts dafür." Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte, Tommy einen der Blicke seiner Mutter zuzuwerfen, durch die er sich als kleiner Junge immer noch viel kleiner gefühlt hatte.

"Wofür?", fragte Tommy missmutig.

"Für den Grund, wegen dem du wieder bei mir einziehen möchtest." Er schaute demonstrativ auf seine Armbanduhr. "Den du mir übrigens noch immer nicht gesagt hast."

"Ich hab's dir doch schon gesagt", erwiderte Tommy trotzig.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bitte dich, was du gesagt hast, waren irgendwelche absurden Ausflüchte. Ich bin so kurz davor", Hugo hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Höhe und zeigte seinem besten Freund, dass sie sich fast berührten, "meinen Dad darum zu bitten, dass er dich wieder nach Lissabon schleift. Und ich schwöre dir, er wird dafür sorgen, dass du auch dort bleibst. Vielleicht sollte er auch noch einen kleinen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus einplanen, damit sie deinen Kopf durchchecken können. Dein Verhalten ist nämlich alles andere als normal."

Tommy presste stur die Lippen aufeinander und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

Hugo stöhnte. Das war ja schlimmer als mit einem Kleinkind. Nicht mal Aiden war so stur - und der hatte den Dickkopf seiner Mutter geerbt.

Hannah kam lächelnd an ihren Tisch und stellte zwei Gläser mit klarer Flüssigkeit vor ihnen ab. Sie sah Hugo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und deutete mit ihrem Kopf unauffällig auf Tommy, aber Hugo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Er nahm sein Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. Er erschauderte. Hannah hatte ihm wirklich irgendwas sehr starkes vorgesetzt. Die Frau war klasse.

"Also was ist es? Ist irgendwas mit dem Team nicht in Ordnung?", forschte Hugo schließlich nach. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz eindeutig nicht mit seinem besten Freund und er wollte verdammt noch mal wissen, was los war. Einfach so würde der nie im Leben diese riesige Chance für seine Karriere sausen lassen und so mir nichts dir nichts wieder nach London zurück gehen. Nie im Leben.

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann ist es eine Frau", schlussfolgerte Hugo. Etwas anderes war nicht möglich. Nur eine Frau konnte so eine Macht über einen Mann haben.

Tommy seufzte. Er ergriff sein Glas und trank es in einem Zug leer. Danach hustete er fast zwei Minuten lang. Hugo schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Jetzt kamen sie der Sache schon näher. Und eigentlich hätte er auch gleich darauf kommen können. Natürlich war es eine Frau!

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mitfühlend. Frauen konnten so grausam sein. Wenn er nur an Collette dachte ...

Tommy schaute ihn gequält an. Er seufzte erneut. "Es war mein Fehler. Es war alles mein Fehler. Ich war ein riesengroßer Idiot."

"Das ist ja nichts neues.", erwiderte Hugo. Tommy schaute ihn finster an. Aber es stimmte. Tommy hatte es sich schon mit einigen verscherzt, meistens aus dem Grund, dass er weglief, wenn es zu ernst für ihn wurde.

"Sie heißt Carlotta Santos. Sie ist eine Vollblutportugiesin, hat ein tolles Lächeln und ist wahnsinnig gut im Bett." Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte kurz seine Lippen. "Ich hab sie beim Einkaufen an der Käsetheke kennen gelernt. Es hat zwischen uns gefunkt und die ersten paar Monate waren wirklich fantastisch. Mit ihr gab es viel zu lachen, jede Menge guten Sex und tolle Parties. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie fantastisch alles war."

Hugo erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass Tommy irgendwas von ihr erzählt hatte bei ihren letzten Gesprächen. Aber er war so abgelenkt gewesen durch seine eigenen Probleme, dass er nie genau genug hingehört hatte. Außerdem hatte Tommy ständig irgendwas mit irgendwelchen Frauen. "Und was ist schief gelaufen?"

Tommy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat irgendwann angefangen, dauernd von der Zukunft zu sprechen. Davon, dass sie sich eine große Hochzeit wünscht, bei der alle ihre Freunde und ihre ganze Familie dabei sein soll. Davon, dass sie mindestens vier Kinder haben möchte und unbedingt ein großes Haus am Meer, damit sie jeden Morgen schwimmen gehen kann. Sie hat gar nicht mehr damit aufgehört. Und wenn wir bei ihrer Familie waren, dann haben die auch ständig davon angefangen. Wann ich denn den Ring kaufen möchte, ob ich dabei Hilfe von einer ihrer vier Schwestern haben will oder ob ich vielleicht sogar den Ring ihrer Urgroßmutter haben möchte." Tommy schüttelte sich. "Ich hab das Ding gesehen. Scheußlich." Er verzog das Gesicht und fing an, mit einem Bierdeckel herum zu spielen. "Das Problem war, dass ich überhaupt keinen Bock darauf hatte, zu heiraten. Ich wollte nicht über die Zukunft nachdenken oder darüber, wie viele Kinder ich denn haben will oder was für einen Ring ich kaufen soll. Darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken, bevor ich vierzig bin. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Besonders, nachdem du dich in diese Scheiße mit dem Baby reingeritten hast." Es erforderte viel Willenskraft für Hugo, ihm keine reinzuhauen. "Und dieses Gerede wurde immer mehr und der Druck wurde immer größer und ich bekam immer mehr Schiss, weil alle etwas von mir erwartet haben, wofür ich noch absolut nicht bereit bin. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich auch nicht, dass ich überhaupt irgendwann für sowas geeignet sein werde. Also hab ich schließlich Schluss gemacht, weil ich das alles nicht mehr ausgehalten habe."

"Und deshalb willst du zurück kommen", nickte Hugo. Das leuchtete ein. Obwohl es trotzdem Schwachsinn war. Er konnte doch nicht einfach seine Karriere hinschmeißen. Wenn er das gemacht hätte, nachdem Collette ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte ... Außerdem lief das bei Tommy doch ständig so. Er hatte schon einige nette Freundinnen gehabt, aus denen vielleicht etwas hätte werden können und er hatte immer spätestens nach ein paar Monaten Schluss gemacht. Das war doch nichts neues. Also was war dieses Mal so anders, dass Tommy alles, wofür er hart gearbeitet hatte, hinschmeißen wollte? James hätte das nie gemacht. Für keine Frau der Welt hätte er Quidditch sausen lassen. Niemals. Hugo hatte immer geglaubt, was Quidditch betraf, war Tommy ganz genauso.

Tommy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein ... Naja, im Grunde schon, aber es ist anders, als du denkst. Ich hab schon vor fast drei Monaten Schluss gemacht. Und es hat mich eigentlich gar nicht gestört. Ich hab mich gut gefühlt. Carlotta hat mir viel weniger gefehlt, als ich erwartet hab. Es hat längst nicht so weh getan wie die Trennung von anderen Frauen. Es war alles in Ordnung." Er seufzte und trank einen Schluck aus Hugos Glas. Hugo hielt ihn nicht auf. Er brauchte den Alkohol längst nicht so dringend. "Und dann ist sie plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht. Sie hat beim Training zugesehen. Kam zu einem Spiel. Ich hab gedacht, vielleicht will sie mich wieder zurück und ich hab mir schon überlegt, wie ich ihr am besten sagen kann, dass ich nichts mehr von ihr will. Dass das mit uns vorbei ist." Er trank noch einen Schluck und fing wieder an zu husten. "Und dann hab ich gesehen, wie sie mit unserem Ersatzsucher herumgeknutscht hat. Hinter den Umkleideräumen. Die beiden sind so zur Sache gegangen, dass sie beinahe gleich dort Sex gehabt hätten." Er erschauderte und schüttete den Rest der Flüssigkeit herunter. "Und vor drei Tagen hat einer aus dem Team Geburtstag gehabt und eine riesen Party geschmissen. Alle waren eingeladen. Carlotta war auch da. Und sie hat diesen potthässlichen Ring ihrer Urgroßmutter getragen."

Tommy schaute Hugo gequält an und rutschte etwas tiefer auf seinem Stuhl. Er wirkte schrecklich müde. "Ich kann nicht mehr dort bleiben", flüsterte er schließlich mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme. "Ich kann nicht dort bleiben und sehen, wie sie mit einem anderen Mann glücklich wird. _Ich_ hätte der Mann an ihrer Seite sein sollen."

Hugo runzelte die Stirn. "Ich dachte, dass du über sie hinweg bist."

"Das dachte ich auch", erwiderte Tommy frustriert. "Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sie mit _ihm_ sehe, dann würde ich ihn am liebsten verprügeln oder irgendwas kurz und klein schlagen. Ich kann nicht dort bleiben und bei ihrer Hochzeit dabei sein und zusehen, wie sie ihre vier Kinder bekommt und dieses verdammte Haus an diesem verdammten Meer. Ich kann das nicht, Hugo."

Hugo seufzte. Er wusste genau, wie es war, wenn die große Liebe jemand anderen heiratete und mit jemand anderem glücklich war, wenn man selbst so totunglücklich war, dass man am liebsten sterben wollte, um diesen Leiden ein Ende zu setzen (sehr dramatisch, aber trotzdem). Es war so unfair.

"Das kann ich verstehen. Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen.", sagte Hugo schließlich. "Aber deswegen kannst du nicht alles hinschmeißen."

"Doch, das kann ich", erwiderte Tommy patzig. "Das kann ich sehr wohl. Und das werde ich auch." Hugo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Stell dir vor, du müsstest Collette jeden Tag sehen!"

Hugo schluckte. Das war keine schöne Vorstellung. Jeden Tag mitansehen zu müssen, wie glücklich sie mit einem anderen Mann war, der dabei war, das Leben mit ihr zu leben, das er sich gewünscht hatte. Aber Tommy hatte dieses Leben gar nicht gewollt. Er hatte mit dieser Carlotta Schluß gemacht. Er war nicht von ihr betrogen worden. Er hatte die Beziehung willentlich beendet. Er war nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt worden, so wie Hugo.

"Du siehst sie doch gar nicht täglich."

"Aber oft genug. Und zu ihrer Hochzeit wird bestimmt das ganze Team eingeladen. Und dann kommt sie immer mit, wenn wir irgendwo anders irgendwelche Spiele haben."

Hugo seufzte. "Du musst ja nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit gehen. Und sie wird bestimmt nicht ihre ganze Zeit mit eurem Team verbringen."

Tommy schloss gequält die Augen. "Mach es nur noch schlimmer, Hugo. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was die beiden alleine alles machen werden." Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich kann das ja alles verstehen, Tommy, aber du musst doch trotzdem nicht dein ganzes Leben deshalb aufgeben. Du bist in der Nationalmannschaft! Ihr seid bei der letzten WM bis ins Achtelfinale gekommen! Deine Karriere ist in den letzten Monaten steil nach oben geschossen. Dort bist du wahrscheinlich ein Star. Und das alles willst du für eine Frau aufgeben, die du verloren hast? Wirklich? Nachdem du so lange davon geträumt hast, so weit zu kommen? So eine Gelegenheit hast du vielleicht nie wieder!"

"Das ist mir egal!", widersprach Tommy verzweifelt. "Das ist mir egal! Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus! Ich kann nicht mehr." Er schaute Hugo hoffnungslos an. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das ist."

Hugo lachte auf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie das ist? Hast du sie noch alle? Ich hab eine Frau geschwängert, als ich so drauf war wie du!"

"Und sieh dir an, was daraus geworden ist. Du hast deine große Liebe gefunden. Du bist glücklich geworden. Vielleicht werde ich ja auch glücklich, wenn ich wieder hier bin."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann man nicht vergleichen. Dass ich Clara geschwängert hab, war eine riesengroße Dummheit. Ich hab mir wochenlang deshalb in den Arsch getreten. Dass dabei dann so viel Gutes rausgekommen ist, das war wahrscheinlich Schicksal. Damit ich Clara finde. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass du deine Zukunft aufgeben sollst und dann damit glücklich sein wirst. Was willst du denn hier machen?"

"Mich nimmt schon irgendein Team", erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

"Ja, aber nicht die Nationalmannschaft. Du wirst vielleicht nie wieder so hochkarätiges Quidditch spielen. Du wirst vielleicht nie wieder so einen Erfolg haben. Willst du das wirklich alles wegen einer Frau aufgeben, von der _du_ dich getrennt hast?" Hugo schaute ihn durchdringend an. Tommy schwieg und wandte den Blick ab. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich weiß, dass es weh tut. Aber es wird wieder besser. Ich hab Collette monatelang nachgetrauert und jetzt habe ich Clara und bin glücklich. Wirklich glücklich.

Vertrau mir. Es wird wieder besser werden. Du wirst jemand anderen finden. Jemanden, der nicht so unbedingt heiraten will wie diese Carlotta. Oder jemanden, den du wirklich heiraten möchtest." Tommy seufzte. "Wenn du wirklich darüber nachdenkst, glaubst du, dass du mit ihr hättest glücklich werden können? Richtig glücklich?" Er hatte lange gebraucht, um es sich einzugestehen, aber er selbst wäre mit Collette niemals wirklich glücklich geworden. Er hätte seine Zeit damit verbracht zu versuchen, sie glücklich zu machen und er selbst wäre auf der Strecke geblieben.

Mit Clara war das völlig anders. Sie ließ ihn Quidditch schauen, wenn er wollte, und sie selbst war ebenfalls begeistert bei der Sache. Sie verbrachte gerne Zeit mit seiner Familie. Sie lachte wirklich über seine Witze. Sie wusste, was er brauchte. Sie verstand, wenn er Zeit für sich haben wollte und sie versuchte nicht dauernd, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, was er nicht wollte.

Und er war überraschend gut darin zu wissen, was sie glücklich machte. Er wusste, mit was für Geschenken er ihr eine Freude machen konnte. Er wusste, was für Essen er ihr mitbringen konnte und wovon ihr schlecht wurde. Er wusste, wie er mit ihrem Baby sprechen musste, damit es aufhörte sie zu treten, wenn sie schlafen wollte. Und er wusste, was er zu ihr sagen musste, damit dieses bezaubernde Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann glaube ich, dass es dir gar nicht wirklich um Carlotta geht. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es dir nach der Trennung gut gegangen ist. Du hast sie nicht geliebt. Es passt dir nur nicht, dass es jemand anderen gibt, der sie glücklich machen kann. Dass sie jemand anderen gefunden hat, der ihr so viel bedeutet wie du. Und vielleicht sogar mehr." Das war die viel wahrscheinlichere Erklärung. Vielleicht hätte er schon früher bei einer anderen so reagiert, wenn er ihr Glück mit einem anderen Mann ständig vor Augen gehabt hätte. Und vielleicht hatte er diese Carlotta auch wirklich geliebt. Aber es war trotzdem nicht genug gewesen, um sich eine Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen zu können. Und dafür den Rest seiner Zukunft kaputt zu machen - das war doch wirklich Schwachsinn.

Tommy schaute finster auf die leeren Gläser, die vor ihm standen.

"Du hast kein gebrochenes Herz, Tommy. Nicht wirklich. Du hast nur ein sehr gekränktes Ego. Und du kannst mir glauben, wenn du jetzt wieder zurück kommst, dann wirst du es für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen."

Tommy seufzte.

Hugo drehte sich um und winkte Hannah zu. Er deutete auf die leeren Gläser. "Können wir noch zwei haben?"

/-/

"Also, du kannst das Gästebett haben, das in meiner Werkstatt steht oder die Couch im Wohnzimmer.", sagte Hugo und machte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes das Licht in der Wohnung an. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war fast zwölf und Claras Mantel hing noch nicht an der Garderobe. Hoffentlich bedeutete das, dass sie sich sehr gut mit ihrem Vater verstand und nicht, dass ihr oder dem Baby etwas passiert war.

Hugo seufzte. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art, so übervorsichtig zu sein, aber er hatte sich letzte Woche ein Buch über Schwangerschaft bei Flourish & Blotts gekauft und es war ihm wie ein Horrorbuch vorgekommen. Es gab so viele Dinge, die Clara oder ihrer Tochter während der Schwangerschaft passieren konnten, das war schon richtig unheimlich. Am liebsten hätte Hugo Clara ins Mungos gesteckt und vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag sieben Tage die Woche überwachen lassen, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass ihr und Angela auch ja nichts passierte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass Clara da mitspielen würde.

"Das kommt drauf an", erwiderte Tommy und riss Hugo aus seinen Gedanken. "Auf welchem von beiden hattet ihr noch keinen Sex?"

Hugo grinste.

Tommy stöhnte auf. "Also schön, ich nehm das Gästebett. Da hab ich wenigstens Ruhe."

Hugo schaute ihn warnend an. "Aber wenn du irgendeine meiner Zutaten auch nur anrührst, dann bringe ich dich um, das weißt du."

Tommy nickte und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Würde ich nie wagen. Ich weiß, dass die Zutaten allein schon genügen, um jemanden umzubringen."

"Nur in einer ganz blöden Kombination", erwiderte Hugo lachend, ging zu seiner kleinen Werkstatt und machte die Tür auf. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein riesiges Regal, das nur durch das Fenster unterbrochen war. Es standen viele verschiedene Zutaten in kleinen Dosen in dem Regal. Auf der rechten Seite war eine Werkbank, wo Hugo die Kombinationen testete, wenn ihm mitten in der Nacht etwas neues einfiel oder er zu Hause eine Idee ausprobieren wollte. Seine Sammlung hier war längst nicht so beeidruckend wie ihre Sammlung im Scherzartikelladen, was daran lag, dass sie fast alle Experimente dort durchführten. Das hier war nur dazu da, um mögliche Geistesblitze sofort zu verwirklichen. Häufig hatte das funktioniert.

Auf der anderen Seite stand das Bett, in dem Clara zuvor geschlafen hatte, nur etwas kleiner gezaubert, damit es im Zimmer nicht störte. Und ein Teil des Krempels, der vorher in Tommys altem Zimmer gewesen war und von dem Hugo sich nicht trennen konnte. Außerdem waren einige von Claras Entwürfen auch da, obwohl sie die meisten in einer Mappe im Schlafzimmer aufbewarte. Hugo hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hierher gekommen waren. Aber vielleicht hatte Clara sie aussortiert und wollte sie nur nicht wegschmeißen.

Hugo vergrößerte das Bett mit einem Zauber und ging dann in den Flur, um Bettwäsche aus dem Wäscheschrank zu holen. Er drückte sie Tommy in die Hand. "Den Rest kannst du selber. Du weißt ja, wo alles ist." Tommy nickte und verschwand in der Werkstatt.

Hugo wollte gerade in die Küche gehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, als er einen _Knall_ hörte und Clara plötzlich vor ihm stand. Sie hatte ganz rote Wangen und ein glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie erblickte Hugo und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie küsste ihn stürmisch.

"Danke", flüsterte sie. "Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke."

Hugo strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und lächelte sie an. "Das Treffen mit deinem Dad ist also gut gelaufen?"

Sie nickte und drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie in die Küche ging, sich ein Glas aus einem der Schränke nahm und es mit Wasser füllte. Sie trank es aus, nahm ein weiteres Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es ebenfalls mit Wasser und reichte es Hugo. Er grinste und nahm es dankend entgegen.

"Es war toll. Es war einfach fantastisch.", sagte sie begeistert und zog ihren Mantel aus. Sie hängte ihn über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl. Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Wir haben geredet. Stundenlang geredet. Über alles, was in seinem Leben passiert ist und in meinem. Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hat und ich hab mich entschuldigt, weil ich auch nicht versucht habe, die Situation zwischen uns zu verbessern. Aber das war eigentlich gar nicht mehr so wichtig."

Sie atmete durch und ergriff Hugos Hand. Sie drückte sie zärtlich.

"Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich wieder einen Dad habe. Ich weiß zwar, dass ein einziger Abend die letzten Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen kann, aber ich glaube, dass das ein guter Anfang ist. Ein sehr guter Anfang."

Hugo schaute sie erleichtert an. Er hatte gehofft, dass es so laufen würde. Diese Kälte, mit der Clara ihrem Vater damals begegnet war, das war einfach nicht sie. Das hätte sie unmöglich durchgehalten. Sie wollte ihren Vater wieder haben. Die letzten dreizehn Jahre hatten sie verloren, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie auch den Rest ihres Lebens verpassen mussten.

Sie stand wieder auf und umarmte ihn erneut. Er legte ihr die Arme um ihre nicht mehr vorhandene Taille und zog sie so nah wie möglich zu sich heran. "Wird dein Dad sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn er nicht der einzige Grandpa für Angela sein wird?"

Hugo schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ich glaube, er wird das verkraften können."

"Gut", lächelte Clara und schaute nach unten. Hugo hatte eine seiner Hände von ihrem Rücken genommen und auf ihren Bauch gelegt. Sie legte ihre Hand darüber und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. "Er findet dich sehr nett. Und er will dich nicht umbringen, weil du mich geschwängert hast."

"Da bin ich aber erleichtert", erwiderte Hugo. Und das war er tatsächlich. Er freute sich darüber, dass er so ohne weiteres von ihren Eltern akzeptiert worden war. Dass es keine beleidigenden Kommentare und versteckte oder offene Drohungen geben würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er solche Angst davor gehabt hatte, aber es war so. Eltern von Freundinnen hatten ihm schon immer Angst gemacht.

"Und er hat gesagt, dass ich eine gute Mutter sein werde", flüsterte Clara und Tränen standen plötzlich in ihren Augen.

Hugo hob seine Hand und wischte sie weg. "Du wirst eine fantastische Mutter sein. Angela hätte keine bessere bekommen können." Davon war er überzeugt. Für sein Kind konnte es keine bessere Mutter geben als Clara.

Clara schluckte. Sie streckte sich etwas und küsste ihn. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knie wirklich weich wurden.

"Oh, Entschuldigung."

Hugo und Clara fuhren auseinander. Tommy stand in der Tür. Er war nur noch mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, auf der fliegende Schnatze zu sehen waren.

Clara verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab. Hugo stöhnte auf.

"Er übernachtet hier", sagte er dann schnell zu Clara, die das Gesicht in seiner Brust verborgen hatte. Hugo konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Auf diese Unterwäsche hätte Tommy wirklich verzichten können. "Ist doch in Ordnung, oder?"

Sie nickte. "Natürlich. Für wie lange?"

Hugo schaute Tommy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Darüber hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen. Tommy seufzte. "Bis Sonntag. Am Montag hab ich Training. Das darf ich nicht verpassen. Beim nächsten Spiel wollen wir England schließlich fertig machen."

Hugo lachte erleichtert. "Träum weiter."

**TBC ...**


	14. Glück gehabt

"Verdammt noch mal, warum fliegen die Scheißdinger nicht!", rief Lucy wütend und stampfte mit dem rechten Fuß auf, der in dem Schuh steckte, der eigentlich jetzt hätte vernünftig fliegen sollen. Aber statt der erhofften anderthalb Meter, die Lucy in die Luft hätte steigen sollen, schwebte sie ungefähr anderthalb Zentimeter über dem Boden. Vor zwei Monaten waren sie schon mal weiter gewesen. Aber wenigstens versuchten die Schuhe jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Fenster zu fliegen und unschuldige Posteulen k.o. zu schlagen.

"Vielleicht bist du ja zu fett", überlegte Roxanne grinsend und ging kurz darauf in Deckung, denn Lucy hatte sich heruntergebeugt, einen der Schuhe abgestreift und nach ihrer Cousine geworfen. Der Schuh prallte von der Wand ab und versuchte im nächsten Moment, sich durch den Betonfußboden zu bohren.

Hugo schaute frustriert auf den nicht funktionierenden Scherzartikel. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach aufgeben", schlug er schließlich schweren Herzens vor. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so einen Misserfolg gehabt hatten. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht an einen Misserfolg von ihnen erinnern. Es hatte zwar nicht immer alles so geklappt, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten, aber meistens war noch irgendetwas anderes brauchbares bei ihren Experimenten herausgekommen, was manchmal sogar besser angekommen war als die Originalidee. Das war das erste Mal, dass etwas überhaupt nicht funktionierte.

"Nach all den Monaten Arbeit, die wir da reingesteckt haben?", rief Lucy ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. Hugo schaute zu Roxanne, die nicht ganz so entschlossen wie Lucy wirkte, aber auch längst nicht so unmotiviert, wie Hugo sich fühlte.

"Denkst du, mir macht das Spaß? Ich weiß, wie viel wir investiert haben. Zeit, die wir für andere, erfolgreichere Projekten hätten brauchen können. Aber dieser beschissene Schuh funktioniert doch hinten und vorne nicht. Sollen wir wirklich noch mehr sinnlose Arbeit investieren?"

Er schaute seine beiden Cousinen fragend an, aber Lucy schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Ich bin dafür, dass wir heute noch weitermachen. Wir versuchen alles, was wir bisher verworfen haben. Wir können Julia fragen, ob sie weiß, ob es einen speziellen Trick gibt, wenn alte Besen nicht mehr richtig fliegen. Wir können Sprüche oder Zauber verwenden, die wir für Schwachsinn gehalten haben. Wer weiß, vielleicht funktioniert ja was davon. Wir sind häufig durch Zufall auf die richtige Lösung gekommen. Und wenn heute das alles nicht funktioniert, dann geben wir auf." Sie seufzte. "Ich hab einfach das Gefühl, dass es noch etwas gibt, was wir nicht versucht haben, aber das klappen wird."

Roxanne schaute Hugo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen an. Er fand das alles sinnlos, aber er wusste, dass er überstimmt war. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Vielleicht hatte Lucys Gefühl ja Recht.

Er rief mit seinem Zauberstab eines der dicken Nachschlagewerke für Zaubertränke herbei, das sie in einer Ecke der Werkstatt in einem Regal aufbewahrten. Er schlug den Wälzer wahllos auf einer Seite auf und überflog die Zutaten, die für einen Schrumpftrank von Nöten waren. Der würde wahrscheinlich nicht funktionieren.

Roxanne tat neben ihm das selbe, allerdings mit einem Buch, das die Wirkung von verschiedenen Pulvern in verschiedenen Kombinationen erläuterte.

Lucy belegte währenddessen die inzwischen leblosen Schuhe mit jedem Zauberspruch, der ihr einzufallen schien.

Zwei Stunden später schlug Hugo frustriert sein Buch zu. Es gab absolut nichts, was sie nicht schon ausprobiert hatten. Keiner dieser Tränke würde die erwünschte Wirkung zeigen. Er schaute zu Roxanne und Lucy, die beide genauso frustriert aussahen wie er.

"Pause?", schlug er schließlich seufzend vor. Die beiden Frauen nickten erleichtert. Zusammen verließen sie die Werkstatt und gingen alle schnurstracks auf die Kaffeemaschine zu, die im Verbindungsflur zwischen Werkstatt und Verkaufsraum stand. Lucy begann sofort mit dem Gerät zu hantieren und drückte gleich darauf Roxanne eine dampfende Tasse mit schwarzer Brühe in die Hand und Hugo einen Zitronentee. Dann nahm sie sich selbst eine Tasse.

"Ich hab keine Idee mehr", gestand Hugo und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand. Er fühlte sich schrecklich ausgelaugt. Er hasste dieses blinde Herumsuchen, dieses nach jedem Strohhalm greifen.

"Ich hab ein paar Sachen gefunden, die vielleicht in Kombination funktionieren können", erwiderte Roxanne, klang aber nicht sehr zuversichtlich. "Die könnten wir noch versuchen, bevor wir aufgeben."

Lucy nickte heftig. Hugo konnte sie verstehen. Die Schuhe waren ihre Idee gewesen und sie wollte nicht, dass diese Idee den Bach herunterging. Mit seinen Ideen war es genauso. Er war zwar immer sehr engagiert bei der Sache, aber wenn der ursprüngliche Vorschlag von ihm gekommen war, dann bedeutete ihm die ganze Sache noch ein bisschen mehr. Aber selbst Lucy musste irgendwann einsehen, dass diese verdammten Schuhe einfach zu nichts führten. Was wirklich schade war, denn die Idee hatte sich eigentlich sehr vielversprechend angehört.

"Also schön", gab er nach. "Aber wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann geben wir auf."

Seine Cousinen nickten. Die drei tranken ihre Tassen leer und stellten sie neben der Maschine ab. Sie kehrten in ihre Werkstatt zurück.

"Und Tommy kommt wirklich nicht zurück?", wollte Roxanne wissen, nachdem sie die Anweisungen überflogen hatten, die ihrer Meinung nach funktionieren könnten.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Merlin sei Dank nicht. Letzte Woche war er sich zwar noch nicht ganz sicher, aber gestern hat er so geklungen, als ob er endlich eingesehen hat, was das für eine Schnapsidee ist."

Nach dem Wochenende vor zwei Wochen, an dem Tommy unangemeldet bei Hugo aufgetaucht war, war er nur sehr widerwillig wieder nach Lissabon zurückgekehrt (Hugo hatte ihn tatsächlich mit seinem Zauberstab bedrohen müssen). Er war immer noch überzeugt davon, dass er nicht mehr in der Nationalmannschaft bleiben konnte, weil sein Herz das nicht aushalten würde. Hugo hatte jeden Abend durch den Kamin auf ihn eingeredet. Er hatte eingesehen, dass er mit seinem Argument, dass das lediglich verletzter Stolz und nicht der Verlust der einzig wahren großen Liebe seines Lebens war, bei Tommy auf Granit stieß. Mit dem Argument, dass Tommy seine Karriere zerstörte, kam Hugo wesentlich besser voran. Tommy wusste, dass er eine einmalige Chance bekommen hatte, die er in England wahrscheinlich nie bekommen würde. Er würde vielleicht einen Platz bei einem etwas erfolgreicheren Team als den Chudley Cannons finden, aber an eine Nationalmannschaft kam das nicht heran. Und jetzt schien Tommy das auch endlich eingesehen zu haben. Außerdem war Hugo davon überzeugt, dass sein bester Freund eher früher als später eine neue Frau finden würde, die sich vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht, als die Liebe seines Lebens entpuppen würde. Und dann wäre ihm diese Carlotta völlig egal.

"Schade", murmelte Roxanne enttäuscht und stand auf.

Hugo warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. "Ich finde ihn süß."

Hugo schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Lucy schnaubte, während sie der Reihe nach Schüsselchen von den Regalbrettern nahm, die die Pulver enthielten, die sie für ihren Versuch brauchen würden.

"Also, Hugo, wann läuten die Hochzeitsglocken?", wollte sie dann wissen, nachdem sie die Schüsseln auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. "Ich muss das bald wissen. Ich muss mir noch ein Date suchen und dann brauche ich noch ein neues Kleid für die Hochzeit. Ich hoffe, ich habe noch einen Monat Zeit."

Hugo schaute Lucy mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Kein Mensch hat hier irgendwas von Hochzeitsglocken gesagt. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du überhaupt darauf kommst."

Lucy lachte. "Du hast keine Ahnung, wie ich darauf komme? Ich bitte dich, Hugo, das ist doch wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Ihr wohnt zusammen. Ihr seid zusammen. Ihr bekommt ein Baby. Ich finde, das sind genug Gründe, die für eine Hochzeit sprechen."

Hugo schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Warum in aller Welt kamen nur ständig alle Frauen in der Familie mit dieser Frage an? Rose hatte früher niemand so bedrängt. Und James auch nicht. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Dominique so oft darüber ausgefragt worden war. Einzig und allein Fred war vielleicht manchmal gelöchert worden. Aber da hatte er schon mehrere Jahre eine Beziehung gehabt, nicht erst ein paar Wochen.

"Das kann ja alles sein, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass Clara und ich auch wirklich heiraten müssen. Wir sind noch nicht mal zwei Monate zusammen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ihr jemand anderen aus der Familie nach zwei Monaten schon dazu bringen wolltet, zu heiraten. Wir wissen noch gar nicht, ob das zwischen uns auch wirklich funktionieren wird. Wer weiß, vielleicht trennen wir uns auch schon wieder übermorgen."

"Das ist dein letztes Wort?", versicherte Lucy sich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Hugo nickte. "Ja, das ist mein letztes Wort."

"Alles klar", sagte Lucy und wandte sich dann Roxanne zu. "Wir müssen wirklich bald shoppen gehen für mein neues Kleid. Am besten nach Weihnachten in drei Wochen, dann sind die Sachen alle so billig. Vielleicht kann ich mir dann auch gleich noch ein neues Paar Schuhe kaufen." Ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten, wie immer, wenn sie sich vorstellte, was für neue Sachen sie sich kaufen konnte.

Roxanne nickte grinsend und vermischte drei verschiedene Pulver miteinander.

"Hey!", rief Hugo genervt. Er hatte sich wohl gerade verhört. Er hatte doch klipp und klar gesagt, dass es demnächst keine Hochzeit geben würde. "Habt ihr gerade nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Wir werden nicht heiraten."

Lucy nickte. "Ja, aber du hast auch gesagt, dass Clara und du nicht zusammen sein werdet, weil ihr euch nicht liebt. Und einen Monat später wart ihr zusammen. Entschuldige also, wenn ich deinem letzten Wort keinen Glauben mehr schenke."

"Das war ein Mal", widersprach Hugo und verdrehte die Augen. "Ein Mal hab ich mich geirrt. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass ich meine Gefühle nicht so beeinflussen kann wie ich will."

"Und davor hast du gesagt, dass Collette die Liebe deines Lebens gewesen ist und du nie wieder eine Frau so lieben kannst wie sie.", fügte Roxanne hinzu, die das vermischte Pulver jetzt in eine andere Schale füllte, in der Lucy etwas vermischt hatte.

"Das stimmt ja auch", erwiderte Hugo trotzig. Er liebte Clara viel mehr als Collette. Gut, mit der Liebe seines Lebens hatte er sich vielleicht getäuscht, aber das kam ja wohl häufiger vor ... bei Tommy zum Beispiel. Der hatte sich das auch gerade vorgemacht.

"Also wenn du mich fragst, dann passiert immer genau das Gegenteil von dem, was du sagst", sagte Lucy schulterzuckend. "Und deshalb werde ich mir auch bald ein neues Kleid kaufen. Wenn das mit diesem verdammten Schuh klappt, dann kann ich mir vielleicht ein richtiges Designerstück leisten." Sie grinste verschmitzt. "Vielleicht kann mir Clara ja sogar eins machen. Ich hab mich in der Modewelt mal etwas umgehört. Sie soll ja phänomenal sein."

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Davon hatte er keine Ahnung. Für ihn sah ein Kleid aus wie das andere. Es war ihm immer ein Rätsel, wie manche Menschen so viel für ein einfaches Stück Stoff ausgeben konnten. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, denn Clara machte die Arbeit Spaß. Sie genoß es, dafür von allen Seiten gelobt zu werden und ihr Verließ in Gringotts hatte sich nach ihrer geplatzten Hochzeit schnell wieder gefüllt.

Er sah von Lucys grinsendem Gesicht zu Roxannes und entschloss sich dazu, nicht noch weiter mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren. Es würde zu nichts führen. "Wir werden sehen", sagte er deshalb, weil er wusste, dass sie dann Ruhe geben würden. "Wir haben schließlich noch viel Zeit."

"Sag das nicht, Hugo", widersprach Roxanne ernst. Ihr scherzhafter Tonfall war völlig verschwunden. Sie hörte auf, die Pulver zu vermischen und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Lucy gab rasch eine Prise gelbes Pulver hinzu. Kleine Rauchschwaden fingen an, aus der Schüssel aufzusteigen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und begutachtete den Inhalt skeptisch.

"Fred hat immer gesagt, dass er und Ellen noch alle Zeit der Welt haben. Dass sie nicht sofort heiraten müssen, dass sie sich so viel Zeit lassen können, wie sie wollen." Sie schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. "Und dann wurde Ellen krank und sie hatten überhaupt keine Zeit mehr."

Es war sehr tragisch gewesen, wie Fred Weasley, Roxannes großer Bruder, seine langjährige Freundin Ellen verloren hatte. Sie war mit ihrer Mutter in Südamerika gewesen, hatte sich mit einem unerforschten Virus infiziert und war innerhalb von einer Woche gestorben. Es war ein Verlust gewesen, mit dem die gesamte Familie schwer zu kämpfen gehabt hatte, denn sie alle hatten die fröhliche und aufgeschlossene Ellen in ihr Herz geschlossen. Am schlimmsten aber war es für Fred und Roxanne gewesen. Fred hatte die Liebe seines Lebens und sein ungeborenes Kind verloren. Roxanne hatte ihre beste Freundin, die wie eine Schwester für sie gewesen war, verloren. Beide waren nach Ellens Tod nicht mehr die selben gewesen und würden es auch nie wieder sein.

Hugo seufzte und fächerte mit seiner Hand die Rauschschwaden weg, die aus der Schüssel waberten. "Ich weiß, Roxy, ich weiß. Aber ich werde mich nicht Hals über Kopf in eine Ehe stürzen, nur weil mir morgen ein Amboss auf den Kopf fallen könnte und ich dann sterbe. So funktioniert das nicht. Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit für eine Ehe. Nicht nach all den schlechten Erfahrungen, die ich gemacht habe. Und Clara geht es auch so. Lass uns doch erstmal Zeit, uns richtig kennen zu lernen. Wenn wir es für das Richtige halten, dann werden wir schon noch heiraten. Und wenn nicht, dann nicht. Davon geht die Welt auch nicht unter."

Roxanne nickte und fing dann an zu husten. Sie presste eine Hand vor den Mund und floh zur Tür, um dem Rauch zu entkommen. Lucy blätterte mittlerweile hektisch in dem Buch, in dem sie die Anweisungen gefunden hatten. Sie ergriff eine Schüssel mit blauem Pulver und kippte den Inhalt ganz in die andere Schüssel. Es gab einen lauten Knall. Lucy rannte so schnell wie möglich zur Tür.

Hugo war nicht so schnell. Der Rausch versperrte ihm die Sicht und er stieß gegen den Tisch. Die rauchende Schüssel fiel um. Es gab einen viel lauteren, gewaltigeren Knall. Eine Druckwelle ging von der Schüssel aus und Hugo wurde zurückgeworfen. Er spürte, wie er gegen das Regal knallte, in dem sie die ganzen Zutaten aufbewahrten. Ihm blieb die Luft weg, während lauter verschiedene Pulver und Flüssigkeiten auf ihn herabregneten. Er sah einen scharfen Lichtblitz vor seinen Augen, dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

/-/

Hugos Kopf tat schrecklich weh. Er hörte ein Dröhnen, das er noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf nur ein bisschen bewegte, durchfuhr ihn ein gleißender Schmerz. Also lag er für die nächsten Minuten still da und hoffte, dass dieses Dröhnen wieder aufhören würde.

Einmal hatte er versucht, seine Augen zu öffnen, aber das grelle Licht, das er gesehen hatte, war zu viel für ihn gewesen.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was eigentlich genau passiert war, aber das letzte, an das er noch wusste, war die rauchende Schüssel gewesen und irgendein Lichtblitz. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen bei ihrem Versuch. Schiefer als jemals zuvor. Und jetzt tat ihm alles weh. Viel schlimmer als damals, als er mit zehn Jahren von seinem Besen gefallen war und es geschafft hatte, sich beide Beine und ein paar Rippen zu brechen, sowie seine linke Hand zu verstauchen und eine Gehirnerschütterung zu bekommen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn wochenlang nicht mehr fliegen lassen.

Wenigstens das Dröhnen schien wieder leiser zu werden. Mittlerweile konnte er ein paar Stimmen ausmachen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber das Licht war immer noch viel zu grell. Also lauschte er angestrengt.

"Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Heiler Macmillan ist ein ausgezeichneter Fachmann. Er hat schon viele Auszeichnungen bekommen. Und er versteht wirklich was von seinem Handwerk. Er hat für Hugo getan, was er konnte. Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. Hugo wird bald wieder vollständig geheilt sein. Vielleicht kann er morgen oder übermorgen schon wieder nach Hause. Du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen machen."

"Ich weiß", hörte Hugo Claras Stimme. Er zuckte zusammen. Sie klang, als ob sie geweint hätte. Außerdem hörte es sich so an, als ob sie Schmerzen hatte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. "Ich weiß, Rose. Aber schau ihn dir doch an. Er liegt da so leblos. Und er ist weiß wie die Laken. Er sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste." Sie schniefte und Hugo brach es das Herz. Sicher, er fühlte sich schrecklich, aber so schlimm konnte es doch eigentlich gar nicht sein. Die Schüssel hatte doch nur geraucht, mehr nicht. "Außerdem hat der Heiler gesagt, dass er auch hätte sterben können ..." Sie brach ab und Hugo hörte leises Schluchzen. Er versuchte erneut, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er schaffte es ungefähr zehn Sekunden, bis das Licht zu viel für ihn wurde.

"Ich weiß", hörte er seine große Schwester flüstern. Sie klang längst nicht so schlimm wie Clara, aber Hugo konnte ihr anhören, dass sie sehr mit sich kämpfen musste, damit ihre Stimme ihren festen überzeugenden Klang beibehielt. Er schluckte. Was war mit ihm passiert? Was konnte so schreckliches passiert sein, dass er beinahe gestorben wäre? Er war noch nie in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Er war in Sicherheit. Er war nicht wie sein Dad, der in die Kammer des Schreckens heruntergestiegen war, obwohl er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, lebend wieder heraus zu kommen. Der ins Ministerium geflogen war und freiwillig gegen Todesser gekämpft hatte. Er war sicher. Er arbeitete in einem Scherzartikelladen. Und trotzdem klang seine Freundin so, als hätte sie gerade die Hölle auf Erden durchgemacht.

"Aber er wird nicht sterben. Er wird aufwachen und er wird Schmerzen haben, aber er wird sich auch schnell wieder erholen und in ein paar Wochen ist dieser Vorfall schon wieder vergessen", fuhr Rose aufmunternd fort. Clara schluchzte trotzdem noch. "Clara, wenn du dich nicht beruhigen kannst, dann müssen wir wieder zurück gehen und ich lasse dich hier zur Beobachtung einweisen. Es war sowieso Schwachsinn, dass du die Heiler dazu überredet hast, dich nicht hier zu behalten. Du musst an das Baby denken."

Hugo zwang sich erneut, seine Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal schaffte er es schon fast dreißig Sekunden. Er konnte sogar schon verschwommene Schatten erkennen und nicht nur dieses schreckliche Licht.

"Ich weiß. Aber ich kann dort nicht herumliegen. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht weg von Hugo. Was ist, wenn ihm doch noch etwas passiert und ich bin nicht da ..." Sie brach ab und er hörte, wie Rose seufzte. "Was wäre, wenn das Scorpius wäre? Wenn Scorpius hier liegen würde? Würdest du es ertragen, jetzt von ihm getrennt zu sein?"

Es blieb lange still. Rose antwortete nicht. Aber Hugo kannte die Antwort auch so.

Er atmete tief durch und öffnete seine Augen erneut. Obwohl das Licht immer noch blendete, zwang er sich dazu, die Augen offen zu lassen. Bald konnte er erkennen, dass er in einem Krankenzimmer des St. Mungos lag. Er bewegte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimmen gehört hatte, obwohl es ihm höllisch weh tat.

Clara und Rose saßen in den Besucherstühlen neben der Tür. Clara hatte gerötete Augen. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie lehnte sich an Rose, die einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und ihr beruhigend über einen Arm strich. Rose trug ihren limonengrünen Umhang. Ihre Augen waren nicht gerötet, aber ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinandergepresst. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, die sie tapfer zurückzuhalten versuchte. Das war die Rose, die Hugo kannte. Seine große starke Schwester.

Er atmete tief durch und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf.

Clara und Rose sahen auf. Der Ausdruck der Erleichterung war auf beiden Gesichtern der selbe. Clara war die Erste, die sein Bett erreichte, obwohl sie mit ihrem mittlerweile schon ziemlich großen Bauch recht unbeweglich geworden war. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

Rose ging um das Bett herum und nahm seine andere Hand. Sie begann sofort mit professioneller Miene seinen Puls zu fühlen.

"Hugo", murmelte Clara und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab. Er hätte sie gerne weggewischt, aber seine Hände wurden gerade von zwei der wichtigsten Frauen seines Lebens beansprucht. Außerdem hätte es sowieso viel zu weh getan. "Ich hatte solche Angst."

Er versuchte sie anzulächeln. Sie schluckte. Es klappte wohl nicht sonderlich gut. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, damit sie sich besser fühlte, deshalb erwiderte er nur den Druck ihrer Hand.

Hugo schaute zu Rose. "Was ist passiert?", brachte er mühsam heraus.

Rose ließ seine Hand los und strich ein paar Haare aus seiner Stirn. Hugo fühlte sich einen Moment lang sehr an seine Mum erinnert. "Ihr habt irgendeinen Fehler bei der Mischung der Pulver gemacht. Das Zeug ist explodiert und die Wucht hat dich gegen euer Regal geworfen. Lucy hat gesagt, dass eine Unmenge von Pulvern und Tränken auf dich herabgeregnet ist. Einige sind explodiert und haben das Regal zum Einsturz gebracht. Irgendeins hat dich verbrannt." Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen und schluckte. "Die Werkstatt sieht anscheinend aus wie ein Schlachtfeld." Hugo spürte, wie Clara zitterte und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. "Heiler Macmillan hat dich geheilt, so gut er konnte. Es war kompliziert, weil wir nicht wussten, mit was du alles in Kontakt gekommen bist. Du hattest ein paar gebrochene Rippen, deshalb tut es wahrscheinlich noch weh, wenn du atmest. Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, deshalb kann dir vielleicht etwas schwindelig werden und du fühlst dich desorientiert. Es gab einige ziemlich laute Explosionen neben deinen Ohren, deshalb hörst du vielleicht auch für eine Weile schlecht." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare, die ihr wild zu Berge standen. "Und es gab einige innere Blutungen. Es ist noch nicht klar, was sie ausgelöst hat, aber sie hätten fatal enden können, wenn wir sie nicht entdeckt hätten." Sie schluckte schwer. Clara liefen weitere Tränen über die Wangen.

Hugo nickte, hörte aber sofort wieder damit auf, als er einen stechenden Schmerz verspürte.

"Heiler Macmillan wird später noch mit dir sprechen. Er kann dir das alles genauer erklären. Ich hab nur ein paar Hilfsarbeiten geleistet." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr, die im Zimmer hing. "Meine Schicht ist zu Ende. Ich geh nach Hause zu Aiden und Scorpius. Mum und Dad werden später noch vorbeikommen. Ich sag ihnen Bescheid."

"Sie sind nicht da?", fragte er verwundert. Das sah seinen Eltern nicht ähnlich.

"Mum hatte eine Verhandlung, die durch nichts gestört werden durfte. Sie war durch Zauber versiegelt. Keiner konnte sie benachrichtigen.", erklärte sie. "Dad war am Anfang da, aber er hat die Heiler so in den Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er nach Hause geschickt worden ist. Er hätte sowieso nichts tun können. Und ich hab ihm versprochen, ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken, sobald du wieder wach bist." Rose lächelte Hugo und Clara aufmunternd an und ging dann zur Tür. Sie schaute Clara ermahnend an. "Und du gehst bald nach Hause und legst dich hin. Keine Anstrengungen. Ich schicke jemanden aus der Familie vorbei und wenn du um zehn Uhr noch nicht im Bett liegst, dann wird das wirklich unschöne Folgen haben." Clara nickte knapp und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Die andere Hand hielt Hugos immer noch fest umklammert. Es fing langsam an, weh zu tun, aber Hugo dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich zu beschweren. "Du hast noch fünf Wochen vor dir, Clara. Setz die Gesundheit eures Kindes jetzt nicht auf's Spiel." Clara nickte erneut. Rose lächelte beide an und einen Moment später fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Hugo wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er einen Moment später einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust spürte. Clara hatte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper auf ihn geworfen und herzzerreißend angefangen zu schluchzen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sein Krankenhaushemd durchnässt.

Er hob seinen Arm unter Schmerzen und strich Clara sanft über ihre blonden Haare. Er wünschte, dass er etwas tun oder sagen konnte, damit sie aufhörte, aber bezweifelte, dass irgendwas funktionieren würde. Die Gefühle mussten wahrscheinlich einfach raus.

Ihre Schluchzer hörten nach ein paar Minuten auf und sie sah ihn aus geröteten verheulten Augen an. Hugos Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war schrecklich, sie so zu sehen. Schrecklicher als alle körperlichen Schmerzen, die er verspürte.

"Es war so furchtbar", sagte sie schließlich heiser. "Ich war im Laden. Ich hab ein Kleid fertig genäht. Dann ist plötzlich Roxanne hereingekommen. Sie stand völlig neben sich. Hat nicht darauf reagiert, wenn man sie angesprochen hat. Sie hat die ganze Zeit gemurmelt, dass sie dich umgebracht hat." Sie erschauderte. "Ich hab sie angeschrien, damit sie mir sagt, was los ist. Sie hat gesagt, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hat und dass du im Krankenhaus bist." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich bin sofort hierher gekommen. Ich hab die Station gefunden und bin Rose in den Behandlungsraum gefolgt. Sie hat mich nicht bemerkt. Und dann ... oh Hugo, es war so schrecklich! Du hast auf dieser Bare gelegen, deine Klamotten waren zerfetzt, dein Gesicht war voller Prellungen, als ob du dich geprügelt hättest, dein Kopf hat geblutet ..." Sie schloss die Augen und eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter. "Ich hab mich übergeben und dann bin ich ohnmächtig geworden."

"Was?" Hugo schaute Clara entsetzt an. Sie war ohnmächtig geworden? Ging es ihr gut? Ging es ihrem Baby gut? Warum erfuhr er erst jetzt davon? Kein Wunder, dass Rose ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte sie ihm wenig überzeugend. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Selbst das tat ihm weh. "Wirklich, Hugo. Angela geht es gut und mir auch. Das war nur der Schock. Ich soll mich in den nächsten Tagen nicht viel anstrengen, aber es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Wirklich nicht."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich so wenig überzeugend war wie das, das er vorhin zu Stande gebracht hatte.

"Wie geht es dir?", versuchte sie dann das Thema zu wechseln. Sie schaute ihn prüfend an.

Er seufzte. "Als hätte mich der Hogwarts Express überrollt. Aber ich lebe noch. Also kann's nicht so schlimm sein."

Sie schluckte. "Sag nicht sowas, Hugo. Der Gedanke, dass du stirbst ..." Sie brach ab und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Ich hoffe, dass ich sowas nie wieder erleben muss.", murmelte sie.

Hugo strich immer noch über ihren Kopf. "Ich werde mich bemühen, versprochen. Meine Arbeit ist eigentlich eine der ungefährlichsten, die es gibt. Sowas ist uns noch nie passiert. Und jetzt, wo wir wissen, was für Risiken es gibt, werden wir alles tun, um das zu ändern. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wenn ich zur Arbeit gehe. Versprochen."

Clara nickte leicht. Sie hob nicht den Kopf und öffnete nicht ihre Augen. Leicht spürte er, wie das Baby sich in ihrem Bauch unruhig bewegte. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie schließlich fast unhörbar. Durch das leichte Dröhnen, das er immer noch hörte, hätte Hugo ihre Worte fast nicht mitbekommen. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Das hatte sie noch nie zu ihm gesagt. "Es macht mir Angst, dich so zu lieben."

"Was?" Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Ich habe noch nie einen Mann so sehr geliebt wie dich, Hugo. Und der Gedanke heute, dich zu verlieren, ohne dich leben zu müssen ... das hat mir beinahe die Luft zum Atmen genommen. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Das macht mir Angst. Bisher habe ich mir mein Leben immer ohne Mann vorstellen können. Aber bei dir geht das nicht. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben."

Hugo lächelte leicht. "Ich kann dich verstehen." Ihm ging es nicht anders.

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn mit ihren wunderschönen blauen geröteten geschwollenen Augen an.

"Bereust du das?", fragte er mit mulmigen Gefühlen.

Sie lächelte leicht. "Nein. Nein, das bereue ich nicht. Ich möchte es auf keinen Fall anders haben. Ich brauche dich in meinem Leben."

Er strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Sie fielen ihr sofort wieder in die Augen. "Ich brauche dich auch. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie mehr verlassen wer -"

Clara hatte ihm ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen gelegt und hinderte ihn am weitersprechen. "Versprich mir das nicht, Hugo. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du dieses Versprechen nicht halten kannst. Dir kann immer etwas passieren. Wenn du in der Wohnung bist, wenn du über eine Straße gehst, wenn du isst. Es gibt keine Garantie. Ich meine, schau dir doch Fred an. Er hat seine Freundin auch völlig unerwartet verloren. Es gibt keine Garantie."

Hugo seufzte. Er wusste, dass es die nicht gab, obwohl er nichts lieber gehabt hätte als das. "Ich weiß." Leider. "Dann lass mich dir etwas anderes versprechen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich versuchen werde, auf mich aufzupassen. Dass ich versuchen werde, immer heil zu dir und Angela zurück zu kommen. Ich werde aufpassen, dass mir nichts passiert. Mehr geht wohl nicht."

Sie schluckte. "Das reicht mir. Ich verspreche dir das auch. Freiwillig werde ich dich nicht verlassen. Und unsere Tochter auch nicht."

"Gut." Er lächelte. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Clara beugte sich vor und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität, die er nicht von ihr kannte. Sie unterbrachen ihren Kuss erst, als Heiler Macmillan und ein sehr besorgter Ron Weasley das Zimmer betraten, dicht gefolgt von Hugos Mutter.

**TBC ...**


	15. Weihnachten

"Onkel Hugo, wieso seid ihr so spät dran?", wollte Diana wissen, nachdem sie die Tür aufgerissen und Hugo und Clara erblickt hatte. "Wir haben schon gedacht, dass ihr gar nicht mehr kommt." Sie schaute prüfend auf Claras riesigen Bauch und zog eine enttäuschte Miene, weil das Baby anscheinend immer noch nicht gekommen war.

"Es tut mir Leid, Schokofröschchen. Wir hatten ein paar Probleme in der Küche." Er hob den Plastikbehälter hoch, den er in der Hand hielt. Clara hatte darauf bestanden, einen Braten zu ihrem Familienessen mitzubringen. Und obwohl das Rezept sehr einfach klang, hatte es sich nicht als einfach herausgestellt. Aber letzten Endes roch der Braten zumindest genießbar. Vielleicht schmeckte er auch so.

"Schon okay", erwiderte Diana mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und umarmte Hugo. Dann versuchte sie Clara zu umarmen, schaffte es aber nicht, ihre Arme ganz um Claras Bauch zu kriegen.

"Und, wie ist es in der Schule? Gestern Abend warst du ja so belagert, dass wir gar keine Gelegenheit dazu hatten, uns zu unterhalten.", fragte Hugo interessiert und folgte Diana in sein Elternhaus. Er gab ihr den Behälter und nahm erst Clara den Mantel ab, bevor er seine Jacke auszog und an die Garderobe hängte.

"Es ist ganz toll. Geschichte der Zauberei ist ziemlich langweilig, aber Zaubertränke ist wirklich klasse. Die Tränke sind viel spannender als die vom letzten Jahr. Ich freu mich schon, wenn wir richtig tolle Träne durchnehmen, sowas wie den Vielsafttrank oder Amortentia oder Felix Felicis."

Hugo schaute seine Nichte kopfschüttelnd an. So viel Interesse an Zaubertränken hatte bisher nur Ted Lupin gezeigt. Rose war zwar auch exzellent darin gewesen, aber längst nicht so leidenschaftlich wie Ted. Und auch wenn er selbst ganz gut in dem Fach gewesen war, so war es ihm doch nie gelungen, eine solche Begeisterung an den Tag zu legen wie seine kleine Nichte. Sie schaffte es doch tatsächlich, ausführliche Diskussionen mit Ted zu haben, einem der führenden Zaubertränkebrauer des Landes.

"Du bist wie deine Grandma, Di.", sagte er schließlich. "Ich glaube, sie hat den Vielsafttrank schon in der dritten Klasse gebraut."

"Es war die zweite Klasse, Hugo", widersprach Rose, die aus dem Esszimmer kam und ihren Bruder vorsichtig umarmte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile schon ziemlich gut erholt von seinem Unfall, aber weh taten seine Knochen schon noch manchmal. Er hatte wirklich verdammt viel Glück gehabt. "Und das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Also komm bitte nicht auf die Idee, es deiner Großmutter nachzumachen, Di.", sagte sie dann ermahnend zu ihrer Tochter. Die schüttelte mit großen Augen den Kopf.

"Bestimmt nicht, Mum. Das ist wahnsinnig schwierig. Ich weiß doch noch überhaupt nicht genug. Außerdem ist das bestimmt auch verboten.", überlegte sie und ihre Augen wurden noch größer, wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ihre Großmutter jemals die Regeln gebrochen hatte. Hugo konnte es sich manchmal auch nicht vorstellen.

"Das ist es, mein Liebling. Und jetzt bring das Essen von Onkel Hugo in die Küche zu dem anderen Essen und sag Aiden, dass er seine Kamera wegpacken und sich an den Tisch setzen soll." Diana nickte und verschwand durch eine Tür in der Küche. "Wir haben Aiden zu Weihnachten einen Fotoapparat geschenkt. Er hat ihn noch immer nicht aus der Hand gelegt.", erzählte Rose kopfschüttelnd. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Ich glaube, er hat schon mindestens drei Filme verschossen. Von den unwichtigsten Sachen. Von dem Kartoffelpürree, das wir zum Mittagessen hatten. Von dem zerknüllten Geschenkpapier unter dem Baum. Seinem unaufgeräumten Zimmer. Und ständig bittet er Scorpius und mich, dass wir uns küssen, damit er das fotografieren kann. Sonst sagt er immer, dass ihm davon schlecht wird." Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Versteh einer meinen Sohn."

Hugo lachte. Er betrat das Esszimmer und rückte sofort einen Stuhl für Clara zurecht, damit diese sich setzen konnte. Sie hatte bis vor zwei Wochen gearbeitet, um einige Bestellungen noch rechtzeitig fertig zu bekommen und sich dabei viel zu sehr überlastet. Die Heiler hatten ihr verboten, noch einen Fuß in das Atelier zu setzen, eine Nadel oder einen Stift in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie hatten ihr dringend dazu geraten, sich hinzulegen und auszuruhen und sogar mit strenger Bettruhe gedroht, um zu verhindern, dass ihre Fruchtblase frühzeitig platzte.

Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt glücklicherweise schon wieder so weit auf den Beinen gewesen, dass er darauf achten konnte, dass Clara sich an die Anweisungen hielt. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er hatte große Angst davor, dass ihr oder dem Baby irgendetwas passieren könnte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, nachdem er sie endlich gefunden hatte.

Sie setzte sich, lächelte ihn kurz an und stöhnte dann auf.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hugo besorgt.

Sie verdrehte nur die Augen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich fühl mich einfach nur beschissen.", erwiderte sie genervt.

Hugo öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Rose warf ihm einen Blick zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mitfühlend schaute sie zu Clara. "Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Die letzten Wochen sind die allerschlimmsten. Du darfst nichts mehr machen. Du willst irgendetwas tun, aber du fühlst dich viel zu fett dafür. Die Überführsorglichkeit aller anderen ist zwar ganz süß, aber geht dir auch schrecklich auf die Nerven."

Clara nickte seufzend und schaute auf ihren Bauch. "Wie hast du das überlebt, Rose? Wie hast du das sogar zweimal hingekriegt?"

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an, ein paar Gabeln auf dem Esstisch zu verteilen. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr genau. Ich weiß nur noch, dass es bei Diana schlimmer war als bei Aiden. Bei ihr hab ich strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen. Ich durfte nur noch aufstehen, um auf die Toilette zu gehen und zu duschen. Mehr nicht. Und das ab der vierunddreißigsten Woche. Das war wirklich kein Spaß." Sie seufzte.

Hugo warf ihr einen bewundernden Blick zu. Das klang wirklich ziemlich scheiße. Er wusste, wie sehr es ihn vor ein paar Wochen angekotzt hatte, dass er sich nicht so bewegen konnte, wie er wollte.

"Wow", murmelte Clara.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war meine Schuld. Ich bin ungeplant mit Di schwanger geworden und war noch mitten in der Ausbildung. Ich hab versucht, so viel Arbeit wie möglich noch zu erledigen, bevor ich pausieren musste. Außerdem gab es eine große Prüfung, auf die ich Tag und Nacht gelernt habe. Ich hab sie geschrieben, bestanden und dann bin ich zusammengebrochen. Es war eigentlich nichts ernstes, ich war nur völlig überarbeitet. Und die Heiler hatten Recht, mir die Bettruhe zu verordnen, sonst wäre es bestimmt zu einer Frühgeburt gekommen.

Bei Aiden wusste ich dann ungefähr, was mich erwartet. Außerdem war ich da schon eine fertig ausgebildete Heilerin. Mein Arbeitsplatz war mir sicher. Wegen Di hab ich damals sowieso nur fünfundsiebzig Prozent gearbeitet und ab der fünfundzwanzigsten Woche hab ich das dann auf fünfzig Prozent runtergeschraubt. Ich hab besser auf meinen Körper gehört und mich nicht mehr so überlastet. Außerdem hat Scorpius mir sehr geholfen. Ohne ihn hätte ich das alles nicht geschafft."

Clara fing an zu grinsen. "Ohne ihn wärst du aber auch nicht schwanger geworden.", merkte sie an.

Rose lachte. "Das stimmt." Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die Teller flogen aus dem Geschirrschrank zum Tisch. "Diana war nicht geplant, aber ich bin froh, dass wir sie und Aiden haben. Ohne die beiden wäre es schrecklich."

Hugo legte den Kopf schief. Er erinnerte sich an etwas, das sie ihm vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte. "Ich dachte, du freust dich darauf, endlich wieder mit Scorpius allein zu sein."

Sie nickte. "Das stimmt auch. Aber auch nur, weil ich weiß, dass meine beiden Kinder in Hogwarts in Sicherheit sind. Wenn wir keine Kinder hätten ... ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie. "Ich glaube, wir wären irgendwann ziemlich einsam geworden." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es mir eigentlich gar nicht richtig vorstellen. Sie sind schon viel zu lange ein Teil unseres Lebens. Ich weiß eigentlich überhaupt nicht mehr, wie das war, als es nur Scorpius und mich gegeben hat.", sagte sie nachdenklich und starrte auf den Teller, der vor ihr stand.

Hugo nickte. "Ich weiß. Es ist schwer, sich irgendetwas ohne Aiden vorzustellen. Der Wirbelwind bringt wirklich alles durcheinander."

Einen Moment später war besagter Wirbelwind auch schon ins Esszimmer gestürmt. Er hielt sofort seine Kamera hoch und bat Hugo und Clara darum, sich zu küssen. Hugo beugte sich zu Clara hinunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Er hörte, wie Aiden mehrmals auf den Auslöser drückte.

"Toll", rief er. "Grandma und Grandpa hab ich auch schon. Auf der Silvesterparty frag ich dann auch noch Grandpa Draco und Grandma Astoria."

Rose schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden das sehr gerne für dich machen werden, aber warum sammelst du davon Fotos? Du magst es doch sonst überhaupt nicht, wenn dein Dad und ich uns küssen."

Aiden zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einfach so", sagte er schnell und hob wieder seine Kamera. Er schoss ein Foto von Rose und machte dann mit dem Besteck weiter. "Du bist wirklich hübsch heute, Mum", sagte er dann grinsend.

Rose lachte und fuhr ihm durch seine blonden Haare. "Vielen Dank, mein Sohn."

"Du untertreibst, Aiden", widersprach Scorpius, der jetzt mit Hugos Mum das Esszimmer betreten hatte. Er ging zu Rose, schlang die Arme von hinten um sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Deine Mum ist wunderschön."

Rose lächelte und Hugo bemerkte, wie sich ihre Wangen rosa verfärbten.

"Und, Scorpius, du meinst wirklich, dass er sich mit einer Abmahnung zufrieden gibt?", fragte Hugos Mutter jetzt mit einem professionellem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie und Scorpius hatten anscheinend über die Arbeit gesprochen, bevor sie hereingekommen waren. "Das, was er gemacht hat, war eine ernste Sache, also wenn er das nicht ernst nimmt ... Man kann Muggel nicht einfach so verhexen."

"Ich weiß, Hermine", erwiderte Scorpius und ließ widerstrebend Rose los, die in der Küche verschwand. "Aber ich hab mit ihm geredet und mir schien es so, als wäre das wirklich nur eine einmalige Sache. Ich hoffe, das passiert nicht noch mal. Wenn doch, dann darfst du ihn gerne vor Gericht laden und ihn fertig machen. Ich würde dir vielleicht sogar dabei helfen."

Hugos Mum lachte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Clara und Hugo. Sie eilte um den Tisch herum und umarmte Hugo. Clara wollte aufstehen, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib sitzen, Clara. Ich weiß, wie man sich in der achtunddreißigsten Woche fühlt."

Clara lächelte ihr zu und umarmte sie im Sitzen. "Danke, Hermine. Ich komme mir so unhöflich vor, aber im Moment sitze ich wenigstens halbwegs gemütlich." Sie seufzte frustriert.

Hermine klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Du hast es bald geschafft."

"Ich hoffe das sehr." Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich hab es eigentlich viel mehr genossen als ich gedacht habe, schwanger zu sein, aber jetzt geht es mir nur noch auf die Nerven. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, ich kann nicht mehr richtig schlafen, ich kann keine Kleider mehr nähen, nicht mal mehr vernünftig spazieren gehen kann ich. Ich will einfach nur, dass es vorbei ist."

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, Clara.", erwiderte Hermine und schaute sie traurig an. "Aber ich kann dir einen Tipp geben: Sex hilft manchmal dabei, die Wehen auszulösen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Scorpius stirnrunzelnd. "Warum hat uns das niemand gesagt?"

"Weil ich eine Risikoschwangere war, Scorpius.", erklärte Rose, die jetzt einige Töpfe vor sich herschweben und sanft auf dem Tisch landen ließ. Diana folgte ihre Mutter mit dem Braten in der Hand, den Clara und Hugo gekocht hatten. "Das wäre eher gefährlich als hilfreich gewesen."

"Oh", sagte Scorpius enttäuscht.

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. Mittlerweile konnte er doch Sex mit Rose haben, wann er wollte. Aber der Gedanke, dass Sex Wehen auslösen konnte, war gar nicht schlecht. Dann konnte er ja doch etwas tun, um ihr zu helfen. Und es würde vielleicht sogar Spaß machen.

"Allerdings funktioniert das glaube ich erst, wenn dein Stichtag schon verstrichen ist.", überlegte Hugos Mutter stirnrunzelnd. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was in den Büchern stand." Hugo schaute sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Normalerweise konnte sie sich doch an alles erinnern. Besonders die unwichtigen Sachen. Und einmal, wenn etwas wirklich hilfreich hätte sein können, da hatte sie es vergessen. Na super.

Seine Mutter lächelte verschmitzt. "Aber ihr habt bestimmt nichts dagegen, es schon früher auszuprobieren."

Clara lachte und Hugo sah seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd an. Er hätte nie gedacht, so etwas von ihr zu hören zu kriegen. Sie forderte ihn ja praktisch dazu auf, mit Clara zu schlafen.

"Ron und ich haben das bei dir gemacht, Hugo", fuhr sie fort. "Rose kam früher als geplant, aber du wolltest einfach nicht rauskommen. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es auch funktioniert hat." Sie lachte. "Aber Spaß hat es wenigstens gemacht."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf und hob abwehrend eine Hand. "Hör bitte auf, Mum. Ich will sowas nicht hören. Niemals." Er verzog das Gesicht und konnte in diesem Moment Aiden voll und ganz verstehen, wenn der sein Gesicht verzog, weil Rose und Scorpius sich küssten.

"Was willst du nicht hören, Hugo?", wollte sein Vater wissen, der ebenfalls einen Kochtopf trug, den er auf dem Tisch abstellte. Er lächelte seinen Sohn und dessen Freundin an und umarmte die beiden ebenfalls. "So, das Essen ist fertig. Bitte setzt euch."

Alle nahmen schnell ihre Plätze ein und luden ihre Teller mit Essen voll. Alles schmeckte fantastisch, nur der Braten von Hugo und Clara war scheußlich. Hugo verkündete nach dem ersten Bissen, das bloß keiner davon essen sollte, weil das wahrscheinlich nicht ungefährlich sein würde und sie dann nur von Glück sprechen konnten, eine Heilerin am Tisch sitzen zu haben.

"Und bei euch läuft das jedes Jahr so ab?", fragte Clara schließlich. "Ihr habt am vierundzwanzigsten eine große Party im Fuchsbau, dann ein Abendessen bei euch am nächsten Tag und an Silvester ..."

"An Silvester hat zumindest in unserem Familienzweig immer jeder gemacht, was er wollte", erklärte Ron. "Das mit dem Abendessen für die Familie am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember ist auch nur bei uns Tradition. Aber die Familienfeier im Fuchsbau ist jedes Jahr für alle Familienmitglieder, die kommen können und wollen und für alle Freunde, die auch dabei sein wollen. Wir hätten unser Essen vielleicht auch mal an Silvester veranstaltet, aber -"

"Meine Eltern geben jedes Jahr eine Silvesterparty, zu der wir eingeladen sind", fügte Scorpius hinzu. "Sie sind zu Weihnachten bei irgendwelchen Freunden in den Alpen eingeladen. Sie feiern dort Weihnachten, seit Rose und ich verheiratet sind und wir versuchen, unsere eigenen Traditionen aufzubauen. Aber die Party geben sie schon, so lange ich denken kann und meine Mum würde mich umbringen, wenn wir nicht kommen würden. Außerdem finden die beiden", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Aiden und Diana, "die Party jedes Jahr klasse und freuen sich immer riesig darauf."

Die beiden Kinder nickten mit vollen Mündern.

"Ja, die Pary isch gansch toll.", bestätigte Aiden und nahm sich noch ein Steak.

Clara lachte. "Also gehört Silvester ganz uns beiden?", fragte sie Hugo dann mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Hugo nickte. "Silvester gehört uns. Wir können machen, was du willst. Oder auch gar nichts." Er grinste. Er wusste, dass sie momentan kaum noch Energie zu irgendetwas hatte und heute mehr auf den Beinen war als in der ganzen vergangenen Woche. Er wollte sie nicht überanstrengen. "Von meiner Terasse aus kann man wunderbar die Feuerwerke sehen. Magische und nichtmagische."

Clara strahlte. "Ich liebe Feuerwerke.", sagte sie schwärmerisch.

Hugo nickte. "Ich auch."

/-/

"Wow, das Babybuch ist toll", sagte Clara fasziniert und blätterte das Buch begeistert durch, das Ron und Hermine ihr geschenkt hatten.

"Ich dachte mir, dass du deine kreative Seite hier wenigstens ein bisschen ausleben kannst", erklärte Hermine lächelnd. "Wenn du schon nicht mehr nähen und neue Entwürfe zu Papier bringen darfst."

"Und vielen Dank auch für das Kochbuch", sagte Hugo und hielt das Buch hoch, das er bekommen hatte. "Aber nach dem heutigen Versuch ist es wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich mich nicht mehr in die Küche traue."

Sein Dad schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du das miserable Kochtalent deiner Mutter geerbt hast." Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Frau ihn in dem Arm boxte.

"Ron, so schlecht bin ich auch nicht", verteidigte sie sich mit leicht erröteten Wangen.

"Oh doch, Mum, du bist so schlecht", widersprach Rose lachend. "Aber das ist nicht schlimm. Dafür kannst du andere Sachen."

"Genau, Hermine", nickte Ron. "Es ist nicht schlimm. Das ganze ist nur dazu da, um meinem Ego gut zu tun. Es tut gut, bei etwas anderem besser als du zu sein als nur beim Quidditch spielen. Wenigstens ein ganz kleiner Erfolg."

"Ron -"

"Du weißt, dass ich dich so liebe, wie du bist, Hermine. Und unsere Kinder tun genau das gleiche." Er schaute ihr in die Augen. Sie lächelte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie.

Aiden riss seine Kamera hoch und schoss ein Foto.

Hugo schaute zu Clara und musste auch lächeln. Ob sie wohl in vierzig Jahren auch so sein würden? So verliebt und glücklich und zärtlich? Diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung der Liebe seiner Eltern war ihm zwar häufig etwas unangenehm, aber es war trotzdem gut zu wissen, dass sich seine Eltern nach vierzig Jahren Ehe immer noch so liebten wie früher.

"Sie sind süß", flüsterte Clara ihm grinsend zu. "Meine Eltern waren nie so. Noch nicht mal, als sie miteinander verheiratet waren."

Hugo seufzte und lehnte sich zu ihr. "Aber wir werden so sein, versprochen? Damit Angela auch ganz schlecht werden kann."

Clara lachte und nickte. "Ja, bitte." Sie wandte ihren Blick ab und schaute zu Aiden, der seine Kamera mittlerweile neben sich gelegt hatte und begeistert alle neuen Quidditch-Sammelkarten durchging, die sein Großvater ihm geschenkt hatte und zu Diana, die sich bereits in das Vorwort des Zaubertrankbuches für ambitionierte kleine Hexen vertieft hatte, das Hugos Mutter ihr gekauft hatte.

Auch wenn er hoffte, dass ihre Kinder nicht ganz so verquer sein würden wie der Rest der Familie. Aber sie waren Weasleys, deshalb sollte er diese Hoffnung wohl doch lieber schnell begraben. Und vielleicht war das auch besser so. Seine Familie war die beste die er kannte und er hätte mit niemand anderem tauschen wollen. Selbst wenn sie einen manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Aber das gehörte auch dazu.

**TBC ...**


	16. Albträume

_Hugo ging vor der Tür nervös auf und ab. Alle zehn Sekunden schaute er auf seine Uhr. Die Heiler hatten gesagt, dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Sie hatten gesagt, sie würden sich beeilen, weil die Lage so ernst war. Möglicherweise entschieden nur Sekunden über Leben und Tod._

_Er blieb stehen und starrte auf die Schwingtür, durch die vor über fünfzehn Minuten seine Zukunft eilig geschoben worden war. Er schaute auf die Tür und hoffte, dass sie wie durch ein Wunder durchsichtig werden würde, damit er wusste, was passierte._

_Aber nichts geschah. Die Tür blieb, wie sie war. Undurchdringlich und geschlossen. Alles, was dahinter geschah, war nicht für seine Augen bestimmt. Er würde nur wissen, ob sie leben würden oder gestorben waren._

_Frustriert trat er gegen die Wand und fing wieder damit an, auf und ab zu gehen._

_Diese Warterei war schlimmer als alles andere, was er je hatte durchmachen müssen. Schlimmer, als ZAGs und UTZe zu schreiben, schlimmer als seinen besten Freund nach Lissabon gehen zu lassen, schlimmer als seinen Eltern zu sagen, dass er Clara geschwängert hatte._

_Er konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts. Er war völlig hilflos und konnte einfach nur darauf warten, bis sich diese verdammte Tür öffnete und ihm gesagt wurde, auf welche Weise sich sein ganzes Leben verändern würde._

_Er schaute wieder auf seine Armbanduhr und beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger dabei, wie er sich unaufhörlich weiter bewegte auf dem Ziffernblatt._

_Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zwang sich dazu, nicht mehr auf diese verdammte Uhr zu schauen. Es brachte sowieso nichts. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und zählte bis drei, bevor er wieder ausatmete._

_Die nächsten drei Minuten vergingen damit, dass er seine Atemzüge zählte._

_Als auch das nicht mehr funktionierte, fing er wieder damit an, auf und ab zu gehen und auf diese verdammte Tür zu schauen, hinter der alles war, was ihm lieb und teuer war._

_Wie konnte man das nur aushalten? Wie konnten andere das Stunden lang aushalten? Wie schafften Muggel das, die nicht die Magie auf ihrer Seite hatten? Die sich auf irgendwelchen Faden und komische chemische Medikamente verlassen mussten?_

_Er sprang erschrocken zurück, als die Tür endlich aufging und eine ältliche Heilerin heraustrat. Sie hatte ihn aufmunternd angelächelt und ihm versichert, dass alles gut gehen würde, als sie Clara durch diese Tür gebracht hatten._

_Jetzt hatte sie kein Lächeln auf den Lippen._

_Sie hatte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den Rose getragen hatte, als sie zu ihm gekommen war, um ihm zu sagen, dass Freds Freundin Ellen gestorben war. Den seine Mutter getragen hatte, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Großvater den Kampf gegen den Krebs verloren hatte._

_Er wusste, was kommen würde, aber er fühlte sich trotzdem so, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Und als ob er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren würde. Die Heilerin verschwamm vor seinen Augen._

_"Mr Weasley, es tut mir sehr Leid", fing sie an._

_Hugo wandte sich ab, damit sie die Tränen nicht sehen konnte, die in seine Augen traten und ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahmen._

_"Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir konnten Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter nicht retten."_

_Seine ganze Welt fing an, sich zu drehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war. Er hatte seinen Halt verloren und egal, wohin er sich drehte, er konnte ihn nicht wieder finden. Er streckte die Hände aus, aber da war nichts. Gar nichts._

_Er stürzte nach unten und niemand konnte ihn auffangen._

_Er fiel und fiel und fiel und fiel._

_Und als er endlich auf dem Boden aufschlug, wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz._

Hugo schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Er atmete so schwer, als wäre er alle Treppen zu seiner Wohnung hochgesprintet. Er rang nach Luft und kämpfte darum, dass sein Atem sich wieder beruhigte.

Seine Augen brauchten etwas, bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, die in seinem Schlafzimmer herrschte. Er schaute neben sich und fühlte, wie die Erleichterung ihn übermannte, als er Claras Umriss unter der Decke sah und ihren ruhigen Atem hörte, der ihm sagte, dass sie noch am Leben war, dass er sie und das Baby nicht verloren hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr vorsichtig ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sie auf die Stirn küsste und eine Weile ihrem ruhigen Atem lauschte. Dann schaute er auf ihren gigantischen Bauch und legte behutsam eine Hand darauf, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er spürte, wie das Baby gegen die Bauchdecke trat.

Beruhigt ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

Es war alles nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum gewesen. Clara und Angela ging es gut. Sie lebten und lagen friedlich schlafend beziehungsweise strampelnd neben ihm. Es war alles in Ordnung. Seiner kleinen Familie ging es gut.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Erschöpft genug war er nach diesem schrecklichen Traum.

Aber in seinen Ohren klangen ständig die Worte dieser Heilerin.

_"Wir haben alles versucht, aber wir konnten Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter nicht retten."_

_"Wir konnten Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter nicht retten."_

Sie hatten sie nicht retten können. Und obwohl alles nur ein Traum war und Clara neben ihm lag, konnte er immer noch wahr werden. Er konnte sie immer noch verlieren, wenn sie das Baby bekommen würde.

Seufzend setzte er sich wieder auf, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er aus dem Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Er nahm sich einen seiner Küchenstühle, schob ihn an die Küchenzeile, stellte sich drauf und öffnete die Tür des obersten Küchenschranks. Dort hatte er ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey für den Notfall nach Tommys Besuch deponiert und das hier war auf jeden Fall ein Notfall.

Er nahm eine heraus und sprang wieder auf den Boden. Er holte ein Glas aus einem anderen Schrank und goß es voll, bevor er es in einem Zug herunterkippte. Er erschauderte, denn der Feuerwhiskey war wirklich stark. Er füllte sein Glas erneut und trank es aus und wiederholte das ganze noch einmal. Erst dann spürte er, wie sich sein schnell schlagendes Herz etwas beruhigte und wie die Angst etwas nachließ.

Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Kühlschrank und atmete tief durch. Es war alles in Ordnung. Es war alles in bester Ordnung. Er hatte Clara gerade noch gesehen. Es ging ihr gut und es ging dem Baby gut und seine Angst war völlig unbegründet. Rose hatte zwei Risikoschwangerschaften gehabt und sie hatte sie überlebt und zwei völlig gesunde Kinder bekommen. Clara ging es gut. Die Heiler waren mit ihr voll und ganz zufrieden, es war alles völlig in Ordnung, sie hatte nicht mal erhöhten Blutdruck oder Wasser in den Beinen. Es gab keinen Grund, warum nicht alles mit den beiden in Ordnung sein sollte, warum die Geburt nicht völlig normal verlaufen sollte. Keinen einzigen.

Und trotz allem war da immer noch diese verdammte Angst, die sich auch nicht mit Alkohol bekämpfen ließ und die wieder in ihm aufstieg und ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Was sollte er ohne sie tun? Was sollte er ohne Clara tun? Sie war zu einem Teil seines Lebens geworden, dem wichtigsten Teil seines Lebens. Vor einem Jahr hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sie existierte und heute konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne sie zu leben. Es ging nicht. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war, alleine aufzuwachen, alleine zu frühstücken und dann in die Arbeit zu apparieren. So, wie er es immer gemacht hatte. Er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es damals gewesen war. Wie es ohne Clara gewesen war. Es ging nicht und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht.

Er hatte die Richtige gefunden, die, ohne die er nicht mehr leben wollte und der Gedanke, den Rest seines Lebens ohne sie und ihre Tochter verbringen zu müssen, brachte ihn beinahe um. Wie sollte das funktionieren?

Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen leisen Knall hörte und eilte mit erhobenem Zauberstab in den Flur. Er ließ ihn wieder sinken, als er seinen Cousin Fred vor sich sah. Fred hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und sah so schlecht aus, wie Hugo sich im Moment fühlte. Fred schaute ihn entschuldigend an und Hugo hielt ihm wortlos die Flasche Feuerwhisky hin, die er noch in der Hand hielt. Fred ergriff sie und trank sie in einem Zug leer.

Er erschauderte und ließ die leere Flasche dann seufzend sinken. "'tschuldige, Hugo, dass ich so unangemeldet hereinplatze."

Hugo winkte ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er wollte Clara nicht wecken. Fred folgte ihm und ließ sich neben ihn fallen.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Fred ab und zu unangemeldet mitten in der Nacht bei Hugo vorbeischaute. Seit dem Tod von Freds Freundin Ellen war das hin und wieder vorgekommen, wenn Fred sich besonders einsam in seiner Wohnung fühlte und niemanden wirklich stören wollte, nicht mal Roxanne, mit der er ein sehr enges Verhältnis hatte. Aber auch sie hatte der Tod von Ellen schwer getroffen, da sie ihre beste Freundin gewesen war und Fred wollte keine Narben aufreißen. Also war er zu Hugo gekommen, denn Hugo war verständnisvoll (viel verständnisvoller als James oder Lucy) und weder verheiratet, noch hatte er Kinder, die er mitten in der Nacht wecken konnte.

"Also, was ist los?", fragte Hugo schließlich, nachdem er fünf Minuten auf den Lichtstrahl gestarrt hatte, der vom Vollmond herrührte.

Fred seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hab ganz normal geschlafen und dann bin ich neben Lisa aufgewacht und dann hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Also bin ich aufgestanden und auf ihren Balkon gegangen. Aber das hat auch nicht funktioniert. Es wurde nur schlimmer. Dann musste ich kotzen und danach hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger dort bleibe, dann würde ich umkippen, deshalb hab ich meine Klamotten zusammengesucht und jetzt bin ich hier."

Hugo musterte Fred, konnte in der Dunkelheit sein Gesicht aber kaum erkennen. "Und ist es jetzt besser?"

"Ja", erwiderte Fred und Hugo konnte erkennen, wie er die leere Flasche hochhielt. "Nach dem Feuerwhiskey, ja. Viel besser." Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich hab mich wohl gefühlt, ich war sogar glücklich und jetzt wird mir allein bei dem Gedanken schlecht, Lisa wieder zu sehen."

"Wie lange geht das jetzt mit euch schon?", fragte Hugo stirnrunzelnd. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass Roxanne irgendwann nebenbei erwähnt hatte, dass Fred sich mit jemandem traf, aber er war so mit Clara und dem Baby beschäftigt, dass er den Rest der Familie etwas aus den Augen verloren hatte.

"Zwei Monate", erwiderte Fred und atmete tief durch.

"Und wie läuft's?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es geht. Sie ist witzig, sie ist süß, sie bringt mich zum lachen und sie sieht wahnsinnig gut aus. Eigentlich viel zu gut für mich." Er seufzte. "Sie will nichts ernsthaftes. Sie weiß, dass ich das nicht könnte und das ist völlig in Ordnung für sie. Deshalb ist alles so einfach. Die Verabredungen, der Sex ... sie weiß, dass es zu nichts führt, sie hat keine Ansprüche und sie wird mich nicht umbringen wollen, wenn ich irgendwann Schluss machen werde."

Fred hatte lange gebraucht, bis er sich mit einer Frau hatte treffen können, ohne sofort das Gefühl zu haben, Ellen zu betrügen. Er hatte es irgendwann geschafft, sich mit einer Frau mehr als einmal zu verabreden und Spaß zu haben und wieder etwas lockerer zu werden, aber sobald eine Frau auch nur andeutete, dass sie mehr wollte, dass sie eine Zukunft mit ihm wollte, da machte er Schluss und rannte so schnell er konnte. Er würde nie bereit dazu sein, mit einer anderen als seiner großen Liebe Ellen eine Zukunft zu haben. Das wusste die ganze Familie. Aber trotzdem waren sie froh, dass er sich wieder mit Frauen traf, selbst wenn es nur um Sex und etwas Spaß ging, denn er wirkte zumindest etwas entspannter und dieser gequälte Ausdruck in seinen Augen war nicht ganz so präsent wie früher.

"Weißt du, Hugo, wenn ich Ellen nie gekannt hätte, dann wäre aus Lisa und mir wahrscheinlich was geworden. Sie passt gut zu mir. Sie hat meinen Sinn für Humor. Sie versteht meine Witze viel besser als Ellen es manchmal getan hat. Und manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass wirklich etwas aus Lisa und mir wird. Ellen hätte das gewollt. Sie hätte gewollt, dass ich jemanden finde, der mich glücklich macht, den ich lieben kann und mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen kann. Sie wollte das für mich. Und ich hätte das für sie gewollt, wenn ich gestorben wäre und sie weitergelebt hätte. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie einsam und allein endet, obwohl sie doch einen Mann verdient, der sie auf Händen trägt.

Und ich versuche es wirklich. Aber es geht einfach nicht. Selbst nicht mit jemandem wie Lisa. Und die würde wirklich zu mir passen."

"Aber sie ist nicht Ellen", flüsterte Hugo verständnisvoll. Sie war es nicht und würde es nie sein und das war Freds Problem. Ein Problem, das er wohl für den Rest seines Lebens haben würde.

Fred nickte. "Genau." Er seufzte. "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach Schluss machen. Es bringt nichts, es führt zu nichts und sie hat was besseres verdient."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf. "Mach das nichts. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie weiß, woran sie bei dir ist. Sie kennt deine Geschichte. Und wenn sie nicht mehr kann, wenn sie mehr will als das, was du ihr bieten kannst, dann wird sie dir das schon sagen. Aber du hast dich doch besser gefühlt, oder? Du hast mehr gelacht und dich mehr gefreut und warst nicht mehr ganz so traurig. Und wenn du dich auch nie in sie verlieben wirst, wenigstens hast du jemanden gefunden, der dich ein bisschen aufheitert. Vielleicht sogar jemand, mit dem du befreundet sein kannst, wenn nichts mehr mit ihm läuft."

Fred seufzte erneut und Hugo rief eine weitere Flasche Feuerwhiskey herbei. Fred schien ihn wirklich zu brauchen. Sie flog ins Wohnzimmer und Hugo drückte sie Fred in die Hand, der sofort einen großen Schluck trank.

"Es war das erste Mal, dass ich bei ihr eingeschlafen bin. Vielleicht war es das. Vielleicht war es einfach zu intim. Zu vertraut. Vielleicht hat es mich zu sehr an Ellen erinnert.", überlegte er und trank einen weiteren Schluck. "Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach ganz sein lassen."

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war der Meinung, dass zumindest der Sex Fred gut tat und ihm half, sich etwas zu entspannen und nicht mehr von dem Schmerz zerfressen zu werden, den der Gedanke an Ellen immer noch bei ihm auslöste, selbst nach all diesen Jahren. Aber wenn er sich damit nicht wohlfühlte, dann war es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, wenn er die Sache zwischen ihm und Lisa einfach beendete. Er war schließlich nicht an Freds Stelle. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit sowas umgehen würde.

Und dann zuckte er zusammen, weil ihm sein Traum wieder einfiel. Wenn Clara und Angela bei der Geburt sterben würden, dann wäre er exakt an Freds Stelle.

Er erschauderte, riss Fred die Flasche Feuerwhiskey beinahe aus der Hand und trank sie fast ganz leer, bis er sich wieder etwas besser fühlte. Er stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und bemerkte, dass Fred ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen neugierig anblickte.

"Und was ist mit dir? Eigentlich hab ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du um halb zwei wach bist und dich betrinkst."

Hugo stöhnte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Clara und Angela sind bei der Geburt gestorben. Es war schrecklich. Und dann bin ich aufgewacht und sie lag neben mir und hat friedlich geschlafen und das Baby hat getreten und alles war gut. Und dann ist mir klar geworden, dass das gar kein Traum sein muss. Dass sie wirklich sterben können." Seine Stimme brach und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er weitersprechen konnte. "Tja, und dann hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, mich zu betrinken."

Er nahm die Flasche wieder in die Hand und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

"Okay, das kann ich verstehen", erwiderte Fred mitfühlend.

"Weißt du, mir kam gar nicht der Gedanke, dass ich sie verlieren könnte. Ich war so froh, dass ich Clara gefunden habe und dass wir ein Baby bekommen, dass mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass ich die beiden verlieren könnte." Selbst nach seinem Unfall war ihm das nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen. Ihm war klar geworden, dass ihm selbst etwas passieren könnte, wenn er nicht vorsichtig war, aber dass Clara oder Angela ... Diesen Gedanken hatte er immer im Keim erstickt. Vielleicht war er deshalb von diesem Traum eingeholt worden. Und jetzt wurde er den Gedanken nicht mehr los.

Fred legte ihm verständnisvoll seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es sterben kaum noch Menschen bei der Geburt. Die Medizin ist so weit fortgeschritten und wir haben die Zauberei auf unserer Seite."

"Ich weiß." Hugo schluckte. "Aber Ellen hat die Medizin nicht geholfen. Und selbst wenn sie nicht bei der Geburt sterben, kann doch trotzdem was passieren. Es ist zwar kein Krieg, aber es gibt doch so viele andere Möglichkeiten. Julias Mutter ist bei einem Autounfall umgekommen. Und da hat ihr auch kein Zauberer helfen können. Und ich hab gehört, dass irgendjemand im Tropfenden Kessel an einem Hühnerknochen erstickt ist und es keiner gemerkt hat, bis es zu spät war. Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten, sie zu verlieren Fred, so schrecklich viele. Und ich hab solche Angst, weil ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich ohne sie leben kann."

Hugo schluckte und zwang sich dazu, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihm wurde schlecht von all den Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Und der Alkohol schien dieses Mal überhaupt nicht zu helfen. Er machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Fred seufzte. "Tu das nicht, Hugo. Tu das nicht. Denk nicht jede Sekunde darüber nach, dass du sie verlieren könntest und wie weh es tun würde. Damit tust du dir nur selbst weh und machst dich verrückt. Es ist wahr, es gibt unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, die Menschen, die man liebt, zu verlieren. Aber es bringt nichts, ständig darüber nachzugrübeln. Das wird nichts ändern und du verlierst nur den Blick für die ganzen schönen Dinge, die dir widerfahren. Du kannst es nicht genießen, dein Baby auf dem Arm zu halten, wenn du ständig darüber nachdenkst, wie du es wieder verlieren könntest. Sei einfach nur froh, dass du es hast."

Hugo nickte. Das wusste er, aber jetzt, wo er angefangen hatte, konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte Clara und Angela nicht verlieren.

"Nach Ellens Tod ging es mir auch so. Wenn ich sie so schnell verlieren konnte, wie schnell könnte ich dann alle anderen Menschen verlieren, die mir wichtig sind? Es war schrecklich und diese Gedanken haben mich alle nur noch mehr fertig gemacht. Denn dagegen tun kannst du sowieso nichts. Du kannst nichts verhindern. Wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist, dann ist sie gekommen.

Also hör auf, Hugo. Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken, sondern genieß einfach die Zeit, die dir mit allen Menschen, die du liebst, vergönnt ist. Genieß die Zeit, die du mit Clara hast, egal ob das nun zwei Wochen oder zwanzig Jahre sind. Denn du kriegst keinen einzigen Tag, den du verloren hast, wieder zurück."

Hugo hob die Flasche an und trank einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er sie Fred gab, der den letzten Rest herunterkippte. Ein kleines wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wenn ich an die Zeit mit Ellen zurückdenke, dann bereue ich keine einzige Sekunde, die ich mit ihr verbracht habe. Wir haben jeden Tag voll ausgekostet und aus allem das beste gemacht. Es waren nur sieben Jahre, die wir hatten, aber es waren die besten sieben Jahre meines Lebens und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass wir sie hatten und sie nicht durch diese ständige Angst beherrscht waren.

Also freu dich, dass du Clara hast und genieß alle Zeit, die du mit ihr kriegen kannst. Du weißt nicht, wie viel Zeit ihr zusammen habt. Mach sie nicht kaputt durch diese ganzen deprimierenden Gedanken. Das bringt niemandem was. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Hugo schluckte seine Tränen herunter und nickte. "Ja, ich versteh's. Und ich weiß, dass du Recht hast. Aber es ist nicht so einfach."

Fred lachte. "Keiner hat behauptet, dass es einfach ist, wenn man die Liebe seines Lebens gefunden hat. Man hat so viel mehr dazugewonnen. Aber auch sehr viel mehr zu verlieren."

Hugo seufzte. Fred hatte völlig Recht. Mit allem. Es lohnte sich nicht, sein ganzes Leben lang nur mit dieser Angst zu leben.

Er hob gerade seinen Zauberstab, um eine weitere Flasche herbei zu rufen, als Clara verschlafen in der Tür erschien. Ihr Haar war völlig zerzaust und sie wirkte leicht desorientiert, als sie Hugo und Fred verwirrt musterte.

"Was macht ihr denn hier mitten in der Nacht?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. Sie rieb sich über die Augen und Hugo sprang schnell auf. Für einen Moment drehte sich alles. Aber er war Alkohol gewohnt und hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Geh wieder ins Bett. Fred hat einfach nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebraucht. Wir werden dich nicht mehr stören und ganz leise sein, versprochen." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund, bevor er die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sie sanft in Richtung Schlafzimmer zurück schob.

Er hörte, wie Fred aufstand und ihnen in den Flur folgte. "Ich glaube, ich geh besser nach Hause. Ich bin müde. Ich will nicht weiter stören."

Hugo öffnete den Mund und wollte widersprechen, aber Fred schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass gut sein. Es geht mir wieder besser. Dir hoffentlich auch."

Hugo überlegte einen Moment. Er schaute zu Clara, die ihn verwirrt ansah, und lächelte. Sie war wunderschön und zauberhaft und es würde ihn umbringen, sie zu verlieren. Aber ständig darüber nachzudenken würde auch nichts besser machen.

"Ja. Es geht mir besser." Er umarmte Fred kurz. "Danke."

Fred lächelte. "Ganz meinerseits", erwiderte er, nickte Clara zu, wünschte eine gute Nacht und war dann wieder verschwunden.

Clara blinzelte und strich sich über ihren Bauch. "Was war das denn?"

"Ein Männergespräch", erwiderte er grinsend.

Clara lächelte. "Das dachte ich mir, so wie du nach Alkohol stinkst." Hugo erwiderte ihr Lächeln schuldbewusst und wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihn an seinem T-Shirt zu sich. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn. "Komm zurück ins Bett", flüsterte sie. "Ohne dich ist es so einsam da drin."

Er folgte ihr ohne Protest. Er legte sich neben sie und wartete darauf, bis sie es sich in ihrem Kissenberg bequem gemacht hatte und zufrieden die Augen schloss, bevor er einen Arm um sie legte und spürte, wie ihre Brust sich hob und senkte. Sie lächelte ihn an, ohne die Augen zu öffnen und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Hugo betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, bevor auch er die Augen schloss. Es war wirklich nichts besser als die Gegenwart.

**TBC...**


	17. "Wir bekommen unser Baby"

"Oh mein Gott, Clara, dieses Kleid ist einfach fantastisch!", rief Rose glücklich und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

Clara lehnte sich nach hinten und lächelte zufrieden. Es war immer eine Freude, wenn die Kleider, die man entworfen und genäht hatte, den Leuten gefielen, für die sie bestimmt waren. Und Rose war ganz hingerissen von diesem wunderschönen Kleid (einem der hübschesten, das sie je entworfen hatte).

"Also gefällt es dir?", fragte sie trotzdem, um ganz sicher zu gehen. "Ich kann auch noch was ändern."

"Wag es ja nicht!", erwiderte Rose entschieden und schaute Clara warnend an. "Es ist bis auf die letzte Naht perfekt." Sie betrachtete sich aufmerksam im Spiegel und Clara beglückwünschte sich zu der guten Arbeit, die sie geleistet hatte. Das Kleid passte wirklich sehr gut zu Rose. Es war trägerlos und eng anliegend an ihrem Oberkörper. Ab der Hüfte fiel es ihr wie ein Ballkleid bis zu den Knien. Oben war es aus schwarzem Stoff mit Pailletten besetzt und der Rock war aus weißem Stoff, der von zwei schwarzen Streifen durchzogen wurde.

Clara hatte es extra für Rose entworfen, die beim Weihnachtsessen bei Hugos Eltern erwähnt hatte, dass sie sich schon lange kein wirklich schickes Kleid geleistet hatte, das sie zur Silvesterparty von ihren Schwiegereltern anziehen konnte. Also hatte Clara sich gleich an die Arbeit gemacht und auch Hilfe von Hugo bekommen, der versucht hatte, sich daran zu erinnern, was für Kleider Rose sonst gerne trug (es hatte nicht sehr gut funktioniert, aber Scorpius wusste glücklicherweise besser Bescheid). Leider hatte sie es nicht geschafft, es bis Silvester fertig zu stellen, da sie durch ihren viel zu dicken Bauch längst nicht mehr so schnell nähen konnte wie früher (und die Heiler ihr eigentlich verboten hatten, überhaupt noch zu arbeiten), aber dadurch, dass sie jetzt schon seit sieben Tagen überfällig war, hatte sie noch geschafft, es vor der Geburt fertig zu stellen (auch wenn sie ihre Kolleginnen hatte bestechen müssen, damit die den Großteil der Arbeit erledigten und sie nur noch bei den Feinarbeiten Hand anlegen musste).

"Nächstes Silvester kannst du es tragen", sagte Clara mit einem traurigen Unterton. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas nicht bis zu dem Termin, den sie sich gesetzt hatte, fertig bekommen hatte.

"Ach, da findet sich viel früher etwas", widersprach Rose. "Mum und Dad haben versprochen, Aiden nächste Woche für eine Nacht zu nehmen, damit Scorpius und ich wieder etwas Zeit für uns haben. Wir wollen essen gehen. Da kann ich es gleich anziehen." Sie grinste verschmitzt. "Und Scorpius kann es mir dann wieder ausziehen."

Clara fing an zu lachen und musste sich den Bauch halten, weil das Baby so durchgeschüttelt wurde. "Dann freu ich mich, dass ich euch etwas gutes tun konnte."

Rose nickte. "Oh ja. Wenn er mich in dem Kleid sehen wird, dann werden wir auf jeden Fall Sex haben." Sie drehte sich noch einmal im Kreis, nickte zufrieden und ging dann wieder in die Umkleidekabine zurück.

Clara seufzte und schloss die Augen, während sie beruhigend über ihren Bauch strich. Durch ihr Lachen war das Baby wieder lebendiger geworden und trat jetzt fröhlich gegen die Bauchdecke. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Angela ihre Kraft darauf verwenden würde, sich aus ihrer Gebärmutter herauszuwinden, aber die Kleine hatte wohl andere Pläne.

"Rose?", fragte sie schließlich unsicher. Es war ihr etwas unangenehm, die Frage zu stellen, obwohl sie sich schon seit einer Weile damit beschäftigte.

"Ja?"

"Ist das zwischen Scorpius und dir eigentlich noch wie am Anfang? Seid ihr immer noch so scharf aufeinander?"

Rose lachte. "Es ist nicht mehr ganz so. Er war mein erstes Mal, weißt du? Am Anfang war der Sex etwas merkwürdig, aber nachdem ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, hat es riesigen Spaß gemacht und ich konnte gar nicht mehr genug davon kriegen, was in Hogwarts gar nicht so einfach ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Clara grinste. "Oh ja." Es war wirklich nicht einfach, genug Privatsphäre zu finden, damit man ungestört sein konnte. Irgendeiner fand einen immer irgendwann, ob das nun der Hauslehrer, Peeves, die Vertrauensschüler oder die Exfreundin des Freundes war.

"Nach Hogwarts sind wir dann zusammen in eine Wohnung gezogen und die ersten paar Wochen hätten wir das Bett am liebsten gar nicht mehr verlassen. Aber dann wurde meine Ausbildung immer schwieriger und Scorpius musste immer mehr arbeiten und dann waren wir meistens viel zu müde für Sex." Sie seufzte. "Dann ist Scorpius für dieses eine Jahr nach Amerika gegangen und immer wenn wir uns dort gesehen haben, konnten wir die Finger nicht mehr voneinander lassen." Rose zog den Vorhang der Umkleide zur Seite. Sie trug wieder Jeans und Pullover und hatte das Kleid über dem Arm. Clara hievte sich aus dem Stuhl hoch und nahm ihr das Kleid aus der Hand, um es transportfähig zu verpacken.

"Und jetzt ... ich glaube, wir haben eine gute Balance gefunden, trotz Arbeit und Kindern noch genug Zeit für uns und für sowas zu haben. Nur während meinen Schwangerschaften haben uns die Heiler verboten, Sex zu haben, weil das ein zu großes Risiko für mich war." Sie seufzte enttäuscht. "Was schade war, weil ich zu der Zeit ziemlich scharf auf ihn war."

Clara nickte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst." So scharf auf Sex wie vor zwei Monaten war sie selten gewesen und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum. Aber Hugo hatte glücklicherweise absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, ihr beim Stillen dieses Bedürfnisses zu helfen.

"Aber wieso fragst du?", wollte Rose wissen, die ihr aufmerksam dabei zusah, wie sie das Kleid verpackte.

Clara zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte stur auf ihre Hände. "Ich weiß auch nicht ... das zwischen Hugo und mir ist nur ... wir hatten so wenig Zeit zu zweit, in der wir zusammen waren und das Baby sollte jede Sekunde kommen ... und jetzt wird schon wieder alles anders werden, obwohl es gerade erst so schön zwischen uns geworden ist ..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und brach ab. Rose legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie aufmunternd. "Du hast also einfach Angst", stellte sie treffend fest.

Clara nickte. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst. "Es ist nur alles so neu ... meine Beziehung mit Hugo verändert sich laufend. Kaum waren wir Freunde, hab ich mich in ihn verliebt und jetzt haben wir uns an diese Beziehung zu zweit gewöhnt, da kommt schon jemand drittes hinzu, der absolute Priorität haben wird ... und ich weiß nichts über Babys. Ich hab keine Ahnung von ihnen! Ich weiß nicht, wie man sie wickelt, wie man sie füttert, wie man sie badet, wie man weiß, was sie haben, wenn sie weinen, wie man sie zum Schlafen bringt, ich weiß nichts! Absolut nichts! Und Hugo ist so davon überzeugt, dass ich eine gute Mutter sein werde, dabei hab ich keine Ahnung. Und er weiß so viel. Er weiß alles über Babys. Er kann das alles. Und wenn er sieht, dass ich nichts kann, dann wird er mich nicht mehr lieben und dann ..."

Dicke Tränen liefen ihr mittlerweile über die Wangen und sie wurde von Schluchzern geschüttelt, die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Rose schlang die Arme um sie und Clara schluchzte in ihre Schulter, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Wie sie ihre Hormone hasste! Seit Monaten hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, auch wenn sie selten so außer Kontrolle gerieten wie jetzt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Ängste irrational waren. Hugo würde nicht plötzlich aufhören sie zu lieben, nur weil sie nichts von Babys wusste. Er würde schrecklich lieb und fürsorglich zu ihr sein und ihr zeigen, was er alles wusste und sie würde das schon schaffen. Ob sie allerdings seine Erwartungen erfüllen und diese fantastische Mutter sein würde, die er jetzt schon in ihr sah, wagte sie zu bezweifeln. Und dabei wollte sie ihn nicht enttäuschen. Und Angela auch nicht. Sie am allerwenigsten. Sie wollte diese tolle Mutter sein, die ihre Mum für sie gewesen war, aber mit jedem Tag schien ihr diese Aufgabe schwieriger vorzukommen. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht versagen. Hoffentlich nicht.

"Ganz ruhig", sagte Rose beruhigend und strich ihr über die Haare. Diese Geste war so nett, dass sie wieder von vorne anfing zu weinen. Sie wurde von Rose in ihren Stuhl verfrachtet und bemühte sich, tief zu atmen, weil Rose ihr das ständig zuflüsterte.

Es dauerte gut und gerne fünf Minuten, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Und als das endlich der Fall war, spürte sie wieder, wie stark Angela sie trat und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Leider beruhigte ihre Tochter das nicht. Sie nahm das Taschentuch, das Rose ihr hinhielt, dankend an und putzte sich lautstark die Nase.

"Danke", schniefte sie peinlich berührt. Sie war noch nie so zusammengebrochen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei? Was würde Rose jetzt über sie denken?

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Rose mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. "Du bist nicht die erste, der das so geht. Ich hatte auch keine Ahnung von Babys, als ich Diana bekommen hab."

"Ach nein?", fragte Clara hoffnungsvoll. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein. Alle meine Cousinen und Cousins waren schon keine Babys mehr, als ich alt genug war, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen und als Vic und Molly ihre Babys bekommen haben, war ich so mit meiner Ausbildung beschäftigt, dass ich mir nie die Mühe gemacht habe, sie zu besuchen und Zeit mit den Kindern zu verbringen. Glaub mir, kurz vor der Geburt war ich auch leicht panisch."

"Wirklich?" Wenn es Rose auch so gegangen war ... Rose war eine tolle Mutter. Für Aiden und Diana war sie die beste Mutter auf der ganzen Welt. Und auch Hugo war beeindruckt von seiner großen Schwester. Wenn Rose auch diese Zweifel gehabt hatte ... vielleicht würde es wirklich nicht so schlimm werden.

"Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Rose heftig nickend. "Aber man lernt ziemlich schnell. Und in den ganzen Babybüchern, die ich gelesen hab, standen auch viele hilfreiche Sachen."

Clara nickte. Sie hatte auch einige Bücher gelesen, aber irgendwie war ihr das alles viel zu abstrakt und kompliziert vorgekommen. Als Achtjährige hatte sie von ihrer Mutter ein Meerschweinchen zum Geburtstag bekommen und zwei Monate davor schon angefangen, die ganzen Ratgeber zu lesen, die sie zu dem Thema hatte finden können. Sie hatte alles gewissenhaft studiert, aber nur die Hälfte von allem, was sie gelesen hatte, hatte sie wirklich verstanden. Die ganzen Bücher waren erst richtig hilfreich gewesen, als sie ihr Meerschweinchen schließlich gehabt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass es bei Angela nicht anders sein würde, auch wenn es sie schon etwas störte, dass sie ihr Kind mit einem Nagetier verglich.

"Und du hast Recht, Hugo hat mehr Ahnung von Babys als du, aber das kann auch ein großer Vorteil sein. Ich hab mehrere Tage gebraucht, bis ich Scorpius dazu gekriegt hab, eine Windel zu wechseln." Sie lächelte erinnerungsselig und Clara musste grinsen. "Wenn du Fragen hast oder Hilfe brauchst, wird Hugo dir bestimmt gerne helfen. Er freut sich, wenn er mit seinem Baby-Wissen angeben kann, glaub mir."

Clara nickte erneut. Das klang gar nicht so schlecht. Das klang sogar sehr gut. Hugo würde sich nie über sie lustig machen. Er würde ihr helfen und ihr alles bestimmt so oft zeigen, bis sie es auch konnte.

"Und eins verspreche ich dir, Clara. Nur, weil du keine Ahnung von Babys hast, weil du nie mit einem zu tun hattest, wird Hugo dich nicht für eine schlechte Mutter halten. Und er wird auch nicht aufhören, dich zu lieben. Bestimmt nicht. Du würdest doch auch nicht einfach aufhören, ihn zu lieben, wenn er keine Ahnung davon hätte."

"Ja", seufzte Clara. Wegen so etwas würde sie nie aufhören, ihn zu lieben. Sie war davon überzeugt, dass sie nie aufhören würde, ihn zu lieben.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte Rose ihr und reichte ihr die Hand, damit Clara aus dem Stuhl aufstehen konnte. "Es wird sich alles finden. Ihr schafft das schon."

"Hoffentlich", erwiderte Clara und machte damit weiter, das Kleid zu verpacken.

"Habt ihr schon Pläne für nach der Geburt?", wollte Rose dann nach einer Weile wissen, während sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte und fasziniert beobachtete, wie ihr wunderschönes Kleid hinter vielen Plastikbahnen verschwand.

Clara strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren und schaute Rose verwirrt an. "Was meinst du? Welche Windelmarke wir benutzen werden?" Sie richtete sich auf und stemmte eine Hand in ihren Rücken. Er tat ihr schon seit Tagen unheimlich weh.

"Nein. Ich meine, wie lange ihr in der Wohnung bleiben wollt."

Clara runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollten sie nicht mehr in der Wohnung bleiben? Hatte Hugo nur einen befristeten Vertrag und wurde irgendwann rausgeworfen? Sie dachte, dass die Wohnung ihm gehörte. Oder wurde sein Haus auch abgerissen?

"Wieso? Müssen wir ausziehen?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik. Sie liebte Hugos Wohnung. Die Wohnung war toll. Groß, gemütlich, mit einer Dachterrasse, auf der man wunderbar den Sonnenuntergang beobachten konnte. Außerdem war das Kinderzimmer so schön hergerichtet. Wenn Hugo nicht da war, dann verbrachte sie Stunden in dem Schaukelstuhl, der in einer Ecke stand, und stellte sich vor, wie sie Zeit mit ihrer Tochter hier verbringen würde. Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, Zeit mit ihrer Tochter zu verbringen. So sehr sie die Schwangerschaft auch genossen hatte, mittlerweile wollte sie nur noch, dass sie endlich vorbei war, weil sie sich von Tag zu Tag mehr wie ein Wal fühlte. Auch wenn sie immer noch Angst hatte zu versagen, wollte sie trotzdem endlich ihr Kind kennenlernen.

Rose schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Ihr müsst überhaupt nicht ausziehen. Ich dachte nur, dass ihr vielleicht ausziehen wollt."

"Wieso?" Clara hielt das verpackte Kleid hoch und musterte es prüfend, bevor sie zufrieden nickte und es Rose überreichte. "Wieso sollten wir ausziehen wollen?"

"Eure Wohnung liegt mitten in der Stadt. Sie ist schön und sie ist groß und sie ist auch sehr sauber, seit du eingezogen bist, aber mit Kind wird sie trotzdem schnell klein werden. Außerdem wird die Kleine kaum Auslauf haben, wenn sie größer wird. Und falls ihr irgendwann noch ein zweites Kind haben wollt, dann wird es wirklich eng."

"Also meinst du, wir sollten uns eine größere Wohnung suchen?" Sie verstand Roses Argumente, aber der Gedanke, schon wieder umzuziehen (das dritte Mal in zwei Jahren), bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder ihren ganzen Kram in Kisten packen und neu streichen und ihre Möbel verrücken. Sie fühlte sich wohl, wo sie war.

"Ich spreche von einem Haus", erwiderte Rose und nahm die Umhänge von ihr und Clara vom Haken neben der Tür, bevor sie Clara durch einen Flur in den Verkaufsraum folgte. "So ein richtig schönes Haus mit zwei oder drei Etagen und einem Garten, der an einer Straße liegt, wo nicht viel Verkehr herrscht und wo du dir keine Sorgen machen musst, dass Angela überfahren wird, wenn du sie mal unbeaufsichtigt lässt."

"Ein Haus?", fragte Clara mit leuchtenden Augen. Sie hatte noch nie in einem Haus gewohnt. Als ihre Eltern noch verheiratet waren, hatten sie in einer Wohnung gewohnt, die etwas kleiner war als die von Hugo. Nachdem ihre Eltern sich hatten scheiden lassen, hatte sie in einer Wohnung gewohnt, die fast so klein war wie ihre alte in dem abgerissenen Haus. In Paris hatte sie in einer kleinen Streichholzschachtelwohnung gewohnt und die, die sie sich mit Pierre geteilt hatte, war auch nicht größer gewesen. Von einem Haus hatte sie als kleines Mädchen immer geträumt. Genau wie von einer typischen spießigen Familie, Vater, Mutter und Kind, nachdem ihre Eltern sich getrennt hatten. Jetzt würde sie das vielleicht haben können. Genau, wie sie es sich erträumt hatte.

"Ja, ein Haus", bestätigte Rose. "Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie klein die Wohnung von Scorpius und mir geworden ist, nachdem Diana auf die Welt gekommen ist. Ich bin an einen Punkt gekommen, an dem ich den Eindruck hatte, dass die Wände auf mich zukommen und mich zermatschen würden. Und als wir dann ein Haus gefunden haben, das wir uns leisten konnten und das schön war, das war fantastisch. Ich hatte frische Luft zum Lernen, ich musste nicht immer einen halben Kilometer mit dem Kinderwagen zum Park laufen, damit Di mal auf einer Schaukel sitzen konnte und wir hatten alle unseren Freiraum."

Clara hörte aufmerksam zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken sich verselbstständigten. Ein Haus wäre himmlisch. Eins von diesen völlig klischeehaften mit einem weißen Gartenzaun und einem kleinen Weg, der zur Haustür führte und der mit Primeln oder Tulpen oder Rosensträuchern oder Sonnenblumen gesäumt war und einem großen Garten mit einer Schaukel. Und einer Rutsche. Auf jeden Fall mit eine Rutsche. Sie hatte schon immer eine Rutsche haben wollen.

Sie seufzte verträumt. Ein Haus wäre wirklich großartig.

"Ich glaube, dass das Haus neben Lilys schon eine ganze Weile leersteht. Vielleicht solltet ihr es euch mal ansehen. Lily wäre bestimmt begeistert, wenn Hugo in ihrer Nähe wohnt. Und Robbie ist nicht viel älter als Angela, also hätte sie immer jemanden zu spielen.", fuhr Rose begeistert fort.

Clara drehte sich um und schaute Rose misstrauisch an. "Warum hast du dir darüber so viele Gedanken gemacht?" Das klang nicht so, als wäre es eine Idee, die Rose vor zwei Minuten gekommen war.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einfach nur so."

"Einfach nur so? Du weißt einfach nur so, dass neben Lily ein Haus frei wird, das wir kaufen könnten? Einfach so?" Sie wusste, dass Rose ein gutes Herz hatte und ihren Bruder liebte, aber dass sie sich _so_ viele Gedanken darüber machte, kam ihr ungewöhnlich vor. Sie selbst hatte sich seit Jahren kaum Gedanken über ihre abscheulichen Halbschwestern gemacht.

Rose seufzte. "Ich will einfach nur, dass ihr glücklich seid. Ich hab Hugo noch nie so gesehen, so zufrieden, so glücklich, so ... keine Ahnung. Aber ich hab ihn noch nie so gesehen und ich weiß, dass das an dir liegt. Er liebt dich wirklich und du liebst ihn und ihr macht euch glücklich. Bis jetzt ist er immer an die Falschen geraten. Er hat sie geliebt, aber sie ihn meistens nicht und wenn doch, dann wollten sie ihn völlig ändern und jemanden aus ihm machen, der er nicht war. Besonders Collette." Rose verzog das Gesicht und Clara erinnerte sich schaudernd an die Zeit, in der sie das Hochzeitskleid für Hugos Exfreundin genäht hatte. Nichts war gut genug, mit nichts war sie zufrieden und ständig hatte sie abfällige Kommentare über Clara gemacht. Schließlich hatte Clara versucht, sie an eine ihrer Kolleginnen zu verweisen, aber Collette hatte merkwürdigerweise auf Clara selbst bestanden. Leider.

"Und jetzt ... du willst ihn nicht verändern. Du liebst ihn, wie er ist und du machst ihn glücklich und ich möchte nur, dass das weiterhin so bleibt zwischen euch. Ich hab das alles schon durchgemacht und ich weiß, was für Probleme auftauchen können und ich will euch einfach helfen. Außerdem weiß ich, wie sehr Hugo und Lily es vermissen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und ich weiß, dass ihr euch auch mögt und mir hat das Haus immer gefallen und wenn es euch auch gefallen sollte ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr müsst nichts tun, was ihr nicht wollt. Ich dachte nur, dass ich es mal anspreche."

Clara nickte und schluckte den Kloß herunter, den sie im Hals hatte. Rose hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, so von Hugos Familie akzeptiert zu werden. Seit der Scheidung ihrer Eltern hatte sie von einer Familie geträumt, in der sich alle vertrugen und man gerne zusammen war. Jetzt hatte sie das alles. Sie hatte ihre große Liebe gefunden und würde eine Tochter bekommen und mit einem Mal eine Großfamilie, die sie liebte und behandelte, als wäre sie eine Blutsverwandte.

Sie umarmte Rose, bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte. "Danke, Rose. Vielen Dank." Sie fuhr sich mit ihrem Handrücken über die Augen. "Ich werde mit Hugo über das Haus sprechen. Wir werden sehen."

Rose lächelte. "Gut." Sie öffnete die Tür und betrat den großen Verkaufsraum. Momentan war nicht viel los. Eine ältliche Frau sah sich die Auswahl der Küchenschürzen an und Aiden stand auf einem Podest, wo ihm ein neuer Festumhang abgesteckt wurde. Er sah schrecklich unglücklich aus und warf Rose einen flehentlichen Blick zu. "Muss das wirklich sein, Mum?", fragte er gequält.

"Ja, Aiden, das muss sein. Dein letzter Festumhang ist dir fast schon zu klein und außerdem ist er viel zu billig.", erklärte Rose, stellte sich neben ihn und strich ihm über seine blonden Haare.

"Zu billig?", fragte Clara mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken, der dem Podest am nächsten war. Sie stöhnte auf, als ein Tritt sie besonders hart traf.

Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Scorpius' Großvater hat mir auf der Silvesterparty gesagt, dass es eine Frechheit von mir ist, meinen Sohn auf ihre vornehme Party mitzunehmen, wenn er mit einem Putzlappen bekleidet ist."

"Urgroßvater ist ein Arschloch", erklärte Aiden Clara grinsend und wurde von Rose mit einem strengen Blick bedacht.

"Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du solche Wörter nicht in den Mund nehmen sollst!"

Aiden murmelte eine Entschuldigung und schaute beschämt auf den Boden. Rose drehte sich um und beugte sich zu Clara herunter. "Aber er hat Recht. Lucius Malfoy ist ein Arschloch." Clara lachte. Sie hatte noch nie etwas Gutes über ihn gehört. "Als Scorpius mich heiraten wollte, hätte er ihn am liebsten enterbt. Glücklicherweise liebt Narcissa Scorpius abgöttisch und hätte das nie zugelassen. Aber Lucius bestreitet immer noch, dass ich zur Familie gehöre, wenn ihn jemand fragt." Rose verdrehte erneut die Augen. Clara war sich sicher, dass es ihr mehr ausmachte, dass Lucius sie nicht akzeptierte, als sie sagte.

"Mum, wie lange noch?", fragte Aiden genervt und schaute sie so herzzerreißend an, dass Clara sofort schwach geworden wäre.

"So lange, bis diese nette Lady hier fertig ist.", erwiderte Rose und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Louise ist sehr schnell", versicherte Clara Aiden zwinkernd. "Sie muss nur deine Größe abstecken, dann bist du fertig."

Aiden atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte Clara dankbar an. "Warum machst du das nicht, Tante Clara?"

Clara lächelte. Sie liebte es, wenn er sie Tante Clara nannte. Es war so, als würde sie wirklich offiziell zu dieser Familie gehören. Als würde sie Hugos Frau sein.

Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch. "Weil ich mit dem Ding nicht mehr nah genug an dich herankomme." Aiden verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte gequält auf. "Und je mehr du meckerst, desto langsamer wird Louise.", fügte sie hinzu. Rose lächelte sie dankbar an.

Tatsächlich war Louise fünf Minuten später fertig und Aiden sprang glücklich vom Podest. "Wir haben momentan viel zu tun, weil alle ihre Kleider umnähen lassen wollen, die sie zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen haben, deshalb könnte es sein, dass der Umhang erst in einer Woche fertig ist", erklärte Louise Rose, während Clara versuchte, ohne Hilfe aus dem Stuhl aufzustehen. Sie schaffte es, nachdem Aiden ihr einen kleinen Schubs versetzt hatte.

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er das Ding für eine ganze Weile nicht brauchen wird", erwiderte Rose lachend und unterschrieb den Auftrag, während Aiden unauffällig versuchte, einer Schaufensterpuppe unter den Rock zu schauen. Er schrie laut auf, als die Puppe ihn auf den Hinterkopf schlug und ihn tadelnd anblickte.

"Das ist unerhört! Unerhört! Ich brauche dieses Kleid bis nächste Woche und verlange Ihre beste Designerin! Ich _bestehe_ auf Ihre beste Designerin! Ich zahle ein Vermögen und ich will verdammt noch mal das Beste vom Besten! Und dieser Fetzen, den Sie mir da unter die Nase halten, ist es eindeutig nicht! Also schaffen Sie mir Clara Hearts sofort heran!"

Clara drehte sich um und starrte zur Kasse. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum. Da stand Collette Byrons in einem Designerkleid von Gustave und bedachte das beste Kleid, das sie momentan im Laden hatten, mit Blicken, durch die es eigentlich in Flammen hätte aufgehen müssen. Bei dem Anblick von Hugos Exfreundin verspürte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Bauch. Das Baby konnte ihre Abneigung bestimmt spüren.

Collette drehte sich um und erblickte Clara. Sofort ließ sie Samantha, eine der Verkäuferinnen, stehen und eilte mit klackernden Absätzen auf sie zu. Sie war viel zu stark geschminkt und trug Schmuck im Wert von mehreren tausend Galleonen, ihr Haar war kunstvoll frisiert und sie sah aus, als wäre sie zu einem Staatsbankett eingeladen und nicht so, als würde sie einen kleinen Einkaufsbummel machen. Was hatte Hugo nur an ihr gefunden?

"Clara, Schätzchen, gut, dass Sie da sind. Diese schreckliche Person da hinten wollte mir weißmachen, dass Sie nicht da sind und die nächsten Monate auch nicht verfügbar sein werden." Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte Clara zwei Küsschen auf die Wangen. Clara konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Aiden sich hinter Rose versteckte, die aussah, als würde sie Collette am liebsten verprügeln wollen.

"Ich brauche unbedingt ein ganz schickes Abendkleid für ein unglaublich wichtiges Dinner meines Mannes nächste Woche", rief Collette und ignorierte geflissentlich den Rest der Leute. "Da fällt mir ein, schauen Sie mal." Sie hielt ihre Hand hoch, um Clara einen Ring mit einem Diamanten zu zeigen, der größer war als die Rassel, die sie letzte Woche gekauft hatte. "Den hat mir Bernard zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Traumhaft, nicht wahr?" Sie schaute Clara hoffnungsvoll an, aber die zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie verspürte schon wieder dieses Ziehen im Bauch und hätte sich am liebsten hingelegt und ihre Ruhe gehabt. "Aber egal. Ich brauche sofort ein Kleid. Also machen wir uns an die Arbeit."

Clara seufzte und rieb sich ihren Bauch. Es war ihr egal, wie viel Geld diese Frau ausgeben konnte, sie würde den Teufel tun und sie noch einmal bedienen. Sie hatte schon die Schnauze voll von ihr gehabt, bevor sie gewusst hatte, dass sie die Exfreundin von Hugo war. Jetzt verabscheute sie sie regelrecht.

"Mrs McLaggen, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber ich kann Ihr Kleid nicht entwerfen. Ich kann jede Minute mein Baby bekommen und die Heiler haben mir verboten zu arbeiten", sagte sie mit ihrem süßesten Lächeln, das sie für die schlimmsten Kunden reserviert hatte.

Collettes Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch, der ihr anscheinend erst jetzt aufgefallen war, und betrachtete ihn wie ein ekliges Insekt, das sie am liebsten zertreten würde. Instinktiv legte Clara beide Hände schützend darauf. Sie hätte Angela liebend gern die Ohren zugehalten, damit sie dieser schrecklichen Frau nicht zuhören musste.

Collette seufzte schwer und ließ ihren Blick durch den Laden schweifen, bis er an dem Kleid hängen blieb, das Clara für Rose gemacht hatte. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf und Clara schwante schlimmes.

"Dieses Kleid ist toll!", rief Collette begeistert. Sofort drückte Rose es an sich und warf der Exfreundin ihres kleinen Bruders einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Nur über meine Leiche!"

Collette lachte hämisch und ignorierte Rose. "Ich zahle Ihnen das dreifache, was Rose dafür gezahlt hätte."

Es verschaffte Clara außerordentlich viel Genugtuung, den Kopf zu schütteln. "Tut mir Leid, aber das Kleid gehört Rose."

"Das fünffache!"

"Nein."

"Das sechsfache!", rief Collette und stemmte ihre perfekt manikürten Hände in die gertenschlanken Hüften. Clara war nie so dünn gewesen, selbst vor ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht. Und jetzt erst recht nicht. Sie war wirklich ein Wal geworden. Warum musste Hugos Exfreundin nur so eine Bohnenstange sein? Da fühlte sie sich noch zehnmal dicker als sie es ohnehin schon war.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wie schon gesagt, das Kleid gehört Rose. Es ist ein Geschenk und Sie werden es für kein Geld der Welt bekommen." Herrlich, wie gut das tat. Merkwürdig. Normalerweise war sie nie so schadenfroh.

"Dann machen Sie mir eben auch so ein Kleid.", versuchte Collette es anders. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Clara erneut den Kopf schüttelte.

"Dieses Kleid ist ein Unikat. Und wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, es ist mir verboten worden, auch nur eine Nadel anzurühren." So schlimm war es natürlich nicht, seit sie sich zur Zufriedenheit der Heiler geschont hatte, aber das brauchte diese aufgeblasene Ziege nicht zu wissen. Clara fragte sich ernsthaft, was Hugo an dieser schrecklichen Person gefunden haben mochte. "Sie dürfen sich aber gerne unser reichhaltiges Angebot anschauen und wenn Sie an nichts Gefallen finden, wird eine meiner Kolleginnen Ihnen sehr gerne behilflich sein."

Collette richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und funkelte Clara wütend an. "Sie wissen wohl nicht, wen Sie hier vor sich haben, Sie dumme fette Kuh!"

Clara lächelte sie weiterhin freundlich an. Was glaubte diese Person eigentlich? Dass sie mit Beleidigungen mehr erreichen würde als mit Geld? "Doch, natürlich weiß ich das. Sie sind die Person, die das Kleid von Rose nicht bekommen wird." Sie drehte sich zu Rose, Aiden und Louise um, die sie alle begeistert anstarrten. "Na los, gehen wir nach Hause."

Rose und Aiden nickten und setzten sich in Bewegung, um den Ausgang anzusteuern. Clara warf Collette einen letzten Blick zu, den diese vor Wut bebend erwiderte. Clara ging hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbei, als sie plötzlich einen starken Schmerz verspürte und sich stöhnend zusammenkrümmte. Sofort war Rose an ihrer Seite.

"Was ist los? Geht es dir gut?"

Clara versuchte tief durchzuatmen. "Ich weiß nicht", wimmerte sie und spürte einen Moment später etwas Nasses an ihrem Bein. Sie schluckte und versuchte, die aufkommende Panik zu bekämpfen. "Ich glaube, es ist so weit. Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

Roses Augen wurden groß und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, bevor es einem besorgten Ausdruck Platz machte. Sofort schob sie Clara auf ihren Stuhl zurück, kniete sich hin und befühlte Claras Bauch. Dann wandte sie sich an Louise, die das Ganze mit offenem Mund verfolgte.

"Könnten Sie vielleicht meinem Bruder Bescheid sagen? Er ist im Scherzartikelladen."

Clara warf ihr einen flehentlichen Blick zu und Louise nickte. Sofort eilte sie aus dem Laden, vorbei an einer zur Salzsäule erstarrten Collette und einem verwirrten Aiden.

"Ganz ruhig, Clara", sagte Rose beruhigend. "Hugo wird gleich da sein und dann geht ihr ins Krankenhaus. Alles wird gut."

Clara nickte. Sie hatte sich zwar danach gesehnt, dass es endlich losging, aber jetzt, wo es so weit war, bekam sie schon etwas Angst. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde und wie schlimm es werden würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass Hugo bald auftauchte, denn ohne ihn würde sie das auf keinen Fall durchstehen können.

"Mum?", fragte Aiden verzagt und kam langsam näher. "Was ist los? Warum hat Tante Clara Schmerzen? Und warum muss sie ins Krankenhaus?"

Rose lächelte. "Deine Tante bekommt jetzt ihr Baby. Bald wirst du deine Cousine kennen lernen können."

Aiden schaute sie mit großen Augen an. "Wirklich?", rief er. "Cool!"

"Einen Moment mal!", meldete sich Collette zu Wort. Clara stöhnte auf. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass diese blöde Kuh noch da war. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz"

"Na das ist ja nichts neues", murmelte Rose missmutig und Clara lächelte.

"Was hat Hugo damit zu tun, dass sie ihr Baby bekommt?"

Rose drehte sich um und schaute Collette selbstzufrieden an. "Ach, weißt du das gar nicht? Dabei stand es doch in allen Zeitungen! Wie dumm. Hugo ist der Vater."

Collettes Augen wurden groß wie Klatscher und sie starrte Clara mit aufgerissenem Mund an. "Was? Aber ... aber ..." Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Hoffentlich überanstrengte sie ihr Gehirn damit nicht zu sehr. "Seid ihr sicher, dass dieses Balg von Hugo ist? Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Säufer schwängern lassen und will nur an Hugos Kohle ran."

"Wieso?", erwiderte Rose kalt. "Weil du es so machen würdest?"

Collette holte wütend Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber aus dem Konzept gebracht, als die Tür zum Laden aufflog und Hugo mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck hereinstürmte. Er lief direkt an Collette vorbei, schien sie aber gar nicht zu bemerken. Er kniete sich neben Rose und nahm Claras Hand.

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es tat so gut, dass er da war und ihre Hand hielt. Es ging ihr schon viel besser. Auch die Panik war nicht mehr so groß. Wenn er bei ihr war, konnte sie alles schaffen.

"Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Geht es dir gut? Tut es sehr weh?"

Clara strich ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. "Es geht mir gut." Dann zwang sie sich zu lächeln, denn die Angst stand Hugo ins Gesicht geschrieben und damit konnte sie nicht umgehen. "Aber es ist so weit. Wir bekommen unser Baby."

Hugo nickte aufgeregt und legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ja, wir bekommen unser Baby." Er schaute Hilfe suchend zu Rose, die ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann aufrichtete.

"Clara, wo hast du den schwangerschaftsfreundlichen Portschlüssel, den du vom Mungos bekommen hast?"

Clara deutete auf ihre Handtasche, die sie vorhin hatte fallen lassen. Die Heiler hatten ihr einen Portschlüssel gegeben, der extra für Schwangere war, damit sie schnell und einfach zum Mungos kommen konnten, wenn die Wehen einsetzten. Er war körperlich nicht ganz so belastend, auch wenn die Reise etwas länger dauerte.

Bevor Rose zur Handtasche kommen konnte, hatte sie Aiden schon aufgehoben und brachte sie Rose, die sofort darin herumwühlte auf der Suche nach dem Muggelschwangerschaftstest, der für diese Art von Schlüsseln witzigerweise verwendet wurde.

"Hallo Hugo!", hauchte Collette, der es wohl nicht passte, dass sich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit im Raum nicht auf sie richtete.

Hugo drehte sich um und nickte ihr zu. "Hi", sagte er kurz angebunden, bevor er sich wieder Clara zuwandte. Er stand auf, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich. "Es ist so weit."

Clara nickte und stöhnte auf, als sie eine Wehe spürte. Sie krallte sich in Hugos Hand. "Ja, das ist es.", bestätigte sie unnötiger Weise und blickte dann zu Rose, die den Schlüssel gefunden hatte und ihr gab. Clara umklammerte ihn mit ihrer freien Hand und murmelte das Codewort, das ihn aktivierte.

Einen Moment später spürte sie einen leichten Zug an ihrem Nabel. Sie hörte noch, wie Rose ihr viel Glück wünschte, dann waren Hugo und sie in einem Wirbel voller Farben verschwunden und auf dem Weg zu dem größten Abenteuer ihres Lebens.

**TBC ...**


	18. Warten

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Liegst du bequem? Brauchst du irgendwas?" Hugo musterte Clara besorgt. Sie hatte einen Krankenhauskittel an und lag in einem Bett des Mungos. Eine Feder schwebte in einer Ecke, die andauernd irgendwelche Linien auf ein Pergament zeichnete (eine Heilerin hatte ihnen erklärt, dass das die Wehentätigkeit war). Außerdem war die ganze Zeit ein komisches Geräusch zu hören, was der Herzschlag des Babys war.

Hugo saß neben Clara auf einem Stuhl und hielt ihre Hand. Seine eigene war übersäht von Fingernagelabdrücken. Clara liebte es, während der Wehen seine Hand zu zerdrücken.

Gerade waren sie von einem Spaziergang auf dem Gang zurück in ihr Zimmer gekommen und warteten jetzt auf die Hebamme, die ihnen sagen sollte, wie es voran ging mit der Geburt.

Sie lächelte ihn an. "Nein, alles in Ordnung", versicherte sie ihm, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir Angela im Arm halten können."

Hugo nickte. Er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten. Er konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, seine kleine Tochter kennen zu lernen, sie im Arm zu halten. Denn wenn es endlich so weit war, dann bedeutete das auch, dass alles in Ordnung war mit ihr und Clara und dass dieser Albtraum, den er gehabt hatte, genau das blieb - ein Traum.

Seine Nerven waren sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannt. Angela hätte am zehnten Januar auf die Welt kommen sollen und jetzt war bereits der neunzehnte Januar. Clara, die sich während der gesamten Schwangerschaft kaum jemals über ihre Gewichtszunahme beschwert hatte und ausgesprochen gerne schwanger gewesen war, hatte in den letzten Tagen dauernd darüber geklagt, wie wahnsinnig unwohl sie sich fühlte und Hugo konnte sie voll und ganz verstehen. Wenn er monatelang mit einem tonnenschweren Quaffel im Bauch hätte herumlaufen müssen, der ihn auch noch ständig trat, dann wäre er auch ziemlich mies gelaunt.

Und mit jedem Tag, den das Baby nicht auf die Welt kam, wuchs Hugos Angst immer mehr, obwohl es eigentlich keinen Anlass zur Sorge geben sollte, wie ihnen alle versicherten. Und jetzt war es so weit und seine Angst war noch größer geworden.

"Hugo, hör auf, dir solche Sorgen zu machen. Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung ist und die Geburt so verläuft, wie sie verlaufen soll. Du machst mich nervös."

Er zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, Clara nervös zu machen. Ihr Körper war momentan sowieso übermenschlichen Belastungen ausgesetzt. "Dann lass uns über was anderes reden. Denn ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich einfach so aufhören kann, mir Sorgen um euch beide zu machen." Er würde wahrscheinlich nie wieder damit aufhören.

Clara lehnte sich zurück. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hände auf ihren gigantischen Bauch. "Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, auszuziehen?"

Hugos Augen wurden groß. Was meinte sie damit? Wollte sie ihn rausschmeißen? "Clara, was ...?"

Sie öffnete die Augen, als sie die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hörte. Sie lächelte ihn an, hob eine Hand und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Rose hat etwas erwähnt." Hugo runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte seine große Schwester gesagt? Er würde sie umbringen! "Sie hat nur gesagt, dass die Wohnung irgendwann vielleicht zu klein für uns werden würde und außerdem gibt es keinen Park in der Nähe und so viel Verkehr, dass Angela nicht draußen spielen kann. Und dann hat sie gemeint, dass in der Nähe von Lily ein Haus frei ist und ich dachte mir, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dann könnten wir uns das irgendwann anschauen. Nicht, dass du denkst, dass deine Wohnung nicht schön ist, sie ist traumhaft und ich liebe sie und sie ist bestimmt auch groß genug und wir müssen nicht umziehen ..."

Jetzt breitete sich ein wirkliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte nie über ein Haus nachgedacht, weil die Wohnung für ihn immer groß genug war, aber vielleicht hatte Rose Recht. Es wäre bestimmt schön für Angela, einen Garten zu haben, in dem sie spielen und herumtollen konnte. Und wenn es in der Nähe von Lily wäre ... das wäre fantastisch. Er hatte seine beste Freundin so selten gesehen und wenn sie so nah beieinander wohnen würden, dann könnten sie sich öfter treffen und die Kinder könnten zusammen spielen ... Und wenn sie zusammen in ein Haus ziehen würden, das sie beide ausgesucht hatten ... Sie würden wirklich eine Familie sein, ganz offiziell. Es wäre praktisch so, als wären sie verheiratet.

"Die Idee ist gar nicht so schlecht", sagte er schließlich. Es war ihm unmöglich, seine Begeisterung zu verbergen. "Wir könnten uns das Haus mal anschauen. Aber ich glaube, es wird schon ohne einen Umzug anstrengend und schwer mit einem kleinen Baby."

Clara nickte. Dann fing sie an, tief zu atmen und umklammerte seine Hand. Hugo wünschte sich, dass er ihr diesen Schmerz abnehmen könnte. Er hasste es, sie so leiden zu sehen.

"Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass ich sofort umziehen möchte", sagte Clara etwas außer Atem, nachdem die Wehe vorbei war. "Ich dachte nur, dass wir darüber sprechen sollten. Und wenn wir in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten immer noch umziehen wollen, dann können wir uns nach einem Haus umsehen. Es muss ja nicht das in der Nähe von Lily sein." Hugo nickte. Clara legte den Kopf schief. "Obwohl es dich freuen würde, wenn es in der Nähe von Lily ist." Hugo grinste. Sie kannte ihn wirklich schon sehr gut.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

Sie lachte. "Das dachte ich mir."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie war wirklich wundervoll. Und bald würde sie die Mutter seiner Tochter sein.

Die beiden lösten sich voneinander, als es klopfte. Sie schauten zur Tür. Claras Mutter Andrea steckte den Kopf herein.

"Mum!", rief Clara erfreut. Andrea schloss die Tür hinter sich und eilte zu ihrer Tochter ans Bett, die sie herzlich umarmte.

"Ich bin sofort gekommen, als ich die SMS von Hugo bekommen hab", erklärte sie und strich ihr über die blonden Haare. "Jetzt wird es ernst, mein Schatz, hmm?" Clara nickte nervös. "Du schaffst das schon. Und wenn das Baby dann da ist, dann darfst du es richtig quälen für die ganzen Schmerzen, die es dir zugefügt hat."

Clara lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde Angela deshalb nie quälen. Sie hat mich immerhin zu Hugo gebracht." Er lächelte. Das hatte sie. Ihr war das alles zu verdanken. "Aber es wäre schon schön, wenn es nicht ganz so weh tun würde."

Andrea lachte. "Darauf würde ich nicht hoffen, mein Schatz. Geburten sind nicht einfach. Weiß der Himmel, warum die Natur das so eingerichtet hat. Eigentlich schreckt das jeden vor einem zweiten Baby ab."

"Vielleicht ist das so, damit man das Baby mehr zu schätzen weiß und es nicht im Stich lässt, wenn man sich schon durch die ganzen Schmerzen gequält hat", überlegte Clara.

"Obwohl es schon ziemlich unfair ist, dass nur wir Frauen leiden müssen. Männer haben es so viel einfacher, die sitzen schlimmstenfalls in einer Ecke und gucken zu." Hugo sah auf seine Hand, die mittlerweile schon blau angelaufen und angeschwollen war. Er war anderer Meinung, aber er würde sich hüten, das laut zu sagen. Es stimmte natürlich, dass Clara viel mehr durchzumachen hatte, aber schmerzfrei war es für ihn auf keinen Fall. Und es war auch nicht angenehm, Clara dabei zuzusehen, wie sie litt. Er hätte ihr liebend gerne etwas von dem Schmerz abgenommen.

"Nichts gegen dich, Hugo", beeilte sich Andrea dann versöhnlich zu sagen. "Wir können ja von Glück sprechen, dass du nicht versucht hast, dich aus allem herauszureden. Es kommt mir nur ziemlich unfair vor, dass wir diese Schmerzen ertragen müssen."

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er konnte nichts daran ändern.

Dann kam Claras nächste Wehe und Andrea hörte glücklicherweise damit auf, sich weiterhin über diese Ungerechtigkeit zu beschweren. Und kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Rose kam in ihrer Arbeitskleidung herein.

"Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich musste erst Collette loswerden, Aiden bei Molly abliefern und dann Scorpius Bescheid geben, damit er weiß, wo er ihn finden kann. Außerdem hat ein Patient von mir Probleme gemacht und um den wollte ich mich noch kümmern, obwohl ich eigentlich frei habe. Aber jetzt bin ich da."

Clara hatte Rose darum gebeten, bei der Geburt dabei zu sein, obwohl Rose keine Hebamme war und sich in diesem Teil der Medizin nur bedingt auskannte (zumindest was sie als Heilerin betraf, als Patientin hatte sie recht viele Erfahrungen gesammelt). Aber Clara fühlte sich wohler, wenn Rose im Hintergrund war und wenn er ehrlich war, dann ging es Hugo genauso.

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du damit, du musstest erst Collette loswerden? Hast du sie irgendwo getroffen?"

Rose schaute ihn überrascht an. "Sie war doch im Laden, Hugo. Du bist direkt an ihr vorbei gelaufen. Sie hat dich angesprochen. Hast du sie nicht bemerkt?"

Hugo schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Seit dem Moment, in dem Louise im Scherzartikelladen aufgetaucht war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass Claras Fruchtblase geplatzt war, hatte er kaum noch etwas wahrgenommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er zu Madam Malkins gekommen war. Er hätte auch nicht sagen können, wer sonst noch im Laden gewesen war. Und an Collette konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht erinnern. Was wahrscheinlich besser war.

"Jedenfalls hat sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass du Vater wirst, obwohl es doch einen sehr ausführlichen Bericht in der Hexenwoche gegeben hat. Und im Klitterer warst du die Lösung für das Kreuzworträtsel." Hugo seufzte. Er hätte auch gut ohne diesen ganzen Mist leben können. "Naja, jedenfalls war Collette ziemlich von den Socken und hat versucht, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Clara nur hinter deinem Geld her ist und dir ein Kind unterschieben will. Sie ist richtig ausfallend geworden. Ich musste Aiden die Ohren zuhalten." Rose verdrehte die Augen und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab. Hugo war sich sicher, dass sie Collette verflucht hätte, wenn Aiden nicht dabei gewesen wäre.

"Was?", fragte Andrea empört, bei der sich anscheinend ihr Mutterinstinkt zu Wort meldete. "Das ist doch nicht möglich! Was hat Clara ihr denn getan?"

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm fiel kein Grund ein. Collette war bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig darauf, dass er eine neue Freundin hatte, mit der er ein Kind bekam, weil sie ihn noch liebte. Mittlerweile war er überzeugt davon, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hatte. Aber vielleicht war sie eifersüchtig darauf, dass Clara an sein Geld herankommen konnte als Mutter seines Kindes. Was absolut lächerlich war, da Clara als Designerin fast mehr verdiente als er und ihr Verließ, das nach ihrer geplatzten Hochzeit leer gewesen war, sich schon wieder sehr gut gefüllt hatte.

"Reg dich nicht auf, Mum", sagte Clara beruhigend. "Sie war nur sauer, weil sie das Kleid haben wollte, das ich Rose geschenkt habe."

"Das sieht ihr ähnlich", nickte Hugo. Es war typisch für Collette. Sie konnte sehr ausfallend werden, wenn sie nicht bekam, was sie wollte, weshalb Hugo sich in ihrer Beziehung nie hatte durchsetzen können.

"Es war noch mehr", widersprach Rose. "Sie war sauer, weil du Hugo hast. Nicht, dass sie ihn wiederhaben will, Merlin bewahre. Aber es stört sie, dass du etwas hast, was mal ihr gehört hat. Und dass sie Hugo nicht mehr die Bohne interessiert. Ich wette, es hat ihr sehr gut gefallen, wie sehr du unter eurer Trennung gelitten hast und wie lange du ihr nachgeweint hast.", vermutete sie. "Und dann sieht sie, dass du dabei bist, eine Familie zu gründen und dass du eine andere liebst und das hat ihr bestimmt nicht gepasst."

Hugo seufzte. Seine Exfreundin klang immer unmöglicher. Es war ihm wirklich ein Rätsel, wie er je in sie hatte verliebt sein können. Und dennoch hatten sie auch schöne Zeiten gehabt, in denen er glücklich mit ihr gewesen war. Nur war er mit ihr nie so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt mit Clara.

Rose ging hinüber zu dem Pergament und der Feder, die die Wehentätigkeit notierte und studierte es. "An eurer Stelle würde ich aber vorsichtig sein. So wie Collette am Ende drauf war, wird sie bestimmt zum nächsten Klatschreporter rennen, den sie finden kann und Clara als Schlampe hinstellen, die dich nur ausnehmen will wie eine Weihnachtsgans."

Hugo stöhnte auf und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Dass Clara als etwas anderes als die wunderbare Frau dargestellt wurde, die sie war und dass ihr Kind in den Schmutz gezogen wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand so über seine Tochter dachte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Und Clara schon gar nicht.

Clara hatte die Hand gehoben und fuhr Hugo sanft durch die Haare. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen. Und wir wissen, dass es nicht stimmt. Die Presse kann uns nichts anhaben."

Hugo schaute sie überrascht an. "Du hast einen Test machen lassen? Aber ich hab dir doch geglaubt." Es hatte für ihn nie einen Zweifel daran gegeben, dass sie nicht aufrichtig ihm gegenüber gewesen war.

Sie nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber ich hab dich nicht gekannt. Ich wusste nicht, ob du deine Meinung ändern würdest. Und ich wusste nicht, ob deine Familie das akzeptieren würde. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Deshalb hab ich ein Taschentuch von dir mitgenommen, das auf deinem Küchentisch gelegen hat, als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich schwanger bin. Und den Test hab ich in meinem Verließ verstaut, damit er sicher ist. Also wenn irgendjemand infrage stellen sollte, dass Angela deine Tochter ist, dann habe ich eindeutige Beweise, die das widerlegen.", erklärte sie.

Hugo wusste nicht, ob er sauer darauf sein sollte, weil sie an ihm und seiner Familie gezweifelt hatte oder sich darüber freuen sollte, dass ihnen jetzt niemand mehr etwas vorwerfen konnte. Er konnte verstehen, dass Clara sich absichern wollte für den Fall, dass man ihr doch nicht glaubte. Es war nur vernünftig. Trotzdem störte es ihn, dass sie eine Notwendigkeit dafür gesehen und den Test nicht vernichtet hatte, nachdem klar geworden war, dass keiner daran zweifelte, dass Angela sein Baby war.

"Ich hab dir immer vertraut", sagte er bestimmt.

Clara nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte es einfach offiziell haben." Sie schaute ihn ängstlich an. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Deswegen konnte er ihr nicht böse sein. Es war wahrscheinlich wirklich besser, dass sie es getan hatte. Und er würde sich auf keinen Fall mit ihr streiten, wo sie gerade dabei war, sein Kind zu bekommen.

"Das mit dem Test ist gar nicht so schlecht", wandte Rose ein. "Sollte Collette deine Vaterschaft wirklich öffentlich anzweifeln, dann kann Mum sie mit den Beweisen auf Verleumdung verklagen." Sie grinste. Ihr schien der Gedanke sehr zu gefallen. "Und Schmerzensgeld. Viel Schmerzensgeld. Ihr Mann hat ja angeblich genug davon. Wenn sie noch nicht alles ausgegeben hat."

Hugo verdrehte die Augen. "Rose!"

"Was? Verdient hätte sie es. Angela ist deine Tochter. Und wenn sie wirklich zur Presse geht, dann werdet ihr die nächsten Wochen keine Ruhe haben. Und als frischgebackene Eltern hat man wirklich andere Sorgen als Skandalreporter, das kannst du mir glauben. Außerdem hättest du hören sollen, wie sie über Clara geredet hat. Du würdest es ihr auch heimzahlen wollen."

Da hatte Rose nicht Unrecht. Collette hatte bestimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Und Clara hatte nichts getan, was dieses Verhalten gerechtfertigt hätte. Aber sie bekamen gerade ein Baby und das hatte oberste Priorität.

"Lass es gut sein", sagte er deshalb, obwohl es toll von Rose war, dass sie sich so darüber aufregte. Es zeigte, dass Clara wirklich als Familienmitglied anerkannt worden war. Keiner wollte, dass sie verletzt wurde. "Wenn Collette das wirklich durchziehen sollte, dann kann man immer noch überlegen, ob wir etwas unternehmen. Aber momentan gibt es wirklich wichtigeres."

Wie aufs Stichwort kam die nächste Wehe.

Und damit war das Thema abgehakt. Es brachte nichts, über etwas zu diskutieren, das noch nicht passiert war. Angelas Ankunft war viel wichtiger.

/-/

Der Abend und die Nacht zogen sich. Claras Muttermund öffnete sich nur sehr langsam und ihre Wehen waren ziemlich schwach und sehr unregelmäßig. Auch die Tränke, die sie bekam, um die Geburt voranzutreiben, halfen nicht wirklich.

Andrea war im Laufe der Nacht in einem der Besucherstühle eingenickt, während Hugo reichlich Cola in sich hineinschüttete, um wach zu bleiben. Rose war es gewohnt, in der Nacht zu arbeiten, weshalb sie noch ziemlich munter war und Clara mit Geschichten bei Laune hielt, in denen Hugo und sie noch klein gewesen waren. Er kam dabei nicht immer ganz so gut weg.

Am nächsten Morgen schauten seine Eltern vorbei, um herauszufinden, ob sie schon Großeltern geworden waren.

Seine Mum seufzte, als sie hörte, wie lange Clara nun schon mit den Wehen zu kämpfen hatte. Mittlerweile waren diese schon um einiges stärker und regelmäßiger geworden, aber der Muttermund öffnete sich immer noch sehr langsam. Clara konnte man ihre Erschöpfung schon deutlich ansehen und Hugo wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass es irgendetwas gab, mit dem er ihr hätte helfen können.

"Rose hat damals auch sehr lange gebraucht", versuchte seine Mutter Clara zu trösten. "Ich glaube, es waren achtzehn Stunden. Ron hat schon nach zwölf Stunden schlapp gemacht."

"Du hast meine Durchblutung unterbrochen, so wie du meine Hand zerquetscht hast", verteidigte er sich grinsend und klopfte Hugo auf die Schulter. Er warf einen Blick auf die Hand seines Sohnes und schaute ihn aufmunternd an. "Haltet durch. Das Ergebnis lohnt sich."

Tief atmend nickte Clara. Sie hatte schon auf das Baby eingeredet, damit es schneller kam. Vor zwei Stunden hatte sie dann einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen bekommen, der hatte ihr zumindest dabei geholfen, sich etwas auszuruhen.

Rose besorgte alle magischen Zeitungen des Landes und stellte erfreut fest, dass über Hugo und Clara absolut nichts berichtet wurde. Andrea verabschiedete sich für eine Weile, um sich zu Hause umzuziehen und zu duschen. Hugos Mutter musste ins Ministerium und sich um einen Fall kümmern, aber Hugos Vater blieb eine Weile.

"Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte er besorgt, als er Hugo zu der kleinen Küche begleitete, die auf der Station war, wo man sich etwas zu trinken besorgen konnte.

Hugo fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte. "Eigentlich schon. Diese Warterei ist nur anstrengender, als ich gedacht hab. Und ich wünschte, dass ich Clara irgendwie helfen könnte. Ich kann nur dasitzen und ihre Hand halten, während sie leiden muss. Ich kann nichts tun. Gar nichts."

Sein Vater nickte. "Ich weiß. Es ist schrecklich, hilflos daneben zu sitzen. Aber es hilft Clara schon, dass du für sie da bist. Dass du sie unterstützt, ihre Hand hälst und sie nicht im Stich lässt."

"Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Hugo und betrat die Küche. Er lief schnurstracks zum Kühlschrank und holte mehrere Flaschen Cola heraus. Außerdem fand er einige Sandwiches auf einer Servierplatte. Daneben lag ein Pergament, auf dem stand, dass man sich bedienen sollte, also nahm er auch die Platte. Sofort erschien eine neue Platte mit neuen Sandwiches. Guter Service.

"Ich hab nur Angst, dass irgendetwas schief geht. Claras Wehen dauern jetzt schon ziemlich lange und getan hat sich nicht viel." Außerdem hatte er mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass die Hebamme, die er in seinem Albtraum gesehen hatte und die ihm gesagt hatte, dass Clara und Angela gestorben waren, tatsächlich existierte und gerade Dienst hatte. Sie hatte Claras Muttermund schon zwei Mal untersucht und jedes Mal, wenn sie Claras Zimmer betrat, dann musste Hugo damit kämpfen, seine Panik im Zaum zu halten.

"Das ist ganz normal", erwiderte sein Dad schulterzuckend. "Jede Geburt dauert ihre Zeit. Die Heiler wissen, was sie tun. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Das sagst du so einfach", murmelte Hugo. Alle hatten ihnen das versichert. Er wusste, dass Clara und Angela eigentlich nichts passieren konnte, aber mit jeder Wehe wurde seine Angst größer. Er wünschte sich, dass einfach alles vorbei war, dass Clara alles gut überstanden hatte und dass Angela gesund war. Erst dann würde er wieder aufatmen können.

"Hugo, du musst Vertrauen haben. Anders geht das nicht. Es wird alles gut werden."

Hugo nickte. Überzeugt war er nicht. Aber das würde niemand schaffen. Nicht sein Dad, nicht Rose, Clara oder Andrea. Auch nicht die Heiler.

Eine Geburt war wirklich nervenaufreibender, als er gedacht hatte. Er fragte sich, wie sein Großvater das sechs Mal hatte durchstehen können.

Sie betraten Claras Zimmer wieder. Die Hebamme war da und studierte das Pergament. Clara kämpfte mit einer Wehe. Rose hielt ihre Hand. Hugo drückte seinem Dad die Flaschen und die Servierplatte in die Hand und eilte wieder auf seinen Platz. Er nahm Claras freie Hand und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Druck wurde mit jeder Wehe stärker. Als die Wehe vorbei war, lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen in ihr Kissen.

Hugo beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die schweißnasse Stirn.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Du machst das fantastisch." Er hätte schon längst schlapp gemacht.

Clara öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn gequält an. "Danke", sagte sie leise und schaute zur Hebamme. "Es wäre nur schön, wenn langsam mal etwas passieren würde."

Die Hebamme lächelte ermutigend. "Der Muttermund ist schon vier Zentimeter geöffnet." Hugo seufzte. Das war er vor anderthalb Stunden auch schon. "Sie müssen Geduld haben. Aber ich kann Ihnen noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen besorgen."

Clara nickte sofort. "Bitte", sagte sie. Die Hebamme nickte und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie hinausging, flatterte ein Memo herein und hielt vor Rose an. Sie schnappte es sich und las die Nachricht darauf.

"Ich muss mich um einen Patienten kümmern.", sagte sie entschuldigend und stand auf. "Es sollte nicht lange dauern." Sie ging zu Ron, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Mach's gut, Dad."

Er umarmte sie kurz. "Wir sehen uns bald, Prinzessin. Spätestens, wenn ihr Aiden bei uns abliefert."

Sie nickte. "Danke nochmal, dass ihr ihn nehmt."

"Immer wieder gerne, das weißt du", versicherte er ihr grinsend. "Und jetzt ab zu deinem Patienten. Ohne dich ist er doch bestimmt verloren."

Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Übertreib nicht, Dad." Sie schaute zu Hugo und Clara. "Ich bin bald wieder da." Die Tür fiel hinter ihr zu.

Hugos Vater nahm seinen Umhang, den er über einen der Besucherstühle gehängt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Ich muss los. Wir haben ein wichtiges Verhör." Er umarmte Hugo und drückte Clara die Hand. "Kopf hoch."

Clara nickte und hatte gleich darauf mit der nächsten Wehe zu kämpfen. Hugo sah sich um. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden waren sie allein im Zimmer. Er zuckte zusammen, als Clara aufschrie. Die Wehen wurden immer heftiger und trotzdem hatte sich der Muttermund noch kaum geöffnet. Er verstand nicht, warum das alles so lange dauern musste. Das Baby war schließlich schon lange genug in Claras Bauch gewesen. Man möchte doch annehmen, dass es mittlerweile schon viel zu eng dadrin geworden war und es nichts lieber wollte als endlich herauszukommen. Wenn die Kleine immer so trödeln würde, dann gute Nacht.

Claras Atmung ging stoßweise und sie hörte nicht auf, seine Hand zu umklammern. "Was ist das?", japste sie.

Hugo schaute sich verwirrt um. Er konnte nichts sehen. "Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Das Geräusch. Die Herztöne. Das hört sich ganz anders an. Was ist das?"

Hugo lauschte angestrengt. Die ganze Zeit waren leise die Herztöne des Babys zu hören gewesen. Er hatte sich nach einer Weile so daran gewöhnt, dass er sie kaum noch wahrgenommen hatte. Aber jetzt konnte man ganz deutlich hören, wie das Geräusch zwar immer lauter, aber auch immer langsamer wurde. Und dann war auf einmal ein schrilles Piepsen zu vernehmen, das Hugo durch Mark und Bein ging.

Panisch schaute er zu Clara, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. Seine Hand war schon fast zu Brei geworden. "Was ...?", fragte sie voller Angst.

Das Piepsen wurde immer lauter. Hugo konnte zwar immer noch die Herztöne hören, wenn er sich anstrengte, aber sie wurden immer schwächer.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Tür flog auf und die Hebamme stürzte herein, gefolgt von einigen anderen Leuten in limonengrünen Umhängen. Sie legte die Hände auf Claras Bauch, während jemand anders das Pergament mit der Wehentätigkeit an sich nahm und ein dritter anfing, Claras Bett aus dem Zimmer zu bugsieren.

Hugo war aufgestanden und umklammerte Claras Hand. Hilflos schaute er die ganzen Leute an, die plötzlich im Zimmer herumwuselten.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen.

"Die Herztöne des Kindes sind gefallen", erklärte ihm ein unbekannter Mann. "Wir müssen das Baby sofort holen."

Hugo quetschte sich mit dem Bett durch die Tür, denn er weigerte sich, Claras Hand loszulassen. Sie schaute ihn voller Angst an. "Alles wird gut", sagte er alles andere als überzeugend zu ihr.

Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Hugo beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Alles wird gut", wiederholte er noch einmal. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich.

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Ihr Bett wurde durch eine Tür geschoben und jemand stellte sich Hugo in den Weg. Er war gezwungen, Claras Hand loszulassen und dann sah er nur noch ihren Hinterkopf, bevor die Tür zufiel.

"Mr Weasley, es tut mir Leid, aber Sie können nicht mitkommen", sagte ihm die Hebamme, die er schon aus seinem Traum kannte. "Wir wissen nicht, was los ist, aber dem Baby geht es nicht gut. Dieses Schrillen, das sie gehört haben, ist eine magische Warnung. Wir müssen sofort etwas unternehmen. Was aber nicht heißt, dass Ihrem Kind oder Ihrer Frau irgendetwas passieren muss."

Hugo schluckte. Das musste es nicht heißen. Aber das konnte es heißen. Clara und das Baby waren in Gefahr. In großer Gefahr, wie es aussah.

"Wir machen jetzt einen Kaiserschnitt. Normalerweise dürfen die Väter dabei sein, abes es muss jetzt alles sehr schnell gehen und Sie würden uns nur im Weg stehen, so leid es mir tut. Deshalb ist es am besten, wenn Sie einfach hier warten." Sie deutete auf ein paar Stühle, die hinter Hugo standen.

Er nickte, unfähig, etwas zu sagen und beobachtete, wie die Frau hinter der Tür verschwand.

Panik und Angst lähmten ihn.

Es war alles genau wie in seinem Traum. Er würde Clara nie wieder sehen. Er würde Angela nie kennen lernen. Er hatte sie verloren.

**TBC ...**


	19. Angela

Hugo starrte auf die Tür. Sein Leben befand sich dahinter. Sein ganzes Leben. Wenn er Clara und Angela nicht mehr hatte, dann hatte er gar nichts mehr.

Hatte Fred sich so gefühlt? Fühlte er sich immer noch so, wenn er aufwachte und sich daran erinnerte, dass er ohne Frau und Kind weiterleben musste? Wie konnte er das? Wie würde er selbst das schaffen? Schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Hebamme wieder herauskommen und ihm sagen würde, dass er alles verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig war, war unerträglich.

Er musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zusammen zu brechen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass sein Traum nicht wahr werden würde. Er hatte so gehofft, dass Angela auf normalem Weg zur Welt kommen würde, am besten noch mit minimalen Schmerzen für Clara. Und jetzt musste ein Kaiserschnitt gemacht werden, weil es Angela plötzlich schlecht ging und es musste alles so schnell gehen, dass er nicht mal dabei sein konnte, wenn sein erstes Kind zur Welt kam. Was wahrscheinlich besser war, denn er würde es nicht überleben, wenn einer der Heiler "Zeitpunkt des Todes" sagte.

Nicht, dass er es so besser überstehen würde.

Wie konnte das Schicksal nur so grausam sein? Wie konnte es erst Clara in sein Leben bringen, ihm zeigen, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte, und ihm dann wieder alles weg nehmen, in dem Moment, in dem er alles hätte haben sollen? Wo war da die verdammte Gerechtigkeit? Wie konnte das fair sein? Hatte er durch Collette nicht schon genug gelitten? Und Clara durch Pierre? Warum musste so etwas passieren?

Unwirsch wischte er sich die Tränen weg, die in seine Augen getreten waren.

"Hugo?"

Er sah auf. Rose kam auf ihn zugeeilt. Sie schaute ihn besorgt an. "Was ist los? Wo ist Clara? Was ist passiert?"

Er atmete tief durch und öffnete den Mund, um es ihr zu erklären, aber er konnte nichts sagen. Wenn er auch nur ein Wort sagte, dann würde er völlig zusammenbrechen.

Rose zog ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als sie, aber in diesem Moment fühlte er sich wirklich wie ihr kleiner Bruder. "Oh Hugo", murmelte sie. "Es wird alles gut."

Hugo schluckte. Das wurde es nicht und das wusste sie.

Sie ließ ihn wieder los und gemeinsam lehnten sie sich an die Wand neben der Tür. Einige Minuten schwiegen sie. Das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war, war das Ticken von der großen Wanduhr.

"Die Herztöne des Babys sind gefallen. Sie müssen einen Kaiserschnitt machen.", sagte Hugo schließlich, als er die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.

Rose nickte. "Das passiert häufiger. Die Kinder leiden unter der Geburt. Oder sie liegen mit dem Kopf auf der Nabelschnur. Es ist nicht gut, wenn der Alarm losgeht. Das bedeutet, dass man das Kind sofort holen muss. Das hat irgendeine Hebamme in Australien erfunden vor ein paar Jahren. Es hat schon einigen Babys das Leben gerettet. Und die Heiler wissen, was sie tun."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Hugo. Er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, dass alles vorbei war. Aus, Ende, fertig, finito.

"Hugo? Was ist los?"

Andrea eilte den Gang entlang. Sie hatte andere Kleidung an und ihre Haare jetzt zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Die Angst stand auch ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Rose erklärte Andrea in knappen Worten, was passiert war. Es hörte sich nicht schlimm an, wie sie es formulierte. Es klang so, als würde das ständig passieren. Als gäbe es keinen Grund zur Sorge.

Aber die Heiler in Claras Zimmer hatten nicht ausgesehen, als wäre das nur Routine, als wäre alles in Ordnung und das ein Eingriff, den sie dauernd machten. Und letzten Endes war es auch egal. Diese Hebamme würde gleich herauskommen und ihm sagen, was er bereits wusste. Und dann würde er sich eine Brücke suchen, von der er springen konnte. Denn ohne Clara würde er nicht weiterleben.

Rose nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Andrea legte einen Arm um ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie zitterte. Hugo legte seinen Arm auch um sie und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er zählte seine Atemzüge, damit er irgendetwas zu tun hatte.

Und so warteten sie die nächste Viertelstunde auf die Neuigkeiten, von denen alles abhing.

Und dann ging schließlich die Tür auf und die Hebamme betrat den Gang. Sie hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hugo kam das mehr als makaber vor in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er gerade die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte.

"Mr Weasley", sagte sie. Hugo löste sich von Rose und Andrea und trat einen Schritt vor. "Darf ich Ihnen Ihre kleine Tochter vorstellen?"

Hugos Blick wanderte nach unten. In ihren Armen hielt die Frau ein kleines rosa Bündel. Strahlend blaue Augen blickten ihm entgegen, die zu einem kleinen zerknautschten roten Gesicht gehörten.

Nur schwer konnte er sich aus seiner Trance lösen. Er war überzeugt davon gewesen, dass er Clara und Angela verloren hatte. Und jetzt ging es seiner Tochter gut. Sie hatte alles überstanden. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, die er nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Er streckte die Arme aus und ließ sich seine Tochter geben. Er starrte in ihr perfektes Gesicht.

"Angela", flüsterte er und seine Stimme brach. Er drückte sie an sich und spürte, wie sie sich regte. Sie gab ein paar Laute von sich. Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand in die Luft. Ihre kleine zierliche perfekte Hand mit fünf Fingern dran.

Sie war so wunderschön.

"Sie ist kerngesund", erklärte die Hebamme jetzt. Hugo konnte sich nur mit Mühe von Angelas Anblick losreißen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Die Wunde Ihrer Frau wird noch verheilt, aber Sie können dann gleich zu ihr. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist noch etwas betäubt von den Tränken, die wir ihr geben mussten, aber das legt sich bald."

Hugo nickte, unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen. Die Erleichterung, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, war unbeschreiblich. Die Hebamme legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie lächelnd, bevor sie wieder hinter der Tür verschwand.

Hugo schluckte und schaute wieder zu Angela. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Rose und Andrea sie ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen anschauten.

"Sie ist wunderschön", schniefte Andrea.

"Sie sieht aus wie Clara", fügte Rose hinzu. Sie streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit einem Finger über ihre Wange.

Hugo nickte. Sie war perfekt. Absolut perfekt. Kein Baby war je so perfekt gewesen wie Angela. Keines würde es je sein.

Dann ging die Tür wieder auf und ein Heiler forderte Hugo dazu auf, ihm zu folgen. Hugo ging hinter ihm den Gang entlang und wurde zu einem Zimmer geführt. Der Heiler öffnete die Tür und trat dann zur Seite, damit Hugo in das Zimmer konnte.

In dem einzigen Bett im Zimmer lag Clara. Ihre Haare waren klatschnass von dem ganzen Schweiß, ihr Gesicht war gerötet, ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sie sah so erschöpft aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht. Aber als sie ihn sah, breitete sich das größte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie streckte ihre Arme aus.

Hugo war in vier großen Schritten bei ihr und legte ihr Angela vorsichtig in die Arme. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie das Baby anschaute. Mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie über Angelas Wangen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen.

Hugo setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte seinen Arm um Clara. Er küsste sie auf ihre nassen Haare. Clara hatte es überstanden. Sie war am Leben. Es ging ihr gut. Und ihrer Tochter auch. Es war alles in Ordnung. Es war alles in bester Ordnung.

"Sie ist perfekt", flüsterte Clara.

Hugo nickte. "Ich weiß. Das ist sie." Er schluckte. Clara drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie, als ob es kein Morgen geben würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass er sie nie wieder würde küssen können. Dass er sie nie wieder lebendig sehen würde. Und jetzt war sie hier. Zusammen mit Angela. Es war unglaublich.

Er hatte eine Familie. Eine eigene kleine Familie. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen wie jetzt. Nichts würde das hier toppen können. Nichts. Niemals.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Clara atemlos, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. "So sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er und schaute zu Angela, die ihn mit großen Augen anschaute. "Ich liebe euch."

/-/

"Oh Hugo, sie ist fantastisch", sagte Hugos Vater fasziniert und betrachtete seine kleine Enkelin mit einem großen Lächeln. Er hielt sie schon seit zehn Minuten in den Armen.

Hugo stand neben seinem Dad und passte auf, dass Angela nichts passierte. Sicher, sein Vater hatte zwei Kinder großgezogen und bereits zwei Enkelkinder und unzählige Nichten und Neffen, auf die er aufgepasst hatte, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Das hier war seine Tochter. Neben Clara der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben. Vierzig Minuten hatte er die größte Angst gehabt, dass er sie nie kennen lernen würde und jetzt würde er sie am liebsten jede Sekunde halten, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Der einzige Mensch, dem er Angela mit einem guten Gefühl anvertrauen konnte, war Clara, und die war vor einer Stunde eingeschlafen.

Jetzt hatte sie sich in die Kissen gekuschelt, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen und schlief friedlich. Neben Angela war das das Beste, was er heute gesehen hatte.

"Ich werde dir alles über Quidditch beibringen", flüsterte Hugos Vater Angela zu. "Ich war ein guter Hüter. Dein Dad war ein sehr guter Jäger. Du könntest eine erstklassige Sucherin sein. Oder auch eine fantastische Hüterin. Ich bin der einzige aus der Familie, der auf dieser Position gespielt hat. Ich werde dir alle Tricks beibringen. Und du kannst meine alten Handschuhe haben. Du wirst Gryffindor stolz machen."

Hugo verdrehte die Augen. "Dad, bitte. Sie ist noch nicht mal fünf Stunden alt. Ein Quaffel ist größer als ihr Kopf. Und Clara war in Hufflepuff, es ist überhaupt nicht sicher, dass Angela nach Gryffindor kommt."

Im Stillen hoffte Hugo natürlich, dass seine Tochter nach Gryffindor kam und Quidditch spielen würde, aber es würde ihn auch nicht stören, wenn es anders wäre. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sehr er sich von diesen Hoffnungen seines Dads als kleiner Junge unter Druck gesetzt gefühlt hatte. Sicher, sein Dad wäre damit fertig geworden, wenn er in ein anderes Haus gekommen wäre, genau wie alle akzeptiert hatten, dass Al ein Slytherin geworden war, aber es war trotzdem ein gutes Gefühl, die Erwartungen erfüllt zu haben. Er wollte nicht, dass Angela sich unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Für ihn war es völlig in Ordnung, wenn sie Quidditch nicht mögen würde, so wie Rose und seine Mum es taten. Sie war trotzdem perfekt.

"Wir werden sehen", erwiderte sein Vater lachend und küsste die Kleine auf die Stirn. "Vielleicht wird sie ja auch Schulsprecherin und tritt in die Fußstapfen ihrer Tante Rose. Oder sie hat so ein Talent für den Scherzartikelladen wie du. Oder sie hat ein Händchen für's Design, wie ihre Mutter. Die Welt steht dir offen, meine Süße. Du kannst tun, was du willst."

Hugo grinste. Sein Dad hatte Recht. Angela standen alle Türen offen. Sie konnte die beste Wissenschaftlerin der Welt sein oder eine fantastische Sängerin oder auch eine hervorragende Sucherin. Aber momentan war es wichtig, dass ihre Windel gewechselt wurde. Und Hugo übernahm diese Aufgabe gerne.

Er war gerade dabei, ihren Strampelanzug zuzuknöpfen, als es an die Tür klopfte. Sie öffnete sich langsam und Hugo sah, wie Haley Potter, die älteste Tochter von Al, ihren Kopf zögerlich ins Zimmer streckte. Die schwarzen Haare fielen ihr in die Augen und sie schaute sich vorsichtig um. Sie war immer zurückhaltend, wenn sie an Orten war, die sie nicht kannte. Außerdem war ihr Clara fast unbekannt, weshalb sie noch um einiges schüchterner war als sonst. Hinter ihr stand ein grinsender Al. Er hielt einen großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Also hatte er das kürzeste Streichholz gezogen.

Bei der Geburt von Victoires Tochter Nymphadora, das erste Baby der neuen Generation, hatten sie diese Tradition eingeführt. Sie waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Victoire von allen Seiten mit Blumensträußen bombardiert werden würde und dass es wenig Sinn hatte, wenn jeder ihrer Generation ihr einen Blumenstrauß schenken würde (sie wussten nicht, was sie ihr sonst schenken sollten, da Victoire alle Sachen, die sie für ihr Baby brauchte, schon längst hatte und sie Ballons alle zu blöd fanden). Also hatten sie sich dazu entschlossen, alle zusammen zu legen, damit einer von ihnen einen Strauß kaufen konnte. So kamen sie alle um einiges billiger davon und der Strauß sah trotzdem nach mehr aus. Doch sie sich nicht einigen können, wer die Blumen kaufen sollte, deshalb hatten sie Streichhölzer gezogen, und wer das Kürzeste erwischte, musste sich um die Blumen kümmern. Das hatten sie bei jedem Baby so gemacht und bis jetzt hatte es immer geklappt.

"Hallo, Onkel Hugo", begrüßte ihn Haley zögernd. Hugo lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Er hätte sie normalerweise umarmt, aber er konnte Angela nicht einfach auf dem Wickeltisch liegen lassen.

"Hey, Hales, wie schön, dass du vorbei kommst."

Die Kleine nickte und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick auf Angela zu erhaschen. "Ich wollte das Baby sehen. Und Daddy hat gesagt, dass er die Blumen kaufen muss und mich mitnimmt."

Hugo sah zu Al, der die mitgebrachten Blumen in eine von den hässlichen Vasen des St. Mungos stellte und sie auf dem kleinen Tisch platzierte, der im Zimmer stand. Hugo hätte nicht gewusst, wo die Vasen waren, aber Al hatte drei Kinder in diesem Krankenhaus bekommen und konnte den Weg wahrscheinlich im Schlaf finden.

Dann ging Al zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hugo. Jetzt gehörst du wirklich zu uns."

Hugo schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Jetzt gehörst du zu den Weasleys. Man ist doch wirklich nur ein echter Weasley, wenn man in seinem Leben ein Kind gezeugt und bekommen hat."

Hugo lachte. "Na dann." Er begutachtete die Blumen. "Da habt ihr aber nicht viel zusammengekratzt."

"Hey!", widersprach Al sofort. "Sag nichts gegen den Strauß. Der war sauteuer. Und Haley hat ihn ausgesucht. Sie hat mich angebettelt, euch zu besuchen, seit ich das Foto auf mein Handy geschickt bekommen habe." Sobald Rose und Andrea ins Zimmer von Clara gelassen wurden, hatte Rose mit ihrem Fotohandy ein Bild von Angela, Clara und ihm gemacht und es an die ganze Familie geschickt. Sie hatten schon unzählige Glückwunsch-SMS und Karten per Eule bekommen. Außerdem hatte sein Dad einen Blumenstrauß vorbeigebracht, als er vor einer halben Stunde gekommen war. Seine Mutter hatte eine wichtige Verhandlung und würde deshalb leider erst heute Abend kommen können.

"Darf ich das Baby halten, Onkel Hugo?", fragte Haley und sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen bittend an. "Ich hab Luke schon ganz oft halten dürfen."

Hugo seufzte. Wie konnte er zu so etwas nein sagen? Er sah Al hilflos an.

Der beugte sich zu seiner Tochter herunter und zeigte auf den Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand. "Wenn du dich da hinsetzt und ein Kissen auf deine Knie legst, dann lässt Onkel Hugo dich das Baby vielleicht halten."

Haley nickte begierig. Sie nahm das Kissen, das Ron ihr hinhielt (es war von Claras Bett gefallen, die viel zu viele Kissen darin hatte), kletterte auf den Stuhl und legte es sich brav auf die Knie. Dann schaute sie Hugo erwartungsvoll an.

Er nahm Angela vom Wickeltisch. Sie blinzelte ihn müde an und er nahm sich vor, sie danach in ihr Bettchen zu legen, damit sie schlafen konnte. Der Rest der Familie würde einfach warten müssen, wenn er sie halten wollte. Schließlich hatten die meisten in ihrem Leben schon genug Babys gehalten.

Vorsichtig legte er Angela in Haleys ausgestreckte Arme, die auf dem Kissen lagen. Haley hielt das Baby sehr sicher und bestaunte es mit großen Augen.

"Danke, Hugo", flüsterte Al ihm zu. "Sie hat sich so darauf gefreut, das Baby halten zu dürfen. Wenn es nicht geklappt hätte, dann hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich die nächsten zwei Tage die Augen ausgeheult." Haley war sehr nah am Wasser gebaut.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte Hugo. "Sie macht das ja wie ein Profi. Und sie ist die erste aus dieser Generation, die Angela halten darf. Das wird sie sicher freuen." Ihm wäre es am liebsten gewesen, wenn Diana Angela als erste hätte halten dürfen. Seine Nichte freute sich schon seit Monaten auf ihre erste richtige Cousine. Und sie hatte so gehofft, dass Clara das Baby bekommen würde, solange sie noch Ferien hatte. Jetzt war sie leider schon wieder in Hogwarts und musste sich bis Ostern gedulden, um Angela halten zu können.

"Auf jeden Fall", erwiderte Al. "Damit kann sie dann im Kindergarten angeben." Er warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Clara. "Deine Clara scheint das alles ja ganz schön mitgenommen zu haben. Rose hat geschrieben, dass es ein paar Komplikationen gab."

Hugo nickte, obwohl er das alles am liebsten schnell wieder vergessen würde. "Ja. Aber es ist alles gut gegangen, also lass uns nicht davon anfangen." Er wollte nur noch an schöne Dinge denken. Von den schlechten hatte er bis an sein Lebensende genug.

"Daddy, schau mal!", rief Haley dann mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sofort schaute Hugo zu seiner Tochter. Er konnte nichts auffälliges entdecken und atmete erleichtert auf.

"Was ist denn, Mäuschen?", fragte Al und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

"Sie ist eingeschlafen", erwiderte Haley enttäuscht und aufgeregt zugleich.

"Dann muss sie sich bei dir sehr wohl gefühlt haben", erwiderte Al lächelnd.

Haley schaute ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich?", fragte sie erstaunt und er nickte.

"Bestimmt. Aber jetzt sollten wir sie in ihr Bett legen, damit sie schlafen kann. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend, aus dem Bauch von seiner Mummy zu kommen." Er winkte ab, als Hugo einen Schritt nach vorn trat, um Angela in ihr Bett zu legen und nahm das Baby selbst auf den Arm. Er lächelte zu dem Säugling herunter, bevor er ihn in das Babybett legte und sorgfälltig zudeckte.

"Wie kommen Babys denn aus dem Bauch ihrer Mummys?", fragte Haley ihn neugierig. Hugo verkniff sich ein Grinsen und sein Vater versteckte sein Lachen mit einem Husten. Al drehte sich seufzend um.

"Magie, mein Schatz. Magie.", sagte er einfach. Haley schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Ron schüttelte sich vor stummem Lachen und Hugo war enttäuscht, weil Al so einfach davon gekommen war. Aber mit fünf war Haley wahrscheinlich noch zu jung, um über Sex aufgeklärt zu werden.

"Damit wird sie sich nicht ewig hinhalten lassen", flüsterte Hugos Vater Al zu. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Im Moment reicht ihr das völlig.", erwiderte er und hielt Haley seine Hand hin, die die Kleine sofort ergriff. "Und mit den Details wird sich später Tia rumärgern müssen." Er warf noch einen Blick auf Clara. "Wir beide verziehen uns wieder, damit ihr eure Ruhe habt. Es werden bestimmt noch einige Familienmitglieder vorbeischauen.", sagte er zwinkernd. "Grüß Clara von uns und sag ihr Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ja?"

Hugo nickte und umarmte Al noch einmal. "Mach ich. Und du grüß Tia und die Kleinen." Haley winkte ihnen zu, als sie zur Tür hinausging.

Ron schlug seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. "Ich werde dann auch mal wieder verschwinden", sagte er. "Ich muss noch einen Bericht über das Verhör von heute Vormittag schreiben. Aber vielleicht begleite ich Hermine heute Abend noch. An meiner Enkelin kann ich mich gar nicht sattsehen."

Hugo nickte grinsend. "Alles klar. Bis später dann." Er ließ sich erschöpft in einen der Besucherstühle fallen, nachdem sein Dad das Zimmer verlassen hatte, und schaute auf seine beiden schlafenden Frauen.

Sein Leben war vollkommen.

**TBC ...**


	20. Epilog

"Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief Rose, nachdem sie die Tür aufgemacht und Hugo und Clara erblickt hatte. Rasch trat sie zur Seite, damit die beiden hereinkommen konnten. "Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr kommt überhaupt nicht mehr."

Hugo stellte die große Tasche mit allen wichtigen Utensilien für Angela im Flur ab und umarmte seine große Schwester lachend. "Entschuldige Rose. Wir haben uns das Haus neben dem von Lily angeschaut und die Zeit ganz vergessen."

Rose sah ihn gespannt an. "Und? Wie ist es?" Sie hatte es nie selbst von innen gesehen, aber von außen war es immer sehr schön gewesen.

"Es ist ziemlich heruntergekommen im Inneren", erzählte Clara und ging voran ins Esszimmer, wo sie den Tragesitz mit Angela auf dem Tisch abstellte. Ihre Tochter blickte sie aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an. In spätestens zehn Minuten würde sie einschlafen. "Deshalb stand es auch so lange leer. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was die früheren Besitzer damit angestellt haben, aber so, wie es jetzt ist, kann man auf keinen Fall darin wohnen."

"Oh", murmelte Rose enttäuscht und folgte Clara ins Esszimmer, Hugo im Schlepptau. Sie beugte sich über den Tragekorb und befreite Angela von den Gurten, die sie absicherten. Dann hob sie ihre vier Monate alte Nichte heraus und drückte sie an sich. "Hallo, meine Kleine. Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Tante Rose?", fragte sie in der Stimme, die sie für Babys reserviert hatte. Angela lächelte sie müde an und Rose drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wir werden viel Spaß haben dieses Wochenende, nicht wahr?"

"Aber nicht zu viel", sagte Hugo mahnend. Rose und Scorpius waren zwar fantastisch mit Babys, aber Aiden war ein großer Wirbelwind, dem oft nicht klar war, dass seine kleine Cousine Angela viel zu winzig und zierlich und zerbrechlich war. Als Rose das letzte Mal für ein paar Stunden auf Angela aufgepasst hatte, hatte Aiden sie mit seinem Stoffquaffel beworfen, weil er mit ihr spielen wollte. Angela war zwar nichts passiert, aber Hugo hatte einen riesengroßen Schreck bekommen, als Aiden ihm erzählt hatte, dass Angela deshalb kein Talent für Quidditch zu haben schien.

Rose verdrehte die Augen. "Hugo, Babys sind viel zäher, als sie aussehen. Ihr wird nichts passieren. Außerdem habe ich Aiden nach Angelas letztem Besuch eine Woche das Fernsehen verboten und ich glaube, das will er nicht noch einmal erleben. Er hat einige Quidditchspiele verpasst", erzählte sie grinsend.

Hugo schaute sie zweifelnd an. Er spürte Claras Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Hugo schaute sie an. Sie war längst nicht so besorgt wie er. Und in ihren Augen stand ein verschmitztes Funkeln. Hugo schluckte seine Angst herunter und legte einen Arm um sie, um sie so nah wie möglich bei sich zu haben.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Titelseite der Hexenwoche, die gerahmt an der Wand hing, an der schon unzählige andere Familienfotos hingen. Kurz nach Angelas Geburt hatten Clara und er sich dazu entschlossen, mit ihrer Geschichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, um Collette jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Lily hatte sie gewarnt, dass Collette versucht hatte, mit allen möglichen Klatschjournalisten Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber da sie schon häufig falsche Informationen weitergegeben hatte, waren sie vorsichtig geworden (sie waren schon einige Male verklagt worden). Also hatte Lily die ganze Geschichte aus Hugos und Claras Sicht aufgeschrieben und so kitschig und romantisch wie nur möglich dargestellt. Außerdem hatten sie ein paar Fotos von den dreien veröffentlicht, auf denen Hugo und Clara so überglücklich strahlten, dass niemand Collettes Schwachsinn glauben würde. Es hatte wunderbar funktioniert und Collette hatte sich schließlich geschlagen gegeben.

"Also wollt ihr das Haus nicht?", kam Rose wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Sie schaute zu dem Baby herunter, das sich mit einer Hand in ihrem T-Shirt festgekrallt hatte und am Daumen der anderen Hand nuckelte. Sie lächelte.

"Doch, natürlich wollen wir das Haus", widersprach Clara begeistert. "Es ist ziemlich billig, weil man so viel in die Renovierungen investieren muss, aber es ist trotzdem traumhaft. Und ich kann schon genau vor mir sehen, wie das alles sein wird."

Hugo nickte. "Es wird ziemlich viel kosten, aber das ist es wert." Clara war begeistert von dem Haus. Als Hugo das Innere gesehen hatte, die heruntergekommenen Wände und den ganzen Schutt, die Türen, die schief in den Angeln hingen und die marode Treppe, die niemand betreten wollte, hatte er schwer schlucken müssen.

Seit Clara die Idee geäußert hatte, in das Haus neben Lily zu ziehen, hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie das wäre. Ein eigenes schönes Haus, in dem er mit Clara und Angela wohnen könnte, seine beste Freundin direkt daneben, sodass er sie viel häufiger sehen könnte als jetzt. Er könnte Angela einfach auf den Arm nehmen und durch die Tür gehen, die die zwei Gärten miteinander verband und war schon da. Natürlich war Apparieren auch keine große Sache, aber er nahm seine kleine Tochter ungern so mit und es fühlte sich alles wie ein viel größerer Aufwand an.

Doch so, wie das Haus momentan war, war es unbewohnbar (und das, obwohl die Außenfassade ganz passabel ausgesehen hatte) und er hatte schon gedacht, dass er seinen Traum begraben müsste. Doch Clara war hellauf begeistert von dem Haus gewesen und hatte ihm sofort beschrieben, wie sie die Räume verändern würde und welches Zimmer wohin kommen würde und welches Möbelstück wo stehen würde. Sie hatte sich sogar schon überlegt, in welcher Farbe sie welche Wand streichen wollte. Und sie hatte ihn mit dieser Begeisterung angesteckt. Sie hatten dem Makler gesagt, dass sie das Haus unbedingt wollten und er hatte versprochen, dass die Kaufverträge nächste Woche fertig sein würden.

"Ihr habt doch genug Ersparnisse dafür, oder?", wollte Rose stirnrunzelnd wissen. Hugo musste eigentlich seine ganzen Einkünfte vom Scherzartikelladen gespart haben, denn das teuerste, was er sich je geleistet hatte, war seine Wohnung gewesen (und einmal ein neuer Rennbesen).

Hugo nickte. Claras Kleidung war beliebter denn je und Hugo, Lucy und Roxanne waren endlich dahinter gekommen, was die Schuhe brauchten, um zu schweben. Jetzt gingen sie weg wie warme Semmeln und sie schwammen alle drei im Geld.

"Mehr als genug", erwiderte Clara unbesorgt. "Außerdem hab ich schon mit Dad gesprochen. Mein Schwager arbeitet in einem kleinen Architekturbüro und kennt ein paar sehr gute Architekten. Da findet sich bestimmt einer für uns. Wenn er es nicht sogar selbst machen kann." Clara und ihr Vater hatten jetzt wieder regelmäßig Kontakt. Er kam sie sogar manchmal in ihrer Wohnung besuchen und war ganz vernarrt in seine kleine Enkelin. Ihre Stiefmutter und ihre Halbschwestern hatte Clara auch einmal getroffen und Hugo hatte sie nur mit Mühe von abhalten können, sie zu verfluchen. Aber mit ihrem Schwager hatte sie sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden und Hugo war sich sicher, dass er ihnen dabei helfen würde, das Haus umzubauen.

"Das klingt ja toll", sagte Rose erfreut.

"Was klingt toll?", wollte Scorpius wissen, der aus gerade aus der Küche gekommen war. Er hatte eine blaue Schürze umgebunden und hielt einen Kochlöffel in der Hand. Er umarmte Hugo und Clara zur Begrüßung und beugte sich dann zu seiner Nichte herunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die rotblonden Haare zu drücken.

"Hugo und Clara kaufen das Haus", erklärte Rose.

Scorpius grinste. "Na dann herzlichen Glückwunsch. Lily wird vor Freude sicher Luftsprünge machen."

Hugo lachte. Das glaubte er auch. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und zuckte zusammen. "Clara, unser Portschlüssel geht gleich. Wir müssen noch nach Hause und unser Gepäck holen."

Clara schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und hielt ihre kleine Handtasche hoch. "Nicht nötig. Alles hier drin. Deine Mum hat mir den Spruch beigebracht, mit dem man das Innere beliebig vergrößern kann. Unser Gepäck ist da drin."

Hugo schaute sie erstaunt an. Als Kind war er immer fasziniert davon gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr Gepäck dabei hatten als die perlenbesetzte Handtasche seiner Mutter, wenn sie mit dem Auto zu den Eltern seiner Mum gefahren waren (früher hatten sie auf dem Land gewohnt, erst vor ein paar Jahren waren seine Großeltern wieder nach London gezogen). Er hatte sich selbst mal an dem Spruch versucht, hatte ihn aber überhaupt nicht hingekriegt.

"Dann ist ja gut", sagte er beeindruckt. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog ein Pergament heraus, das er Scorpius gab. "Da steht drauf, in welchem Hotel wir sind und welche Zimmernummer wir haben und auch die Telefonnummer, falls etwas sein sollte und ihr uns nicht übers Handy erreichen könnt.", erklärte er. "Wenn irgendetwas mit Angela sein sollte, dann ruft uns sofort an. Auf der Stelle, ja?"

Rose verdrehte die Augen, nickte aber. "Sicher, Hugo, machen wir. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Angela wird das Wochenende ohne euch sehr gut überstehen. Und es wird ihr nichts passieren. Also genieß einfach deinen Geburtstag mit Clara. So oft wirst du schließlich nicht nach Paris kommen."

Hugo nickte widerwillig. Er wusste, dass es Angela gut gehen würde, aber er war noch nie so lange von ihr getrennt gewesen und er konnte nicht anders, als sich lauter Horrorszenarien auszumalen. Sie war schließlich sein kleines Mädchen.

"Rose, du hast mich auch ständig angerufen, als du mit deiner Ausbildung weitergemacht und Diana bei mir gelassen hast", flüsterte Scorpius ihr grinsend zu. "Also mach es Hugo nicht zu schwer. Du warst auch nicht besser."

Rose biss sich auf die Lippen und Clara lachte. "Dann ist ja alles in bester Ordnung!", rief sie und beugte sich vor, um das Gesicht ihrer Tochter mit Küssen zu überschütten. "Sei brav, mein Schatz, ja? Sei lieb zu deiner Tante und deinem Onkel." Sie strich ihr über die Haare und schluckte schwer.

Hugo nahm ihre Hand. Auch wenn sie versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, fiel es ihr auch nicht leicht, Angela so lange alleine zu lassen. Er drückte ihre Hand aufmunternd. Clara schaute ihn an und er lächelte ihr zu. Dann beugte er sich auch herunter, um sich von seiner Tochter zu verabschieden.

Rose trat rasch ein paar Schritte mit dem Baby zurück, um den Eltern den Abschied nicht noch schwerer zu machen. Sie löste Angelas Hand sanft von ihrem T-Shirt und winkte mit ihr. "Macht's gut, Mummy und Daddy", sagte sie mit hoher Stimme.

Hugo musste über die Albernheit seiner großen Schwester lachen und winkte zurück. Dann zog er den Umschlag aus der Tasche, den er vom Ministerium bekommen hatte und der den Portschlüssel enthielt, der sie nach Paris bringen würde, wo sie seinen Geburtstag und das erste Wochenende ohne Angela gebührend feiern würden. Genau wie in seinem Traum. Und obwohl es ihm sehr schwer fiel, Angela zu verlassen, freute er sich auch ungemein darauf, endlich etwas Zeit alleine mit Clara verbringen zu können, ohne dass Babygeschrei sie im unpassendesten Moment unterbrechen würde.

Er zog das Papier aus dem Umschlag, das den Portschlüssel darstellte. Clara nahm eine Ecke in die Hand und griff mit der anderen Hand nach seinem Hemd. Sie zog in zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Hugo konnte Rose und Scorpius kichern hören und es störte ihn kein bisschen.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie ihm atemlos zu.

Er lächelte. Sein Herz machte Luftsprünge. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

Rose und Scorpius schauten lächelnd auf die Stelle, an der Hugo und Clara gerade noch gestanden hatten. Rose warf einen Blick auf Angela, die mittlerweile in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war.

"Dieser One Night Stand war wirklich das beste, was Hugo jemals passieren konnte.", stellte sie zufrieden fest. Ihr kleiner Bruder hatte seine Familie endlich gefunden. Und er war so glücklich wie noch nie.

**Ende**


End file.
